Uzumaki of Hellsing
by Zaara the black
Summary: Naruto/Hellsing Crossover. Years have passed and Now it's time for the Hellsing Family to return to this new world and defend it, but with a new Head. Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing. NarutoxHeram.
1. Awakening of Hellsing Blood

Zaara the Black: Hello all you Ghouls out there. This is done on a joint fic curtsey of my partner Killjoy3000. Enjoy the Show.

I don't own Naruto or Hellsing.

Human/ Vampire speech

_Human/Vampire thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss speech**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

It was late night as Naruto Uzumaki a boy of 12 years old sat in a small clearing with a small shack behind him. He stood at about 4'10", spiky blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, three whisker-like marks mirrored each cheek, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. In front of him lie the infamous Forbidden scroll. His sensei Mizuki asked him to acquire the scroll so he could pass on to Genin status. He took the scroll over an Hour ago and learned Shadow clone Jutsu as well as the exploding clone and shiriken clone jutsus. It would be another two hours before Mizuki showed up so Naruto could pass.

Contrary to the belief of most Villagers Naruto was not dense and he was not stupid. He was in fact almost as smart as Shikamaru when that bum wasn't watching clouds or napping. He held back so the bastards on the council wouldn't make things harder for him. Naruto's real talents lay on practical instead of theory and history. Sure he was book smart, but he also grew up street smart and learned things that would make the snake mistress blush. Naruto also had the skills of a low level Chunin, the Chakra control of a high Genin and the Chakra of a mid-Jonin.

"What to do, what to do? I have a while before Mizuki-sensei gets here and I'm sure anything past what I learned is almost to hard for me to do. What the hell," said Naruto as he unraveled the scroll a bit further. He was close to calling it quits when he felt a small pulse come from a small seal he over looked. It looked like a code of arms. The upper right and lower left were Black, while the bottom right held a rook from the old game Chess in gold surrounded by red, in the upper left corner it in black were the words : _We are on a mission from God._

"_Strange. Why did I fill this pulse of power rush over me when I look at this thing?," thought Naruto._

Naruto didn't ponder any longer as the call grew to strong to ignore any longer. Naruto bit his thumb on his abnormally large K-9's and swept it across the Code of Arms. Four things popped out a photo, a large envelope with the Code of Arms stamped on the front and sealed with a strange design on the back ,and two strange weapons. Both Identical in everything but color. Both weapons were 15.21 inches long. The one on the right was a polished silver with Hellsing inscribed on it, while the other was pure black and looked rather intimidating. Both had that appeared to be handles and other various parts Naruto had yet to discover.

Naruto studied the strange weapons for the better part of the hour before stuffing them into a backpack he brought with him along with the photo and envelope. Naruto looked at the scroll once more and saw a few simple words that he would later understand as fact.

_The Heir of the most powerful Vampire and the House of Hellsing has come. _

(In Naruto's Mind)

Kyubi was disturbed from her slumber by a powerful force. She looked around and smelt something that even demons could not stand against without fearing Death.

"**Vampire and not just any…. YOU!" said Kyubi rising.**

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. It's been along time Kyubi, but I'm not here to get into a battle. I'm here for a little Deal," said A shadowed figure. _

"**Speak before I lose my temper Alucard of Hellsing or should I say Dracula," said Kyubi with a stiff smirk on her lips.  
**

_"I'm glad you remember me Kyubi or should i call you by your real Name Yoko," said The Man now known as Alucard with a bow and laugh _

(Back outside)

Naruto was just closing the scroll when Iruka jumped out a tree. He looked mad. Naruto thought of Iruka as an older brother/Father. Iruka even offered to adopt Naruto when he was 8, but the council would not allow it saying Iruka was not ready to handle parental responsibilities. The truth was they didn't want Naruto to be happy, even still Naruto stayed with Iruka from time to time.

"Naruto you dumb ass. Why did you steal the Scroll? Do you realize how much trouble you'll be in later for this stunt you just pulled?" asked Iruka in a clearly pissed off and disappointed tone of voice.

Now Naruto was confused. "Iruka-sensei I thought that if I learned one jutsu I could become a Genin," said Naruto looking at Iruka annoyed.

"Naruto it would be another 2 mouths before you could even try the test again," said Iruka making He's eyes go wide.

"_Damn it! That bastard Mizuki used my wanting to become a Genin to his advantage and worse I walked into it like a fool. I shouldn't have let my desire to become a Genin over power my common sense," thought Naruto as a large Shuriken flow at Naruto._

(Okay this part follows the Anime up until Naruto is behind the tree)

Naruto watched as Mizuki prepared to throw the Shuriken at one of the only people he could call family. He wanted to move, but finding out about the Kyubi it was a bit hard to move.

"Your right about monsters, but Naruto isn't a monster. He's my most hard working student. A person who would kill me, before he says I give up. He's the person I would be most proud to call brother or son. That's how much I care for him, because despite what bastards like you do he's still himself. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village hidden in the Leaves," said Iruka with a proud smile on his face.

Mizuki saw red after hearing this. "SPARE ME THE MELLOW DRAMA!! AFTER I KILL YOU THE LITTLE FOX BASTARD IS GOING TO DIE!!" yelled Mizuki charging Iruka.

Everything froze around Naruto as he saw Iruka getting attacked. He wanted to help, but he knew he's only get himself along with Iruka killed in his current state. He just felt so useless hanging back and watching as the closet person to him was about to die.

"_HumHumHum. You knew It's a bit amusing to watch Humans as they are, but you aren't a normal Human. No far from it," came a strong Voice in Naruto's mind._

"_Are you the Kyubi?" asked Naruto ._

His only response was a full blown laughter in his mind. _"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that demon bitch. No I'm your ancestor. I'm only here for a few minutes to tell you to get off your ass and protect that man," came the voice._

"_But…" started Naruto only to be cut off._

"_Fear is a powerful motivation young one. Show that fool Mizuki that you fear NOTHING. Move and fight Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing. AWAKEN!" said the Voice before it faded._

Naruto's eyes closed for a few minutes before they shot open and became blood red. Naruto reached into his back pack and grabbed the two weapons he somehow knew to work and call 'guns'. He pointed them at Mizuki and pulled the trigger on both. The effect was instant. The large Shuriken in Mizuki's hand shattered and his right Shoulder was hit.

Mizuki spun around and glared at were the shots came from. Spotting Naruto. "So Kyubi you desired to fight me huh? Don't matter. Your still not at your full power even with your black arts," said Mizuki taking the other shuriken.

Naruto held the guns up crossing them. "There is no Kyubi here you Bastard. I'll send you to hell with your head in your arms. Remember my name as I send you to the pits of hell for your crimes. My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Naruto as he fired dual shots. One hit Mizuki in the left side of his face and the other hit his right kneecap nearly blowing it off.

Mizuki fell to the ground with a scream. Naruto then turned to a stunned Iruka. Iruka looked at Naruto with a little bit of Awe as well as fear. He said Kyubi wasn't in control, but that didn't stop the fear that ran thought his blood as Naruto's eyes turned from red to a dull purple to his sea blue. Naruto then put the two weapons onto his side.

"Are you alright Iruka-sen… Onii-san," said Naruto making Iruka smile.

"Hai Naruto-kun. Close your eyes for a second.

Naruto did as he was told until Iruka told him to open his eyes. When he did he found that Iruka had his goggles in his hand with a smile on his face.

"Congrats Naruto-kun You are an official Genin. I'm proud of you," said Iruka with a smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but jump up into the air. "Thank you Iruka-Oniisan," said Naruto giving Iruka a hug.

(In the Hokage's office)

Sasuke Sarutobi had just sent his most trusted ANBU to retrieve Mizuki along with Naruto, Iruka, and the scroll. Naruto and Iruka being their top concern. He was brought out of his thoughts as all the lights dimmed and a woman walked in. She stood at just about 5'6", blonde hair that fell to just under her neck, angelic face, red eyes, enormous bust about d-cup. She wore a black form fitting no sleeve shirt, long black gloves that came up to her biceps, a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, black boots that stopped just above her knee, on her shoulders was a small blue scarf and a white jacket with no sleeves.

"How may I help you Miss…" started Sarutobi.

"Victoria. Seras Victoria. I'm here for One Person Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Seras with a bit of an accent to her speech that made her seem foreign.

"Why would that be Victoria-san? It is common knowledge hat not may liked Naruto," said Sarutobi preparing to attack this woman if she posed a threat to Naruto in any form or fashion.

Seras's eyes turned bright red as the Hokage was put into a minor state of hypnosis. "Now now Hokage-Sama or should I say Sarutobi. That's my secret. All you know is that you have a Jonin under the name Of Seras Victoria who is a very accomplished and powerful Shinobi and has wanted a team for a little over a year since she turned 18. She is also listed in Rock's Bingo book after she killed off a big weapons dealer who helpped them during the last war. An A-ranked threat nicknamed the Vampire for her love of blood," said Seras before leaving.

"_Soon there will be a new Hellsing organization," thought Seras_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

That's only the start of an epic fic that Killjoy and myself are working on. Stay toned because we're going to hit you with twists and turns at every corner.

Later


	2. Lord Hellsing

Zaara the Black: Hello everyone. Zaara Here giving you chapter _**2**_ for Uzumaki of Hellsing. You knew I can't do this alone so ya'll give big thanks to my partner Killjoy3000. We going to put it down. I wouldn't have even dreamt this up without his help. Ya'll got to show him much love.

We don't own Naruto or Hellsing

Human/Vampire speech

_Human/Vampire thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office, while Iruka was taken the Hospital to get treated for his injuries. Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a small drag. Naruto knew that when Sarutobi did that he was in lecture mode.

"First of all Naruto I would like to congratulate you on not only becoming a Genin, but getting it on a field promotion. I must say it's been a few years since one was given. The last one given out was to the Fourth Hokage," said Sarutobi making Naruto's eyes go wide. "Next up I'd also like to tell you that you completed two missions. Exposing a traitor and protecting Village secrets. The first being a mid B-ranked mission and the second being a high S-ranked mission. You will be paid the mission pay for both which comes to just over 340000 ryou," said Sarutobi making Naruto's eyes wide.

Naruto calmed down and looked at Sarutobi. "Excuse me Old Man, but can you tell me about the seal that said Hellsing?" said Naruto remembering the feeling of power it held and the voice he heard in his head.

Sarutobi's eyes went wide hearing that name. "Naruto the House of Hellsing is older then any Clan in this village in fact it predates most of the hidden villages the oldest being the Village Hidden in the Cloud. Them going back to just over 300 years ago. All I know is that the head of House at the time had something sealed into the scroll and we assumed that only the heir of Hellsing could release it. Why?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto pulled out one of his guns.

"Because I think I'm the heir of the Hellsing Family," said Naruto with a grin shocking the Hokage.

"_This kid is going to give me a heart attack one day and i haven't even finished the first Come Come Paradise book set yet," thought Sarutobi taking a drag of his pipe._

"Then you are the head of the noblest family in Konoha at this moment in time. The Council will have to be informed of this right away," said Sarutobi fearing the paper work that was sure to come later.

"Do we have to inform those pricks?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"As much as I hate to say it they must be informed of your family status. It may causes problems if no one knows and the Civilian Council will want your Clan up and running. Also the Academy starts on up again in a week so be there on time to find out who's on your team," said Sarutobi looking at some paperwork.

Naruto grinned. "You knew me old man," said Naruto walking out

"That's what has me worried," said Sarutobi taking another drag of his pipe

(Naruto's Home)

Naruto smiled as he walked into his apartment building. The last owner died about a year after Naruto moved in. After that happened not many people stayed except for a kind lady who was a retired Shinobi and liked Naruto. Naruto 'convinced' Sarutobi to by the place or his wife was going to find out about his little orange book collection that was behind the picture of him.

The apartment was blue in color, but Naruto lived in the pent house on the fifth floor. It covered most of the top floor after he knocked in a few walls. The walls of his penthouse were sea blue to match his eyes. On the far wall was a long black couch, near the door sat a roundabout couch, closer to the hallway leading to his room was a bar that he set up. It also helped that the kitchen was next to the bar. He walked down the hallway and into his room.

His room was rather normal. He had a king sided bed with red sheets, books and scrolls on a 5 shelf bookcase, a small desk with notes on it, his walls were blue, and his closet had a few formal kimonos in it. The only thing abnormal about his room was the fact that in his bed lay a mass of pink hair.

Naruto walked over to the mass of pink hair and gently shook it. "I'm all for sleeping, but you got to get up Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a grin.

Sakura sat up yawning and rubbed the sand out of her green eyes. She stood at 4'10", shapely figure with b-cup breasts, pink hair that fell to the middle of her back. The only thing she had on was a white sports bra and black panties. Contrary to what most believed Sakura and Naruto were siblings in all, but blood.

"Morning Naruto-kun," said Sakura with a smile.

"Morning Sakura-chan. Rough night?" asked Naruto kissing her on the top of her head.

Sakura snorted. "My _mother_ had three clients over last night. One of them asked if I was available to work? She agreed to let him try me after she got her fuck and money in. Sometimes I wonder why I was born form that whore Haruno," said Sakura shacking her head.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. Now that we're Genin you can move out of her place and rent an apartment from me," said Naruto with a smile.

"So you made it huh," said Sakura standing up and taking off her sports Bra not at all concreted about Naruto looking at her. Before she grabbed a pink tee and put it on.

"Yeah and next time tell me your changing so I can turn away. I still think of you as my baby sister. Anyway we can drop the acts and Genjutsus now. We can be real," said Naruto making Sakura jump for joy.

"Finally. Do you know what a pain it is to act like one of Sasuke-teme's loyal little whores? I hated it. I'm just glad he never wanted to try anything," said Sakura.

"Humhumhum. I knew what you mean. You hit hard girl. But I wonder why you eye Ino so?" said Naruto with a grin as Sakura smiled.

"So what? I want to fuck Ino's brains out. You know that much Naruto-kun," said Sakura with a perverted grin on her face.

"Yeah. Anyway you'd better get before that slu… I mean your mother starts to worry about her _little _girl," said Naruto as Sakura pulled on some blue jeans and applied the genjutsu to cover her breasts.

"Later," said Sakura walking out and locking the door.

Naruto pulled his backpack off and took out the envelope and photo. Naruto looked at the photo. In the Photo you could see five people. The first was an old man with a bold head and a scar on his face; he wore a green uniform with the Hellsing code of arms on his front. Next up was a girl that looked 19 with red eyes wearing a blue uniform. The next person was a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's with similar blue eyes, long blonde hair, wearing a green suit with a blue tie and a sliver cross on it. Standing just a little behind her was a man that easily looked 6'6", black hair, wearing a gray suit, white gloves, large red overcoat and strange yellow glasses. The last person was a man who looked about 50, but with a full head of black hair. He wore a white button up shirt, red tie, black vest, gray pants and black gloves on.

Naruto sat the picture down and opened the envelope. A letter stapled together fell out.

_Dear Descendent._

_My name is Integra Wingates Hellsing your ancestral Grandmother if you will. I have always been a no nonsense person so I'll just get to the point with you. The only reason you should be able to read this is because you are the last Hellsing alive that can have children. You are the decedent of Both myself and Alucard or his real name Dracula. You should be able to tell who's who in the photo, I'm the woman with blonde hair and Blue eyes. Alucard is the tallest in the picture. _

_You child have the mantle of Lord Hellsing. Two noble and powerful bloods flow though your veins child. Use that power in the name of god and vanquish all enemies. Go with my blessings Child._

_Integra Wingates Hellsing_

_P.S. I have let a blood seal that holds a far bit of money as well as blueprints for defenses and molds for Aluc… your new weapons._

Naruto sat the letter down and considered what was said. "I'm of noble blood huh? Guess I'll have to train harder to make sure I don't insult the Family name," said Naruto walking over to his bed and laying down.

Naruto looked up ay the ceiling before he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Yoko sighed as Naruto fell asleep. She had waited for him to do that in order to change his body like she and Alucard agreed to. She shifted from her giant fox form to a more useful body. She now stood at 5'7", looked around 16 years old with long red hair, red eyes. A slender figure, 9 red tails moving around. She wore a black tube top with a red button shirt over it, tight black pants.

"**Better get started with Naruto-kun," said Yoko as she started to mess with his genes.**

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke and felt great almost as good as a horse running free in the wild. He stood up and heard the shower running. _"Sakura-chan must be here," thought Naruto as he walked into the bathroom without knocking. _

When Sakura heard the door open she screamed as she saw a stranger enter the bath room. She grabbed a kunai that Naruto left on the wall incase someone tried to attack while he or she was in the shower. She cut off the water and lunged at the man pinning him to the floor with her body and the kunai at his throat.

"Who are you and were is Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura in a deadly tone with blazing emerald eyes to match.

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura? I am Naruto," said Naruto looking at her strangely.

"Prove it," said Sakura pushing the kunai deeper.

"Fine. You are Sakura Uzumaki as you refuse to use the last name of your whore of a mother, You love Ino Yamanaka and wish to fuck her brains out, I gave you the nickname Blossom, because of your ability to use seeds, not wood style jutsu," said Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened. "It really is you Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

Naruto grinned. "Not that I mind a necked girl sitting on my lap, but I'd rather it not be my little sister," said Naruto as Sakura got up. "Do you not have the decency to blush woman?"

"Hell No Naruto. I've seen you do things with that cock that would make porn stars envy you and you've seen me do things with my fingers on more then one occasion. We're way past the point of decency when around each other Naruto-kun," said Sakura as if this was an everyday thing which it was.

"So put a towel on at least," said Naruto as he grabbed a towel and gave it to Sakura. "Sakura have you gotten shorter?" asked Naruto looking at Sakura.

"No you've gotten bigger and got a slight makeover. Look into the mirror and you'll see what i mean," said Sakura putting on the towel.

Naruto looked in the Mirror and saw what Sakura saw. He understood why Sakura seemed so short. He stood at a good 6' even. He no longer looked 13, but 17, his muscles were leaner now and you could see a six pack, his hair had changed from spiky to flat and was blonde with mostly red tips and a black bang hanging in the center. His eyes were the big surprise. His eyes were no longer blue, but a deep purple. Naruto smiled as he walked out the bathroom and grabbed a shirt as well as his back pack.

"I'm going to go see what these new body can do," said Naruto.

"Wait a minute Naruto what if people ask about your new body?" asked Sakura looking at her brother as she grabbed some clothes.

"I'll just tell them I was under a genjutsu to hide my ture body and my bloodline," said Naruto walking out.

(Training field)

Naruto had just walked into the training field and put his back pack down. He looked at a tree and felt as if someone was watching him. He jumped into the air and knew that he packed a lot more power then before.

"Humhumhum. I feel so much stronger then I was before," said Naruto.

"**That's because I fixed you up Naruto-kun," came a voice from nowhere.**

"What the," said Naruto only to black out for a second.

(In Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in a small clearing. On the other side of the clearing was a woman that made his stiff as a tree. She sat there with a sexy smile on her lips.

"**Hello Naruto-kun. I'm Yoko or Kyubi as your people call me," said Kyubi giving Naruto a sexy pose.**

"If you're the Kyubi then fuck me," said Naruto with a grin.

"**Maybe later. I do like to taste my handy work when it's done. I brought you here to tell you about your new abilities now that I'm unlocked them. You're about 10x's stronger then you were before, as well as faster, faster regeneration, anything short of having your head chopped being of can't kill you, but will still hurt like a bitch. I've removed the former weaknesses of your race," said Kyubi smirking.**

"What weaknesses Yoko-chan?" asked Naruto standing across from her. Kyubi liked the fact he was using her name, because she intended for him to moan it at a later date.

"**Powerless near Holy relics and water, weakness to garlic, the sun and worst of all the need to drink blood. Its common knowledge that vamps were harder to kill then demons, but the need for human blood was the worst weakness. You can still feed, but won't need to," said Naruto.**

"Alright. Thanks Yoko-chan. I'll see you later," said Naruto preparing to leave only to find a hungry kiss on his lips.

"**Come back soon. It gets real lonely in here, especially during my yearly mating cycle. I'm sure you can put that big cock of yours to real good use," said Kyubi as Naruto vanished.**

(Real world)

Naruto opened his eyes and let a shit eating grin cross his face. "Horny and sexy ass vixen. I'll have to take her up on that offer, now it's time for training," said Naruto as he started to throw a few punches unaware of his guest.

"_You may not be master, but I'll make you so much stronger. Lord Hellsing," though Seras watching Naruto train from the shadows._

(A week later)

The week passed slowly for the new Genins and all were ready to go. Now only one person was missing.

Kiba walked over to Ino. "Ino where's Sakura at?" asked Kiba. _Sakura may be flat cheated, but she still has ass and legs," thought Kiba._

"Who cares were forehead is. Probably dropped out along with the Dobe. Just so long as I have my Sasuke-kun," said Ino as a black Portal opened up in the center of the room.

"We haven't gone anywhere Ino," came a voice form the portal making a lot of people nearly shit themselves.

Two people stepped out. One was Sakura, but dressed differently. The most noticeable thing was that her breasts were bigger then Ino's and could rival Hinata. She wore a pink tank top, black long coat with the Hellsing code of Arms on her left breast pocket, tight black pants with a small belt clipped around her waist and hanging down a bit, long black gloves that stopped at her elbow, black shoes, and her headband wrapped like a bandana around her neck.

The other person however was completely new to them. He was tall. Taller then Iruka, he wore a wide brined red hat that covered most of his hair, but you could still she traces of black, red, and golden blond, covering his eyes were a pair of yellow glasses, a dark blue button up shirt, black vest covered by a red overcoat, black Shinobi pants, Shinobi boots, black gloves with a wired star on them, You could barley make out the headband that was wrapped around his forehead.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Sasuke.

The two figures grinned. Before they turned to everyone. "Sakura Uzumaki Hellsing little sister of Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing and the sexiest lady after Anko formally known as Sakura Haruno," said Sakura shocking many and Making Sasuke think second thoughts.

"_Damn she's hot with all that black on. I want her to bare my first child and next head of the great Uchiha Clan," thought Sasuke_

"_If only she was in heat," thought a horny Kiba._

"_Look at her trying to steal **MY**_ _Sasuke-kun," thought a fuming Ino._

"Wait if your Sakura then who the hell are you?" asked Choji.

The man grinned. "I'm disappointed in you Choji old buddy. I'm the head of the most Noble House of Hellsing. Lord Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Naruto bowing and stunning the glass as well as putting a few girls down with nose bleeds. "Damn and i thought Kurenai-san was bad,"

"Your bad Brother," said Sakura with a grin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done with this Chapter. Hope you liked it and again I got to give props to my partner Killjoy3000. Later


	3. Turth's and Tests

Zaara the Black: Hello everyone both of your humble hosts here along with Killjoy3000. We have Chapter 3 of Uzumaki of Hellsing ready for you guys. We'll have a lot of fun with this chapter. I know Killjoy300 and Myself did.

Human/vampire speech

_Human/vampire thought_

**Demon/boss thought**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

Enjoy the Show

0000000000000000000000000000000

(In Iruka's classroom)

Everyone was shocked as they looked at Naruto. That was not a dobe that was a powerful man standing before them. They were also shocked about Sakura. She looked damn sexy enough to give not only Ino, but cute little Hinata a run for her money.

"Prove that you're Naruto," said Shino standing up making everyone gasp.

"Come now Shino-san you knew that I was holding back and still am holding back, but if you insist SHino-san. Clone Jutsu," said Naruto making the hand signs for the clone. The clone came out a flop.

"See. You shouldn't doubted my big brother Ino," said Sakura only for Ino to charge at Naruto with a kunai.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA!!" yelled Ino leaving up to her name and charging like a boar.

"Sakura-chan be a dear would you and stop Ino?" said Naruto with a grin.

"You owe me later Naruto-kun. You knew what this will be payment enough," said Sakura as she knocked the Kunai out of Ino's hand and pinned her to the wall.

"Sakura what the hell?" said Ino trying to get free only for Sakura to push up against Ino roughly. Sakura stared at Ino with a hungry gaze.

"This is how I really am Ino-chan. Always have been this way always will be this way. I hate my Mother and Naruto's been like a brother to me for years now," said Sakura as she felt Ino's nipples start to get hard. "Oh my Ino is this turning you on? Being dominated by another female so badly," said Sakura as she took one of her hands of Ino's and started to kneed her left breast.

Sakura kissed Ino full on the lips, but then pulled back and kissed Ino on her neck and gently bit it."S-sakura stop I-it pl-please S-Sa-kura," moaned out Ino. Ino would never admit it, but she was liking this beyond belief.

"Oh Ino-chan your getting wet," said Sakura moving her hand from Ino's breast to under her skirt. Sakura started to lightly finger Ino. "What's wrong Ino-chan? Going crazy from all the pint up desire you have for me? All you have to do is say Sakura-sama please fuck me because I'm your loyal little bitch," finished Sakura with a smirk as she kissed Ino's neck again.

Ino was panting slightly and whimpering. "Sakura-sama please fuck me like…," just as Ino was about to finish Naruto appeared next to Sakura.

"You can play with Ino-chan later. Iruka will be in the room in a few minutes," said Naruto.

"Why did you have to ruin my fun Brother?" asked Sakura letting Ino go and removing her hand from under her skirt making Ino's knees buckle. Sakura then bent down and shoved her tongue into Ino's mouth, before pulling back with a grin. "We'll finish this another day Ino-chan," finished Sakura with a wave of her hand

Now everyone was yet again shocked. Sakura kissing Ino was hot, but the things Sakura just did to Ino was just damn sexy. Many boys and one Hyuga female were sporting bloody noses. Said Hyuga was imaging a foursome with two blondes and the pink haired girl. Shikamaru had just helped Ino back to her seat when Iruka walked into a quiet class.

"Weird. Alright I'm sure you don't want to hear the speech about responsibility to your village so let's move on to teams.

"Teams 1-6 are random. Team 7 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" Many of the fan girls groaned at this. And lastly Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Iruka.

"Wait why do they get an extra member that's not me?" asked some random whore fan girl.

"Balance. Only 30 people were to graduate, but Naruto makes 31 so we had to put him somewhere," said Iruka. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburama, and Sai. Team 9 is random; team 10 will be Ino-shika-cho. Your sensies will be here after lunch," said Iruka as everyone walked out except Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura.

Sakura walked up to Kiba and petted him on the cheek. "Hello Kiba-kun," said Sakura as Akamaru jumped into Sakura's arms.

"Damn Sakura. I knew you were Sexy under that Genjutsu, but just looking at you is making me what to find the nearest girl in heat," said a grinning Kiba.

"Now Kiba you knew better then to hit on my sister," said a chuckling Naruto taking a seat above Kiba.

"I can't help myself especially after the shit she did with Ino a few minutes ago," said Kiba with a whine. They all burst out laughing.

"So what with the new threads Naruto?" asked Kiba in awe of Naruo's new clothes.

"As I said I've come into my heritage and bloodline. I'm a lot stronger then I was before," said Naruto as Kiba leaned back and scratched his head.

Kiba was no were near as smart as Naruto or Sakura, but he was smart never the less. "Watch out for the Council then. I have a feeling you're going to a council meeting soon," said Kiba

"We already figured that out Kiba, but with brother's status that won't matter. He has more influence over fire country then any of the four Fire Lords," said Sakura rubbing Akamaru's ears.

"HA. You two should have won trophies for your acting skills over the years," said Kiba laughing with his two firends.

"Yes, yes. Kiba I know your not up to our level maybe mid Genin so be extreme careful when were out on the field. I don't want to be saving your sorry ass all the time," said Naruto.

"Right," said Kiba as the bell rung.

Ino and her team were the first ones back, but as soon as she saw Sakura she turned her head to avoid her hungry gaze. In no time at all every student returned. It was not even 30 second later that a man with gravity defying silver hair was thrown into the room, by an attractive blond.

"Next time I tell you to be on time. You'd better be on bloody time. Do I make myself clear Kakashi?" asked the Woman putting her hands on her hips.

"Crystal. Team 7 meet us on the roof," said Kakashi and the woman poofing away.

Naruto grabbed Kiba and Sakura and used his portal while Sasuke ran out the door.

(On the Roof)

Kakashi and Seras had only been on the roof for a second when Naruto appeared With Sakura on his back and holding Kiba by his hood. It took another 5 minutes for Sasuke to appear winded.

"Right now that you are all here I want you to give me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future," said the Woman.

"Your first lady," said Sasuke eying her like a piece of meat in front of a starving dog.

"Bloody pig. Alright. I'm Seras Victoria, my likes are training, the dark, and singing, I dislike argent bastards who think they are the shit, and my hobbies are singing and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to one day have a family," said Seras finishing softly.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and Dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies… I have lots. My dream for the future. Haven't really thought about it," said Kakashi.

"Alright then. Dog-boy and pup," said Seras.

"My name is Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru. Our likes are training and going on walks, I dislike Sasuke-teme here, and my hobbies are walking and looking for girls in heat. My dream is to become a strong clan head if my sister does not," said Kiba.

"_Typical Inzuka" thought Kakashi._

"Alright Pinky," said Kakashi. _"A Haruno! I always thought they turned into whores around their 13th birthdays?" thought Kakashi.  
_

"My name Is Sakura Uzumaki Hellsing. My likes are my elder brother and plants, I dislike the Uchiha and my _mother _who is a member of the council, my hobbies are hanging with my brother and training with him. My dream is to help my brother become the most powerful person in the world and have the person of my dreams on my arm," said Sakura with a smile.

"_So she wishes to help the young master. I like her already," thought Seras._

"_That's Councilman Haruno's girl. Damn I need to get her for some entertainment tonight," thought Kakashi with a prevented giggle._

"You Uchiha speck now," said Kakashi pointing to Sasuke.

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are few and I detest all my fan girls except for Sakura who will help revive my clan. My dream… Well my ambition is to kill a certain man," said Sasuke only to catch a fist to the face from Naruto who had a pissed expression on his face.

"It would have been rude to stop you in the middle of your speech, but next time you talk about my sister like you own her I'll Kill you," said Naruto pulling his fist back

"Alright you speck Lord Hellsing," said Seras.

"Hum. You already know my last Name. Interesting. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing. My likes are my sister, my friend Kiba, and training. My dislikes are those who look down on others and think they own my sister. My hobbies are hanging with my sister, Kiba and Akamaru, and reading. My dreams are to one day revive the Hellsing clan as well as The Hellsing Organization and become Hokage.

Seras had a smile on her face and a small tear running down her face_. "Young master I'll help you out with your dreams," thought Seras. _

"Alright everyone meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. for the test to see if your Genin material or not. Oh and don't eat breakfast," said Kakashi as Seras grabbed him.

"You'd better be on bloody time Kakashi or else," said Seras letting him go.

"Yes ma'am," said Kakashi poofing away.

Sasuke stood and walked over to Sakura. "Come Sakura. If we want to get the Uchiha up and running again we need to start now," said Sasuke reaching out to Sakura only to find a heel planted in his chest.

"Let's get something start Sasuke I don't like you in fact I detest you with all my heart. If you ever come near me like that again. The Uchiha clan will end," said Sakura with Venom.

"You'll be mine. The Council will see to it," said Sasuke walking off to tell the Council.

"Well now that he's gone I can talk to the young lord and his sister. Kiba Leave," said Seras.

"What Seras-sensei. Anything you got to say to me and Sakura you can say it in front of Kiba. I trust him," said Naruto looking at her dead in the eye.

"Alright, but you got to lose the hat and shades. You look too much like Alucard for your own good," said Seras crossing her arms and smiling.

"Wait! How do you know what Alucard looked like?" asked Naruto basically leaving Kiba out.

"Lord Hellsing I'm over 2500 years old. I knew Alucard and Sir Integra. Before you say anything yes she is a woman. The only reason she has sir in front of her name is because she was a member of the Knights of the Round Table. Sworn to protect her majesty. I was a retainer under Master Alucard. He took in me after a near death. It took a good five years of training, but I was soon a powerful warrior.

It was also around that time that Master Alucard and Sir Integra got married. In that time The Hellsing Organization extended and became the most powerful force in her majesties forces. I soon became a top commander at Hellsing, right under master Alucard and Sir Integra. After a few years Sir Integra gave birth to two daughters and a son. Then things went to hell. Two very powerful vampires attacked Master Alucard. He died killing them, but Sir Integra was heart broken. She died at the age of 98 making me swear to God that I would protect her family for as long as I was needed. I have been guarding them from the Shadows and now I'm needed by you now young master," said Seras bowing.

Naruto extended his hand to Seras. Seras just looked at the hand. "No Seras I don't want to be your master. I want to be your friend. You've served my family as a retainer for so long that that's all you knew, so I ask you to stand not as a servant, but as my friend Seras," said Naruto with a smile.

Seras nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes. She took his hand and he helped her up. "Right. Well you three better get home. Remember you have a test tomorrow," said Seras disappearing.

"Brother…" said Sakura as Naruto was in thought.

"Yes Sakura," said Naruto thinking about Seras.

"We should return home now and prepare for the test," said Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura before removing the hat and the glasses. "Maybe I'll take her advice and remove the shades and hat," said Naruto.

"No way you look to badass with them on," said Kiba as Naruto just looked at him.

"Whose advice am I more likely to take, a 2500 year old goddess of a vampire or a 13 horny mutt?" said Naruto with a smirk as he jumped off the roof with Sakura following.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!!" Yelled Kiba.

(Next Day)

It was 4:45a.m. When Naruto and Sakura showed up. Naruto with out his hat, but his shades still in place. Sasuke and Kiba arrived 5 minutes before 5:00a.m.

Kiba looked ready to pass out and Sasuke looked as board as normal until he saw Sakura and Naruto.

"Dobe, Sakura. The Council has set a meeting up that you both have to attend at noon. It's about you refusing to give birth to the next heir of the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke with a smug smirk.

Naruto growled as Sasuke and was about to attack him until two poofs of smoke later stood Seras and Kakashi both looking ready for battle.

"You're all here that's good. Your test is to retrieve these two bells from me before this clock hits 10:00 a.m. You have 5 hours. The people who don't get the bell will be sent back to the academy," said Kakashi taking out two bells.

"I'm just here to watch. I'm stronger then Kakashi and I just feel like watching today. Have fun Sakura-chan Naruto-kun," said Seras before moving over to the posts.

"Let's began," said Kakashi as Sasuke jumped away and hid. "Why aren't you three in hiding?" asked Kakashi scratching his head.

"Because unlike Uchiha we aren't weak. Kiba, Sakura plan b4," said Naruto.

"Right," said Kiba as Akamaru jumped out his coat. Kiba got into his clans stance

"I'm on it Brother," said Sakura taking out a small dagger hidden in her coat.

"Well now you three are going to take me on. Let's get started," said Kakashi getting into a light defensive stance.

Kiba charged first with Sakura on a follow up. Kiba throw a sloppy punch at Kakashi while he blocked. He almost missed Sakura trying to cut his right leg off by sliding past Kiba's open legs. He jumped out the way and saw Naruto charge him. Kakashi kicked Naruto in the gut only for Naruto to smirk.

"Boom," was all he said as he exploded and sent Kakashi fling into a tree, where some wire wrapped around his arms. Kakashi looked around and saw Naruto appear in front of him from under ground.

"_These kids are dangerous. Kiba is strong Sakura is faster then I expected, Naruto can use the inner decantation jutsu and exploding shadow clone which means he knows the normal shadow clone. I'll have to step my game up," thought Kakashi as he easily slipped out of the wire only to find that it cut right though his cloths_

"I'd advice against that Kakashi-san. Those wires are shaper then normal," said Sakura spinning her dagger around.

"That was my favorite shirt too. You owe me 100 ryou Hellsing. I think I'll collect it out of your hide," said Kakashi poofing away.

"Damn it! We almost had him too," said Sakura slamming her fist into her hand

"Yeah who knew that shirt was so much," said Kiba laughing

"Kiba Akamaru go hunt down Kakashi and use a flare for when you find him. Sakura you're with me. Don't leave my side for anything," said Naruto

"Got you Naruto," said Kiba jumping off unaware that Sasuke followed him.

(With Kiba)

Kiba had followed Kakashi's sent to a small clearing. Not seeing Kakashi Kiba jumped in the air as a hand came up from the ground.

"Your fast kid. Be are you fast enough to beat a Jonin?" asked Kakashi as he punched Kiba in the gut knocking him down.

It was at that moment that Sasuke jumped out. He waited for Kiba to get back up and Charge Kakashi. Kakashi saw Sasuke come out and charge him right behind Kiba. Kakashi throw a kunai at Sasuke, but Sasuke was a bit behind Kiba so the kunai hit Kiba in his left arm making him howl out as Sasuke charged Kakashi up. Kakashi was disappointed in the boy for not stopping to help his teammate.

Kakashi avoided a punch and hit Sasuke in his neck before tying him to a tree. "Don't move," said Kakashi as he poofed away.

It was not 3 minutes later that Naruto and Sakura found Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and cut him loose only to slug him hard in the face.

"I knew what you did you bastard. I didn't tell Kiba, but a Shadow clone was telling you both. I have half a mind to…" said Naruto as his fangs started to extend. Sakura quickly rushed over and stopped her brother.

"Naruto enough! It's only a minor wound. Kill the prick later. For now we got to stop Kakashi," said Sakura.

"You bastard. I'll take you out later, for now you follow my lead. And if you don't comrade or not, Council or not, Uchiha or not I'll kill you were you stand," said Naruto removing his shades.

Sasuke didn't want to back down, but for his future he had no choice. Alright," said Sasuke

Naruto then told him his plan.

(In the center of the training field)

Kakashi stood there and he was getting board. The students had only five minutes left in the test and it looked like he was going to have to fail Sasuke for his lack of teamwork. He was brought out of his thoughts as about 10 Naruto clones surrounded him.

Kakashi was not sure which brand of clone this was but he didn't want to find out. He jumped into the air and found himself tackled back to the ground. He turned and saw Kiba and a Clone look alike did it, just as he was about to run wire wrapped around his legs and hands. Next thing he knew Sasuke was there and launching a fireball at him.

Kakashi managed to get away only to be meat with a punch from Naruto and a few clones attaching themselves to him. "If you don't want to die then you'll pass up," said one of the clones

Seras just looked on. She knew that the clones had enough chakra to kill Kakashi, but they weren't exploding. She saw one grab the bells and toss them to Sakura just as the bell rang.

"Well now. That was excellent teamwork on your part. I was going to fail Sasuke after that little stunt he pulled with Kiba, but…" started Kakashi only to be stopped by Sasuke's yell.

"WHAT!! You were going to fail me because of that… that… that MUTT! Kiba I'm going to kill you," said Sasuke charging Kiba only to find a sliver gun in his face. He looked up and saw Naruto's intense purple eyes glaring at him.

Sasuke didn't knew why, but just looking at Naruto made him fill fear like he hadn't felt since Itachi killed his clan. If you asked Sasuke would tell you he feared death more then he feared anything else. Right at that moment Sasuke knew that Death was out to get him and its Name was Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing.

"Naruto calm down. You don't need to put a bullet in him," said Sakura.

Kiba just looked on. Seras was only going to intervene if need be, and Kakashi was trying to figure out what to do.

"If you ever go after a friend of mine like that again even the council's will mean shit me. Do you got me Uchiha?" said Naruto.

All Sasuke could was nod.

"You all head home," said Seras as Kakashi poofed away to report to the Hokage.

Naruto hustled his gun before he walked off. "Sasuke your one lucky son of a bitch," said Sakura crossing her arms.

"Why is that Sakura?" asked Kiba as they began to walk away following Naruto.

"Because Naruto really meant to kill him just now. I knew Naruto hated Sasuke, but. Never mind," said Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Done. I like to give props to Killjoy300 for all the ideas he helped me with and everything he helped me with. Hope you liked this chapter. Later


	4. Council and Weapons

Zaara the Black: Hey everyone this is Zaara the Black along with my partner and good friend Killjoy3000 here with another chapter For Uzumaki of Hellsing. Ya'll knew how we do. So we are going to get started.

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

Enjoy the show we about to put on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Council Chambers)

It had just hit noon when Naruto and Sakura walked into the Council Chambers. Sasuke Uchiha stood near the Head of the Civilian Council Haruno. The Civilian Council was made up of about 15 people. The most powerful merchants and landowners. On the Shinobi side of things stood Haishi Huyga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Inochi Yamanaka, Shikama Nara, Chouza Akamene and Danzo. Last were the Elders Sasuke Sarutobi and his old teammates. Koharu and Homura

As soon as Sakura and Naruto entered the room a skinny councilman stood up and looked at Naruto. "What are you doing here_ Uzumaki_?" said the man spitting out the last word like it was poison.

Naruto smirked. "I was under the impression that I only answer to the Hokage and/or the advisers of the Council when the Hokage is not present. So back off," said Naruto in a way that made the councilman want to die.

"Naruto enough. The Council has called both you here. Sakura for an arranged marriage between herself and Sasuke. You because of your new clan status," said Sarutobi poofing on his pipe.

"What a digesting habit you picked up Sasuke," said Koharu in a disapproving tone.

"I don't knew Koharu-chan. What about you and your Raman addiction?" asked Homura making her blush.

"Well have time to talk about the good old days later," said Sarutobi.

"Let's start with the fact that my daughter has an arranged marriage with Sasuke-kun here. I mean it's obvious that she's ecstatic about being his first wife," said Haruno with a smile.

"Go suck a dick you whore. I'm not marrying the Uchiha prick," said Sakura shocking many on the council. Everyone on the Civilian council had slept with Sakura's mother and the fattest member had a thing for young girls.

"What did you say to me you little bitch? I am your mother you will respect me or so help me I'll make you beg to be fucked like the little slut you!" yelled an outraged Haruno.

"I'm no slut, because no man has ever seen me without clothes on. You let that fat pig over there nearly rape me! The person you call daughter. How can i love my_ mother_ when all she wants is to use me for her own ends. I am NOT you Haruno, you nothing to me _mother_!, " said Sakura spitting out the word mother. Haruno was shaking with rage

"You heard my baby sister Haruno. Since I'm a clan head I can adopt people into my clan. I adopted Sakura into it years ago. Face it slut. You can't mold her into your personal little slave for sell. I've made sure of that. Her name is Sakura Uzumaki Hellsing now," said Naruto smirking at the looks on the council members faces at the word Hellsing.

"You ungrateful little bitch! I gave you life, a roof over your head, and all the love anyone could ask for and this is how you repay me!" yelled Haruno pulling out a small dagger she had hidden and charged at Sakura.

Naruto seeing his little sister threatened reached for his gun only for Sakura to stop him with a look. Understanding that she wanted to deal with this herself he nodded and backed up. Haruno brought the dagger down near Sakura only for Sakura to move out the way and hit her in the gut. Haruno went flying into the wall and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Nice one Sakura-chan. I think you cracked a rib," said Naruto smirking at Sakura.

"I say two. I was really aiming for about 4," said Sakura shaking her hand.

"How did you do that?" asked a stunned Koharu.

"Oh she learned it from Tsunade-ba-chan," said Naruto making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"_She perfect. Trained by a Sannin. She can give me the secrets of Tsunade's legendary power," thought Sasuke with a grin._

"How did she learn it from Tsunade-sama?" asked Koharu

"I gave her a scroll on it," said Naruto shocking the Council.

"H-how?" asked a Council member.

"What's with all the damn how's to day," asked Sakura

"It was around the time I was 9. Sakura and I had been hanging out for close to 5 years at that point. Anyway. A ninja form the village kidnapped me and took me to a border town planning to kill me. Luckily Tsunade and herstudent Shizune, who I must admit is rather cute, happened to pass by and saved my sorry ass. After that I traveled with them for close to four months. I helped Tsunade when close to 10000000 ryou and helped her pay off some of her debts.

After that I retuned to the village and rested. I tried to learn it, but I only ever got up to using the strength with my right fist so I gave it to Sakura and also told her to burn it after she was done learning it," said Naruto making another Councilman stand up.

"Damn it I knew that idiot screwed up when you came back!" yelled the man as a man with a scared face entered the room with a grin on his face.

"Damn I always wanted to knew if a council member screamed like a bitch," said Ibiki dragging him off.

"Back to business. I won't extend a marriage contract to Sasuke with my sister," said Naruto making Sasuke growl.

"You loser. If Sakura has my heirs think of the power they could have," said Sasuke.

"Sakura will only marry the one she chooses for love, not a political marriage for money and power. What kind of brother would I be if I gave her to an uncaring bastard like you," said Naruto making Sasuke mad. Just as Sasuke was about to yell at him Sarutobi stood up.

"ENOUGH! We have something else to discuss. Since the head of a new family and an old family," said Sarutobi.

"Lord Hellsing I would like to arrange a marriage between the House of Hellsing and the Odamo Clan," said a tall merchant standing up. "_To hell with the Uchiha clan. This could bust me up all the way to one of the fire lords," he thought_

"Didn't I already say hell no. I think my sister and I need to leave," said Naruto, but Sarutobi stopped him.

"Naruto before you go I figure that this is as good a time as any to tell you that your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She died in childbirth. Your Father didn't have time to leave you a letter; however your mother thought she might die in childbirth regardless of what might have happened so she let a letter for you. I have some of their objects in my position. Come by sometime soon and get them. I'll also open up your parent's bank account for you and Sakura," said Sarutobi.

Naruto and Sakura were both shocked. Naruto nodded not sure what to say. In a way he felt relived and angry. Relived to knew that his parents didn't abandon him per say and angry that his dad sealed the 9 tails in him. Even if she was nice and cute. Sakura could not tell what her brother felt, but in a way she was happy that her brother finally knew the truth. The Shinobi's on the council were happy to knew that their friends son was alive and well, while the civilian council were about to piss themselves as they had most likely blown a chance for major power in the village.

"Later old man. Hold on to that letter for me. I don't think i'm ready for it yet," said Naruto and Sakura leaving through a portal Naruto made.

"This shit is going to be all over the village news tomorrow," said Sarutobi with his teammates nodding.

"And all that damn paperwork," said Koharu making Sarutobi and Homura cry like kids.

(Inside the village)

Naruto and Sakura didn't fell like going home right at that moment so they walked around. It was a good two hours before they came across a weapons shop called The Triple T. It looked pretty average.

Let's go in," said Sakura looking at Naruto.

"It might be a good idea. I need to find a place to make a few bullets and clips for my guns," said Naruto pulling out the details that went into his bullets and clips.

They pushed open the door and their jaws nearly hit the floor. From wall to wall and barrel to barrel there was nothing but weapons and a few scrolls on how to use them. There were even a few shelves that held weapons.

"Hang on I'll be with you in a second I need to finish putting this box of Kunai away," came a female voice that had just come out.

When Naruto saw the girl he had a gush of blood come from his nose. This girl was HOT! She appeared to be a little older then 18 she was average height, had a tone figure, black hair with two buns on her head with some more hair falling to her backside, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a tight blue top that let her cleave show, and a mid-thigh black skirt, blue boots and a heart shaped necklace around her neck.

"Hey there. I'm Talho. What can I do for you?" asked Talho.

Naruto stopped ogling her boy for a few seconds and handed her the blueprints for the bullets and clips. "I need those done. I'll pay the price of 1000 Kunai and 1000 shiriken to be melted down in to those bullets," said Naruto.

Talho's eyes widened. For a set of 50 kunai and shrunken it was a little over 1000 ryou, but this kid was paying big time.

"Kid that's a little over 100000 ryou! Are you sure you can pay for that?" asked Talho.

"Brother could pay for that 10000 times over and not go broke," said Sakura as Naruto lightly tapped her head.

"TATKASHI TENTEN GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!!" yelled Talho.

From the back door two people walked in. The first was a tall male who easily stood at 6'7", looked around 24, black hair pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt, white pants and wrapped around his arm was a black and red bandana. The other was a girl easily around their age, maybe a year older. She stood at 5'4" and seemed to be a smaller version of Talho, but with no extra hair out of her buns and looked like she was only midway though puberty given her assets, she wore a pink Chinese top, black pants and wrapped around her forehead was the leaf bandana.

"You called Talho?" asked the man who was obviously Takashi.

"Yeah I did this guy here wanted to have these made," said Talho showing him the prints which he whistled at.

"Hot damn these are nice. And the specks don't even relay on Chakra to work. I can have them finished in about three days. How much you paying?" asked Takashi.

"He's paying for 1000 kunai and shrunken to be melted down and made for those," said Talho.

"And I'll also compensate you for your time on them and a small side project I want done," said Naruto

"Damn dude. Lets Talk turkey," said Takashi as Tenten pulled Sakura to the side to show her some good weapons.

Sakura was good at mid-range combat, but if someone got close she would have a problem. In a straight-out fight she would lose that's why she looked to trap her opponents and take an easy victory. Sakura looked around, until her eyes fell on a pair beautifully crafted kodachi. Both were just about 2 feet with a f4 ½ foot sheath, the patterns on the blades were a sakura pattern. The main hilt was a foot long with blue wrap around it; the other looked like the plain end of the sheath.

Sakura instantly fell in love with them and turned to Tenten. "How much for them and a training scroll?" asked Sakura?

"It's a little over 600 ryou. You see no on really wanted it and my sister wouldn't let me have it. My sister said if no one bought it by my next birthday I could buy it. You got here just in time as my birth day is a little over two months away," said Tenten as Sakura pulled out the money and gave it to Tenten who throw the scroll in for free.

It was at that time that Naruto Talho and Takashi came back looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Alright everything is set and the payment has been set up so if I need any in the future I can get them. Also I think we can…" Naruto stopped as he looked at a sword that stood in the middle of a barrel. Naruto grabbed the sword and almost lost it. It was the last Blade of Hellsing, It was easily 3 feet long, and the blade was black with a sliver edge. On it was the word Hellsing. Naruto lifted it out of the barrel and examined it in further detail. He saw a flame like pattern on the blade and the guard was blue in color.

"How much for this sword?" asked Naruto shocking the weapons siblings?

"Man you have no clue. That damn thing wouldn't let anyone touch it or they got a nasty burn," said Takashi.

"Since you can touch it, it must have been made for your hands so just take it," said Talho smiling.

"Thanks. Come on Sakura-chan lets get out of here. See you in a few days Takashi-san, Talho-san, and of course Tenten-chan," said Naruto as he grabbed the sheath.

"Hey wait a minute we never got your name," said Tenten.

Naruto turned and gave them a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing said Naruto as he and Sakura walked out leaving a stunned shop of three.

"Talho, Tenten. We just got a contract from a noble. YAHOOOOOOO!" yelled and excited Takashi jumping in the air, before grabbing the blue prints and running down stairs to make what Naruto wanted him to make.

(3 months later)

Kiba, Sakura, Seras, and Naruto sat down at the Raman stand. The last two months had been hell on the Genin of team 7. Kakashi spent a lot of time reading his porn, while Seras took to training the team, except Sasuke who demanded things of her. They had already learned the tree climbing exercise and learned a few new jutsu. Naruto and Sakura both learned fire Style: Fire wall protection, and Earth style: spiked road. Naruto had also started to learn the basics of sealing. Kiba learned a jutsu called Water style: Black rain jutsu. Sasuke also wanted to learn the jutsu, but Kakashi and Seras only wanted him working on his strength. In between the training they went on simple missions. Naruto and Sakura enjoyed them, while Kiba thought they were crazy for liking d-ranked missions, and Sasuke just brooded and did little work.

In the two months that they were a team Seras became close to Kiba and Sakura as a good friend who would rather die then leave her friends behind. Her relationship with Naruto was a bit different. They became close, closer then a student and teacher should have been. After the first month of learning things about each other they started to contently flirt. The farthest it went was when Seras took off her shirt after a sparing match with Naruto knocking him out from blood loss.

Another thing that happened in the three month period was that both Naruto and Sakura were approached for marriages. They were all turned down and the more extreme were put out rather harshly by Sakura's fist or Naruto's gun.

They now stood at the Raman stand a first for Seras who had never tried the stuff. After they got the basic Miso Raman Seras was taking down more then three bowls. They were just about done when Kakashi appeared next to them.

"Yo," said Kakashi.

"What the hell do you want Kakashi-san? We're on our lunch brake," said Naruto putting money on the counter and leaving a nice tip.

"Hokage-sama has given us a C-ranked mission to wave. We are to protect a Bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. We meant at the east gate in one hour," said Kakashi disappearing.

"Alright you lot. You heard the man. I want you ready in half that time," said Seras.

"Brother lets go and get our things," said Sakura standing up.

"Alright later guys," said Naruto as he opened a portal and jumped in with Sakura behind him

(at the gate 30 minutes later)

Seras stood at the Gate wit Kakashi, Kiba, the client a tan man with a beer belly and strong looking arms, and Sasuke

"Were is Hellsing and Sakura?" asked Sasuke hoping to see his woman as he liked to call her sometimes.

"Right here," said Naruto appearing next to Sasuke with Sakura sitting on his shoulders. Naruto once again had his hat on, but on his back was a sword in a black sheath. Sakura too held a sword, but it was long.

Sakura jumped off his shoulders with a spin and landed next to Seras. Seras pulled out a card that said 8.5, while Kiba held a 7.5, and Kakashi held an 8 up. "Damn I thought I would get a 10 at least," said Sakura.

"Maybe next time baby sister," said Naruto.

"Let's move out people. We're burring daylight," said Tazuna walking out the gate.

(A day later on the road)

Naruto and Seras stood at the front of the group with Tazuna near the center with Sakura standing next to him, Kiba and Sasuke on either side of him, and Kakashi bring up the rear. Seras and Naruto were flirting and getting along. Sakura had asked if Wave had a hidden village only to tell her no.

"Hey Seras how have you dealt with the blood problem all these years?" asked Naruto in a low whisper.

"Simple. I only feed when necessary and it's now almost 3 months in between feeding instead of every night," said Seras with a small smile as they passed by a poodle.

Naruto put his hand on the gun inside his coat. Just as Kakashi passed by two men jumped out and wrapped him up in chains. Everyone stopped while Naruto pulled out his silver Hellsing gun and unclipped the safety. The two men pulled the Chins killing Kakashi.

"One down…," started the first one

"Few to go," finished his counter part.

"Sakura Sasuke guard Tazuna. Kiba Naruto take them out. Be warned their C-ranked missing nin called the Demon brothers," said Seras pulling out a kunai.

"C-ranked trash more like it," said Naruto

"Don't mock us punk," said the first Charging Naruto as his brother charged Kiba.

Naruto aimed his gun and shoot at the chain braking it in two. They quickly detached the Chains and headed for different targets. The first came down on Naruto only to find his claws blocked by Naruto's gun. Naruto used his free hand to slug him and drop his knee into his chest while putting the gun to his eye.

The other had abandoned Kiba and ran at Sakura. Sasuke thinking he was all powerful jumping in front of her only to be knocked aside. Sakura's hand went into her coat and she pulled out a 9mm. She pulled the trigger once hitting the man in his shoulder, making him cry in pain. She then pulled the trigger three more times putting bullets in both his knees and his right elbow.

Sakura lowered her smoking pistol and smirked. "Thanks for the gift Naruto-kun," said Sakura hiding it back in her coat.

"Any time. Kakashi next time you hide I'm cutting your eyes out. Got it?" said Naruto making Kakashi appear next to him

"Sorry, but I needed to see something," said Kakashi.

"Whatever," said Naruto as he turned to the brother under foot. "Your going to tell me who your trying to kill here, or I'm blowing your fucking brains out, after I put a bullet in your legs and balls," said Naruto making the man pale.

"Alright! We were hired by Gatou to kill the old man. Look you know it's nothing personal, just a bit of bad business," said the Man

"What do you say Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura walked over.

"I say let them walk. No point in killing defeated dogs," said Sakura only to look at Kiba. "Sorry about that Kiba-kun Akamaru-chan," finished Sakura with a small smile.

"Ne. It's okay. Sakura-chan, because that's what they are defeated dogs," said Kiba as Naruto holstered his gun.

"Be lucky my baby sister is in a good mode or I would have splattered your brain all over the ground just now," said Naruto walking away.

"Right. Let's get going," said Seras.

"Wait! We are inclined to know about what's happening," said Kakashi looking at Tazuna.

"Kakashi-san let's just skip the whole story routine and got to wave. Everyone wants to go anyway do why waster time asking," said Naruto.

"Naruto is right. It's best for all invalid," said Kiba

Tazuna bowed to Naruto. "Thank you," said Tazuna as Naruto smiled at him.

"Your welcome," said Naruto as they continued to walk off.

(In a Hidden Location)

"Your little hatchment fucked up bad Zabuza," said a man in a suit only to have a large zanbuto at his face.

"Shut up. The Vampire and Copycat Kakashi are with them. I think it will be a lot of fun," said the man holding the large sword with a wide grin on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Here you go. Me and Killjoy3000 are done for now. We'll be hitting some of our other stories now. Later


	5. In the waves

Zaara the Black: Hell everyone this is Zaara along with my partners Killjoy300 and Elizabeth Vida. We about to get jumping.

Killjoy3000: hey everyone you know me but please update and I need you to review because Kyubi-chan is planning to do unspeakable thing to me if you don't

Kyubi walks in wearing leather outfit and a whip in hand. Kyubi: Killjoy-kun Time to play!!

Killjoy3000 falling on his back: for the love Of Kami review and we can put her with Naruto quicker!!

Zaara the black: (Backs up slowly) Later Killer. Enjoy your time with Kyubi-sama.

Elizabeth Vida: Hey everybody, Zaara is busy at the moment but at least he left us the chapter.

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon/thought**_

Enjoy the show we have put on.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(On the road to Wave)

The group of Konoha-nins had just stopped at the waters edge that separated the fire border from the Wave border. The only thing that could really be seen was white mist. Tazuna grabbed a flashlight from his bag and flashed it 6 times. Six more lights came back and soon a boat pulled up. Sasuke was about to step in when Naruto grabbed him by the collar and stopped him.

"Ladies first Uchiha and don't make me repeat myself," said Naruto as Seras and Sakura stepped into the boat followed by Kiba, Kakashi, then Tazuna and finally Naruto and Sasuke.

The boat was pushed off and Naruto decided to help row the boat. They had rowed for just under three hours when they saw a massive bridge.

"Tazuna-san is that the bridge Gatou wasn't to dead for?" asked Seras looking at the bridge in awe.

"Yes. If I died Gatou would own all of Wave. Gatou's power is fierce and deadly, but the slave rings he owns are the worst. Women children it doesn't matter to that swine. He'll sell everything to turn a profit," said Tazuna remembering sime of the things he's seen since Gatou took over Wave.

"Tazuna-san you have my word that Gatou will die. I won't even charge you for it. Men like Gatou should burn in hell for all eternity," said Naruto whipping out his Jackal and cocking it.

Tazuna bowed to Naruto. "Thank you Hellsing-san. Someday I hope to repay your kindness," said Tazuna

Sakura put her hand on Tazuna's shoulder. "There's no need for that Tazuna-san. We will help you out, because like my brother I can't stand people like this Gatou. He's to much like a whore we all know back in Konoha," said Sakura with fire in her eyes.

"Everyone we're approaching the shore. I can't go any further then this," said the boatman as the boat landed.

"We will be alright from here," said Kakashi as they all hoped off the boat and onto the road.

They walked down a dirt path for about an hour when Naruto heard something in the bushes. He pulled out Joshua and blasted three shots into the bushes before he walked into them and brought out a white rabbit.

(In Naruto's mind)

Alucard had decided to drop by for a visit when he saw something that truly scared him. Yoko was jumping up and down yelling about 'cute white rabbits that she would love to chase again'. Alucard slowly backed up and left.

"Crazy fox," said Alucard putting his hand on his head.

(Back outside)

"You idiot! You gave away our position to nearby enemies with those shots," said Sasuke trying to look good for Sakura.

"Use your brain and think for once in your life Uchiha. This is a rabbits winter coat, this little thing was raised indoors to be used as a substitute," said Naruto holding the rabbit up.

"Naruto's right I can smell human on it," said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Naruto knew something was wrong, but a minute later he heard something cut through the air. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!! Yelled Naruto.

The next thing everyone saw was a large claymore coming at them. Naruto dragged Sakura down, Seras dragged Tazuna down and everyone else ducked. The sword found its way into a tree and a man landed on it. The man was easily around Naruto's 6 feet or taller, his hair was spiked and black, no kind of eyebrows. Wearing, blue pants, Shinobi sandals, and his headband was tilted to the side.

"At least I knew that you guys can play," said Zabuza taking his sword with him as he jumped off the tree.

"Zabuza Momochi. A-ranked Missing Nin. Wanting for the attempted murder of the Mizukage," said Kakashi in a clam tone

"The bastard had it coming. If you live I'll tell you about the why, Copycat Kakashi. What do we have here we also have Seras the Vampire. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost so easy," said Zabuza rubbing his chin.

"Actually it was this guy here," said Seras pointing to Naruto.

Zabuza started to laugh"If you beat the demon brothers then I'll kiss a goat's ass the second it starts to shit," said Zabuza laughing only for Naruto to pull a chain out of his pouch and throw it at Zabuza's feet.

"I thought I'd keep it for a slovenlier," said Naruto making Kakashi, Seras, Kiba, and Sakura laugh.

"Well Zabuza-san I guess you'd better find that goat," said Seras making everyone laugh louder.

Zabuza sweat dropped. "Maybe later. Anyway I want the old man. If you guess move I won't have to hurt you," said Zabuza taking up his sword stance.

"You knew the rules Zabuza. Conflict of interest and all that jazz. So I can't let you have him without a fight," said Kakashi getting ready to move his headband.

"Wait Kakashi. I'll take him on," said Naruto taking out his sword.

"Naruto you're a Genin…," started Kakashi only for Naruto to cut him off with a glance.

"Genin or not I feel as if I need to do this for some reason," said Naruto taking up his own stance.

Naruto was no fool. He realized that he could very well die without so much as a good battle. Zabuza was easily more powerful and more experienced in the ways of fighting. Naruto could just pull out Joshua and Jackal, but he didn't want to really on them unless it was a last resort.

"What's the name of the little Genin who challenges me?" asked Zabuza.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Naruto

Zabuza's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his sword. "That can't be! The House Hellsing died out years ago," said Zabuza.

"Read it and wipe buddy boy. I have the sword of Hellsing in my hand," said Naruto displaying it.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and charged at Naruto. Naruto blocked Zabuza's slash with the flat side of the sword. Naruto was pushed back at least six feet before he was able to get his feet planted firmly. Naruto then used his vampiric strength to set himself up to haven even footing with Zabuza in trims of strength. Naruto pushed Zabuza off and ran at him full speed making him around Kakashi's level. Zabuza was suspired at Naruto's level of speed.

They did a clash of blades, only for Naruto to jump back. Naruto was having a harder time then he anticipated so he took off his hat and jacket giving him freer movement. Naruto ran up to Zabuza and cut him across the chest. Zabuza slugged Naruto before spinning around and slamming his foot into Naruto's ribs cracking them. Naruto hit the ground and looked at Zabuza with fire in his eyes. Naruto quickly got up and prepared to continue the fight only for a water dragon to slam into him. Naruto was about to get out of the dragon before it smashed into a tree.

Naruto landed with a roll and looked around. He saw Zabuza descend on him from above. Naruto jumped to the side in time, but still had a small cut. He lashed out with an upward slash. Zabuza blocked it with his sword. Naruto jumped up and slashed at Zabuza's neck. Zabuza ducked and kicked Naruto in the chest sending him back to his group. Naruto was about to get up when Seras stepped forward and she looked pissed off.

"Wait Seras-sensei! I'm not done with him yet! I can still fight," said Naruto only for Seras to glare at him with a heated look.

"You are quite done Naruto-kun. I don't want to lose someone who is as important to me as you are," said Seras only to disappear and reappear in front of Zabuza and slam her right heel into his face sending him into a tree. Zabuza flow through the tree and landed in the Water.

Zabuza got up and charged at Seras with his sword raised. Zabuza brought the blade down and tried to cut Seras in half. Keyword being tried. Seras caught the blade in her hand, but it looked as if it was burning her hands.

"_What the hells going on. I got cut with the damn thing, but it didn't burn me," thought Naruto while the others were in awe at her strength._

"We fight by the side of Lord Hellsing in the Name of her majesty for God," said Seras making Zabuza's eyes wide before Seras picked up Zabuza and throw him into a tree.

Just as Zabuza was about to get up a pair of senbon needles hit his neck. Zabuza fell down and a young woman, probably a year older then Naruto appeared. She wore a blank mask with a red swirl on it.

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza. I have been after him for over a month," said the person.

"Hunter-nin right?" asked Seras preparing to fight.

"Correct. You can relax i'm just here for Zabuza-san. Now if you'll excuse me I have a body to dispose of," said the girl as she picked up Zabuza's body and poofed away.

Sakura and Kiba helped Naruto up. Sasuke was pissed at not only Seras, but Naruto as well for the power they displayed. Kakashi was just in awe at what he could do. Kyubi container or not that was just out of there. Tazuna was on the ground thinking Kami for the powerful ninja's that were to protect him

"Tazuna take us to your house and once we get there I need to speck with Naruto _alone_," said Seras making everyone shiver

"_That's it I'm a dead man," said Naruto only to stop that train of thought and look at Seras's burnt hands. _"Seras-chan what about your hands?" asked Naruto

"That's one of the things I need to talk to you about," said Seras as Tazuna lead them to his house.

(At Tazuna's House)

Once everyone was settled into the house and had meet Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. Naruto was getting worried about how pissed Seras was at him. Just as he was about to go and find her She walked up behind him.

"Follow me Naruto-kun," said Seras. All Naruto did was nod.

"Should we follow?" asked Sakura in a worried tone.

"If we do We're more then likely to be killed by her," said Kakashi pulling out his Come Come Paradise.

(With Naruto and Seras)

They walked out of the House and on to the roof. The sun had started to set and it was beautiful in Naruto's option. Just as he was about to comment on it he felt a slap on his face. He looked down and saw a crying Seras. Naruto had gotton to knew Seras outside their student-teacher relationship. One of the things he learned was that it took much to make her cry the way she was right now.

"Seras," said Naruto only to receive another slap. This one much harder.

"You bastard! Who gave you the right to fight a stronger enemy alone? You are the only thing I have left in this world and I'll be damned if I lose you as well. I lost Alucard because he fought two opponents alone. He was like a brother to me. I lost Sir Integra to old age. The pattern repeated itself for so long. I don't want to lose you as well. Please don't leave me like the rest of my family," said Seras grabbing Naruto in a hug and crying into his shoulder.

Naruto had a small sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry Seras. It was in my blood. I can't explain it. It was like a rush to prove myself. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me Seras," said Naruto hugging her tightly.

Seras looked up at him, before kissing him full on the lips. She pulled back and smiled with more tears in her eyes. "You big lug. I'll always forgive you, because I care for you," said Seras as she kissed Naruto again.

Naruto felt things in the kiss he never thought he would feel in his life. He felt love. Love that came from the deepest part of a person's heart and soul. This was the kiss of someone who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Naruto was starting to feel more.

He started to fill hunger. A dark hunger as he moved his lips from Seras's and kissed her neck earning a light moan out of her. She then grabbed at his hair as he pushed her up against the wall of the roof. He continued to kiss and caress her lovely body. He then felt it. A pulse in her neck. Naruto could not reset the hunger that came. Naruto moved his head back and then bit down on her vain drawing blood and making her moan out loud.

"Naruto-kun," said Seras as she wrapped her strong and shapely legs around his waist.

When Seras called his name that brought him out of whatever trance he was in. Naruto pulled his fangs from out of her neck getting a small whimper of disappointment from Seras. Naruto pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What have I done?" said Naruto fearing what he had just done before running off.

"Naruto Wait!" yelled Seras taking off after him.

(In the woods)

Naruto didn't know how long he ran, but he knew he had run for a while. He stopped in a small clearing with a full moon out. He panted before he sat down. He didn't know what emotion had overcome him, but it scared him. He bit Seras and would have most likely tried to have his way with her if she didn't call out his name.

He was brought out of his trance as Seras came up to him. "Go away Seras. I don't want to hurt you again," said Naruto only for Seras to put a comforting hand on his face and force him to look into her eyes. Seras then leaned down and kissed him.

"Naruto. What just happened was natural. I didn't know your blood was so active for one so young, but I can tell you this I was not hurt in fact I enjoyed it beyond what anyone could expect. You made me feel loved and not just in a physical sense. I almost couldn't control myself and nearly mated with you on the spot. One day I'd like to mark you as my mate, but… for now I'm content with being in your arms," said Seras leaning down and kissing him.

Naruto pulled Seras into his arms for a strong embrace. "Seras I have to tell you something. As you more then likely knew Kyubi is sealed in me. She awakened my blood. Made me stronger, faster, and nearly doubled my thinking power and speed. I am for all intents and proposes a Vampire, but without all the weaknesses," said Naruto with a smile as Seras hit his arm softly.

"You prat. Vampire or Human it doesn't matter to me. I like you just the way you are and will always care for you," said Seras with a laugh.

"Seras I have to ask you what has truly happened to me and why were you hurt so bad by Zabuza's sword.

Seras closed her eyes and leaned on Naruto. "The second is easy. That sword was made from holy relics and passed though the line. When Sir Integra's eldest child took over the Organization a swords man from Japan came in and pledged that his family would serve the Hellsing line for as long as the line existed. The first one is much harder. You basically smelled a female vampire who is ready to give birth to children. It's so embarrassing. I want them now, but I have to wait for just a little longer. I'm waiting for you to be ready," said Seras with a light blush.

"Let's head back to the House," said Naruto. Naruto stood up and lifted Seras bridal style making her laugh with joy before she kissed him.

(In Zabuza's Hideout)

A girl sat next to Zabuza as he took some medicine. The girl had long black hair, an angelic face, looked around 15 stood at 5'5", had a body most girls her age would kill for, wearing a loose pink Kimono Zabuza was pissed off. He got beat by a kid and to make matters worse it could have been the Hellsing Heir.

"Haku," said Zabuza looking at the girl.

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" asked the girl taking out a wash cloth.

"What was it that the girl said before she throw me lake a rag doll?" asked Zabuza.

"It was hard for me to hear even with my training in silent killing (1), but it sounded like. 'We fight by the side of Lord Hellsing in the Name of her majesty for God!' Why Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku.

"It was something that had me bugged," said Zabuza while thinking. _"It seems that my family will soon be back in the service of the _Hellsing's_, but not without making sure we're not wasting out time and power for a weakling," thought Zabuza knowing that the next time he was in for a real fight._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Were the hell is Killjoy and Kyubi-sama

Killjoy3000 runs in and has cuts all over him.

Zaara: What the hell happened to you?

Killjoy3000: dude hide me I just away as she went to get...

Kyubi: Killjoyyyy!!

Killjoy3000: Shit!! (Runs away)

Kyubi: Hi Zaara (runs by with a branding iron with a 9 on the end) Bye Zaara.

Zaara: (Sweat drop) I really need to speed up her and Naruto's relationship

Killjoy3000: AAAAAHHHHHHH!! #

Zaara: Nah I'm enjoying myself.

Killjoy3000 walks back in a big 9 on his chest Kyubi on his back purring.

Kyubi: Your Mine property now. Zaara laughs.

Killjoy3000: Shut the hell up.

Zaara: After I get in my laughs Killjoy. After I get in my laughs. Everyone else A/N

(1) I had never really thought about it, but it's called silent killing and yet you need to hear were your enemy is to kill them. Don't you see the Irony in that.


	6. Waves of pain

Zaara and Killjoy are sitting at a table playing poker and Zaara Is pulling a Tsunade.

Zaara: Damn it. I'm winning back my money.  
Killjoy: Hey Zaara your down 50 grand you sure you don't want to stop?

Zaara: NO. I'm taking you down Killjoy  
Killjoy: Alright your funeral by the way who brought us the Saki?  
Zaara: I think it was Elizabeth Vida who got it for us as a thank you.  
Killjoy: Ok just as long as it wasn't Kyubi man she is nuts... (Take three long gulp of saki)...hey does this Saki taste weird or is it just me?  
Zaara: It's you  
Killjoy it tastes different...I ca…n't un…der… (Fall out of seat) knockout.  
Kyubi and Seras walk in and grab Killjoy.  
Zaara: Sucks for Killjoy. (Taking swig of Saki)  
Kyubi and Seras at the same time: What are you going to do about it?  
Kyubi give the puppy eyes jutsu (8 times as powerful because she is a fox)  
Seras lip pouts.  
Zaara: (Sigh) No screaming. I have to work on this chapter.  
They drag Killjoy into the next room.  
Zaara looks down at the money looks up grabs the money and runs

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human thought_

**Boss/Demon speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

Enjoy Oh one more thing **Warning Mentions of Abuse and Rape. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At Tazuna's house)

Naruto and Seras had returned to the house rather late. So they took the room that Seras was given. Seras was now waking up and felt really comfortable. She looked up and saw a sleeping Naruto with his arm wrapped around her. His coat, vast, hat, glasses, and shirt were in a hair leaving him in a black tank top. She snuggled up to Naruto and closed her eyes wishing for the peace to continue. She went back to sleep in no time flat.

It was another two hours before either of them awake. Naruto was the first one and he glanced down at Seras. His 'mate' of sorts since only she had the mark right now. Naruto just lay there admiring her beauty. She was probably one of the most beautiful women in the world, but to Naruto she was more. He kissed the top of her head and was about to get up only to find Seras now straddling him.

Seras smiled and then leaned down and kissed him. It didn't stop there as she ran her tongue over his lower lip asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth and let her slip her tongue in. Naruto put his hands on her thighs making her jump a bit at the feeling. He then moved his to her ass. Seras moaned in the kiss as Naruto started to pinch and squeeze it. They were at it for a good 15 minutes before someone opened the door.

"Seras-sensei have you seen Na…," started Sakura only to go wide eyed at what she saw.

Seras got off Naruto, both blushing and panting heavily. Sakura walked out the room while muttering something about 'brothers taking all the hot chicks'. Seras looked at Naruto and saw that his pants had become a bit tight, while she herself would probably need a very cold shower and some new panties. Seras looked at Naruto, got up and kissed him before grabbing a scroll.

"I'm getting Sakura-chan later. I was enjoying your hands on my ass," said Seras walking out while Naruto grabbed his scroll and opened it. He unsealed a blue ¾ long sleeve t-shirt and put it on. He then sealed his other shirt hat, and glasses, and put on his vest and coat.

Naruto left the room and walked down the stairs the second he did every eye was on him. Kiba, Kakashi, and Tazuna all gave him thumbs up, Sasuke was looking at him with jealousy, Sakura and Tsunami stood near the sink giggling and blushing. It took 5 minutes for Seras to come down and when she did Sasuke was standing next to here.

"Get upstairs and undress so I can have my turn with you. Who knows? You might not want to go back to the dobe," said Sasuke trying a lady killer smile.

Kiba held in a breath as he moved away from a pissed off Naruto. Naruto's eyes were flashing from purple to blue to red and back again.

"Oh shit! He is so going to die now. I'll just hide in your coat," said Akamaru stating a fact as he hide in Kiba's jacket.

"I'm with you on that one little buddy. Take cover," said Kiba jumping behind the couch.

Seras was stunned. Uchiha had just basically told her to spread her legs like some whore and to top it off he tried a lady killer smile. That smile didn't work on her, Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai, or Anko.

"1 I didn't do anything with Naruto. 2: Even if I did. I would kill you the second you brought your limp dick anywhere near me and 3 if I didn't my Mate would," said Seras as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and kneed him below the belt.

Every male in the house winced and cover themselves. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and looked at him. "You got knocked the fuck out!" Exclaimed Sakura laughing at a hurting Sasuke.

"Let's get training we never knew when more enemies might appear," said Kakashi as they all walked out the house, well limped in Sasuke's case.

Naruto looked at the sky. "Why do I feel we forgot something?" asked Naruto to no one.

(Outside)

Kakashi and Seras stood in front of their students with grins on their faces.

"Alright everyone today we'll be learning a few new jutsu," said Kakashi.

"How many?" asked Sasuke looking hungry for power.

"Just two today. An offensive one, and a defensive," said Seras while Sasuke glared at them.

"What? I don't need defensive attacks. I need powerful offensive ones," said Sasuke glaring at his teachers.

"While it should be noted that Offensive jutsu are powerful sometimes defense is better. Now Watch. Ox, ram, monkey, hare, dragon, bird, dog, monkey. Wind style: cutting vortex," said Kakashi. As a massive wind turned into 5 small tornados and started to head towards Seras. The small tornados started to lash out with blades of wind.

"Here's the defense. Snake, Tiger, Ram, rat, hare, ox, boar, dragon, ox, bird. Earth and water fusion style. Spiked mud wall Jutsu," said Seras as a small wall of mud rose up out the ground and had spikes coming out every few seconds.

The tornados hit t he wall causing a small explosion to occur sending mud every where.

"That's how those Jutsu go. You will practice them for an hour. After that we move to Taijutsu training. Naruto you and Sakura will come with me fore sword training. I may not be as good as I once was, but I maybe able to get you two in shape, even if you use your vampiric powers," said Kakashi making Naruto, Kiba, Seras, and Naruto's eyes go wide while Sasuke looked pissed about something. As always.

"Why does the dobe get special treatment when it should be me. He's a weakling compared to me and…," whatever was going to come out his mouth was stopped by Kakashi's killing intent.

"Sasuke. I'm telling you this once. Never insult my sensei's son. I didn't know he was sensei's son for more then 13 years, and yet I guarded him for most of his childhood. Sasuke you have been spoiled by the village, but out here your nothing, but a brat. I'd squash you like a bug if you don't get your act together," said Kakashi as the training began.

Naruto picked up the wind technique fast and was able to use it as a steady defense as well as attack with in half an hour, he spent the other half just getting the mud wall a good six feet tall. Sakura too got the hang of the Jutsu in no time at all. Only Kiba and Sasuke had trouble with it. After the hour was up they started Taijutsu training. Naruto was easily the most powerful in the group, While Kiba was the fastest, Sakura used more flexibility when fighting, and Sasuke turned out to be rather skilled.

After they finished Taijutsu training Kakashi pulled Naruto and Sakura to the side so he could start their sword training. When pulled to the side Naruto took off his coat and glared at Kakashi as Sakura appeared behind him with her second Kodachi at his throat while Naruto quickly used some wire o restrain him. Naruto then put Jackal to Kakashi's head.

"Start talking Kakashi. How did you know I'm a vampire? It'd also be wise not to lie to me," asked Naruto making sure Kakshi knew he meant business.

"You can relax you two. Aside from Hokage-sama's teammates, Sakura, Kiba and Seras no one knows. Minato-sensei had the blood, but could only activate 1/20 of the power. You however have come into your own. Making into a bloodline," said Kakashi as Sakura pulled away and the wires went slack.

"You do realize that we can use our weapons alright?" said Naruto putting jackal back in it's holster.

"I knew, but you're going to be exports by the time I'm done," said Kakashi with a glint in his eye that made Sakura and Naruto scared.

(Three days later)

After intense three day training with Kakashi and the others Naruto walked off on his own. They had spent most of their time training, but Kakashi always left three shadow clones at the bridge. Another thing that happened Naruto spent the last few nights sleeping with Seras. Not in an intimate why, but a loving couple type of thing.

Naruto decided to spend his morning walking around. He left his coat, sword and Joshua behind. Naruto walked until he heard a light singing. He jumped into a tree and saw a very striking girl singing a lovely song.

"In the days of snow, I was free to know, love and joy., I was just young and free with my whole life ahead of me, a loving mother and strong father with absolute love for their young daughter. The lies that they shielded me from are days long gone to the wind, I've lead a life of sin.

I wish to one day look at the night sky and knew that they are watching me and though the path I chose is full of sorrow I'm still happy. To find someone to love that is my dream and to live happily is my dream." finished the girl with a small tear falling from her eye.

Naruto jumped out the tree and landed near her. He locked his purple eyes with her brown orbs. Naruto gave her a small smile. "Such a sad song for such a lovely voice," said Naruto making the girl wipe her eyes quickly and blush.

"I'm sorry. I lived a bit of a hard life. It takes me back to before that time. A time when I was happy with my family," said the girl smiling.

Naruto stared into her eyes. "What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who invaded your moment of solace. I'm Naruto. May I ask for the name of the lovely lady before me?" said Naruto with another smile.

The girl blushed. "My name is Haku. Naruto-kun are you a ninja?" asked Haku for she didn't have any of her weapons on her.

"Yes I am. I spent my life trying to become one. I've given up more blood, sweat, and tears then anyone in my home village realizes," said Naruto looking at the sky.

"It hard being alone. The pain will never go away, but as long as you have precious people you will always have strength," said Haku putting her hand over Naruto's heart and smiled.

Naruto smiled back and moved her hand to her lap. "Precious people huh? There are few who have that place in my heart. I would die to protect them," said Naruto standing up.

Haku stood as well. "Don't let that flame go, because it maybe the thing to save your life someday," said Haku walking off.

"What a kind girl, but her eyes tell a different story all together. It like looking into a hell that seems so relentless," said Naruto.

"**All eyes are that way and no matter how hard you try you can't hide what's truly there," came Yoko's voice.**

"_Yoko-chan I hope to never feel pain like that again," thought Naruto putting his hand over his heart  
_

"**I knew Naruto-kun. I knew," said Yoko.**

"Time to train," said Naruto taking out his sword and making a mass number of clones.

(Later that night)

Sakura and Kiba had went out to drag Naruto back to the house. When they got him back he had multiple cuts, bruises, and a busted rib or two. Seras had started to heal him.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto?" asked Kakashi who was doing pushups with Tazuna and Tsunami on his back. He is currently on 167.

"Hahaha. The toughest enemy is oneself, and when you multiply it times 200," said Naruto as he got into sit up position after Seras was done healing him.

"You might want to be more careful. The mental backlash could leave you in a comatose like state," said Kakashi.

"No worries. Brother normally bounces back from worse," said Sakura smiling.

"You have no right to talk after all you tried to bash my brains in with a frying pan, which you had just took off the stove.

"You walked in on me planning on have I would take Ino," said Sakura with a blush.

"You also had your hand in the cookie jar," said Naruto with a perverted grin.

"It was my 12th birthday. What did you expect me to do let you watch?" said Sakura grinning.

"I also remember it was after that incident that you stopped giving a rat's ass if I saw you doing that," said Naruto shaking his head.

"Can you two bicker another time? Hearing this stuff is hot and all, but I'd rather I was near a girl who's willing," said Kiba.

"I knew who I'm bedding tonight," said Seras startling Naruto's waist and kissing him.

Everyone was laughing at their antics, except for Inari. He just glared at Naruto. The way that Naruto acted around his friends was the way his father acted. Inari stood up and glared at Naruto harder.

"Trash," said Inari stopping the laughter.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto as Seras stood up.

"You heard me you piece of shit. How can you sit there and joke. We lost everything! Gatou will destroy you and it will be your own damn fault. Our lives are hard as it is. We don't need you here making things worse," said Inari.

Naruto stared at Inari with a heated look, Tazuna and Tsunami looked down in shame, Sasuke was looking at Naruto trying to figure out what the blond haired boy would do, but it was surprisingly Sakura who did something. She grabbed the young boy by the collar and slammed her fist into his face with enough force to hurl him into the wall. Inari slid down the wall with a split lip.

"SAKURA THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!! Yelled Seras only for Naruto to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at her eyes Seras. It's all there in Sakura-chan's eyes," said Naruto tightening his grip a bit.

Seras looked into Sakura's eyes and saw a powerful pain as well as if she was looking into the past. A hurt past, a past filled with so much pain and sorrow. Seras felt herself looking into the past, but quickly forced back the memory.

"You little shit! What do you knew of pain? HUH? I've lived with pain for most of my life. My _mother_ is the biggest fucking whore in the hidden leaf village and no one will say anything because she is head of the civilian council. You want to knew what the worst thing that I remember is. Sometimes she would bring in about 4 men and another woman in ropes. I would be tied to a chair and watched as they raped that woman and my mother just kept giving head and fucking them like nothing was happening.

I was 7 when she first started doing this. At ten my mother made me suck a mans cocks while she used a strap-on on me. After that for over a year she used the strap on while I had to suck on a mans cock. I… I… hated it," said Sakura running out of the house with tears falling from her eyes.

"Is it true what she just said?" asked Kakashi filling sick for ever touching Councilwoman Haruno.

"Every word. Sakura hide the pain from me, but I saw it for myself. Sakura had been missing for a week at the academy at age 11. So had Councilwoman Haruno. I went to Sakura's house to make sure she was alright. I sunk into the house and went to Sakura's room. What I saw will forever be burned in my mind," said Naruto looking down and clinching his fist.

"What did you see Naruto?" asked Tazuna feeling so sick that he thought all his years of Sake would come up.

"Sakura lay on her bed necked, her hand and feet tied so that they were open. On Sakura lay her mother just pounding into her with that damn strap on. Behind her was a councilman with one arm. On all sides of Sakura were two men, jack jacking of to the sight of what was happening. Sakura lay there with tears in her eyes yelling her heart out covered in those bastards' seed, but what made it worse was what her mother said. The words that made me want to destroy Konoha. 'I own you Sakura, I own your body. I will fuck you when I want and no one else will touch you unless I say so.

"That was probably one of the first times I cried my heart out. I swore that when I came into power they would all pay. They would pay with more then their lives. Haruno will be the last on my list," said Naruto getting up and walking away pf the house slamming the door behind him.

"Why make a vow you can never keep?" asked Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Sasuke I will keep my promise, because they hurt my little sister. Any hell I bring them will be long over due. Besides. Sakura was not the only person that Haruno bitch raped along with her little friends," said Naruto walking out the front down while trying not to think of the past.

Inari was crying as was Tsunami. Seras was fighting to hold in her tears, Tazuna had dropped his Saki bottle.

"Anything that happens to those pricks, will be to good for them," said Kiba growling

(Outside)

Sakura sat on the pier with her knees up to her chest trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. It had taken nearly six mouths to surpress those memories, but they came flooding back to her in an instent of rage. She could feel everything her mother had done to her and it made her want tocry out. The moon was out and looked lovely to lovely to be viewed by someone as damaged as she was. Sakura felt a hand on her Shoulder. She looked and saw Naruto.

"Sakura you don't have to be strong l the time you knew? If you want to cry then let me be a shoulder for you to cry on, let me cry with you. Anything so I never have to see you sad," said Naruto.

That was all it took for Sakura to throw her arms around Naruto''s neck as she let out a yell and sobbed. Naruto just rubbed her back and patted her hair. Sakura would never admit it, but the way Naruto treated her made her feel like she was someone to be loved. Sakura just cried her heart out. Anfter nearly an hour of crying she fell asleep.

Naruto looked at the moon. _"Haruno the things you did to my little sister will not go unpunished," thought Naruto renewing the promise he made._

NAruto then looked down at the irl he loved like a younger sister, before he kissed the top of her head. "Sakura-chan. As long as I'm here I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never have to cry again," said Natuo picking her up and taking Sakura to her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara sitting think about how he got away with his money as well as all Killjoys.  
from the back room. Killjoy: Date rape date rape!!  
Zaara: 5051... 5052... 5053... 5054... 5055...5056  
Killjoy crawls out of the room Zaara notices a Hellsing tattoo on Killjoys shoulder.  
Zaara: What the hell happened to you? You were only gone 3 hours  
Killjoy: What the flying hell did you tell them about me that has made them like this??  
Zaara: Hehehe. I can't remember.  
Killjoy: I'm going to kick your ass!!  
Starts to crawl toward Zaara. Two tails and a rope rap around Killjoys legs.  
Killjoy: NO NO NOOOOO!! Claws at the floor leaving long scratches on the floor.  
Zaara: Glad that's not me. now were was I. Oh yeah  
Hears crashes then a clawed hand put a sing on the door. DISTURB AND DIE. Then hears 15 locks click.  
Zaara: Damn. 5057... 5058

Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. When the waves come crashing down

Killjoy: yes I get a brake from the ones known as Kyubi and Seras..  
Kyubi/Seras: Only for the first half.  
Zaara: (Shakes head and pulls out manga) Bye girls. I wonder if Vida left with them?  
Killjoy: help Me please??  
Zaara: No way and I getting caught up on my reading Killjoy.  
Killjoy:(chibi Cries) well We Would like to thank everyone for their reviews and all I can say Is Damn. What say you Zaara?  
Zaara: Everyone is out for Haruno's blood right now.  
Killjoy: We are very happy and would like to thank everyone involved with this story namely...  
Zaara: The Reviews and a big shout out to T3ko. You have the skills of a Sannin for looking underneath the underneath.  
Killjoy: hey that was My line.

Zaara: Tough. Is that Kyubi with a whip? (Pointing to Kyubi who stood behind Killjoy with a long whip)

Killjoy: Anyway I'll be going now to escape.(runs Away)

Zaara: (Grins and walks over to the Shadow revealing a transformed Clone of Kyubi) What to do next? Maybe Vida can help me with a prank if she's around (Laughs evilly)

Liz: (walks in) Hey what's new?

Human/vampire speech

_Vampire/human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

Enjoy the show.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

(In Tazuna's House)

Seras opened her eyes to the morning sun. She didn't feel any extra warmth or added weight in her bed meaning that Naruto had comforted Sakura last night. While Seras could understand she could only comfort Sakura as a friend, but Naruto would not let anyone near her with how depressed she is right now. Sera stood up and walked over to a mirror and glance at her body. She put her hands on her breasts, before sliding them down over her entire body, stopping at her hips.

She knew Naruto would be rather late getting to bed so she had optioned to sleep without her bra on leaving her d-cup breasts free of clothing for the night. She had a rather heated dream about herself and Naruto that made her blush cherry red. Just thinking about that dream made her wet with lust. She moved her hand down towards her womanhood and started to rub herself. She started to pant, she then walked over to the bed and laid down and removed her panties. She then pushed two fingers into herself and moaned loudly. She pulled them out slightly and sent them right back in moaning just as loud. Seras grabbed her left breast and started to pinch her nipple getting a small bit of milk out and let out a gasp.

After that she started to finger herself faster while adding a third finger. Seras was trying to hold back her release so she could get maximum pleasure out of it. It was no good because after 3 more minutes of fingering herself she came hard, while yelling Naruto's name. She laid back on the bed and panted.

"Damn that has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," said Naruto standing at the door with a grin on his face.

"How long did you watch me Naruto-kun?" asked Seras panting.

"From beginning to end," said Naruto making Seras blush.

"Did anyone hear me?" asked Seras feeling even more aroused knowing Naruto was watching her.

"Nope. Tazuna, Sasuke, and Kakashi are at the bridge, Kiba is guarding Tsunami and Inari while their at her friends home, and Sakura is sleeping," said Naruto.

**Warning Lemon Alert **

Seras got up and walked over to Naruto, before wrapping her hands around his neck. "As long as everyone is out, let's finish what we started before Sakura stopped us the other day," said Seras kissing Naruto as he lifted her up by her ass and sat her on the bed.

Sera looked up and saw Naruto only had on his undershirt and his Shinobi pants. She pulled off Naruto's shirt and started to kiss him again with burning passion. Naruto started down and kissed her throat and lightly bit it making Seras moan and grab his hair. He moved down and kissed the valley between her breasts and then started to suck and kneel them. Seras let out a loud moan. This was a wonderful sensation she was feeling. She had never felt anything like this in her life. The fire, the lust, the love. It just made her want to scream in pure bliss.

Naruto moved even further down and kissed her nicely toned stomach and navel, before he got down to her womanhood. Naruto licked all around her outer lips making Seras gasp and garb his hair tighter. Naruto thrust his tongue into Seras making her buck her hips and yell out loud. Naruto then pulled his tongue out and licked her clit making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Naruto then slipped both his fingers into Seras making her yell.

"Seras-chan, your pussy is dripping wet," said Naruto as he took his fingers out and started to suck on her clit. It didn't take more then a minute for Seras to cum

"NARUTO-KUN!!" yelled Seras when her orgasm hit her. Naruto kept thrusting his tongue inside her prolonging her orgasm.

It was nearly a minute later that she was done. She lay there in her afterglow determined not to pass out. Naruto came up an kissed her lightly before kneading her breasts making her moan.

"Naruto-kun," said Seras sitting up

Naruto stood up and Seras helped him out of his pants and boxers in one swift tug. Seras was surprised at the size of his member. It was at least 11 inches long and at least an inch thick. Seras got on her knees and started to stroke his member, before she licked the tip. Naruto groaned in approval and started to rub his hands in her hair. Seras then kissed the tip before taking his dick into her mouth. She started to suck on it and lightly bob her head. She then took him in deeper. She started to suck harder getting a moan out of Naruto. Seras then deep throated him making Naruto gasp as she took all of him in. She pulled off and took as much in as she could before she started to stroke the rest of his member.

"Seras I'm about to…," started Naruto as Seras stared to stroke faster and suck harder. Seras then pulled off him and opened her mouth. Naruto's cum landed in her mouth and on her face and the top of her breasts.

Seras then used her fingers to clean herself up. She stared into Naruto eyes before giving him a heated kiss. She pulled back and gave Naruto a loving look.

"Naruto-kun I need you in me now," said Seras as she lay back on the bed.

Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and gave her a glance. "Won't this hurt for you Seras?" asked Naruto giving her a look of concern which she just smiled at.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I popped my hymen years ago during a training trip. So go as wild as you want, because I plan on going wild," said Seras as Naruto pinned her with a kiss.

Naruto pushed into Seras slowly and both of them gasped. Naruto, because of how tight and warm Seras was, Seras because of how Naruto just filled her. Naruto pulled almost all the way making Seras groan in disappointment, before he rammed right back into her making her scream out in pure pleasure. Naruto pulled out again and made her arc her back and let out a loud moan. Naruto continued this slow strong pace for a good ten minutes.

"FUCK!! NARUTO-KUN, FUCK ME FASTER!!" yelled Seras as she leaned up and bit his neck.

Naruto gasped and started to thrust into Seras faster making her yell out with each thrust. The fire that was burning in her only grew hotter as Naruto thrust into her faster and harder. After nearly half an hour Seras had cum 4 times and Naruto once. Naruto was close to releasing his seed into her again.

"Damn Seras I'm about to cum," said Naruto as his thrusts became harder and faster. He was going to give his mate all he had.

"NARUTO I DON'T CARE!! CUM IN ME! GIVE ME YOUR SEED, GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!!" yelled Seras, her eyes nearly rolling intro her head and her mouth opened.

Naruto speed up his thrusts and bit down on Sreas's neck with she returned in kind. After that both came hard. Seras could feel their juices mixing inside her as she let out a loud scream

**Lemon end**

Naruto laid on the side of Seras both sweating hard. Naruto pulled out of Seras with a small pop, making Sears moan a little. Naruto wrapped his arms around Seras and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, which she eagerly returned. They pulled back and stared into each others eyes. Both filled with love and joy. Seras wrapped her arms around Naruto and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Seras with a smile.

"And I Love you Seras," said Naruto as he laid on his back and pulled Seras on top of him. They both fell into a dreamless sleep in each others arms.

(Later that Day)

Kakashi and the others had just walked in and were all laughing until Sakura walked down the stairs and made a shhhhhhing noise.

"Naruto-kun and Seras-sensei are asleep right now," said Sakura fighting off a blush, which Tsunami reckoned and aided Sakura.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wake them up," said Sasuke starting to walk up the stairs only for Tsunami to stop him

"If they are asleep who are we to wake them up?" said Tsunami.

(In Naruto and Seras's room)

Naruto awoke and felt a small weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Seras snuggling up to him like he was a pillow. Naruto smiled at her. He could not explain it, but just being near her made him feel like the world was just so golden. Naruto leaned down and kissed her head waking her up.

Seras stared at Naruto with love in her eyes, before she leaned up and kissed him with love. She pulled back and smiled. "How are you filling Foxy-kun?" asked Seras startling his waist.

Naruto smiled at her. "Like I just woke up from having the best damn lovemaking ever," said Naruto kissing her again.

"Good answer. Now lets get up and dressed," said Seras grabbing her scroll and taking out a pair of tight white pants, a tight black shirt on and pulled on her gloves.

Naruto to got up and walked behind her pulling her into a hug before kissing her neck making Seras moan slightly. "I'll meet you down stairs Seras-chan," said Naruto pulling away and slapping her ass, before putting on his usual clothes.

(Down stairs)

Seras walked down the stairs with a limp and a smile on her face. Just by looking at her you could tell she was laid. Kakashi just read his porn book and grinned coagulating the lucky bastard who got into her pants.

"Damn somebody tapped that ass," said Kiba making Tazuna laugh, Tsunami and Sasuke blush, and Sakura grin.

"Mommy what does that mean?" asked Inari innocently

only to find Tsunami pat his head.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Tsunami.

"We can keep that under wraps for now," said Kakashi as Sasuke stood up and walked over to Seras who was talking with Sakura and bowed.

"I want to apologize for all the things I've said or done over the past few months," said Sasuke shocking everyone. Everyone with Ninja training put their hands in a ram sign and yelled out KAI, only for nothing to happen.

"Okay? Why did you do that?" asked Sasuke looking at everyone.

"Sasuke Uchiha doesn't say I'm sorry. This has got to be a genjutsu," said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Look I knew I've been an ass, but after the shit that was said a few days ago it opened my eyes. I thought that because I lost my clan I had special treatment, but Sakura had it so much worse then I did and for that I'm sorry," said Sasuke as Sakura got on her knees and made him look into her eyes.

"Your apology is... accepted Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Sasuke you'd better not get any ideas about my sister," said Naruto making Sasuke gulp

"Alright then everyone up to bed. We have a long day tomorrow at the bridge," said Kakashi as everyone walked up the stairs and went to sleep, except Naruto and Seras who put up a sound and sight barrier for the night.

(The next day)

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Tazuna, and Kakashi all stood together as they prepared to leave the House. Sakura and Seras had decided to stay and protect the House as Gatou may have made it a prime target.

(At the bridge)

The group soon arrived at the bridge only to find many of the workers knocked out. A heavy mist soon rolled in and went out showing Zabuza and the young woman who rescued him along with about 35 of Gatous mercenaries.

"So Gatou sent in his ace with a couple of his goons," said Naruto pulling out Jackal. He then slipped the normal clip out and pulled out a clip that had a red seal on it.

Naruto aimed the gun at Zabuza and fired it. Zabuza and the girl jumped away instantly leaving the mercs open. The bullet hit a merc in the face and exploded with the force of an 5 explosive tags. It did wide spread damage killing 10 mrecs and injuring the others greatly.

"I thought the damage would be less then that," said Naruto drawing his sword as Zabuza and the girl reappeared.

"Interesting. He didn't use that thing in our last fight. Haku he's mine the others are yours," said Zabuza pulling out his sword.

"I'll take them down Zabuza-sama," said Haku pulling out some senbon needles

Zabuza charged at Naruto who grinned and held his sword off to his left side as Zabuza brought his sword that way. They both struggled for a good ten seconds before Naruto pushed his off and glared at him. Zabuza pulled out a Kunai and held it in one hand while his sword was in the other. Naruto fired off 6 shots and Zabuza used the Kunai to slice them all up. Naruto jumped back and fired another shot making Zabuza duck.

"WHAT THE HELL? There's no way something that little can hold what ever the hell those other things are," said Zabuza glaring at Jackal.

Naruto laughed for a second before pulling his clip out and slamming in a normal one. "Each of my clips has a seal on them that extends the capacity from the usual 7 to 24," said Naruto holding the gun up and cocking it.

"As expected of the Hellsing House," said Zabuza as he jumped at Naruto again.

(With Haku Sasuke and Kiba)

Kiba and Sasuke stood and tried to gain an advantage in battle with this girl, but she was fast almost more so then Kiba. It was as if she was using the teleportation jutsu. One Minute Kiba or Sasuke would have a clan shot at her the next she was gone.

Kiba and Sasuke stood back to back. "Damn she's getting annoying," said Sasuke as a Senbon hit him in his arm.

"I knew. With all this mist around it's clearing the sent in the air so it's hard to pinpoint her location," said Kiba as the girl appeared in front of them.

Both lashed out with Kunai only for the Haku to shatter into ice. And for a small group of ten to surround them. "I have never known someone to be so cruel to a girl before. Lashing out with those Kunai like that," said the Haku's as all of them had large ice claws coming out of their hands.

"This is bad," said Kiba.

"I'll take care of this. Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu," yelled Sasuke as Kiba jumped in the air so Sasuke could fire the flowers in a full circle. Only parts of the ice clones were destroyed.

"It takes more then that to destroy us," said the clones.

"Then Let me have a go! Man-beast clone, Man-beast transformation, Ultimate Taijutsu Fang over fang!" Yelled out Kiba pulling off all three jutsu in rapid order.

Two twin tornados stared to go around and demolish all of the ice clones. After they were gone Haku appeared in front of them forming rapid hand sings.

"Don't get to cocky this party is only started to get underway. Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Sword," said Haku making a elegant rapier appear in front of her. The Blade was pure ice while the hilt curved and had a snow flack at the end. She picked the blade out and gave it a quick slash across the ground leaving a small gash in it.

"Big deal. Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu," said Sasuke lancing a large fireball at Haku.

Haku went though a couple of one handed seals. "Secret Ice Style: Mirror reflection Jutsu," said Haku as a small mirror appeared in front of her and bounced the attack at the boys.

Sasuke and Kiba both ducked but Kiba started a few hand signs "Wind style: Cutting Vortex Jutsu," said Kiba making three tornados appear and block the fireball.

"Damn her?" said Sasuke as his eyes flashed red for a second.

"I'm done playing with you two. Secret Jutsu crystal Ice Mirrors," said Haku as about 15 mirrors rose out the ground and formed a dome around Kiba and Sasuke

Both stood up and looked around as every single mirror had a Haku in it with a sword in one hand a few senbon in the other. "Now you die," said Haku launching the Senbon at them.

Kiba jumped out the way only for a Senbon to hit him anyway. Sasuke did no better and still got hit with a few of the needles; even Akamaru got one in his shoulder. Haku rushed out of one of the mirrors and was about to cut Kiba in two when she felt resistance in the form of a Kodachi. Haku saw the pink haired girl in front of her with two Kodachis in hand blocking her strike. The pink haired girl used some freakish strength to throw Haku back. Haku flipped in the air and landed in her mirror before moving.

"Next time I won't miss," said Haku preparing for another assault.

"Bering it on bitch. No body messes with my friends and gets away with it," said Sakura getting into a stance.

(Back with Zabuza and Naruto)

Naruto blocked Zabuza's overhead slash and countered with a spinning downward slash, that Zabuza was able to parry. Naruto jumped into the air and started a few hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu," said Naruto shooting 100's of little balls at Zabuza.

Zabuza started his own hand signs: Serpent, tiger, hare, bird, horse, monkey, bird, boar. Water style: Great Water wall Jutsu," said Zabuza as a massive amount of water flowed up and covered Zabuza making all the little fireball sizzle into nothing.

Zabuza attack Naruto at full speed. Naruto ducked under a slash, only to be caught with a slash to the chest. Blood fell to the ground and Naruto retaliated with a slash to Zabuza's leg, but it was only deep enough to cause a bit of pain.

Naruto quickly rushed Zabuza and head butted him making Zabuza bleed. Zabuza responded with a hard punch to Naruto's jaw, making blood fly out. Naruto jumped back only to find Zabuza brining his sword under his chin. Naruto flipped into the air to avoid the sword.

Naruto landed on the ground while putting his sword into a defensive stance. "Damn it Shadow clone Jutsu," said Naruto making 4 clones.

"You're an interesting one kid. Turning that mid C-ranked Jutsu into something that could rival a Low A-rank one. I got to tell you I'm impressed," said Zabuza as the clones rushed at him.

"I'm going to make you pay that was my favorite shirt and jacket asshole," said Naruto preparing for another attack.

The first clone brought Zabuza into a stale mate, while two others dropped low and tried to cut off his legs, Zabuza jumped up only to be meet with the last two who both brought a blade at Zabuza's head, one from behind and the other from the front. Zabuza used his sword to block the back one while he used a chakra empowered arm to stop the second. Sure he wouldn't be able to use his arm for the rest of the fight, but it was a hell of a lot better deal then losing his head.

Zabuza landed and looked around as the clones surrounded him in four areas. Zabuza saw the original standing a little off to the side. Zabuza raised his sword preparing for a fight.

"DON'T MOVE!! Those aren't the Shadow clones you fought those are exploding clones. Packed with enough Chakra to reduce a medium sided village to rubble. Do you surrender?" asked Naruto as Zabuza was wide eyed.

"_He beat me! He truly beat me! He didn't out power me or beat me with Jutsu knowledge. No he out smarted me. I can't use the replacement with this busted arm of mine and the minute I charge those clones go up and I go with them," thought Zabuza._

Zabuza sighed as he got to one knee. "I vow as the leader of the Momochi clan to serve the Hellsing Family as long as they need the Momochi clan," said Zabuza as the clones went up in some.

"Sakura you can stop playing with Haku-chan now," said Naruto as Seras appeared next to him.

Sakura and Haku had a blade to each others throats. Sakura had gashes all along her chest area, while Haku battle kimono was hanging down showing off a little cleavage and her pants were ripped up something fierce.

"_Must have been desperate to use that attack on Haku," thought Naruto_

Naruto's thoughts were cut short as they heard clapping. Everyone looked at the end of the bridge to see a man wearing a suit with a cane in hand; with some of the funkiest hair you'd ever seen, behind him stood close to 200 mercs and what appeared to be two Genin level missing-nins.

"Who the fuck are you asshole. Running up here disturbing our fight?" asked Naruto pointing his sword at the man.

"A midget in a suit," said Kiba with a hint of sarcasm

"More like a shrimp with a fancy stick," said Kakashi making everyone on their side laugh except Zabuza and Tazuna who had paled to white

"Gatou," said Haku Zabuza, and Tazuna at once.

"Thank you for that introduction," said Gatou with a smirk looking at all the women.

"I don't give a damn if it was the Death Freaking God himself. No gets to interrupt my fight. Zabuza can you still fight?" asked Naruto in a tone of command as if he and Zabuza hadn't of fought at all

"Yes Lord Hellsing. One arm is working good, but one is all I need to kill those damned pigs," said Zabuza feeling the power Naruto held in his voice.

"I want you Kakashi and Seras to deal with those bandits, Sakura Haku deal with that trash that dare to call themselves ninja. I'm taking Gatou out before he can run," said Naruto preparing for a battle.

Gatou started to laugh as he then pulled off his jacket and shirt leaving him in only a tank top. He then grew to be at least 7' even one of the mercs handed him an axe with a 4 foot stick on it.

"Let's see that you got brat. After I kill you I'm taking all these girls to bed. One by one I'll fuck them all making two of them watch at a time, then their going to help my men. After were done their going to the slave rings along with all the nice young village girls," said Gatou only to fill a bullet with past his cheek. He looked and saw Naruto with a smoking silver gun in his right hand and a black gun in his left.

Naruto was looking down. He holstered Joshua and pulled out his shades and hat. He put them on and glared at Gatou, but you could barely tell. "You Gatou have bled this land dry. I don't think even the all forgiving God will say I forgive you for the sins you have listed. You threatened my sister, my friend, and my Mate, for that I won't forgive you," said Naruto charging at Gatou

Gatou raised the axe and brought it down only for Naruto to slide past it and put two bullets in Gatou's chest, before he stood up put the guns to either side of Gatou sand started t shot in random direction, but each shot hit a mark. Naruto felt his guns click meaning that he wasted all his shots. He let the clips slip out and was about to reload them only for a hand to grab the back of his shirt and throw him a good 10 meters away.

Naruto rolled on the ground, before he was able to slide into a kneeled position and look up panting. He saw that the one who throw him was Gatou. The two bullets that had been in his chest had been ejected. Gatou looked at Naruto rather pissed off.

"That hurt you little bastard," said Gatou rubbing his chest were two bullet holes were.

"It was suppose to kill you Gatou," said Naruto as Gatou smirked again reveling two very long and sharp K-9's.

"I think it was all thinks to my little friend that I had inserted into my body a while back. A little black chip with hundreds of lines," said Gatou as Seras appeared next to Naruto.

"So you have a freak chip inside your body?" said Seras gritting her teeth in memory of them.

"Call it what you want. I call it a way to get more power and money. Maybe I'll try and mass produce it and sell it to those Ninja villages," said Gatou laughing.

"NO YOU WANT! I'll never let those things loose in the world again. Sakura throw me your gun," said Seras.

Sakura had just stabbed her opponent in the left kidney when she heard Seras. Sakura pulled out her gun and threw it to her.

Seras caught the gun and unloaded 10 bullets into Gatou. Gatou acted like they barely fazed him. All of them fell out. Naruto grabbed two explosive clips and put them in both guns, before he tossed Joshua to Seras and pulled out his sword.

"Cover me," said Naruto as he charged Gatou.

Seras unloaded the Clip into Gatou's arms, legs and chest area, but they all exploded making Gatou yell out in pain. Naruto was on him in a second and blasted Gatou in the head, before he jumped back and used the Cutting Vortex to chop his body into even more pieces.

All the mrecs left alive knew that they were dealing with a monster, but they had no clue how bad. So they ran to the boat. "We're do you think your going?" came Gatou's voice.

Everyone turned their heads and saw him reforming form what was left of his body. Naruto grew Irritated and growled at Gatou. "I knew some guys never say die, but this is ridicules," said Naruto as Seras looked at him.

"Hypocrite," said Seras looking at Naruto.

"Whatever. I wanted to try out this new jutsu anyway," said Naruto as he started to go thought a long chain of hand signs. Naruto stopped on the ram. A large tornado surrounded Gatou.

"What's this brat an attempt to scar me?" asked Gatou looking for an exit.

"No the first part to your death," said Naruto as a small fire ignited at the base, lightning, water, and earth started to come into the mix and the tornado tightened around Gatou.

"What the Hell Brat? Let me out. I'll give you anything you want! Money, power, a seat as my right hand. Anything just let me live I BEG YOU!!" yelled Gatou over the sounds coming from the tornado.

"How many women have begged you to stop rapping them? How many men have begged you to spare their lives? How many children begged not to be sold as slaves? Now here you stand like they did begging and just like you did to them I won't listen," said Naruto as all the elements flow away from Gatou

"I thought you wouldn't listen to him?" asked Tazuna as all the elements reformed into Naruto's hands.

"Thank you for sparing me Sama," said Gatou reaching for a kunai he kept in his back pocket.

"I didn't forgive you Gatou. Oblivion Style: Elemental chain destruction Jutsu," said Naruto as the attack flow at Gatou in the form of a tornado with the other elements swirling around it. The last thing anyone saw or heard of Gatou he was on his knees and screaming in agony.

When the attack died down there was nothing left, not even ashes. Naruto turned to look behind him and saw a bunch of people with makeshift weapons lead by Inari and Tsunami who held a sword in her hands with their jaws dropped.

Naruto smiled at them. "I said that bastard wouldn't be forgiven, and I meant every word of it," said Naruto closing his eyes and falling forward only for Seras to catch him in a loving embrace.

"Go ahead and rest Naruto-kun you earned it," said Seras as the People of Wave started to chant Naruto's name.

"We're does that leave us Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku only for Zabuza to stare at her.

"First of all fix your damn Kimono; second of all, we already have a destination in mind. I swore my loyalty to Lord Hellsing over there so I'm going back to Konoha and in those punks on the council have any problems they can take it up with my sword," said Zabuza making Haku smile.

(4 days later)

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He saw that he was in his room at Tazuna's house. He felt someone holding his hand and looked down. It was Seras and she was sleeping soundly. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the top of the head waking her. Seras looked and saw a smiling Naruto. She instantly shot up and hugged him.

"Damn it Naruto you scared me," said Seras lightly sobbing into Naruto's chest.

"Shhhhh. I'm alright Seras-chan, so there's no need to worry," said Naruto as Seras continued to cry lightly while thinking god.

The door opened and Haku along with Zabuza walked in only there headbands were missing and both were bandaged up.

"So you finally awake Naruto-sama," said Haku bowing lightly.

"Hey you two. Hows it been?" said Naruto as Seras pulled from his chest.

Zabuza walked up to Naruto and stared him straight in the eye. "Hurry up and finish healing Lord Hellsing we got a lot of work to do. I'm starting with your Chakra reserves and them I'm taking you into sword lessons along with that sister of yours. You only beat me by sear luck and trapping me. That won't work sometimes," said Zabuza

Naruto got out of bed making Haku blush and Sera look at him hungrily. Naruto peeled off all his bandages showing no scars before he grabbed his Blue shirt and coat leaving his vest sealed for now.

"Let's go down stairs," said Naruto walking down the stairs and out the front door seeing a bunch of people there with an awed silence. "What the fuck are ya'll looking at," said Naruto making the crowd go wild as He made his way to the bridge.

Standing at the bridge was Sakura casually talking with Kiba and Sasuke, and Kakashi reading his porn. They stopped what they were doing and Sakura ran up to her brother giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Kiba gave Naruto a low five, and Sasuke just smirked before showing Naruto his Sharingan.

"I hope you don't mind, but we'll be traveling with you guys," said Zabuza looking at Kakashi.

"That's not going to be a problem for us," said Seras smiling as they walked off.

"What should we call this bridge?" asked Tsunami looking at her farther.

Tazuna just pulled out a picture of Naruto with his pistols crossed over his chest with his legs parted slightly and Sakura holding her sheath in on hand while her kodachi was out and she was slightly bent. "Well call it the Hellsing Bridge in honor of the Hellsing family," said Tazuna as he got a cheer from the people

(Down the road)

Both Naruto and Sakura sneezed. "Are you alright Naruto-sama, Sakura-chan?" asked Haku.

"Somebody is talking about us," said Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: IT WAS A CLONE? YOU ASS.  
Zaara: (laughing hard) What are you going to do about it killer? Hum?  
Killjoy: yeah well now you get Yours. You can come in now!!  
Zaara: (Stops laughing) Who's coming in Man?  
Anko walks in with chains, whips Candles and a collar and a leash.  
Zaara: Ow fuck me! You bring in Anko of all people!  
Anko: Yum and Killjoy thanks. (She Grins. the Grin that haunts the Nightmares of many.)  
Zaara: Ow Fuck me sideways! Man this is to far for simple Revenge  
Killjoy: Revenge not may style man; I prefer pay back is a bitch. Remember you get to keep him Just like he has done to me with Kyubi, Seras and I found out soon I have to deal with Sakura. So ..  
Anko: Yes yes Kurenai will get to have him too but I want to brake him in pun intended.  
Zaara: (jumps up and runs at Killjoy before he starts to shack him) IS YOU OUT YO DAMN MIND KILLJOY. (Anko uses whip and Chain to wrap Zaara up)  
Killjoy3000: hahahahahah (Evil Laugh)  
Anko drags Zaara Away with that Grin all the way.  
Zaara: Wait till I tell Seras and Kyubi. You going to get it bad.  
Killjoy: Well everyone See you next time. By the don't forget to say Thanks to Vida  
Liz: Hopefully I will never have these two bring Panda-kun into this madness though...I wonder where is the girls I have a plan to get them all(evil laughs while holding a min Gaara) Wait did I say that out loud?


	8. Returning Home and Plots

Killjoy is reading a book when all of a sudden..  
Killjoy: My laughing sense is tingling.  
Zaara comes in with a cast on his right foot and stitches on his left leg and what looked like bite marks by the stitches.  
Killjoy: hahahahahah y-you tried to chew trough your leg didn't you hahahahahah.  
Zaara: No Anko decided to bite my leg to taste my blood.  
Killjoy: Hey I told he to take out of your hide what you took in my money so you paid me back...Mutters(For now)  
Zaara: Laugh it up Killjoy. I hope Vida is not in on this  
Killjoy: By the way Kiba sister Hana is going to join you, Anko, and Kurenai as well.  
Zaara: COME ON! I GOT TO DEAL WITH A CRAZY SNAKE, A GENJUTSU NUT, AND NOW A VET WHO LOOKS AT ME LIKE A PIECE OF MEAN, even if I do look good (smile and teeth sparkle with hand on chin)  
Killjoy: Ah take like a man maybe you can get them like I got the one you sent at me as long as I don't piss them off they'll be gentle Hahahahaha.  
Zaara: Those girls are bad.  
Killjoy: Quit whining well everyone here is another Chapter you'll like this one.

Sakura, Kyubi, Seras, Anko, Kurenai, and Hana walk in with whips and chains

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

Enjoy the show

0000000000000000000000000000000

(On the road to Konoha)

It had been three days since the group left Wave, but instead of running they decided to walk home. Nothing much had happened except Zabuza and Kakashi fighting over Kakashi's little orange book. Seras mostly talked with Haku and Sakura, while Naruto and Kiba just tried to out bug each other. They now sat in a forest clearing eating lunch when Naruto heard a small yip. Kiba and Seras obviously head it and rushed over to the area. They saw two small Fox kits battling a large brown wolf that had a hungered looked in his eyes.

The first Kit was an all black one with white tips, paws and a patch of white fur over his right eye, the strange thing about this kit was that it had two tails. The other Kit was pure white, with a hint of blue on it's body, as all of it's paws were blue, it also had two tails, but this kit was bleeding. The black kit stood in front of the white one and growled at the wolf as if trying to intimidate it.

"**Naruto-kun those are my younger siblings. Please save them, please!!" yelled out Yoko trying to brake free of her cage to help her siblings.**

"_I'll take out that bastard wolf before you knew it Yoko-chan," thought Naruto._

The wolf jumped at the kits. Naruto jumped in the way and grabbed the wolf by the throat before slamming him into the ground. Kiba and Akamaru then jumped on the wolf stopping any further attacks. Seras picked up both kits in her arms and moved away from the large wolf. She saw that both of them were injured.. The black one had a small gash on his left back leg and the white one was bleeding from its left side, by the looks of it fang marks.

"Lets go. These two are injured pretty bad," said Seras disappearing with the Kits. Kiba and Naruto not far behind.

The white one lifted it's head a bit and looked at Naruto. "**Thank you Naruto-sama," said the white one before it passed out.**

They quickly returned to camp and ran to Haku. "Haku-chan you have a bit of medical knowledge can you help these two?" asked Naruto in a pleading tone.

"I'll try Naruto-kun," said Haku as Seras put a blanket down so the Kits could be comfortable

She quickly ran a jutsu over them. "The black one has a busted ankle and apart form the gash is good. The white one however is in more serious danger. It has massive blood loss and if we use a blood pill on it that could be dangerous," said Haku as Kiba pulled out a red bag with a picture of a dog on it.

"I always keep a supply of Animal blood pills on me in cause Akamaru is hurt and losing blood," said Kiba handing over two.

Haku woke the white kit up, but it refused to take the pills from her. Naruto grabbed the pills and handed them out to the kit. The kit looked at Naruto before it nodded and took the pills before falling back into the land of dreams. Haku then took the time to wrap their injuries up so they wouldn't be infected later.

"Now the only thing we can do is wait for them to get up," said Haku as the sun was about to set.

Zabuza stood and grabbed his sword. "I'm getting fish to eat. If we're here for a while I want my belly full," said Zabuza walking off.

"He's a bit weird," said Kakashi making everyone look at him.

"You read porn and keep your face masked and you call him wired?" stated Sakura making Kakashi eye smile.

"My mask is to keep the fan girls away," said Kakashi laughing.

Everyone sweat dropped at his statement. _"Only in Konoha can you find someone like him," everyone thought_

(In Naruto's mind)

Yoko was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. Why you may ask. She ruined the life of a young man who she was currently trapped in, her younger siblings had been hurt, and she was going to be in heat in less then a week and the only person who could help her was the one person she is trapped in and wanted to mate with.

"**DAMN IT I WANT OUT NOW!!" yelled Yoko lashing out at the bars with her tails and claws  
**

"Your making a big ruckus. So you want to be free huh Yoko-chan?" said Alucard appearing next to her with his smirk on full blast.

Yoko used her tails to wrap him up. **"Your damn right I want out you blood drinking prick. I also want Naruto-kun to be my mate!" said Yoko in a firm voice as Alucard slipped away from her.**

Alucard smiled. "Your in luck my dear. You see as the last of the House of Hellsing or in this day and age the Hellsing clan Naruto is allowed more then one mate or wife as those humans call them. I can also help you get free. You see the seal is designed to hold a soul at bay. I can switch places with you, but most of your power is still locked away so you'll only have about three tails of your power. Another thing. Once your out you will have a flesh and blood body again," said Alucard putting his hand out.

"**I accept your Deal Alucard," said Kyubi as she grabbed it. **

Instantly the whole of Naruto's mind started to change. The paper seal and cage turned to dust and became a set of hand cuffs on Alucard and Yoko got a choker on her neck.

"THE DEAL IS COMPLETE!! ENJOY YOUR SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE YOKO!!" yelled Alucard thrusting her out of Naruto's mind and his body.

(Real world)

Naruto was just about to bite into his fish when a massive surge of pain and Chakra flooded his body. Naruto yelled out in pain as reddish-orange chakra started to take form next to him. Everyone who saw this was shocked. Kakashi lifted his headband and was about to apply a seal when Naruto's scream died down and the Chakra stopped forming. Next to Naruto was a girl who looked 16, stood at 5'7" had a massive chest along with a slender build. Her long red hair did nothing to hide the three red tails coming from her tail bone. She looked up and you could she her eyes were red like Kurenai's, and even though she was nude everyone was too shocked to really care.

"I'm finally out and can be with you at last Naruto-kun," she said reaching out to Naruto before she passed out.

Naruto fell to his knees before taking off his jacket and covering her. "Zabuza. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I want you to guard this girl with your life. If anyone comes near her you are to strike to kill. Am I clear Zabuza?" said Naruto. Even though he was tired he still commanded respect.

"Understood Lord Hellsing," said Zabuza as Naruto fell forward. Seras caught him as Kakashi raised his headband from over his Sharingan. The unusual thing is that both his eyes blazed with hate, anger, and rage.

He pulled out a kunai and rushed at Yoko only for Seras and Zabuza to block his path. Seras had Sakura's gun pointed at Kakashi's Sharingan and Zabuza held his sword up ready for a battle if Kakashi got any closer to the girl.

"What are you doing? That thing destroyed countless lives and killed my sensei. It has to be removed from this world or it could attack Konoha again," said Kakashi in a firm and heated tone.

"You shall not harm her Kakashi-san. Remember, these two of us and one of you," said Seras making Kakashi narrow his eyes.

"Besides Lord Hellsing asked me to guard her, so guard her I will," said Zabuza keeping his guard up.

"Fine do what you have to, but when Naruto wakes up we are going to have a very long talk," said Kakashi walking over to a tree and laying down still glaring at Yoko.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto's eyes shot open and he shot up. He used his hand to rub his head. "Damn it feels like I got hit by one of Iruka-sensei's famous combo jutsu," said Naruto as he looked around.

His mind was no longer a swear, but looked like an old castle. It held the Seal of Hellsing. In front of the Gates was a Guard. When the man Saw Naruto he saluted him. "Lord Hellsing. Sir Integra and Alucard are waiting for you in Sir Integra's office," said the man.

Naruto didn't know who this man was but he wore a green uniform, with a Hellsing patch on his right arm. "Right please direct me to the office," said Naruto as the man lead him to the office.

The man lead Naruto to the office and standing at the door was the man Naruto saw in the picture. "Hello Lord Naruto. Sir Integra has been keeping her eyes on you for quite some time," said the man bowing.

"Your Walter right?" said Naruto looking at the man.

"Yes. I was once the top vampire hunter in Hellsing. I retired and served Sir Integra for the rest of my life like I served her father. I also helped Alucard and Seras by making their weapons. Excuse me," said Walter as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a strong yet feminine voice.

Naruto walked into the room and saw Alucard standing behind a woman. She had strong blue eyes that looked hard, yet held a deep sadness; her blonde hair fell to he shoulders. She smiled at Naruto and had a small tear run down her face.

Naruto smiled at her. "I guess sadness runs in the family," said Naruto as he walked up to Integra.

Integra got up hugged Naruto. "You'd be right Lord Naruto," said Integra as Alucard smiled.

"Can someone tell me what the hells going on? Said Naruto taking the seat across from Integra.

"That's easy my… I guess I'd call you son. Currently your mind is still getting use to the changes so I was able to break the realms barrier with Gods permission of Crouse and see you. Also Alucard made a deal with Kyubi that set her free in exchange binding him to you," said Integra smiling.

"She was desperate, plus I didn't want to see someone caged. I know what that's like," said Alucard.

"Oh stop crying so we can talk to Naruto," said Integra

"That would be great… Mom," said Naruto as they talked for what seemed like hours.

All too soon Naruto's mind was finishing up what it had started so Walter, Integra and the other members of Hellsing would leave. Walter gave Naruto specs to weapons and other things while Integra gave Naruto a kiss on the check and Gave Alucard a full blown kiss as well as an embrace.

"I will probably never see you again Integra for that i'm sorry," said Alucard as she began to fade.

Integra smiled at him. "That's what you said Last time Alucard and here we are now. Goodbye for now my love," said Integra kissing him as she completely faded.

"I see why you fell for her Alucard. She's a strong and loving person," said Naruto as Alucard smiled at him.

"Sometimes you can't chose who you love. I loved and still love Integra, because she was probably the only person who could understand me," said Alucard as a tear fell out his eye. "Better get out of here brat. You don't want your friends to worry about you," said Alucard as Alucard pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

(In real World)

Naruto awoke with a jolt. He looked around and saw it was dawn. Yoko was sitting next to him wearing his jacket, but it was fully buttoned. Her tails were wagging and she had a happy smile on her face.

"Hello Yoko-chan," said Naruto as she tackled him.

"Hi Naruto-kun now that I'm free we can be mates and have many kits together," said Yoko making everyone stop what they were doing.

"What!?" yelled Naruto as Kyubi kissed him and then pulled back

Seras was seeing something other then red, she was seeing blazing hell Red. She grabbed Yoko by her tails and dragged her away for a bit of a talk. When they were about 30 feet away Seras let go of Yoko and slammed her into a tree before pinning her body to Yoko's.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my mate?" asked Seras glaring at a smiling Yoko.

"Oh you must be Seras. You're much cuter then Naruto's memories show," said Kyubi eyeing Seras's body.

Seras Blushed. "D-don't change the subject here," said Seras feeling hot.

"Alright. You see, Naruto can mate with more then one woman. A lot more since he's now head of the Hellsing Family. You are his undisputed first mate and I won't take that from you. As a matter of fact I enjoyed the show you two put on a few days ago. I could smell your virgin essence the second you and Naruto started mating. I can't blame him for ravaging your body like he did; just looking at you is making me what to do some very naughty things to you right now. You can stay his mate, but I want him as well. Maybe one day I'll play with you too little Seras," said Yoko kissing Seras.

Seras was so shocked she loosened her grip on Yoko's arms. Yoko smirked in the kiss as she pulled herself free and spun around so Seras was pinned to the tree. She moved her arms up and down Seras's body, before she shoved her tongue into Sera's mouth getting a small moan out of Seras.

Yoko pulled back and smiled before she leaned into Seras's ear. "If you're a good girl and share Naruto-kun with me and others I'll make sure you're rewarded nicely," said Yoko pulling away and leaving Seras weak in the knees and horny.

"Alright I agree," said Seras as she was able to regain herself.

They walked back to the camp and saw Naruto eyeing them with a grin, Sakura and Sasuke talking with Kiba, Zabuza and Haku covering their tracks, and Kakashi just plain glaring at them

"You two get things worked out?" asked Naruto as Yoko walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Yes we did. You have to make good on your word to this horny sexy ass vixen that I knew you want to _play _with," said Kyubi kissing him again.

"Aren't you going to stop her? She's kissing on Naruto like she's his woman!" said an Outraged Kakashi. _"How dare that demon whore kiss Sensei's son," thought Kakashi._

Seras laughed at Kakashi. "Well she is the woman who's spent a lifetime with him even if it was short. Besides Naruto is still my mate," said Seras walking over to Naruto and kissing him, before sitting hin his lap and grinding on him a bit.

"_That motherfucker works fast," thought a slightly jealous Kiba._

"_Damn it Brother got another girl to fuck. I wonder will he let me try them out later?" thought Sakura with a perverted grin._

"_I think I'll take some of my fan girls up on their offers. If that's as good as it looks then sex must be freaking amazing," thought the Perverted Side of Sasuke's brain _

Naruto looked around to see everyone's looks. Sakura, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Kiba's looks were approving, Haku looked slightly disappointed, but happy never the less, and Kakashi looked murderesses.

"Kakashi you will stop glaring at Yoko-chan like you are. It's very rude," said Naruto frowning at Kakashi.

"Naruto that…that woman killed Sensei. She killed your father and many others," said Kakashi as Naruto stood up flaring a sinister black Chakra that took the form of a panther with traces of red in it. (1)

"Yoko did no such thing Kakashi," said Naruto shocking everyone and making them think he'd gone insane.

"But…," started Kakashi only to be cut off.

"No buts. Instead of attacking Yoko the shinobi and kunoichi should have been more concerned about getting the villagers away. No the whole of Konoha's military might went into offensive formation. If they had just used a small force to attack and the bulk to get civilians away the village would have been lost and few shinobi would have died. As for my father. Yoko didn't kill him. He committed Suicide to stop her, but instead of taking one life he took three. Thank on that Kakashi," said Naruto as he picked up the white kit, and Yoko picked up the black kit.

The rest of the way to Konoha was continued in silence.

(3 miles from the Konoha gates)

The white kit awoke in Naruto's arms with a yawn. It looked around until its face fell on Naruto. The Kit jumped from Naruto's arms and transformed. Standing in front of the group was a little girl that looked around 7, long white hair with blue bangs, blue eyes wearing a blue shirt that said 'two tails glory' on the front and two white tails on the back, wearing blue jean shorts, and shinobi shoes.

The girl yawned and was grabbed in a hug by Yoko who threw the black kit in the air making it transform. When it landed on the ground it landed like an acrobat and it was a boy around 7, cropped black hair with white highlights, blue eyes, he wore a red shirt with the words Two is tougher then one on the front, brown pants, and Shinobi shoes.

"Misato-chan your awake," said Yoko grabbing the young girl into a hug and spinning her around making her laugh.

"Nee-chan put me down," said a laughing Misato as she was thrown into the air and caught.

"Still silly as ever nee-chan," said the boy smiling at his older sister.

"I haven't forgotten about you Razen-kun," said Yoko as she started to tickle her brother making him laugh hard.

After the fun and games were over they made their way to the village. Upon reaching the gates they saw a Jonin and Chunin on gate duty, but what was wired was that the Jonin had on a red vest.

"Hey you there way are you out of uniform?" asked Kakashi. Being one of the senior Jonin, gave him a commanding rank.

The Jonin pulled out a cigar and lit it. "New stranded dress for Jonin. It was decided about a day after you left. Your team and Guests are to go right to the Hokage tower. Also lord Hellsing is expected in a meeting with the Council after he talks with the Hokage," said the Jonin.

"I never got the invet to a meeting," said Naruto frowning.

"Tough. Between us all the Civilian Council is getting a little to full of themselves and the Shinobi from the non-clans or families without military back round are on their side," said the Chunin frowning as well.

"It's a real shame when people like that are given power," said Kiba as they began their walk to the Hokage's tower.

"Haku-chan keep your bloodline hidden unless you want the council to turn you into breeding stock," Sasuke knowing the extremes they would go through to have a bloodline under their control.

"The minute they touch her they will feel the wrath of the demon hidden in the mist," Zabuza growled out.

"No they won't feel that wrath. They shall feel the power of Hellsing on their heads and I have a lot of extra power today," said Naruto as Yoko looked at Seras and Sakura.

"Um can I borrow some clothes? I like Naruto-kun's jacket and all, but I need something to wear," said Yoko slipping her arms out the overly large sleeves.

"Come with me real quick," said Sakura dragging her into the hot springs.

They came out 15 minutes later with Yoko wearing a blue jean skirt, a red top that fit her like a glove and a sleeveless black coat, long black stocking and female ninja high heels. Naruto looked at them both and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to ask why, but I'd like my coat back," said Naruto as Yoko gave it to Naruto. Naruto throw it on and they walked to The Hokage tower.

(Inside the Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi was beyond pissed off as were every member of the Shinobi Council. The council had demanded that every clan give up 25000000 ryou of their family wealth so that they could make a stronger force.

"_Who in the hell do they think their fooling? Most Council members may buy that bullshit, but that was a tactic that the Mizukage used to fuel his bloodline campaign. The former clan's blood money. I think the Council is planning something," thought Sarutobi._

Not many people knew that before the attack Sarutobi had a spy in the Mist. She got all the dirt they needed to start a recurring campaign, but most of the clans were already dead, before the Leaf could step in and take them out of the 'Bloody' Mist.

Sarutobi heard a knock on his door. "Enter," said Sarutobi lighting his pipe.

"Team 7 reporting with A-rank missing-nin Zabuza Momochi and his adopted daughter Haku Momochi. As well as Yoko, her younger siblings Razen and Misato," said Kakashi choosing to keep quiet about who they really were.

"Aw well then. I'm sure Zabuza can do a little probation time say a month. Haku may start out as a ninja if she so chooses. I have no clue what Miss Yoko and her siblings shall do.

"Actually sir I'd like to be civilian. My family comes from a war torn back round so I want to change that. I have a bit of training in the ways of battle," said Yoko telling a half truth.

Sarutobi took out his pipe. "That's understandable. I didn't want either of my boys becoming ninja, but they chose to ignore me. Thinking I was trying to limit them," said Sarutobi remembering the good old days.

"I'd like to go to the academy Old man Hokage," said Razen giving Sarutobi a foxy grin.

"_Has Naruto already started to train his replacement? Kami forbid. The paper work alone set me back 3 months," thought Sarutobi._

"I think I'll just go to a normal school," said Misato with a cute as a button smile.

"That's all up to your sister as she is your legal guardian, but I'll have the administration have the paperwork ready by this evening," said Sarutobi handing over three red vests and a slip of paper to Haku. "Depending on what you want all you have to do is write it down and send it back to me and I'll see what I can do," said Sarutobi.

"Yes sir," said Haku as the door opened and a pissed off Haishi walked in.

"Hokage-sama those pricks on the Civilian Council are starting up the meeting without you or Lord Hellsing present, trying to pull some power moves," said Haishi as he went up in smoke.

"It was a shadow clone," said Sakura.

"No time. Kiba head home and take the twins with you. If this meeting comes to a bloodbath I don't want them to be used as hostages," said Naruto as Kiba nodded.

"You have my word as an Inzuka no harm will befall them," said Kiba taking them away.

"Let's go. I'm going to teach those bastards about messing with me," said Naruto as they walked out.

(Council Chambers)

Danzo had a smug smile on his face. Neither Sarutobi nor Hellsing was there to stop him, the Civilian Council was on his side, and He had just over 43 percent of Konoha's military force behind them, not including his own ROOTS ANBU.

Just as the final decisions were about to be made the door opened and Sarutobi walked in along With Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Seras, Zabuza, and two unknown girls. They all looked ready to tear the Council chambers to pieces.

"Who are those two?" asked Haruno standing up and pointing her finger at Haku and Yoko

"This is Yoko and the other is Haku. Both traveled here with our group after the Wave mission," said Naruto as Haruno smiled at him. A smile that made Naruo's bones chill.

"How sweat my fiancé brought in two little harlots to help revive the Hellsing Clan, along with myself," said Haruno with a kind smile that would look better on a devil then it did her.

Seras enraged pulled out her borrowed pistol. "What the hell did you just say you piece of trash?" Yelled Seras subconsciously releasing a bit of her powers and letting her fangs grow out.

Naruto swiftly stepped in front of her and had her lower the gun, before whispering loving and caring words into her ear, before he turned on the Council.

"What is the meaning of this Councilor Haruno? Making my mate worry to the point of anger!" said Naruto as the black aura appeared.

Haruno smiled wider. "You see it was our decided to only pair you up with well breed women from great clans and not just little whores from the streets. So it was decided that I would become your wife. Future Lady Takani Haruno Hellsing Naruto-kun?" said Haruno with a school girl giggle.

Naruto pinned her with a glare his hand itching to take Jackal and blow her brains out. "I never said the Council could pair me as they saw fit. I'm not your puppet, nor am i your toy to use as you see fit. You are nothing to me so anything the council planned is null and void as of this time," said Naruto raising his voice and barely holding himself back from gunning them all down.

"Come boy don't be foolish. Pairing you with an older woman is easily the best way to start your clan up. What is better is that since she is older and already had a child she knews how to rase one. We could get a few children out of Takani," said Danzo only for Yoko to step up.

"Excuse me, but he already has two fiancés. Myself and Seras Victoria," said Yoko holding her hand over her heart.

Haruno smiled. "What kind of mother would you make? You're a ninja and ninja die all the time," said Haruno only to be pinned to the wall by Yoko's tails making everyone gasp

"I am no ninja, but with my bloodline I could easily level Konoha, so don't play with you you pricks," said Yoko eyes flashing red for a few seconds.

Danzo jumped up and started a chain of one handed hand signs. "Water Style great bullet!" yelled Danzo aiming at Yoko.

Naruto drew his sword and carved it in two. "ENOUGH!! Council be warned I have only so much patience like my ancestral mother Integra, so like her I'll give you one warning. If you EVER try anything like that again. That means if you so much as touch a hair on anyones head that I care for I'll bring you all down without so much as batting an eyelash. ," said Naruto as everyone walked out. Once everyone was back in Sarutobi's office he quickly dismissed them all except Naruto who took a seat in front of him

"Naruto it is inevitable. A war is to come. I can feel it in these old bones. The war will be with the Council," said Sarutobi taking out his pipe

"Then it's time I started my own plans and you prepare as well," said Naruto pulling out a folder.

"What plans Naruto?" asked Sarutobi

"The Plans for the revival of the Hellsing Organization of course," said Naruto as Sarutobi opened the file.

Sarutobi read over it and smiled.

(Later that Night)

Haruno's living room was filled with only the top people in the war that would gain them control of Konoha. Takani Haruno, Danzo, and Orochimaru who acted as their commander and recruiter. Other members were their but only to watch.

"It's almost time Orochimaru. Soon I'll have Hellsing's seed inside me giving me a child and then you can have the Uchiha kid," said Haruno.

"Of course, but I too need Hellsing. I have three very strong girls that could be used to breed powerful bodies for me," said Orochimaru laughing.

"We should start soon. Are Cloud and stone in on this?" asked Danzo as Haruno slide back.

"No Cloud has no anger towards leaf as it was all business, Stone wishes to crush the leaf, but only when it's at full power. They have been dealing in secret with slave rings. A rumor going around is that they control a Container," said Orochimaru.

"Which one?" asked Haruno sounding interested.

"Why the 4 tailed Eagle. It's sealed in a girl named Runa. She'll be here in three months to take the Chunin exam Along with Clouds Yugito Nii, and Sands Gaara of the sands," said Danzo

"Humhumhum. That's perfect. Four containers going to war in this village is beyond what we could hope for I'm letting two of my more powerful and stable guards enter the Chunin exams. Tayuya and Kimimaro. After that Konoha will be ours," said Orochimaru

"Yes. Soon I'll have not only that ungrateful bitch Sakura back under my control, but those two sluts who dare to take my fiancé away. I'll let them be used so much by our forces they won't ever be able to walk again," said Haruno with a smile on her face.

00000000000000000000000000000

Zaara and Killjoy just escaped the girls, both looking like they ran from the million dollar man.  
Zaara: Dude lets call a truce. I won't those Psycho chicks off my back.  
Killjoy: We don't have a option they marked us we can get away from them but yes truce to try and make it a little less painful.  
Anko: Hey I just heard Something over here.  
Seras: Me too Anko-chan  
Zaara looks at Killjoy Killjoy looks at Zaara.  
Zaara: We are dead man  
Killjoy: there is a secret exit two doors down if we can make it were home free.  
Kyubi: (appears in front of them) Girls look what I found here?  
Kurenai: AWWWW Their so cute. I just want to take them and cuddle up with them, but Zaara more so  
Hana: Damn he's a big boy (Runs at Zaara only for Sakura to stop her)  
Sakura: Down Hana-chan  
Killjoy and Zaara are backed up to cliff  
Killjoy: dude maybe it won't be so bad I mean we just have to submissive and we will live but for now we have to jump.  
Zaara: If I don't make it tell my brother to put the money he owes me in my grave.  
Killjoy: and if I don't and you do tell Bush Jr. that a retarded monkey would make a better president.  
Zaara: 1... 2... 3... JUMP  
Both jump only for Anko and Kyubi to use their whips to stop them.  
Zaara and Killjoy: WILL THIS TORMENT EVER END? (They are both dragged into a house one to the basement, the other to the attic

A/N

(1)With Alucard in Naruto it gives him control of Black chakra or whatever it is. As for it being a panther... Well I like them

Later people


	9. Relaxing today

Zaara and Killjoy walk into the room. Both looked at each other before they hit the floor.  
Zaara: I'm going to get Kurenai  
Killjoy: And Seras and Kyubi are still not satisfied so shut up it's your fault for starting it all.  
Zaara: Damn it. I'm sore all over and still have this chapter to do.  
Killjoy: Yeah well deal with it at least the ones you're with are mortal do you have any idea how hard it is to keep an immortal with that kind of stamina happy?  
Zaara: Do you think that if we give up they'll leave us alone.  
Killjoy: Probably not like I said once you are marked you are there for good I also fond out that the marks if they stay or not make it so they can find us.  
Anko and Kyubi walk into the room so Killjoy and Zaara Bow.  
Zaara and Killjoy: All hail Anko-sama. All hail Kyubi-sama  
both sweat drops.  
Kyubi: I think we broke them  
Anko: That only makes them easier to train (Pulls out whip)  
Both Bolt out door  
Killjoy: I told you. But no you don't listen.  
Zaara: So Sue Me  
Killjoy: I intend to you fucking moron!!  
Zaara: Just keep running. This time we may die if we're caught.  
Killjoy: Kami is a woman I know this is like a damn comedy she laughing at us.

Zaara: You telling me Killer.  
(Up In heaven on a couch)  
Kami: Their on to me. I guess I'll just raise the girl's hormones to distract them longer.

Now some of you are asking us 'Why not just wipe the Civilian Council out?' I have a better one for you. Would you want to face a full scale revolt from not only the civilians, but Ninjas who worked for the council directly and have the wrath of Not only the Fire lord, but the 4 Daimyos on your head and any alliances they formed outside the village?

Vampire/Human speech

_Human/Vampire thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

Enjoy the Show.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Naruto's home)

Naruto was just finishing a workout program that Alucard thought of in his spare time. Naruto stood up and looked at his calendar. It had been nearly five days since the incident with the Council and Naruto's team was still on leave for another two weeks. The Civilian Council had also tried to push Naruto into a marriage with Haruno harder, but a quick threat to leave the village stopped that. Naruto still saw Haruno a few times and every time it was like she was trying to flirt with him in some way or form, mostly just swaging her hips a bit.

Naruto walked into his room and grabbed a towel and walked down the stairs. Not many people knew this, but Naruto had a Dojo, library, and hot springs built into the building. Naruto had brought out a lot of condemned buildings in the area taking up some space and then mowed them down making way for his current building to be expanded and fixed up. Each floor now contained 10, 3 bed room apartments. The Hot springs had a cover me up' seal that prevented anyone from looking into the hot springs from the outside. No free shows here.

While on his way down he was thinking about Yoko. They got along fine and what not. She was also quite kind and caring and loved pranks to death. They shared a few light Kisses from time to time. Yoko even gave them to Seras leaving the vampiress weak in the knees. She was the only person who could get Naruto with one. The last one still sent chills up his spine. She had put a genjutsu on him for a day letting him walk around and needless to say his fan girl population increased ten fold that day.

Naruto removed his cloths and prepared to walk into the hot springs. When he opened the door up he saw a nude Yoko lying in the steaming water with her arms above her head. The guy downstairs liked the sight before him.

"Hello Yoko-chan," said Naruto slipping into the water.

Yoko lifted up her head and gave Naruto a sexy smile. _"__**Damn he looks so good I just want…**__ No Yoko-chan hold it in…__** I can't do it anymore. Being near him like this makes me want to mate him even more…**__ But what if you get pregnant?… __**I'll just deal with it, besides I can stop it with a simple Jutsu…**__ Alright, but try not to be too horny," thought both sides of Yoko's brain as she swam over to Naruto._

"How are you doing Naruto-kun? Asked Yoko getting out the water and wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing it.

"I'm doing good Yoko-chan," said Naruto. _"That's BS if I've ever heard it. How many men would kill to be here in a hot springs with a smoking hot chick kissing them?" thought Naruto as Yoko stopped kissing his neck._

"Naruto-kun mate with me now," said Yoko into his ear, before she climbed into his lap feeling his 'tool'.

"Are you sure Yoko-chan?" asked Naruto as she kissed him.

"You're the only person I'd ever even consider mating. I knew your life better then anyone. I knew your fears, I knew your pain, I knew your secrets and I knew your hopes, so please let me into your heart," said Yoko kissing Naruto.

**Warning Lemon **

Naruto deepened the kiss with Yoko before grabbing her left breast and squeezing it hard. Yoko let out a squeal/moan at this. Naruto other hand went lower and grabbed her firm ass. Yoko jumped slightly, and rubbed her womanhood against his member getting a slight moan out of both of them. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and lightly bit her right breast getting a gasp from Yoko.

Naruto started to suck on her breast harder making her moan out lightly. Yoko moved one of her arms from around him and started to rub up and down his member. Naruto let out a groan of pleasure. Not to be out done he grabbed her nipple and pinned it making Yoko moan out. Naruto then felt something squirt into his mouth. It tasted sweet. He pulled back o see that Yoko was lactating.

"Yoko-chan your milk is so sweet," said Naruto going back to sucking her nipples.

Yoko moaned as he picked her up out the water and laid her on the floor. He then moved to the other nipple, making Yoko moan louder. Naruto then moved his right hand down and used it to trace the outside of her lower lips. Yoko shivered in excitement. Naruto then sucked on her breast hard, before he plunged two of his fingers into her.

Yoko arced her back and let out a silent scream. The feeling was just too incredible to describe. He moved his fingers in and out at a fast pace making sure that she would cum. He then moved his mouth from her lushes' breasts to her womanhood. His fingers were replaced by his tongue. Feeling the wet organ inside her moving made Yoko squirm. Naruto thrust his tongue into Yoko for a little longer until she grabbed his hair while panting and moaning wildly.

"Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Moaned out Yoko as her orgasm hit her. Naruto sat were he was and lapped up all her juices.

**Lemon End**

Naruto moved up and kissed Yoko. "How was that Yoko-chan," said Naruto kissing her neck.

Yoko smiled before she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's just say that I'm glad you'll be the first man I've ever had sex with," said Yoko kissing Naruto.

_Clanck_

Naruto and Yoko broke their Kiss to look up at a red faced, open mouthed, woman who was wrapped in a towel. She stood at about 5'6", dd-cup assets, long brown hair wrapped in a braid, brown eyes, and orange markings on her cheeks.

Naruto gulped. "Hello Rin-san," said Naruto as he and Yoko stood up fully nude. It didn't help matters that he was fully erect.

Rin let out a small scream as she covered her eyes. "Naruto-kun please cover up!" yelled Rin.

Naruto and Yoko both grabbed a towel and wrapped it around themselves. "Alright Rin-san we're covered up now," said Yoko as Rin uncovered her eyes.

"I'll see you two up stairs in my apparent on the fourth floor," said Rin as she walked away.

"Um Naruto is that bad," asked Yoko putting her finger to her lips.

Naruto groaned and fell backwards into the water. "More then you know Yoko-chan. More then you know," said Naruto knowing that a beating or yelling was to come.

(Rin's apartment)

Rin's apartment was pretty normal. She and Naruto had painted the walls blue after he had the Hokage buy the apartment, near the door sat a lovers seat, on the wall nearest the hall was a long couch, and Rin sat in a small recliner. All around her living room you could see pictures of her, Kakashi, the Fourth and an unknown boy with goggles. She even had a few of her and Naruto at the park, Raman stand with Ayame, and at the Hokage tower, but the one that stood out was the one that had a blushing 7 year old Naruto getting kissed on both cheeks by a blushing 10 year old Ayame and a blushing 14 year old Shizune with a laughing Rin, Sasuke Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Teuchi in the back round.

Rin sat in the Recliner wearing a short white skirt, black tank top that barely covered her, and some slippers. Her hair was undone from its braid. If one were to guess you'd think she was a super model. Naruto and Yoko sat in the love seat. Naruto had on a red shirt, and black long shorts. Yoko preferred a white tank top, and hip-hugger pants. Rin had a soda in hand and looked at the two.

"I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do Naruto. I've treated you like a child when you were younger, but that has stopped. We barely get together as it is now that you're a ninja. What am I doing? I feel like a mother talking to her son," said Rin setting her soda down.

Naruto smiled at her. "You've been like a mother to me for as long as I've known you, but you've also been my big sister. It's hard to find someone who could take your place in my heart Rin-san," but your right I hardly ever get to see you now. I normally have Sundays off. So how about we get together then and talk," said Naruto making Rin smile.

"Sure, but try not to have sex in the Hot springs. I like to bathe without the smell of sex in the air. It makes me horny like my bitch of a sister and niece and I don't want to go looking for my girl in ANBU," said Rin with a smile.

Yoko jumped on Naruto's lap. "No Promises I'm in the middle of my mating cycle right now," said Yoko kissing Naruto

"Ah. Well then good luck Naruto you'll need it for a horny Vixen like her. I can smell it," said Rin feeling the heat herself.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he opened the door. On the other side of the door stood Kakashi just about to knock.

"Hello Naruto. I'm just dropping by to see Rin-chan," said Kakashi eyeing her and then looking at Yoko with a mild dose of hate.

"Rin-san?" asked Yoko.

Rin Just smiled. "Don't be troubled Yoko-chan. Naruto why don't you and Yoko go out for a bit. I knew Sakura, Seras, and Haku are shopping now, while Zabuza is training at the Jonin training grounds," said Rin as Naruto grabbed Yoko's hand and they left.

Kakashi walked in and closed the door. "As beautiful as ever," said Kakashi smiling as Rin frowned knowing his game.

"Kakashi say what you have to say and be done with it. I have a garden on the roof to attend to," said Rin as Kakashi sat down.

"To the point as always. That girl that was here a minute ago…" started Kakashi.

"Was the Kyubi. Who somehow got free from the seal Sensei put on his son," said Rin shocking Kakashi.

"How did you know?" asked Kakashi.

"She smelt like the Kyubi, down to the last participle in the air. It was simple after that," said Rin picking up her soda.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" said Kakashi standing up.

Rin shrugged. "She seemed nice enough and there was no hate, anger, or malice in her actions, plus she and Naruto make a cute couple if you ask me," said Rin with a giggle.

"How can you sit here and joke when the thing that killed Sensei is trying to seduce his son!?" asked an outraged Kakashi as Rin stopped giggling and glared at Kakashi.

"Sensei's son this Sensei's son that. He is Not Sensei's Son, he never has been. He's Naruto Uzumaki my god-brother and that all he'll ever be to me, because I love him like a little brother," said Rin standing up.

Even though she had not been a ninja for 12 years she was still one of the most feared. Healing hands Rin. It was ironic that she was called that because with her hands she ended more then 300 lives. Even Kakashi knew not to fuck with her.

"But Rin that's just who he is. He's Sensei's legacy," said Kakashi only to receive a kick to the mid-section and an uppercut to the jaw laying him on the floor.

"KAMI!! I don't know what I ever saw in you Kakashi. This is the reason we never worked out you pron loving asshole. You see the world in shades of black, white, and gray. If you can't see past your own petty hate for Yoko then never come back!" said Rin picking Kakashi up and throwing him out the door.

"But…" started Kakashi.

"No buts. Until you get your act together you are to stay away from this apartment building. If I catch you near here, I'm going to not only remove your Sharingan, I'm removing your manhood as well with a _rusty_ knife," said Rin. Seeing Kakashi Wince she slammed the door in his face.

Kakashi sighed and stood up. "Why can't she just see things my way?" said Kakashi before poofing away.

(In Naruto's apartment)

It had been nearly three hours since Naruto and Yoko returned from Rin's apartment and they were in a full blown make out session. Naruto pulled back for some air. They were lying on his Couch. Yoko on Top Naruto on bottom.

"You knew I'm not in full blown heat anymore so I'll let the sex slide by me this time, but next time, you better have your plans cleared for the night.

"Alright Yoko-hime," said Naruto.

"Good now go out and have some fun," said Yoko getting up and leaving to the bed room.

Naruto followed her and watched as she striped naked and got under the covers. "What am I going to do? Its barley 7," said Naruto

"Go to a Shinobi club," said Yoko curling up in a ball.

"Why don't I just stay here?" asked Naruto sitting on the bed.

"Because I knew that if you don't have at least 4 fiancés by the time you hit 14 the council can step in and choose, also at least one of them has to be with child," said Yoko looking at Naruto.

"How do you know all this?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"You knew I always liked reading minds. You can find many interesting things if you knew where to look," said Yoko. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair ob blue jean pants, a blue button up shirt, and a matching hat. He also pulled out a pair of blue shades.

"Alright then I guess I'm off then," said Naruto leaning over and giving her a tender kiss.

"If you pick up any girls, make sure to take any _fun_ to their house," said Yoko

"I'm not like that Yoko-chan," said Naruto walking out.

Naruto left the building, but set the Security seals so nobody but the people who lived their and guests could get in. He walked around for about 30 minutes before he found a small club called 'The Grind'. He walked up to the door only for a man to block him.

"Shinobi only club," said the man.

Naruto pulled out his head band and tucked it back in after 15 seconds. "Your good," said the man moving.

Naruto walked into the club to see a circular room, a large dance floor in the center with tables all around. It was a little empty only about 50 people

Naruto walked off to the farthest table and saw two women there. The first had long black hair, red eyes, rounded c-cup breasts, shapely legs, wearing a black mini skirt that stopped at her upper thighs, a red long sleeve shirt that hugged her like a gloved, black stockings and red open toed-heels. She scored at least a 10 on the knockout radar. IF she scored a 10 her friend was pushing at least 11 ½. She had long purple hair pulled up, brown eyes accompanied by a very sexy smirk on her face, d-cup breasts. She wore a black see though slick shirt, that you could see her nipples through, but couldn't see all her assets, and purple short shorts that looked so sexy on her with long high heels boots.

The thing that made this hotter is that the purple haired woman was facing the red eyed woman, grinding on her, and had her hands on her breasts. The red eyed woman was moaning lowly.

"Anko-chan stop. We don't know who's watching," said the red eyed woman. The purple haired woman pinched her nipples thought the shirt getting a moan.

"Who cares Kurenai-chan? Let them watch, because they can't touch and most of the assholes and bitches in here are piss drunk. I'm going to have my way with you here or at home," said Anko with a smirk as she kissed Kurenai.

"Alright you win, you might even get me in the chains tonight," said Kurenai grabbing Anko's ass.

Naruto whistled as he sat down in their booth. "Damn that's hot," said Naruto stopping them.

Anko smirked at Naruto. "Sorry I'm only taking women tonight," said Anko as Kurenai also smirked.

"That's a damn shame," said Naruto as he called a waitress over. The waitress had long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a black top and skirt with black stockings.

"Naruto-kun. I see you decided to take a little while off. Come by for a bowl of Raman at the stand," said the girl

"You knew Ayame?" asked Anko. She and Kurenai had been trying to get into that girls skirt for more then a year now.

Naruto picked up a drink Ayame placed in front of him before slapping her ass getting a nice blush from her. "Of course I know Ayame-chan. We've been friends for years. Hell she's the one who taught me how to kiss a girl and go down on a girl at age 12," said Naruto taking a sip of his drink.

Anko slid over to Naruto and slipped under him, while placing his hand on his crotch. "Tell me more Na-ru-to," said Anko in a very sexy voice.

Kurenai called over Ayame and ordered a large bottle of red wine. When Ayame started to walk away Kurenai eyed her swaging ass. She popped the top and took a massive swig. She couldn't help it. Asuma was addicted to cigarettes, Kakashi his porn books, and she had a thing for red wine which was usually followed by hot, passionate, loving sex with Anko.

Naruto started to talk with Anko and Kurenai getting to knew them. He learned Kurenai loved Genjutsu and romance novels with woman who had woman or male lovers. Anko was a little different. She liked rabbits and absolutely loved blood. AS the night wore on they all soon found themselves wasted or in Naruto's case slightly buzzed.

"So handsome what ay we blow this place and head back to our place," said Anko getting behind Kurenai and grabbing her breasts making Kurenai moan. Naruto was impressed. She only had a slight slur to her speech now, but you could tell by the way she moved that she was completely intoxicated.

Naruto could not deny that he was turned on by the two women before him and only a fool would turn that down. Lucky for Naruto he was no fool. Naruto pulled his wallet out and throw some fat bills on the table before calling Ayame over.

Ayame walked over as sexy as ever. "Those are for the drinks and this is your tip," said Naruto grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a kiss. Ayame was so into the kiss she never noticed that Naruto slipped a large wad of cash into her skirt.

Naruto pulled back and Ayame smiled at him. "That was one hell of a tip. I'll have to return it someday," said Ayame as she kissed Naruto on the check and walked off.

"Let's go ladies," said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around them and used a portal to get them there quicker.

(Outside of Kurenai/Anko's apartment)

When the portal opened they stood right outside the door. Kurenai looked at him in awe. "How did you do that?" she asked grabbing his arm.

Naruto leaned down and licked her ear. "Everyone has their tricks," said Naruto

But for tonight there all ours," said Anko kissing his neck as Kurenai opened the door.

**Warning lemon**

The living room was not large, but not small either. The walls were wine red and they had a small couch with a wide screen TV. Anko locked the door while Kurenai pushed Naruto on to a recliner.

"You watch while we play and you might get to join in," said Kurenai as Anko slipped a hand under Kurenai's skirt.

Kurenai moaned slightly as Anko began to rub her womanhood. The fact she didn't wear panties helped. Naruto could tell she was just licking by the way some of her honey ran down her leg. Anko wasted no time and removed Kurenai's shirt and her skirt, before attacking her womanhood with her fingers. Kurenai was nearly screaming.

"Anko-chan I'm about to…," Started Kurenai only for Anko to stop.

"Ah ah ah. You knew the rules when here. So repeat them to our guest," said Anko as she put Kurenai on her hands and knees. Kurenai crawled to Naruto and pulled his pants and boxers off while Anko took the shirt off.

"Anko-sama is my mistress. Whatever she says I do," said Kurenai acting completely submissive.

Anko slapped Kurenai ass hard getting a yelp of pleasure out of her. "That's right my sexy little bitch. Now I'm going to give Naruto a little strip tease while you suck his cock, and he'd better say that that was the best damn blowjob he's ever had, or else," said Anko slapping Kurenai on the ass once more.

Kurenai compiled by first giving Naruto a hand job. Naruto let out a slight moan. Her hands were silk like. Once Kurenai felt Naruto at Max, she licked the tip of his member. Naruto groaned and then started to massage her scalp. Kurenai knowing she did something right started to suck on the tip of his member. She went lower until the tip was touching the back of her mouth. Kurenai started to suck hard and swirl her tongue around. Naruto was feeling the pressure build up.

While Kurenai was sucking him off Anko was dancing to some beat only she could hear and had removed her top and was working her shorts off leaving her boots. It took Anko only seconds to throw them in a corner of the room. Anko started to do a dirty dance on the table, before she sat down and started to finger herself while squeezing her breasts. Kurenai was now sucking Naruto harder and deep throating him making it even better.

"Damn Kurenai-chan you're fucking incredible," said Naruto as Anko got up and shoved a hand into Kurenai while she still fingered herself. Anko started to finger both herself and Kurenai harder until both came with a scream. The vibrations in Kurenai's mouth made Naruto blast his seed into it.

Kurenai pulled back and found herself kissed by Anko. Naruto was instantly ready to plow them. "Now Kurenai-chan you are to lay down and lick me while Naruto-kun here fucks you into submission," said Anko squeezing Kruenai's tits namking her moan.

"Yes mistress," said Kurenai as Anko sat on the ground and spread her legs wide.

Kurenai got on her hands and knees and started to lick Anko's pussy making her moan. Naruto could not help himself as he felt his vampiric lust come out. Naruto seeing Kurenai on all fours like that just made him want her more. Putting his dick at her pussy lips he thrust into her hard. Kurenai stopped eating Anko and let out a small scream of passion. Naruto pulled all the way out and slammed right back into her making her moan as she thrust her tongue into Anko.

Anko was having a blast. She enjoyed the licking she was getting, but watching Naruto fuck Kurenai was getting her off a whole lot faster and as hard as he was slamming into her she was going to be sore in the morning. Kurenai tried to focus on pleasing Anko, but what Naruto was doing to her turned out most of her senses except for Pleasure. Every time he pulled back and pounded into her she felt it. He may not have been going fast, but with how strong he was doing it he didn't need to.

Naruto pulled back and trusted into her again. Naruto felt her tighten around him, so he sped up his thrusts just a bit. Kurenai stopped licking Anko and started to finger her at a rapid pace. Anko and Kurenai were both screaming out as they came. Naruto thrust into Kurenai a few more times before he just let himself go inside her.

He pulled out and leaned down kissing Kurenai on the neck. Anko was barely able to pull herself up before she reached under the couch and pulled out a plug, too needles and clamps. She got behind Kurenai and stuck the needle in her before pushing it filling her with some kind of liquid and plugged bother her ass and pussy. She used the needle on her breasts before she clamped them.

"Alright my cute little bitch. You are to watch as Naruto-kun fucks me in both my ass and my pussy. If I'm satisfied, I'll let him have a bit more fun with you," said Anko as she turned around only to find herself against the wall.

"I want to see how tight your ass is Anko-chan," said Naruto into her ear while grabbing her breast.

"Then fuck me," said Anko.

Naruto did just that as he entered her fast. Anko screamed out at the feeling. Her ass was filled and it was like nothing she ever felt before. Naruto was groaning. Anko was fucking tight. Naruto pulled back and rammed into her making Anko moan out. He continued this for over 10 minutes before he pulled out and made her face him. He sent one of his hands down and found she was dripping wet. He felt a few of her Juices running down her leg.

Naruto used his cock and traced her outer lips making her whimper. She wanted his cock inside her so bad.

"What do you want Anko-chan?" asked Naruto as he continued to play with her.

"I want you Naruto-kun," said Anko as Naruto pushed in slightly only to pull back out.

"No tell me what you want," said Naruto as he started to suck on her now lactating breasts.

"FUCK ME!! Put that big cock inside my dirty little pussy and make me your little whore to fuck as you see fit!" yelled Anko needing it bad.

Tacking pity on Anko Naruto thrust into her. Anko moaned before she felt herself lifted up and placed firmly on the wall just making Naruto's cock go deeper and hit her spot making her cum.

"Damn Anko-chan you're tighter then Kurenai-chan is," said Naruto.

"Please Naruto fuck me as hard and fast as you can!" moaned out Anko wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto then pulled out ant thrust into Anko making her shout his name. Naruto moved at a fast pace and every time Anko yelled out his name. Kurenai on the side was ready to bust. She was whimpering out because she was feeling a strong fire burning inside her as she watched her two lovers fuck each other. Naruto continued having his way with Anko as he bent down and started to lick and suck on her breasts. Anko didn't hold out much longer and came yelling out Naruto's name. Naruto continued to thrust into Anko prolonging the orgasm for another minute. When it finally died down Anko was panting up a storm and Naruto was not even finished.

Anko had 8 orgasms before Naruto shot his seed inside her. Anko looked at Naruto before passion out with a smile on her face. Naruto pulled out of Anko and sat her on the couch. Naruto was still in a vampiric lust so he turned his eyes to the still whimpering Kurenai. Naruto removed the clamps on her nipples and she started licking milk badly, Naruto then removed both plugs and Kurenai had a mass orgasm. She started to finger herself and suck her own breasts.

"Naruto-sama please fuck me," said Kurenai spreading her pussy lips and legs wide.

Naruto entered Kurenai swiftly making her moan. Naruto bit down on her left breast and started to suck it as he started to thrust into her. Kurenai was moaning loudly as she started to meet Naruto's thrusts setting her off even more. Kurenai pulled Naruto away from her breasts and kissed him. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as his thrusts became harder and faster. Kurenai could feel herself about to explode from the things happening.

"Naruto-sama I'm going to cum," said Kurenai as Naruto thrust into her harder.

"I'm Cumming as well Kurenai-chan," said Naruto.

They both hit their orgasms at the same time. Kurenai yelled out Naruto's name and passed out. Naruto still buried inside Kurenai pulled out of her with a wet plop.

**Lemon End**

Naruto came out of his vampiric state and looked at the two women he just had sex with. He checked them both to make sure they weren't marked. After he did that he picked Kurenai up and placed her in the first bed he found. After he grabbed Anko and placed her in the same bed he climbed in with them and fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Anko woke up feeling rather good. She was a bit sore between her legs but other then that she was freaking good. She noticed two presences in her bed and smirked.

"_We probably convinced Ayame-chan to join us," thought Anko as she opened her eyes._

She looked behind her and saw a man with wild multi colored hair. Anko looked horrified for a second before last night came flooding back to her. Anko shivered remembering all the orgasms she had. Just thinking about it was making her horny.

"_Kami the sex with him was just out there," thought Anko as she woke up Kurenai._

Kurenai stared at Anko. "What Anko?" asked a sore and sexually drained Kurenai who two was remembering last night.

"Lets give Naruto-kun a good wake up said Anko as she kissed Kurenai and then Naruto.

Kurenai got the idea and started to Fondle Anko's breasts.

Naruto awake needing air. After opening his eyes he saw he was being kissed by Anko. After returning the kiss she let up. Naruto leaned over and kissed Kurenai. Naruto got up and walked to the living room and grabbed his clothes and put them on. Anko and Kurenai came out swinging their hips.

Naruto gave the two women a foxy smirk. "Ladies that was a hell of a night. We'll have to do it again sometimes," said Naruto as Kurenai grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote their number on the paper.

"Call us. Next time it will be a proper date," said Kurenai.

"From sex to dating you're a bit backwards Kure-chan," said Naruto making Kurenai turn pink.

"Later Foxy-chan," said Anko kissing him again

Naruto also got a last minute kiss from Kurenai before he left. Anko pushed Kurenai onto the couch and started to grind on her.

"I'm still in the mood and we both have the day off," said Anko smirking at Kurenai.

"_It's going to be a long Day," thought Kurenai _

(With Naruto)

Naruto was on his way home when he heard Alucard in his mind.

"_I have to admit kid that you played with those two well. Integra was the same as that Kurenai woman when in bed. I could tell you some stories," said Alucard with a chuckle._

_Naruto groaned. "Alucard I don't want to hear how you screwed Grandma Integra. That's something I don't want haunting my mind at night," thought Naruto cutting the link._

Naruto walked into his apartment only to find a pissed looking Rin. "Where have you been?" asked Rin making it clear he was not getting away.

"I was out at a Shinobi club," said Naruto sweating.

"Shinobi clubs in Konoha close at 1:00 a.m. I also got a call from Anko about 10 minutes ago saying she just had great sex with Kurenai and a guy named Naruto and since you're the only one named Naruto in this whole damn village I guess it was you," said Rin grabbing Naruto by the shirt.

"_OH shit, oh shit, oh shit! Rin's going to kill Me," thought Naruto as Rin pulled off his shirt and throw him into the street._

"HELLSING ISN'T WEARING HIS SHIRT!!" yelled Rin. Instantly all his fan girls came from no where and chased him.

"_WHY ME!?" Naruto thought._

"_Just the old Hellsing Charm/curse," said Alucard laughing his ass off._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Killjoy and Zaara in a bar  
Killjoy: Dude you know they are going to know not a lot of people have Alucard's type of cloths.  
Zaara: I don't care. I'm still wearing the coat and shades.  
Kyubi, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Sakura, and Seras walk in holding up posters of Zaara and Killjoy.  
Seras: Has anyone seen these men?  
Everyone points to killjoy  
Killjoy; dude let just  
Zaara: (Letter with Killjoys name on) I think I'd rater die another day. I like that movie. Your on your own my friend. Oh tell Kurenai to look behind her.  
Killjoy: fuck  
All the girls look behind them only to be hit with pies.  
Zaara: RUN FOR IT!!  
Zaara take off on a Bike.  
Killjoy: By man I'm going to stay and just take what happens  
Zaara: You knew. I respect a trooper, but man I will always try to get away from a Genjutsu mistress who makes you see horrible things. All I can tell you is that Barney and the Tellytubeys are pure EVIL!! I will honor my fallen friend. To Gaara's House (Zaara runs.)  
Kyubi: Why aren't you running?  
Killjoy: because I am hoping that you will be more gentile if I just do as you say. (Shrinks to chibi size)  
Kyubi walk up to Killjoy and kisses his cheek.  
Kyubi: good boy now for your first part of your training you help us trick Zaara so we can catch him for Anko, Kurenai and Hana  
Killjoy: Yes mistress.(take off after Zaara  
Sakura: And Vida said she would help too Call her and tell her we have Killjoy and Zaara is the only one left and that if she get him for us Gaara is hers in this realm.  
(In Heaven)  
Kami is on her ass laughing and also eating popcorn.  
Kami: It gets better and better HAHAHA


	10. Meetings and Returns

Killjoy: You know Gaara I'm glad you agree because you might have to as well. (Killjoy pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Zaara in the neck).  
Zaara: (Pulls out Dart) You asshole. I'm going to get you!  
Killjoy: Sorry its not personal man but I must follow my mistress's orders I tried to tell you its less painful this way I didn't get hurt I even Got a nice Loving kiss.  
Zaara: Do I'm a fighter to the day I go. They better drag me away kicking and … screaming.  
Zaara passes out from the tranquilizer.  
Gaara: so who do I get to be with and submit to?  
Killjoy: Well it's not final but it should be Vida.  
Gaara: Shouldn't be too bad at least I get to be loved.  
Killjoy: You're taking this affably well.  
Gaara: I have seen my sister when she really wants something.  
Killjoy takes out a phone.  
Killjoy: Hello mistress we have him come to pick us up please.  
Over the phone.  
Kyubi: Good boy we will be there in 10 minutes.  
Up in heaven.  
Kami: Oh a betrayal although a understandable one hahahahaha this is the best

Also Naruto has the equivalent of Kyubi inside him. Alucard is truly a foe to be feared.

Human/ Vampire speech

_Vampire/human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon/thought**_

Enjoy the show

000000000000000000000000000000000

(Training ground 7)

The two weeks of vacation were up and over so Team 7 was back together to train. While all that had happened Yoko had gotten a job at the Raman stand thanks to Ayame. Razen would start at the academy along with Konohamaru, Udon, Hanabi, and Moegi who called themselves the N-corps. Misato didn't want to be a ninja so she was enrolled in a non-Shinobi school. She hung out with the N-crops and even though she wasn't a Shinobi could still give Hanabi a good run for her money.

Team 7 were currently working on the jutsu they knew. Kakashi and Seras both agreed not to teach them anything else until they had semi mastery over the Jutsu they already knew. Sasuke and Naruto was the one they were truly watching. Over the last two weeks Sasuke had come out of his shall of anger and started to work well with others. He had some up with a few new fire style Jutsu, but his favorite was Fire style: Phoenix arrow. It had been labeled as a high c-ranked jutsu because while it had mass destructive power it only went in one direction. He had also come to good terms with Sakura, but she still watched him as if he would pull something stupid.

"Alright Naruto-kun show us a combo you made," said Seras sitting in a tree with her legs crossed.

Naruto smirked at her as she blow him a kiss. Kakashi and the others didn't have a problem with them dating, but a few people in the village were pissed that Naruto was with his female sensei thanking it wasn't right. They didn't give a damn, because they cared for each other.

Naruto created a reinforced clone that he charged at. The clone knew its fate and stood ready. "Earth style: great spikes Jutsu," said Naruto launching over 30 spikes at the clone. The clone moved out the way only to find himself caught from underground. He looked down to see Naruto smirking at him before 'he' went up like a balloon. Sasuke smirked. Naruto loved to use the exploding clone, but he had twicked it and made a shiriken version of it without the exploding notes.

"Impressive work Naruto. Distract your enemy with only about a third of your jutsu strength and then using an exploding clone that also used the head hunter Jutsu without hand signs or verbal command. Your getting good," said Kakashi eye smiling at Naruto.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

In the last few days Kakashi had calmed down around Yoko. He no longer showed open hostility towards her, but his dislike was still in the air. The Council and Hokage had learned of it and it was not pretty.

_Flashback _

_Yoko and Naruto sat in their seats near Haishi and Tsume. The civilian Council was on about the Shinobi budget and trying to get Sasuke married of to a good family. Yoko was board and one of her tails popped out and so did her ears. A civilian saw this and screamed._

"_KYUBI!!" He yelled out. _

_Everyone turned to look at Yoko who tried to cover them up. "Looks like the fox is out of the bag," said Yoko waving at them._

"_How did you get out of my weapon," said Danzo_

"_None of your damn buisne… Did you just call me a weapon?" asked Naruto making Danzo look foolish._

"_Not the point," said Danzo._

"_Like my mate said none of your business," said Yoko showing him the Hellsing mark on her neck._

"_Whatever the point is that we now have the most powerful demon free. We could conquer the elemental Nations with ease now," said Haruno _

"_We could also make a whore house just for her so a lot of men could relieve themselves after a long mission," said a civilian making Yoko hide behind Naruto in fear._

"_Naruto-kun," said Yoko in fear_

"_That is enough! We haven't even let her say her peach and you fools are already to let the villagers have her. If anything happened to her I swear to God I'll level this village," said Naruto making many gasp._

"_Alright, but the villagers will have to kn…" started Danzo only to be cut off by Naruto._

"_The villagers don't have to knew shit! If anyone outside the council learns of this I swear I'll take a match and burn this mother fucker down," said Naruto._

"_Very well, but we would like an account of why she attacked," said Haishi in a clam voice. The clans even though they were beat respect the Kyubi. After all it's not everyday a worthy opponent fights you._

"_Thank you Hyuga-san," said Yoko as she took the floor and told the Council what she had told team 7._

_(Flashback end)_

Most of the Council was still pissed, but backed off knowing Naruto would be pissed if they persuaded her in any form or fashion.

"Alright everyone gather up were about to teach you a b-ranked earth Jutsu. Earth and Fire fusion style: Raising Dragon jutsu," said Kakashi ding the hand signs as dragon a good 30 feet long rose from the earth and destroyed more then a few trees.

"Get moving," said Seras. They spent the rest of the day training on that Jutsu.

(At the apartment)

Naruto had just walked in and was beat. He walked over to his bathroom and took a quick shower and changed. He put on some blue jean pants and a gray tank top before he throw on a green short sleeve shirt. Naruto walked into his living room and sat down. He was about to turn on the TV when the door bell rang. He got up and opened the door to see Haku with a yellow Med-nin vest on with green shoulders signifying her as a Chunin level nin. Most of her hair was the way it normally was except that her bangs that framed her face were braided. She wore a white and hot pink shirt underneath, black skin tight pants.

Naruto smiled "Hello Haku-cha," said Naruto as she took her vest off and the headband she wore around her neck.

Haku smiled back and hugged him. "Hello Naruto-kun. Would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Haku

"Sure Haku-chan, let me grab my glasses," said Naruto picking up a pair of black shades.

Haku laughs lightly and they walked out.

(At the park)

Naruto and Haku walked in the park laughing and having a light conversation. People who passed by them mistook them for a couple. Naruto gave Haku smiles and she blushed each time. They stopped near a lake and sat down on a bench.

"This reminds me of my old home," said Haku smiling at the memory of both her mother and father.

Naruto smiled at her. "I'm glad that you have happy memories of your time with them," said Naruto pulling her into a light hug making her blush.

"Naruto-kun do you have feelings for me?" asked Haku pulling away and removing his glasses to see a shocked face.

"What?" said a clearly shocked Naruto.

Haku blushed, but steeled herself. "Do you have feelings for me. I knew we've only known each other for a short time, but I've come to care for you deeply. Almost like a lover. At first I thought it was a silly crush, but it's more then that… I like you," said Haku moving closer to Naruto.

Haku was just about to kiss Naruto when he stood up. "We can't Haku-chan," said Naruto.

Haku stood up and glared at Naruto. "Why not Naruto?" asked Haku.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt by the Council," said Naruto narrowing his eyes

"What you don't think I can't take care of myself?" said Haku freezing most of the air around her and a small bit of the lake.

"Haku if the Council finds out about your bloodline they'll force you to be breeding stock. They will whore you out just to get one child out of you and I won't let that happen to someone I care for," said Naruto in a heated tone.

"They won't find out even if I used it in front of them!" Screamed Haku.

Naruto glared at Her. "Damn your stubborn!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever!" yelled Haku walking away into the forest.

Naruto walked out of the park.

"This is perfect for Danzo-sama and Haruno-sama," said A man wearing an ANBU Uniform, but with a blank mask with the word NE on it.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting in his apartment with Seras, Yoko, and Zabuza sitting near him. He had his face in his hands. "I was a complete idiot. I know Haku likes me and I like her, but with the council already breathing down my neck about me not marrying Haruno and mating with not only Seras, but Yoko as well I didn't want to get her caught up in all this shit," said Naruto as Zabuza pulled out a black and lit it.

"Kid regardless of what you do sooner or later the Council will find out and then they'll be after her anyway. At least with you she would be happy," said Zabuza.

"Your probably right, but I have Seras and Yoko to worry about not to mention what I did with Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan a week back.

Yoko and Seras hugged Naruto. "Naruto-kun we know that you'd only chose the best mates so we don't hold it against you, but you need to find and set Haku-chan straight," said Yoko.

"Agreed. Accept her. Let her be one of your mates to love," said Seras.

"Your right. I have to go find her and apologize," said Naruto.

"Listen Kid I respect you and all so you have my approval, but don't let it get to your head that I won't kick your ass if you make Haku cry again," said Zabuza as Naruto rushed out the door and looked for Haku.

(in the forest)

Haku sat near a tree and cried. She liked Naruto she really did, but they both let their tempers and feelings get in the way. She knew that he was only looking out for her and trying to protect her from being the tool of politics and all, but it still made her angry with him. Maybe she would have to really sit down and talk with him. Haku stood up and jumped into a tree as an ANBU member jumped down.

"I missed," he said.

Haku got worried. There was only a little moister in the air and she left her weapons back at Naruto's place. She was okay with taijutsu, but no were near ANBU level.

The man pulled out his katana and prepared to attack when someone jumped in front of Haku.

"Naruto-kun!" said a surprised Haku.

"Haku will talk later. Let me deal with this trash first," said Naruto drawing Joshua. The man charged at Naruto and swung his sword at Naruto's face. Naruto rolled his body out the way and blacked the attack with Joshua. Naruto pulled back and fired a shot off. The Man cut it in two.

"You have got to be shitting me," said Naruto jumping back to avoid a slash to the gut.

"Time to take one from Sasuke's book of tricks. Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," said Naruto launching multiple balls at the Man.

The man jumped out the way only to find himself trapped. Naruto had placed an exploding trap square were he landed and all Naruto had to do was say the trigger word.

"Who sent you? It's best not to lie for I can tell," said a glaring Naruto.

"The Civilian Council. After they found out about the Kyubi being free they had the NE watch everyone your close to for anything important. If it would benefit them we were to capture it," said The man.

"Dumb-ass. Why did they order that?" asked Naruto

"Watchers are tasked to do not and ask their masters why," said The man specking in code.

"But the ones who order the watchers have an agenda of their own that leaves the watchers dead," said Naruto replaying to the code. "Sayonara," said Naruto as the tags went up killing the man. His mask landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto turned around and hugged Haku. "Haku-chan lets go," said Naruto

"Alright Naruto-kun," said Haku as they walked Away.

"_I knew ROOT was on the move and this proves it right here," thought Naruto looking at the mask in his hands._

(a month later)

Naruto stood near an ally as Sakura ran into it laughing followed by Razen, Misato, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi. All had one thing in common they wore a pair of glasses that Naruto and Tenten made for them along with custom coats that said N-crops on the left beast pocket, and right sleeve, and a nice blue N on the back. Naruto smiled. All the kids went to the academy except Misato, but she still hung with the N-crops as an honorary member.

Besides that Naruto and Haku had worked out their relationship and were considered to be the most quiet of all the relationships Naruto was in. They had yet to have sex, but that was understandable considering that they were still a bit sore at each other.

"Alright you guys we'll play one more game and then will take you training," said Naruto smiling.

The kids all smiled. "Hai Naruto-nii-chan," they said in tandem

"Alright we'll give you to the count of ten to run after that we'll come after you," said Naruto smiling. "1...2...3...4," started Naruto.

The kids took off and turned a corner. When Naruto and Sakura heard a scream they rushed over to the ally. Razen and Konohamaru were being held up by a man with a cat suit on and a large wrapped package on his back. Standing next to him was a girl with blonde hair green eyes who looked 15, wearing a purple battle Kimono, and a large fan on her back.

"Kankuro put them down!" yelled the girl.

"After I teach them some respect Temari," said Kankuro.

"Excuse me, but this is some misunderstanding. I asked them to run as I was playing with them," said Naruto smiling hoping to end this before someone got hurt.

"Then I'll deal with you in a second," said the boy.

"I don't think you want to fight me. After all I'm a _baddddddd _boy," said Naruto drawing his sword. The boy put Razen and Konohamaru down who ran over to Sakura

"Just to set the record straight I'm not in this," said Temari leaning on the wall.

"Oh goodie a fight," came a voice from the fence. On the fence sat a girl who looked about 13 or 14, long sliver hair with green highlights, standing at 5'4", sharp purple eyes, a tone figure with c-cup breasts, wearing a strapless blue top that hugged her figure with fishnet armor showing and going to the middle of her arms, tight white pants, blue high heel boots, a white bandana, and her headband strapped to a belt she wore.

"Who the hell are you," asked came a cold voice from a tree. Everyone turned to see a boy who looked like he hasn't sleep in months, Red hair, teal green eyes, and a tattoo on his face wearing a brown shirt, sand colored pants, brown sandals, and a gored strapped to his back.

"Looks like we found a party," came a girl's voice.

"And there are a lot of fine honeys in this joint. Too many sucker is here though," came a male voice.

Everyone turned again and looked at the new arrivals. The first was a girl standing at Sakura's height, looking around 16 long blonde hair that fell to her ass and was pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, a tone figure with c-cup assets, wearing a purple shirt, with black sleeves, tight black pants, gloves with tape wrapped around her hands, her headband rested on her forehead just under her bangs.

The other person seemed weird. He carried himself with pride, but not arrogance. He stood at a staggering 6'7" with heavy muscle, dark brown skin, looking around 17, blonde hair pulled into corn rows, a gotee, a strange triangular tattoo on his left cheek, wearing a pair of dark glasses, a white scarf the fell closer to the middle of his back, white one shoulder strapped armor with red outlines, black pants with an X pattern near the bottom left, held up by a white rope belt, white arm and leg guards with three red groves in them, black sandals, a white headband, and on his back rested four swords.

Everyone stared at each other. The newly introduced people all had a wired vibe to them. Kankuro, Temari, Sakura and the Kids backed up. Even Sasuke and Kiba who rested in a tree understood the problems were out of their league to deal with.

"Is any of you punks going to start spiting what's on yo minds?" asked the Large man.

"Home turf, So I guess I talk First. Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Naruto eyeing at Each of the people there.

"I'm Runa, just plain Runa," said The girl with sliver and green hair

"The Names Gaara of the Sand," said the boy with red hair.

"Yugito Nii," said the girl with blonde hair.

"Kirabi is the name, rappen my game," said the Man in white.

"Stick to being a Ninja," said Naruto.

"What you say slick? Don't get in my square and think you can step to me playa," said Kirabi drawing two of his swords. Both were at least 3 feet long and looked like hook swords .

"Lets' go," said Naruto charging at the Man.

Kirabi charged back and they clashed. They skidded pat each other and turned as something hit the dirt sticking up in ut. Kirabi smirked and Naruto looked rather pissed.

"Sakura-nee-chan what happened?" asked Misato looking worried.

"That man broke Naruto-kun's sword with one hit," said Sakura shocked that anyone had that much power.

"No way Naruto-nii-chan is unbeatable," said Razen shaking Sakura's jacket.

Sakura lightly bit her lip. "If only that were true Razen if only it were true.

"That's what you get for talking smack to a G like me Sucker. You dealing with a real man playa. That busted piece of trash you got can't beat me fool. These swords were made from the horn of Hachibi no ushi-oni (1) himself," said Kirabi holding the swords out in front of him.

Naruto looked at his sword and was barely controlling his rage. You could see his fangs extending and retracting. "You bastard. This sword belonged to my ancestral mother Integra. I'm going to kill you with my ancestral father's weapons, and I'm going to make it as painful as I can," said Naruto drawing Joshua and Jackal with Jackal resting on top of Joshua.

Kirabi grinned and got into a stance with one sword over his head and the other turned backwards. "Let's go sucker," said Kirabi

Naruto put Joshua in his mouth and used his extended fangs to cock it back scaring the shit out of everyone, but Kirabi, Runa, and Gaara.

"Lets play," said Naruto Charging at Kirabi with the intent to do more then harm him.

Both men made it to the middle at the same time and clashed again, but this time Naruto's weapons held strong. Naruto twisted out of the death lock and aimed at Kirabi's face. Kirabi used his sword to throw off Naruto's aim so it hit the tree. Naruto took off the other death locked and tried to pistol whip Kirabi, who parried and slashed at Naruto. Naruto jumped out the way and throw a kick at Kirabi.

Kirabi jumped over it and throw a slash at Naruto. Naruto slid under it and fired off two rounds. Kirabi used one of his swords to block those rounds. He turned around to swipe at Naruto, but Naruto blocked it with jackal. Both jumped back panting slightly.

"_This guy moves as fast as I do," thought Naruto_

"_I can't believe it No body moves like me," thought Kirabi._

Kirabi charged first, but drew his left sword back. Naruto had time to fire off three shots that were all blocked before, they locked again. Naruto moved around and let a few shots off at point blank range Kirabi moved around enough to be missed by them. Both started to lick chakra, but Naruto was licking red and black Chakra making everyone shiver in fear

"ENOUGH!!" Yelled Gaara as he used his sand to throw the battling Shinobi back. Runa caught Naruto and Yugito caught Kirabi. Kirabi and Naruto glared at each other, but you could only tell by the showing of teeth.

"Yeah you guys this is really bad," said Runa using all her power to hold Naruto back.

"Plus your scaring the children," said Yugito.

That brought Naruto out of his rage and he looked at the kids. Runa let him go and he kneeled down next to them. "Sorry guys. I didn't want you to see that," said Naruto.

Misato hugged Naruto. "It's okay Naruto-nii-chan we forgive you," said Misato.

"But no more fighting like that okay," said Hanabi worried.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan I promise. Sakura take them to a training field. I have to talk with them. Sasuke Kiba go," said Naruto taking his commanding tone. Sakura nodded and ran off with Kiba and Sasuke behind her. "Why are you here? Cloud is okay, Sand is an Ally, and Rock is still pissed off at us so why come here?" asked Naruto still glaring at Kirabi.

"The Chunin Exams are in a week. I look forward to seeing you there Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing for you will be singing in hell," said Kirabi as everyone went their own ways. All the Hosts except Naruto had one thought on Mind.

"_My Demon warned me about that kid. He had traces of Kyubi's power, but why did he/she/it warn me of something far more sinister and deadly?" they all thought_

(At the front Gate)

Zabuza and Haku had pulled Watch duty today. It may have been easy money but it was boring. Zabuza looked over at Haku who was messing with a pair senbon. He was so board. He was bout to leave when he felt two Kage level Chakras enter the gate grabbing his sword he looked and saw it was Two of the legendary Sannin. Tsunade and Jiraiya along with a woman who looked to be in her early 20's carrying a pig. She was probably as tall as that Anko chick he met, short black hair, black eyes, a figure that could give Haku's fan boys nosebleeds and cc-cup breasts, wearing a black Kimono with a fishnet shirt that was visible.

"Yo," said Zabuza.

"Not now chump were is my Naru-chan?" asked Shizune.

"I can take you to his home," said Haku as Shizune looked at her.

"Please do," said Shizune grabbing Tsunade's hand as they followed Haku.

"Damn. That makes 4 girls with 3 possible chicks on the way," said Zabuza.

"Damn I knew my godson was a man just like his mother wanted him to be," said Jiraiya smirking as he tossed Zabuza an Autographed copy of Itch Itch Paradise: Foxy master. "That just came out yesterday," said Jiraiya with a smirk as Zabuza bowed to him as did other men.

"We are not worthy," said the men in tandem.

(At the training Ground)

The kids were lined up while Misato sat in Sakura's lap. "Alright I'm sure you guys thank your hot stuff, but you're wrong. You saw my fight with that guy Kirabi and you saw that we were on even grounds so I'm about to teach you a Jutsu that will help you get away from someone like that," said Naruto only for Razen to raise his hand.

"If we fight someone like that and were on a team we can win with a well made plan," said Razen getting a nod from other.

"Razen Sometimes strength in numbers gets more people killed then need be. Do you understand?" asked Naruto making it clear this was no joke.

"Yes sir," said Razen.

"Good This Jutsu has three conditions when it can be used. One for training, two for escaping or paralyzing an enemy to gather info or flee, the last is if someone you care for is in danger. Watch I'll use that cat as an Example. Oblivion style: World Freeze," said Naruto as the cat froze in place. Naruto walked over to the cat and picked it up. "What do you knew Tora. I'll just put you in a cage," said Naruto putting her in a cage.

"Wow that was amazing Naruto-nii-chan," said Moegi.

"Indeed it was cool," said Udon

"Thank you Moegi-chan Udon-kun. It locks on to the people your locking it and freezes them for a short period of time the longest is up to 10 hours. If their Chakra is higher then your own they could possible brake it in about 5 minutes so hall ass if you have to," said Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-chan do you have any other Oblivion Jutsu?" asked Konohamaru as the others nodded.

Naruto sighed. "I'm only going to warn you once never try the Oblivion style with out me or someone I knew near you. The Oblivion style is named that for a reason. It's great power, but it is meant for one purpose," said Naruto.

"And what is that?" asked Hanabi fearing the answer.

"The destruction of an Army. I'm only teaching you a low C-ranked support Jutsu, but never try to use anything higher understood?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naru-nii-chan," said Moegi.

Naruto smiled and patted her head. "Good. Shadow Clone. Get to work," said Naruto sending each of the kids off with a clone.

"Your so good to them Naruto-kun. You'll make an excellent farther one day," said Sakura.

Thank you Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he looked down and saw a sad Misato. "Something wrong Misato-chan?" asked Naruto kneeling down in front of her.

"No sir," said Misato looking down

"Hey now that's no way for a princess to act," said Naruto smiling.

"Princess?" said a confused Misato.

"Yep and what's a princess without her necklace," said Naruto pulling out a sliver necklace with a purple gem heart on it. Naruto put it around her neck.

"Thank you Tou-san. I love you," said Misato kissing Naruto on the cheek and hugging him making Naruto eyes go wide.

"What did you just call me Misato-chan?" asked Naruto surprised.

Misato blushed and looked down. "You've treated me so good and your kind to me and Razen-nii. I see you as more of a father then a brother. Are you mad at me?" asked Misato only for Naruto to hug her.

"No I'm not mad. I'd be honored to be your Tou-san," said Naruto with a few tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Tou-san," said Misato hugging Naruto again as he hugged her back.

"Hey how about we go get something to eat," said Naruto picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

Naruto and Misato left the training ground and they walked though the village heading the dango shop. Many women saw the way Naruto acted with Misato and wanted him even worse then before. All women loved a man who could bond with children and was loving to them like Misato was with Naruto.

Naruto and Misato entered the shop and sat at a table. "Hello Hellsing-sama and Young one what can I get you?" asked the man.

"I'll have 3 orders of dango," said Misato.

"Just a small order," said Naruto as the man walked away.

After their orders came they ate and talked like any father and daughter would. After they had finished they walked towards the apartment. They stood outside and were about to walk in when Naruto dragged Misato out of the way of his front door.

"JIRAIYA YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" Yelled a woman as a man came flying out the door, breaking it in two.

"Tsunade-sama that was uncalled for," came another voice that Naruto knew well.

"What the hell did that perv do?" asked Naruto as he came in.

"He ogled me and Seras while we were sitting on the couch," said Yoko.

"He saw me in a towel," said a blushing Haku who only got off duty an hour ago.

"I'll Kick Ero-hime's (2) ass later. Hello Shizune-chan it's been a while," said Naruto as he was tackled to the ground and kissed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Yelled Jiraiya walking into the room with all the women (except Shizune who was busy), laughing at him

Yoko looked at Seras. "I like her," said Yoko smiling.

"I second that," said Seras smirking.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! Tou-san is kissing someone," said Misato as she got strange looks from all the women present.

"Tell you later," said Naruto as he got away from Shizune

"So Naruto-kun how have you and Sakura-chan been?" asked Shizune as Naruto sat in a chair and gave a detailed account of everything that has happened since the last time he saw them.

Tsunade sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised. Let's go out to the Raman stand and east," said Tsunade as Naruto picked up Misato and they walked out.

(In the Raman stand)

Naruto and the others had just walked up when they saw Asuma with his Team Ino, Shikmaru and Choji, as well as Kurenai with her Team Sai, Shino, and Hinata, Kakashi sat near the bar while Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke were their as well along with the N-crops. Rin sat near a flirting Asuma.

"Hey everyone," said Naruto as everyone turned to him.

Hinata blushed and looked at the god that stood before her. A few thoughts were running through her mind. Ino looked at Sakura a bit nervous. She was still a bit excited from the last time they were in the same room together. As everyone sat down Kakashi had a question that had been on his mind.

"Rin-chan how long have you lived in Naruto's apartment complex?" asked Kakashi making Rin smile.

"I moved in two years before that prick died and ever since then I've been there (2)," said Rin smirking.

"_I got the feeling that she had something to do with the death of the last owner, but ANBU closed the investigation," thought Kakashi_

"Okay, but why did you jump on Naruto-kun like that Shizune-san?" asked Yoko taking a cup of tea.

Shizune blushed at this. "You see the first time we found Naruto he called me an angel. Of course living on the road without any girls will do things to a girl so one day Naruto saw me doing things that I won't say for the kids sake, but after he saw me do that I made him promise that when he was older he would pick _my_ flower," said Shizune blushing while Asuma, Zabuza, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Kiba all gave Naruto a cold one.

"The girl had it bad," said Tsunade smirking as she drank her Sake.

They continued like this for a good hour. During the Hour Sakura, Haku, and Hinata had become students under Tsunade and Naruto who talked Jiraiya into training him later before everyone left to take care of something.

(Rin's apartment)

Rin had just gotten out of the hot springs was just about to go to sleep for the night when a knock sounded on her door. She got up and slipped on an oversized shirt that hung off one shoulder. When she opened the Door a woman from ANBU stood in front of her.

"Hey Yugao what are you doing here?" asked Rin.

"Sorry it's not out playtime Hokage-sama would like to see you as well as Tsunade and Shizune," Said Yugao.

(Later that Night)

Naruto walked into a forest with Yoko who looked confused. When they got to a clearing Naruto make a shadow clone with Alucard's Chakra and soul. The clone turned into Alucard and looked at Naruto.

"Why drag us out here Naruto," asked Alucard.

"We need to talk. Yoko please put up a barrier so no one will find us hear us or feel our power," said Naruto.

"Alright. Fox style: Barrier of illusions Jutsu," said Yoko as the air shimmered once and stopped. "It's up

I have already talked to Takashi and he'll do what I asked. You were blocked so you have no clue what I'm about to ask, but it's something like this…," said Naruto explaining his plan to them

"Are you sure you were never a Fox in a past life, because that plan is very fox-like," said Yoko smirking

Alucard was chuckling softly. "I agree with her, but I would do the except same thing in your shoes kid," said Alucard.

Naruto pulled out three slips of paper and let his fangs extend while flaring his normal blue Chakra, Kyubi turned into her Fox while Yoko started to release her full Demon Chakra , and Alucard started Releasing his Vampiric dark chakra.

"I hope that that bastard Kirabi is ready for the rematch, because I'm going to bring him down hard," said Naruto

(At the academy a week later)

Sakura sat on the wall, Kiba was on one knee petting Akamaru, and Sasuke stood at the gate with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Where is your brother Sakura?" asked Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"No clue. Said he needed to get something from the triple T weapon shop," said Sakura

As soon as Sakura said that Naruto appeared kneeling in front of them. He stood up and grinned at them. "Sorry I'm late Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura-chan. I had to pick something up form Takashi-san," said Naruto in a way that made them want to avoid the subject.

"Then lets go Do this exam," said Kiba.

Sasuke and Kiba pushed the doors open and they walked in. "Look out Chunin Exams. Team Chaos has come for battle," said Naruto and Sakura grinning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara is starting to wake up tied to a chair.  
Zaara: Now I knew how that dude from wanted felt. Were is that mother fucker  
Anko: wake up wake up it time to play.  
Zaara looks around and sees Anko, Hana, and Kurenai in leather outfits with spikes on them with whips, chains, Hand cuffs, Candles and a few thing we won't say what they are for your sake.  
Zaara: Where is that fucking snake in the grass I have a bone to pick with him and I'm sure my boy Kimimaro is looking for me.  
Kurenai: Killjoy is in the other room being treated very nicely because he figured it out that we are nice if you listen.  
Zaara: (Sigh) I've lost. DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Fine you girls win. Any news on Vida?  
Hana: We are still waiting to find out if Vida will want to have him and we are really nice when you do as we say even if we still are a little bit towards bdsm.  
Anko, Kurenai, and Hana together: But For now you need to be punished!!

Zaara: I knew this won't be pleasant. (Zaara closes eyes).  
In the kitchen killjoy is eating a nice dinner with Kyubi, Seras, Sakura and Gaara as their guest they hear the screams and Killjoy cringes.  
Kyubi don't worry if you do as you are told we won't do that to you. she say softer than she used to.  
Seras: She is right but if you be good we treat you better.  
Sakura: So don't act up or else. So Gaara are you prepared if Vida Wants?  
Gaara: I don't think I have much of a choice do I? Even when I was Nuts I stayed away from my sister when she was pissed I have Fond that no male can ever really beat a pissed off Woman if he want to keep all his body parts.  
Killjoy: I hear you Gaara I hear you.  
Kyubi: You guys are very wise for knowing and following that.  
Seras and Sakura: We got a smart one!!  
Zaara: AW! That whip fucking hurt.

Hana: You want me to kiss it better?

Zaara: Yes Please.

Kurenai: After we're done with your punishment.

Killjoy: Can we do something for him later mistresses.  
Kyubi: (grins at the fact he is calling them mistress already) Sure we will make him a cake if he learns his lesion and behaves.  
Killjoy: I hope he does.  
from the back room.  
Zaara: What the hell is that!?  
Anko: Oh quiet bitching it just a little hot wackes.  
Zaara: Oh hell No! KILLJOY I'M GUNNING FOR YOU WHEN I'M OUT AWWWW THAT BURNS!!  
Killjoy: I really hope he does learn.

Here some fun notes.

(1) 8-tailed Ox ogre

(2) Perverted princess. You can Thank Killjoy3000 for that one.


	11. Chunin Exams Begin!

Zaara: Hello everyone. Here we are Vida, Killjoy3000 and yo boy Zaara. We doing it big. This chapter the runner. We hitting 11 hard. We hitting the ground running.

Vampire/Human speech

_Human/vampire thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

Enjoy the show

00000000000000000000000000000000

(In the academy building)

Team 7 were walking up the stirs to the Exam room. Naruto and Sakura stood in the middle with Sasuke and Kiba to either side of them. Teams left and right eyed the 13 year olds and the one who looked 17. They soon came to a crowded hall with many people. Naruto saw a boy wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers, a red headband tied like a belt, with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows hit the floor.

"Guys do you feel the air?" asked Sakura giggling a little. She giggled because it was not very strong.

"Yeah Genjutsu. Mid-Genin," said Sasuke looking around with his Sharingan to find it, before he shut it off.

"_I'll give him this much I never could have pulled off that look," thought Naruto_

"Let us through now.. Aw," came a familiar voice. Naruto did a double take and Saw Tenten laying there.

"Please kiddies we're doing you a favor. We've failed the Exam three times and we were lucky to come out alive," said a boy with tape covering the bridge of his nose and wrapped around his head and spiky blue hair.

"I don't give a rats ass you prick. You just hurt Tenten-chan. For that I'll Kill you," said Naruto as he appeared in front of him

"_No way? That was pure speed! This must be that Hellsing guy everyone was talking about," the guy thought_

"_Hum. A worthy opponent," thought a Boy with pale eyes in the back. _

"Lee, Tenten Let's go now," said The Boy as Naruto helped Tenten up.

A boy wearing a white shirt, dark pants, with tape wrapped around his right arm and right leg walked up. He gave off an Air of confidence that Sasuke use to have.

"Hello There Hyuga-san," said Naruto.

"Hello to You as well Hellsing-sama," Said Neji showing his respect to a higher class.

"Can the bullshit. My names Naruto. Your Neji. Last time you told me I was destined to be held back in the academy, because I was to important to die on a mission. It seems fate had another Idea," said Naruto as him and Neji shuck hands.

Neji smirked. "Your right Fate had other plans for you and they must be grand Hellsing-sama," said Neji as Him and his team walked off.

Kiba and the others walked up to Naruto. "What the hell was that about?" asked Kiba.

"Respect Kiba, respect," said Naruto as they walked past the crowed.

They walked up the stairs and into an open area. They walked down some stairs when Someone called out to Them. They turned and saw it was that boy in the Spandex.

"My name is Rock Lee and I would like to date you Sakura-chan," said Lee pulling a Rose from no where.

Sakura blushed and Naruto hands were twitching as he reached for his guns. Kiba, a Beast Clone Akamaru and Sasuke grabbed him and held him back. "That's faltering and all, but my brother would kill you and I'm mostly into girls. Sorry Lee-kun," said Sakura as Lee started crying.

"Very Well where is your youthful brother so I may challenge him to a fight," said Lee as Naruto throw a kick at him that Lee dodged.

"Sorry Sakura he got away from us," said Sasuke sitting down with his legs crossed.

"No problem this should be entertaining," said Sakura sitting down and crossing her legs.

"You want to date my Sister Huh? I'm putting you so far under even the grim reaper will have a hard time finding you," said Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"We shall see Naruto-kun," said Lee.

Naruto charged at Lee and throw a vicious uppercut. Lee managed to move out the way, but the hit was so fast and powerful that it left a small scar on Lee's face. Lee rushed at Naruto and throw a powerhouse kick at Naruto's face. Naruto brought up his guard and blocked it only for a second kick to connect with his face. Naruto fell to the ground rolling, but righted himself with a flip. When he landed he pushed off with his feet and appeared in front of Lee and kneed him so hard that he put a large dent in the wall.

Lee got off the wall and rushed at Naruto. Naruto put up his guard, but was hit by a kick from Lee. Naruto went flying when Lee appeared behind him.

"You must be fooling yourself if you think you can get me with the Shadow Leaf Dance," said Naruto turning around and grabbing Lee, before he forced himself to the ground.

Just as they were about to crash they were caught by an elder Version of Lee "Gai-sensei.

"My youthful student what were you thinking using that attack like that on a comrade," said the man

"I'm sorry Sensei," said lee looking down.

"It's cool, but you'd all better get to the room to take the exam," said Gai as he disappeared and Lee rushed away.

"That was weird," said Naruto

"Couldn't agree with you more brother," said Sakura as they walked towards the Room.

Waiting at the door was Kakashi and Seras both looking smug as can be. "Whet the hell are you two doing here?" asked Kiba

"Well you see you couldn't get into the place without your whole team here," said Kakashi.

"Good luck with your exams and a special get luck to you Naruto-kun," said Seras kissing Naruto full on the lips. When she pulled back she and Kakashi disappeared.

"Into the pits of hell we walk," said Naruto kicking the door Open with great force.

Every eye in the room turned to them. Naruto only glanced at them until he came to the person he was looking for. Kirabi stood tall and proud. Kirabi and Naruto glared at each other while releasing a small bit of their power. Everyone in the room felt it. It felt like two Titans clashing and it was only getting stronger by the minute. Everyone knew what that meant. It was a challenge and a warning. Those two hard marked each other for death and they planned to kill each other and no body wanted to get in their way.

Naruto and Kirabi toned everyone else out. All they saw was the opponent in front of them. _"I've found you Naruto/Kirabi," they thought at the same time_

"A little hostility towards the Cloud nin Kirabi," said a boy with silver hair and glasses.

"I don't have time for you speck or I'll kill you," said Naruto as the other members of the Rookie 10 slowly moved close.

"My name is Kabuto and I can give you info on anybody here," said Kabuto. _"Damn Orochimaru and his plans. Wanting his cake and eating it too. This Kid is putting out power like no one fucking business," thought Kabuto. Kabuto could probably hold his own, but he would lose to this kid_

"I don't want any Info on the guy, because when I kick his ass I want him to knew that I had no knowledge of his skills," said Naruto walking away.

"Any other takers?" asked Kabuto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Hinata looking at Kabuto with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Lets see," said Kabuto pulling out Naruto's card. "Says here he's a decent fighter. Has skills in most of the ninja fields, but is a good strategist. Has completed 27 d ranks missions, 4 c-ranked missions, and a c turned A-ranked mission. Also says he can stand toe to toe with Zabuza," said Kabuto making the mist Nins shiver. "Also a new Village has sent in two teams. Oto. Pretty small. Considered weak compared to the Great Villages,"

"You have quite a bit of Info on me," said Naruto reaching into his coat.

"I just knew the right people to talk to," said Kabuto as Naruto whipped out Jackal and pointed it at a Boy wrapped like a mummy.

"Try anything and you'll be missing your other eye," said Naruto as he ducked. He jumped back as the other members of the Oto Groups came together.

The two with the mummy was a cocky looking boy with spiked hair. The other was a girl with long black hair, camo pants, and a green shirt.

The other Team was made of some wired people. The first had white hair with two blood red dots on his forehead and green eyes. The other was a girl with red hair, a full body and a flute in her hand, the last was a large boy that made Choji look small.

"We have a warning for you green horn don't mess with the Sound Village," said the big boy.

"That's Enough," said a Man as he appeared with 10 other men and women. "My name is Ibiki and from this moment on I'm your worst Enemy," said The man scaring the shit out of a lot of people.

Naruto smirked. Sakura and Kiba were confused. "Why are you smirking Hellsing?" asked Kiba worried.

"I've heard rumors about this Ibiki guy. They say he's so good that the only weapon he needs is the persons own mind," said Naruto

Ibiki pointed to the sound Ninja. "You Sound Genin do you want to be kicked out?" asked Ibiki

The boy with the white hair bowed a bit. "I apologize for the way my people acted. It won't happen again," said the boy

"See that you keep them In line then. Everyone get a number and take a seat," said Ibiki.

Everyone grabbed their number and found a seat. Naruto had the luck of sitting Next to Hinata and Runa. Hinata's jacket was unzipped and He got a good look at her breasts.

Naruto had a slight nose bleed. _"Sweet Kami! She's already as big a Shizune. At this rate she'll be bigger then Tsunade by the time she hits 17!" thought Naruto trying to hold back all his thoughts._

"Hey there handsome," said Runa with a smirk as she leaned over giving Naruto a good look at the valley between her breasts.

"Hello Runa-chan. Hinata-chan how have you been?" said Naruto trying not to think of the two beautiful girls next to him in any perverted way.

Hinata blushed beet red. "I'm doing fine Naruto-kun," said Hinata _"I knew opening my jacket would get his attention," thought Hinata jumping for joy on the inside _

"Alright Brats Listen up good kiddies, because I'm only going to say this once. Rule 1: is this the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system contrary to what some of you maybe use to you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points . . one point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong . . so if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule #2 teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all your squad members," said Ibiki as Ino yelled Out.

"I have my reasons so shut up and listen rule #3 the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. For every incident they spot they will subtract to points from your test score. Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the test are even scored . . . any one foolish enough to be caught cheated by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here," said Ibiki.

A Chunin who looked like the guy that Naruto fought leaned back and pointed his pencil at the Genins. "I got my eyes on you brats, so no cheating okay," said the man with a grin

"The final question wont be given until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period you'll have one hour total. One more thing if any candidate should fail and get a zero then the entire team fails. If you want to be considered a Shinobi then show what an exceptional Shinobi you can be. BEGIN!" said Ibiki hitting the chalk on the board.

Everyone grabbed their pencils and started to read and write. Most of the Genin started to cheat and get caught right off the bat, but the Rookies were doing everything they could to stay sharp. Naruto was frustrated that he couldn't understand a dame line of the exam. Fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto was started to really get pissed off.

"Um Naruto-kun you can copy off of me if you want," said Hinata in a low whisper.

Before Naruto responded a Kunai whizzed between him and Hinata and got stuck in the paper of a boy just a little ways behind them. Everyone in the room turned and saw the boy go wide eyed. Everyone looked in the direction it came from to see that the man from before was smiling.

"That's 5 times kid your out," said the man.

"WHAT!? That's bullshit," said The boy. You could see he was a leaf nin. A foolish one at that, because one of the sentinels a man whose eyes was covered by tape slammed him into the wall.

"Don't try us kid. Leaf Genin or not we'll brake you so bad you'll quit being a ninja," said The man as he let him down.

"Number 109 Fail, Numbers 245 and 098 fail," said The man as they walked out.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "No. I don't want you to get caught up," said Naruto

"Alright," said Hinata.

Naruto racked his brain for nearly 10 minutes before Ibiki's words came back to him. _"If you want to be considered a Shinobi then show what an exceptional Shinobi you can be. Old bastard probably wanted us to cheat from the get-go. I'll have to study so more I'm losing my edge," thought Naruto_

Naruto sighed before he tapped his pencil on the table. _"Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, use the code to transfer info," tapped Naruto._

He got the taps back and they started to move. Sakura sent the info via code that they could use at any given time if need be. There was a verbal version were they had to say a cretin thing, but they had a version were they made a certain motion with their body.

As Team Chaos as they liked to call themselves worked through the test others were cheating well, and others were put out on their asses after trying to fight back. They quickly finished the test and not a moment to soon. "Pencils down worms," said Ibiki. After he was sure every pencil was down he started to speck. "Alright. I'm going to hand out the last question, but before I do I must ask will you take it?" asked Ibiki only to get yells of Yes.

"Let me finish. If you decide to take the question and fail it you will forever be banded from the Chunin Exams," said Ibiki as Yugito stood up.

"That's Cock and bull Ibiki-san! there are plenty of people here who have taken the exam before," said Yugito only For Ibiki to give her a smirk.

"They were lucky I wasn't proctor that time. So will you take it and probably throw away the chance to move up the ranks or will you leave now and try again next year?" asked Ibiki.

Many hands went up those people left dejected. Naruto saw Hinata about to raise her hand when he stood up and glared at Ibiki.

"What do you want to quit as well?" asked Ibiki knowing this kids reputation for surprising people.

Naruto gave him a grin. "What makes you think That Ibiki? I don't run, I don't quit. So if you think that your little show scared me your dead wrong. I'll climb to the heavens to reach my dreams or fall to hell fighting to achieve them. Stop me if you can Ibiki, because I grantee that it'll take one hell of an ass kicking to put me down.

"What about the code to live another day if you can?" asked Ibiki hoping to put the fear in this kid.

"_Ah Ninja code 19," thought Sakura._

"Fuck the code. Everyone in this place lives by their own code, but everyone shares the same one principal code. This is my life damn it, and I'll throw it away if I damn well please ," said Naruto smirking

Ibiki looked around and saw the fear was gone He glared at Naruto, before he started to laugh. "Damn it. I've been the head of the T & I division for nearly 10 years, but no one has ever been able to stave off my mind tactics before. On that Note I congratulates everyone here you passed the first part of the Chunin Exams," said Ibiki shocking many.

"Ah old man back that shit up and tells us what you saying?" said Kirabi.

"Simple Really. I gave you a chance to run away. On a real mission your village could depend on that mission. Are you given a choice then? No. You go into the world and fight for your village. There are no weak Shinobi under a strong command. I'm proud to say you have all passed," said Ibiki.

Everyone was smiling the mode was light, then a black banner came flying into the room with a wild ninja with it. A long brown coat, a fishnet shirt, and a orange skirt.

"Alright kids this is no time to rest on your asses. I'm Anko and I'm your proctor for the Second Exam," said Anko.

"Hey Anko baby," said Naruto.

Anko looked at Naruto and nearly jumped him. After that one time he had herself and Kurenai longing. "I'll get to you later, but for now I got to get Ibiki. You left 44 teams this time around," said Anko.

"Hey their just that good," said Ibiki.

"Right well meet tomorrow at the area placed on the board. Be there 8 sharp or don't come at all and be prepared," said Anko disappearing.

Everyone got up and left while Naruto met his team outside. "Sasuke, Kiba go and pack for tomorrow, Sakura head home and tell Yoko to open up the Sake. I'm going to need it," said Naruto as Sakura vanished.

"So what do you want Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"I need to pick up something special for that prick Kirabi," said Naruto as he walked off with the other two taking off.

(Forest of Death)

"Welcome to training ground 44 or as we like to call it here in Konoha The Forest of Death," said Anko with a smirk.

"Forest of death my ass," said Naruto as Anko throw a kunai at him. It slide past his check drawing blood.

Anko appeared behind him and licked his blood. "Don't let your delicious blood drop all over the place Na-ru-to-kun," said Anko only for Naruto to spin her around, draw Joshua pointing it at a Grass nin.

"You'd do well not to sneak up on me," said Naruto.

"_Naruto be careful his aura is foul beyond compare. Almost as bad as Incognito's," said Alucard with a growl. _

"_Alright," thought Naruto preparing for a hard fight._

"Forgive me Hellsing-san, but I just wanted to return Anko-san's Kunai," said the grass nin.

"Don't do it again," said Anko as she walked back to the front and pulled Something out of her coat. "You'll have to sign these death wavers clearing us of any responsibility and to even enter the Forest. After every member of your team signs them you are to turn them in to get one of two scrolls," said Anko pulling out two scrolls. One marked Heaven the other marked Earth.

"What are they for?" asked Runa sitting near two girls who looked smug.

"Your mission is to spend 5 days in here. You are to get to the tower in the center of the forest and have both scrolls. You can't open them.

"What's happens if we do baby?" asked Kirabi.

Anko smiled "Something quite unpleasant. I have one more piece of advice for you. JUST DON'T DIE!! Yelled Anko.

(20 minutes later)

It was fast approaching 8:30 with only 5 minutes left. Naruto Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura stood ready and waiting. It had been decided that Kiba would hold the Heaven scroll as no one would think to check him. The Chunin walked to the gate and started a count down.

"3..2...1... Begin," He said as he unlocked the gate. Naruto's Team rushed in and kicked up a little dirt. As they blow past him. _"Full throttle right from the start," he thought as he closed and locked the fence._

(With Naruto's team)

They had run for 10 minutes straight before they came to a complete stop. Naruto pulled out some wire and handed it to Sasuke. Sakura pulled out her pistol and check the clip before sliding it back into.

"Okay, Here's what will do I'm more then likely sure that we're the team to watch out for in the Exam, so we need to find a team and beat them down," said Naruto.

As if on cue a bunch of clones appeared around them. "We heard that you beat Zabuza. We want to see how we stack up," said the Clones.

"Come on you pricks. This isn't even a warm up. Sasuke if you will," said Naruto.

"Okay. Fire style: Flamethrower Jutsu," said Sasuke as he started to B-B-Q the clones and a couple of trees.

The three Genin jumped into the clearing and all three of them found themselves facing Naruto who was smirking. Naruto then grabbed the closet one and slammed his knee into his gut. Another pulled out a curved Kunai and slashed at Naruto's mouth. Naruto caught in his mouth and snapped it before slamming his fist into his jaw. The third one backed up only to find a fist in his gut and face from both the last Uchiha and dog boy. Sakura used some wire to tie them up.

"Kiba check them. If they do or don't have their scroll take all the equipment they got so they'll be less of a treat to us later," said Naruto as Kiba nodded.

It took Kiba a few minutes, but he found a Heaven scroll and a few explosive notes. They took off in a zigzag pattern so it would be harder to trace them. They stopped around 4:00 p.m. in a small clearing. Naruto pulled out ration bars and gave everyone one.

"What now. We have two Heaven scrolls, but need another earth scroll," said Sasuke.

"That's easy Sasuke we kick ass until we find it," said Kiba.

"It would be easier if we spilt up, but even if we did it'd be a bad thing. After all we don't knew whats out there. I don't want anyone to get hurt," said Sakura as she tensed.

Naruto saw this and knew what it meant. Danger. Naruto slipped his hands into his jacket and grabbed both of his guns. Kiba and Sasuke also tensed. Naruto Felt it first. A powerful wind.

"GRAB ME!" Yelled Naruto as everyone grabbed him. Naruto pulled them all into a portal and made them reappear in a tree as a giant wind passed them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto

"I read a scroll that held wind style Jutsu in it. That's called great breakthrough. High B-class Ninjutsu," said Naruto.

"Very good Naruto-kun. I would expect nothing less from a descendent of Hellsing. But the Uchiha is no push over either. He's the only one I want… for now," said the grass nin from earlier.

"Sasuke, Kiba get Sakura out of the area," said Naruto taking off his jacket and vest. You could see a foot and a half long dagger strapped to his belt

"But…" started Sakura.

Naruto then took off his hat and glasses and glared at her. "No buts! This is not your average Shinobi. I'll kill him so GO," said Naruto pulsing with power

Kiba you heard Naruto get going," said Sasuke.

"Your not my boss," said Kiba.

"No I'm not, but I'm an Uchiha and have a better chance then you," said Sasuke trying to get them away as this guy was after him. _"Naruto can take on a Jonin and win so I shouldn't be worried about him, but if something happened to Kiba and Sakura I'd never forgive myself, because… I found what I lost_," thought Sasuke. "You won't harm them because I won't let you near enough to harm my family," said Sasuke activating his Sharingan.

"Please Come with u… said Sakura as Naruto punched her in the gut knocking her out and cacthing her before she fell onto the ground.

"Sorry little sister, but this is for your own good," said Naruto said Naruto as Kiba picked her up bridal style. "Guard her with you life Kiba or there will be hell to pay," said Naruto making Kiba nod his head. Kiba picked her up and took off fast.

"You know she could have handled herself," said Sasuke as Naruto stepped next to him.

"I know that, but still as her elder brother it's my job to protect her," said Naruto grabbing both Joshua and Jackal.

"Come and show me your skills Hellsing-kun Uchiha-kun," said The grass nin charging.

Naruto crossed his arms and fired off a volley of bullets. The grass nin was dodging them like they were Kunai and got under Naruto's guard. He was about to hit Naruto when he felt a kunai in his side. He jumped back and saw Sasuke holding the Kunai in a ready position.

The grass nin charged again, but this time was moving much faster. Naruto was keeping up with him. If only with his eyes. Naruto holstered his guns and grabbed his dagger. Just then the Grass nin appeared above him with a kunai ready to kill him, but Naruto draw out his dagger, but it was much longer. It was no dagger it was a sword. The blade was 3 feet long and the blade was blade was black while the sharp part of it was sliver. The hilt was 11 inches long and was red with purple lining. On the blade in red you could see three words in Kanji. Dog, Fox, Panther. The blade had an aura all it's own. It was Red for the outline, black hovering about it and blue near the edge of the blade all mixing for time to time

"I didn't want to use this against anyone other then that bastard Kirabi. Said Naruto charging at the Grass nin. Naruto got to close to the grass nin and cut his face.

The grass nin's Skin pilled back only to revel pale skin, and yellow eyes like that of a snake's. "Oh you've unmasked me. Let me introduce myself. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin," said Orochimaru.

Naruto and Sasuke both tensed before Naruto glared at him. Before he put his sword into his normal stance and charged along with Sasuke who had a kunai ou. Naruto and Sasuke crisscrossed and both were upon Orochimaru before they knew it they had both cut him. It turned out to be a mud clone. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him backwards as over 100 fires balls landed where they stood only seconds ago.

"That's It. Wind style: Cutting vortex Jutsu," said Naruto making a massive vortex and then throwing a gas bomb into it

"Fire style: Fire arrow Jutsu," said Sasuke firing a small arrow that ignited the gas in the Jutsu making it all the more leatl.

Orochimaru jumped out of the way only to nearly be impaled by Naruto. Orochimaru glared at Naruto and elbowed him in the gut. He drew one of Naruto's Weapons and pointed it at Naruto's chest. He pulled the Trigger and Naruto fell to the ground backwards. Orochimaru throw the gun on Naruto's chest as he bleed. Sasuke Flared his chakra and charged forward. Sasuke throw a kick that Orochimaru ducked, before upper cutting Sasuke. Sasuke recovered and throw a inner punch at Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru blocked it and slammed his knee into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke hit the ground barely able to stand.

Orochimaru smirked and walked up to Sasuke only to find a sword in his gut he caught the blade before it went any deeper. He looked up and Saw Naruto glaring at him. Naruto ran forward and Orochimaru ran backwards, determined not to let that blade touch his spine. Orochimaru landed on a tree and was able to slip off the blade. He spun around and kicked Naruto hard in the face making blood fly form his nose and mouth. Orochimaru jumped back only to find wire wrapped around his leg.

"NO YOU DON'T! Water and Wind style: Pressure boom Jutsu" Said Naruto as water started to gather in his hand. It was only a small bit, but it held as much pressure as the bottom of the seas. Naruto throw it at Orochimaru with the wind propelling it at high speeds.

The ball hit Orochimaru engulfing him in compressed water and it felt like his body was going to crack under the pressure. Orochimaru hit a tree. Naruto rushed up to the tree and Saw only skin. Naruto heard the sounds of a fight and turned to see Sasuke barely standing and Orochimaru attacking him.

Sasuke ducked a kick, but a follow up caught him in the face with an upwards kick. Naruto rushed over and Held His sword in front of him. When he was in range he slashed at Orochimaru tacking his head off.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Helped him up. Sasuke spit out blood and smiled at Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto knocked their fists together and turned to follow Kiba. Sasuke or Naruto didn't see the body melt into mud before Orochimaru's head shot up and bit Sasuke in the neck. Sasuke screamed and fell to the ground. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke and checked him. On Sasuke's neck was a mark that looked like the tomes of his Sharingan.

"Brat you'll never know how close you came to killing me. I'll never let myself be so open again when in your presence. Sasuke will seek me out for power," came Orochimaru's voice.

Naruto growled before he laid Sasuke down and retrieved his coat, vest, hat, and glasses. He sheathed his sword and put Sasuke on his back. "You owe me you prick," said Naruto following Kiba and Sakura's scent.

(With Kiba and Sakura)

It had been nearly two hours since Naruto told them to run away. Sakura was still out and he sat in a clearing that had a hollow cave just under a tree. Sakura's head was on her jacket that he folded. He laid her blades next to her and held her pistol for safety reasons. He looked at Akamaru who was laying next to her.

The next thing he knew Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Naruto-kun!" she said in urgency

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Kiba walking over to her.

"I'm fine, but what about Sasuke and Naruto," asked Sakura as Kiba as he handed back her gun.

"Not sure after Naruto knocked you out I got the hell out of there. I was keeping track of the battle. Naruto and that grass nin were putting out power like nobody's business," said Kiba as Naruto landed next to them.

"I had no choice, but to use that much power it was Orochimaru," said Naruto laying Sasuke on the ground.

"What happened to him?" asked Sakura as Naruto pulled out some medicine.

"Don't know. That bastard gave him some weird mark on his neck and I'm sure it has something to do with trying to control another person. I'm going to use a mind meld to enter Sasuke's mind. The second I enter his mind you two need to be ready to kill wither of us if we look like we become a threat," said Naruto.

"There's no way Naruto! I won't do it no matter what," said Sakura as Naruto took out his gun and put it to his head.

"Sakura believe it or not a point blank shot can kill me if it's in the right spot. So swear to God that you will or I'll end it right here. 5...4...3...2...1...said Naruto as Sakura knocked his gun away with heavy tears falling from her eyes. "Good girl," said Naruto kissing her forehead.

"You can't ever do anything without nearly ripping my heart in two," said Sakura as Naruto started the Jutsu.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Hellsing Style: Mind Meld Jutsu," said Naruto as a single black beam focused on Sasuke and Naruto fell over out like a light.

00000000000000000000000000

Zaara the Black: That's all she wrote folks. Now I've gotten a few Reviews asking when the Next chapter of wind or Fighting is coming out or if I've abandoned them. I'll tell you now I didn't. I just hit a block with them. I'll get them ASAP. Later.

Before for you go Remember Vida and Killjoy3000. I couldn't do it with out them.


	12. Battle For Sasuke's Soul

Zaara: Hello Everyone. Killjoy300, Vida and myself doing the thang. We putting it down like no body business. This Chapter will be one of the best.

Also for those of you who ask about my other fics. I've hit a wall on the and i'm making stey progress with the chapters. So wait just a little bit longer and i will deliver when i can. Thank you

Vampire/Human speech

_Human/Vampire thought_

**Demon/Boss thought**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

Enjoy this Chapter because we put on

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Sasuke's Mind)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in an exact replica of the Uchiha district, but it felt wrong. Naruto looked into the sky and saw that the sky was the weird shade of purple that Orochimaru favored. Naruto jumped into onto a roof as a Shadow that was Orochimaru appeared and smiled.

"I see you're here to destroy me," said S. Orochimaru standing in front of Naruto.

"Your damn right Orochimaru. Where is Sasuke you slimly snake?" asked Naruto as he reached for his guns only to find them missing.

"Hum. Don't you get it Naruto-kun? We're in a mind and Soul. That means that physical weapons can transcend into this plain," said S. Orochimaru.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting style that he often used when not using his weapons. "That may be, but i still have my fists. Fight me you fucking snake," said Naruto Charging only for S. Orochimaru to vanish.

"Ah Ah Ah. I can only be killed at the very core until you can find Sasuke-kun and even then only Sasuke can stop himself from falling Naruto-kun," said S. Orochimaru.

"DAMN!!" Yelled Naruto as he started to look around for S. Orochimaru.

"It's not that simple Naruto," said Alucard appearing next to Naruto with his arms folded.

"Why am I not surprised by that, and what the fuck are you doing here Alucard?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here to help after all not only do you have to deal with the Uchiha boy's Natural Defenses, but the ones Orochimaru put in to slow you down further. We got a long fight ahead Naruto so keep your guard up," said Alucard as a bunch of S. snakes appeared. They all seemed to be around 10 feet long and 6 feet thick. The first snake lunged at Naruto and jumped out the way. Naruto came down on it and slammed his palm into its skull shattering its skull.

Alucard made a set of guns appear and throw one to Naruto. Naruto caught it and they prepared to fight. The S. snakes realizing that they were in trouble called in back up. Hulking figures that looked like expire meted humans appeared. Naruto's eyes widened and Alucard Grinned

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now your about to see that I was like when I was alive. I'm almost as bad as they came in my time," said Alucard Rushing towards the closet one. Alucard aimed the gun at his face and let the bullets fly.

Naruto shivered looking at Alucard. _"If this is only the surface of what he's like in battle then he's a lot deadlier then I thought," thought Naruto jumping over a snake and shooting its head. _

It was about to be a long fight.

(With Sakura and Kiba)

It had been a couple of hours since Naruto entered Sasuke's mind and Sakura was getting worried. Naruto started to pump out Dark Chakra that made her shiver. Akamaru was whining and hiding in Kiba's jacket. Sakura had put a towel on both Naruto's and Sasuke's head.

"What's going on? I know he's trying to save Sasuke, but…," said Sakura looking at Naruto.

"You have to give them time Sakura. Get some rest I'll take first watch," said Kiba

"Okay Kiba. Akamaru make sure he doesn't try to look at me while I sleep," said Sakura smiling as she laid down.

"Araf Araf," said Akamaru. Translation: I'll keep the pervert in training in check.

Sakura rubbed his head as she drifted off to sleep. What seemed like a minute later she heard Kiba yell out in pain. Sakura shot up and grabbed her sword before walking out. Her eyes widened. Kiba was on the ground with multiple wounds that suggested that he had been fighting for a good while. Akamaru was on the ground with wounds as well.

Sakura ran over to Kiba and lifted his head. "Kiba… KIBA! Are you alright!? Said Sakura worried.

Kiba opened one eye and coughed up blood. "Get out of here Sakura. Naruto would kill me if anything happens to you… even if it meant his own death," said Kiba.

Sakura leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for trying to protect me," said Sakura as Kiba passed out.

Sakura stood up and glared at the ninja who hurt Kiba. It was a boy with a smug face, a girl with long black hair, and a hunchback boy wrapped like a mummy.

"Greetings young lady. I'm Dosu. The girl is Kin and the other boy is Zaku. Please move aside. I don't like hurting women if I can avoid it," said Dosu as Sakura removed her jacket and held her sword tightly in her hand.

"Woo ho! I Like at that body she has. Maybe Orochimaru-sama will give her to me as a gift," said Zaku grabbing his chin and smirking.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we just here on orders," said Kin bowing her head in shame.

Sakura nodded in understanding. She looked at all three of them. While Kin and Dosu seemed to hate what they were doing Zaku was just in love with the things he did. He seemed the type to do whatever he wanted and said to hell with the consequences .

"I'm going to cut off your head you pig!" yelled Sakura as she charged at Zaku full speed.

She unsheathed both her blades and went in for an attack, but he caught both swords with his hands and smirked at her. Sakura seeing this jumped back and smashed her fist into the ground causing a small earthquake. Dosu and Kin both jumped into the trees. Zaku stood and grinned. He charged at Sakura, only to get hit in the face with a savage kick that let him on the ground. He quickly got up before he held out his hands.

Sakura seeing this started her own hand signs. "Sound Style: Slicing Air wave," said Zaku as a large wind blow out from his hands at Sakura.

"Fire style: Fire Wall Jutsu," said Sakura blowing out a huge wall of fire that was a good ten feet tall 9 feet wide.

The wall held, but then the fire came back at Sakura and hit her. Sakura screamed as some of the fire burned her and she hit the ground. She quickly got up as Zaku attacked with a Kunai. Zaku appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her before kissing her check. Sakura had an instant flashback of some of the things her mother did to her, turned around on her heel, and unleashed a combo a slashes and kicks that would leave any one person dead, but Zaku just smiled as he started to heal although not as fast as Naruto.

"What's wrong baby? I'm only getting started and you can rest all you want when I'm done playing with your lovely body," said Zaku.

Sakura got into a stance and prepared to fight. _"Naruto hurry up in there," thought Sakura as she charged Zaku head on._

(In Sasuke's mind)

You can only kill things so long, before you got annoyed or board and Naruto was annoyed. At first it was kill a few and move as fast as you could before more showed up; now it was 3 waves and then move.

"When I find that bastard Orochimaru I'm making myself a snake skinned wallet," said Naruto pissed off as all Hell. He ducked a fighter and pistol whipped him knocking his head off

Alucard was in the same boat as Naruto for he had a frown on his face as he shot a snake in the temple. "Save some of that skin for me Naruto. That snake has made me waste time on these nobodies and i don't like to waste my time," said Alucard putting his gun in the mouth of a snake and killing it.

They both stood in front of large metal doors that lead to the inner Sanctum of Sasuke's mind. At the door was a Young Sasuke who looked really sad.

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" asked Naruto sitting next to him.

"A bad man forced me to open the door for him. I didn't want to, but i was to scared to do anything about it," said Young Sasuke.

"If you open the door I promise I'll get rid of him for you," said Naruto as Young Sasuke shuck his head.

"NO! That's a lie just like Itachi-nii use to tell me," said young Sasuke as he began to cry.

"Sasuke I need to get in there to save you, and for the truth to be revealed," said Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The truth?" asked Young Sasuke

"The truth… behind Itachi's attack on your family," said Naruto.

That did it. The gates opened as young Sasuke faded away. Naruto and Alucard were quick to rush in.

(With Yoko, Razen, and Misato0

Yoko sat in a chair with Misato and Razen talking about how cool their new father was. Yoko smiled. Razen had started to call him that as well, but was afraid of what Naruto would say if he knew.

Yoko reached for her drink when a picture of Naruto cracked and fell to the ground. She walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of Naruto with Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke all having a good time.

"_Is this an omen of Danger? If it is then what has Naruto-kun gotten himself into?" thought a worried Yoko as she set the picture down._

(With Yugito and Kirabi)

They had just landed in a tree when Yugito and Kirabi both stiffened. Their teammate a boy with a war hammer and war ax looked at them strangely. He had known the two for years and they never just stopped unless it was important.

"Are you two okay?" he asked them.

"The wind shifted Vargo," said Yugito looking at the source.

"So what's that mean?" asked Vargo.

"It means that that Sucker that a fought a while back is in danger. I'm not sure what kind, but it's to let sleeping dogs lay on this one kid," said Kirabi as they continued on.

(Sasuke's mind)

Naruto and Alucard ran down the Hallway and came to a large room. In one corner stood S. Orochimaru, A twisted version of Young Sasuke and Sasuke himself.

"What's the matter Sasuke? I thought you'd do anything for power? Even selling your soul," said T.y. Sasuke.

"I do… I did… I DON'T KNOW!?" yelled Sasuke grabbing his head in pain.

"Orochimaru stop this now?" yelled Naruto pointing the gun at him.

"Oh I can't do that. You see I'm just the guard. It's his own hatred that is corrupting him like this. I must admit it is rather amusing to see him fight the seal as he is," said S. Orochimaru laughing.

"You think this is a game! I've have it with this mother fucking snake! Naruto help Sasuke out, I got a snake to skin," said Alucard making exact replicas of Jackal and Joshua.

Alucard Charged at S. Orochimaru and punched him though a wall. Alucard quickly followed.

"I know of you your hate for that bastard brother of ours so I'm giving you a chance to forever have the power to kill him. All you have to do is take my hand and together we can kill Itachi," said T.y. Sasuke.

Just as Sasuke was about to take the hand Naruto stepped in and received a massive shock that made him scream. T.y. Sasuke became enraged and throw Naruto into a wall. Naruto stood and glared at him.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!" Yelled T.Y. Sasuke as twisted chakra started to emerge from his body.

"Naruto stay back. I registered this as my fate a long time ago. To kill Itachi I must throw away the people I've come to love as a second family," said Sasuke as Naruto walked over to him and slugged him.

"If you think that then you're a bigger fool then I thought. Sasuke I have to tell you something, something you may hate me for," said Naruto looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke stared back. "What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"(Sigh) Your father was planning on staging a massive Civil war on the Village. Before that He had captured and tortured men and women not of the Uchiha clan to test their steel on. Itachi stood for justice in this village and spied for the Hokage. Once Sarutobi found out what they planned he was going to order a massive strike against the entire clan on the day of their weakness October 10th, but before that Itachi took matters into his own hands and obtained the Mangykyo Sharingan by killing his best friend," said Naruto only for Sasuke to stop him.

"But what about my mother? She would do anything to stop my father and Itachi loved her," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke It was your father who killed Mikoto-san. He found out she was pregnant with a daughter. Only wanting weapons he killed her. Itachi saw him do it and he killed the entire clan before killing your father. Itachi knew that if he had waited he could have stayed in the village, but he chose to become a missing nin. Sarutobi had no choice but to do it as he never ordered Itachi to kill them," said Naruto as Sasuke broke down.

"How do you know all this?" asked Sasuke as tears fell from his eyes.

"Because I was a key part in why they wanted the Hokage dead. Your father was mad that he couldn't use me to make the clan stronger by breeding me with women around my age or a bit older," said Naruto as Sasuke stared at him.

"haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you see that Sasuke your friend kept secrets from you? Except my power and kill him Sasuke," said T.y. Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to him. T.y. Sasuke held out his hand only for Sasuke's to shoot out and grab him by the throat. "I've had enough of you and your manipulations. I was a fool to think that my anger and hate would make me stronger then ever, but Kakashi-sensei, Seras-sensei, Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto all opened my eyes. I can Finally SEE!" yelled Sasuke Activating his Sharingan, but it was different then his fully evolved Sharingan. The Eye was black and the Tome had turned red along with his pupil.

T.y Sasuke became enraged and grew to be a hulking mass of muscle, his skin turned purple, and he grew wings. "You bastard! Fine if you won't except my power willingly then I'll make you except it," said T.y. Sasuke charging at Sasuke and Naruto.

(With Alucard)

Alucard and S. Orochimaru ran side by side and clashed into each other. S. Orochimaru held a sword in his hand while Alucard used his guns as shields. Alucard jumped over S. Orochimaru as he tried to slash him open. Alucard landed on the roof and aimed both his guns at S.Orochimaru. He fired off a few rounds only for S. Orochimaru to move out the way of the incoming bullets. Alucard grinned at him.

"Why are you grinning like a mad man?" asked S. Orochimaru.

"A madman I may be, but from what I understand if Naruto and Sasuke kill that little shit then you die," said Alucard.

"Your rather good at guessing. Your right I'm only the guard, but you won't beat me," said S. Orochimaru as Alucard put his gun in his mouth and cocked it back.

"I don't need to beat you. Just hold you here until those two are done," said Alucard looking at S. Orochimaru with a smirk.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was upon Zaku in a second and stabbed him though the lungs. Zaku's eyes widened before he started to laugh. He then grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled them out before throwing her into a tree. Zaku then walked up to her and sat on her body before licking her check.

"Don't you get it bitch I'm immortal. Orochimaru only gives his most loyal warriors this weapon called the chip," said Zaku as he grew about 2 feet and gained muscle.

"Zaku I don't give a shit if your leader of this group or not, but enough is enough!" yelled Dosu charging at Zaku.

Zaku got off of Sakura and Punched Dosu and then hit him with a palm thrust at point blank range that blow away the tape around his face. When Dosu landed everyone could see his face. He had a scar going over the right side of his lip, a few burn scars running over his left eye, and his left eye was blank as if he was blind in it. His hair was a messy brown.

"DOSU! Zaku You animal!" yelled Kin charging up to Zaku and engaging him in Taijutsu.

Zaku throw a punch at Kin which she dodged. She sweep at his legs only for him to jump over her. Zaku kicked her across the ground into a tree. Kin let out a scram of pain as she impacted into the tree. Zaku slowly walked towards her only to find himself flying into a tree courtesy of Sakura. Sakura helped Kin up.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I am, but we must be careful. His power is far higher then ours right now," said Kin.

"What about that Dosu guy?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine. It takes a lot more then a simple blast to keep me down for long," said Dosu standing straight and tall. At least 6 feet.

"Right. I'm Sakura by the way," said Sakura.

Dosu nodded to her. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura. I just wish it was under better conditions," said Dosu as he got into a heavy fighting stance.

"You traitors. No matter. I'll kill you all," said Zaku standing up and fixing his neck.

Zaku was just upon then when a massive kick hit him dead in the Jaw. "Konoha's beautiful Azure Beast Has come. I am rock Lee and I shall be your next opponent," said Lee

(Back in Sasuke's mind with Naruto and Sasuke)

Sasuke and Naruto had both jumped to the side and avoided a massive hit. Sasuke and Naruto both started hand signs.

"Wind Style: Cutting Vortex Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a massive wind appeared around T.y. Sasuke making many cuts appear all over him.

"Fire style Grand fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke blowing out the largest fireball he could at T.y. Sasuke.

The fireball hit the wind making it a fire twister making T.y. Sasuke Scream out in pain. Sasuke jumped over to Naruto and they nodded to each other as they both jumped up into the air. The fire died down and T.y. Sasuke glared at them.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" he yelled out.

"Ninjate corkscrew kick: Double Play!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke as they started to spin back to back

The kick pushed all the fire aside and they landed a solid kick to the chest of T.y. Sasuke. T.y. Sasuke Grabbed both of them by the legs and throw them into opposite walls. Naruto and Sasuke both got up. Naruto jumped on the walls and started to run, while Sasuke charged forward. T.y. Sasuke prepared for Sasuke's attack only for a bullet to hit him in the eye. He yelled out in pain as he coved his eye. He removed his hand as his eye revered, but he meet with Sasuke's New Sharingan and a fiery white fist. That snapped his head to the side and sent him into a wall.

"Nice attack. What are you going to call that thing anyway?" asked Naruto.

"I think I'll call it the Soul Sharingan," said Sasuke as he glanced at Naruto.

"Any weaknesses to that thing?" asked Naruto.

"Not that I can tell right now," said Sasuke.

"I'm going to devour your souls," said T.y. Sasuke as he rushed at Naruto and Sasuke.

He throw a swiping fist at Naruto that Naruto jumped over and a kick to Sasuke's head that Sasuke blocked. Sasuke kicked him in the gut only to be hit in the jaw. Naruto while in the air throw a kick that was blocked only to have his other fist hit him in the chest sending him flying. Naruto landed and skidded across the floor with the left hand slowing him down. He rushed back at T.y. Sasuke and began to fight him in Taijutsu. Naruto used his agility to get the drop on him, but it seemed T.y. Sasuke had a power advantage and speed as well. He grabbed Naruto by the arms and throw him into Sasuke. Both impacted the walls.

"This guy is tougher then he looks," said Sasuke as Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He then stepped forward. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Something that I hate. Remember there were times that I was alone in training. Alucard was teaching me a family trade. Releasing power Restriction Level 4," said Naruto as his vampiric Chakra flared making Sasuke gasp and T.y. Sasuke back up in fear.

"S-So what I don't fear you. I don't FEAR you!" said T.y. Sasuke.

Naruto pulled of a smirk that would make Alucard and Integra proud. "It's not me you have to fear," said Naruto as Sasuke stood up with blazing white fire surrounding him.

"It's me," said Sasuke holding up his hand.

Naruto rushed in first and kicked T.y. Sasuke in the chest. Before he had a chance to recover. Sasuke rushed him and hit him multiple times with white flaming fists. T.y. Sasuke stepped back with massive burns only to get shot in the chest by Naruto 7 times. He fell to his knees, but got right back up and glared at them both.

"You can burn me, you can shoot me, you JUST CAN'T KILL ME!!" T.y. Sasuke yelled out in pure rage. (1)

"Want to bet on that?" Said Sasuke as Naruto as they both came up on him.

Naruto with a pure black fist and Sasuke with a pure white flaming fist. The two energies mixed together and impacted into T.y. Sasuke's body destroying it and the whisper of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke How do you feel?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smiled. "Like a great weight has been lifted from me. How long until we wake up?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto sat down. "We have a good 5 minutes before I fade back to my own body with Alucard so do you have anything you want to ask?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. What's Sex like?" asked Sasuke with a perverted smirk.

(With Orochimaru)

Orochimaru had just felt a powerful tug on his soul meaning that one of his curse seals had been destroyed and this had the signature of a heaven Seal. Orochimaru growled. _"Damn. Sasuke's seal must have been destroyed. No matter. I got what I wanted anyway. Now all I have to do is have Kabuto alter my genes to complete my plans," thought Orochimaru as he wrote in a scroll that had the DNA knowledge of the Sharingan on it. _

(With Sakura, Kin, Dosu, and Lee)

Lee stood before Zaku in his stance. Zaku was beginning to get pissed off. All the leaf ninja and traitors were finally getting to him. He Charged at Lee who jumped into the air and slammed a foot into Zaku's head. Zaku Rebounded and aimed an attack at Lee.

"Sound Stlye: Slicing air wave!" Yelled Zaku firing a mighty blast at lee.

Lee crossed his arms over his vital organs and staved off most of the attack, but he was blasted into a tree. Lee stood up and glared at Zaku before unwrapping the tape around his arms He rushed at Zaku and punched him with all his might. Zaku leaned back in pain, but Lee ran behind him and kicked him into the air.

"Shadow Leaf dance," said Lee positioning himself for his next strike as he kicked Zaku in the back sending him higher.

"What are you doing brat!?" yelled Zaku.

"Lee-san?" said Sakura.

"Primary Louts," said Lee wrapping the Tape around Zaku. Both of them turned in mid-air and began to approach the ground at high speeds. At the last Second Lee jumped away leaving Zaku in a crater.

Lee landed next to Dosu and his left leg bulked. _"Please be dead. I can't move my body anymore," thought Lee as he felt a powerful throbbing in his leg._

Zaku stood up slowly and glared at Lee. "You bastard. That actually hurt me. To bad you won't get to try that Again. Sound Style: Destructive slicing wave Jutsu!" yelled Zaku as he launched a blinding wave at them.

Sakura and Kin closed their eyes while Lee and Dosu tried to block them as best they could. The attack hit and smoke came up from the ground. Zaku smirked.

"Huh! Blow them all to dust. I can't even see a bone," said Zaku.

"Do you mean us?" came a voice from a tree.

"I think he needs to get his eyes checked," came another voice.

"WHAT!!" yelled Zaku as he looked up.

In the tree stood Naruto holding Kin in one arm and Dosu over his Shoulder. Sasuke stood next to him with Sakura in one arm and Lee over his shoulder.

"Brother why didn't you get Me?" asked Sakura.

Naruto smiled at her. "Sasuke had a 3 second head start on me," said Naruto setting Kin down while Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Dosu and Lee slide down.

"Be careful around Zaku. He's a lot stronger then he looks," said Dosu as Zaku glared at them.

Naruto drew his sword and Sasuke activated his Soul Sharingan. "Don't worry this won't take long," said Sasuke as he jumped down along with Naruto.

"HA! Like you two losers can beat me," said Zaku as e stared into the eyes of those two young men. _"It's like looking into the eyes of demons," thought Zaku as Naruto cracked his neck._

"Like He said this won't take long," said Naruto getting into a stance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey world. Zaara here with Killjoy and Vida ending this chapter. I knew we kind of left you hanging, but you'll enjoy the next chapter a whole lot more. Anyway time for authors notes.

(1) What can I say? The line form Death Race which none of us own was perfect.

Later


	13. Chunin Exams: Let the 3rd stage begin

Zaara the black: Hello everyone here is Chapter 13 for Uzumaki of Hellsing. I got to say Vida and Killjoy that this has been one of my more favorite fics to work on. What About you Guys

Killjoy: Well it has been one of the best not to be rude but when working with on more then one fic I don't like to put anyone above the other as long as they try there best yes Zaara I love working on this with you guys but it is unprofessional to put you above others

Vida: This is one of the best Fan fics I have had the pleasure of helping.

Without further ado Here is Chapter 13

**Warning: Some of the things you read in this chapter will be pretty damn grim.**

Human/ Vampire speech

_Vampire/ Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

Enjoy the show folks

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(with Team 7)

Naruto and Sasuke both sided up Zaku looking for any weakness when Naruto took a small whiff and the are and growled out loud. He drew Jackal and pointed it at Zaku's leg and shot. The bullet impacted the leg and tore it clean off. Zaku growled as his leg began to re grow itself.

Naruto frowned at this. "Sasuke be careful. This prick has a Freak Chip inside him and unlike Gatou he can truly fight back," said Naruto as Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke Jumped up and begun a chain of hand signs, while Naruto stayed on the ground and started his own chain of hand signs. Zaku beginning confident in his skills charged at Naruto. Naruto stopped on the last Sign just as Zaku charged.

Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground. "Earth Style: Spiked rode Jutsu," said Naruto as large spikes began to come up. Zaku was sure he could move around them until he remembered Sasuke in the air.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," said Sasuke launching a large amount of small fireballs at Zaku, but the fireballs were white instead of orange-red.

Zaku knowing he was trapped jumped back only to have a spike skin most of his back and the fireballs to impact into most of his chest. Naruto seeing that Sasuke had let up on the fire balls charged at Zaku and kicked him into a tree. Naruto jumped back. When Naruto was firmly on the ground Sasuke used Naruto's shoulder as a stepping stone and jumped off while pulling out two kunai with exploding notes. Sasuke kicked off his chest just as the notes went up.

Zaku blow throw a few of the spikes and landed a few feet away. He got to his feet and charged at Naruto and Sasuke extending doth hands out. Naruto and Sasuke charged right back and they started a furious battle of Taijutsu and Close range Jutsu. Zaku lanced five air ball from his hands at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto flipped over one, twisted his body past two, while Sasuke used a water wall to intercept the last two before they both got up close and personal. Naruto slashed at Zaku with his sword. Zaku moved his head back as the blade cut his eye, Zaku grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, but Sasuke who had a little momentum left over used it to flip most of his body around onto Zaku's neck, twisted back around and slammed him into the ground.

Zaku punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke bent his head back to reduce the force of the punch, but was still knocked off Zaku. Zaku stood up and charged at Naruto. Naruto aimed his gun and let off three shots. All three Hit Zaku in the body and Zaku grabbed his chest in pain as if he was on fire. Naruto got closer and aimed his gun at Zaku. Zaku felt fear as Naruto prepared to fire his gun.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," yelled Zaku while charging up his chakra.

Naruto spit on the ground in front of Zaku. " You are a warm and scum who doesn't deserve to die by this gun. You don't have the pleasure to see this sun set on this day. I'm sending you to hell and you'd better pray because I'm not as merciful as God is Zaku!" Said Naruto as Zaku grabbed Naruto's gun. raised his hand up and prepared to fire at Naruto at point blank range.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't give a damn if I go to hell or not I'm taking all of you with me no matter WHAT!" Yelled Zaku.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY FROM THIS AREA NOW!" Yelled Naruto turning to everyone.

Dosu and Sasuke grabbed Lee, While Sakura and kin grabbed Kiba and Akamaru, then followed them as fast as they could. Naruto slashed Zaku's arm off and opened a small portal.

"Sound Style: Area death Jutsu!" Yelled Zaku with an insane smile on his lips as the area was covered in an explosion. When the smoke cleared the only thing left was a bony corpse of Zaku.

(Not to far away)

Naruto appeared in front of his friends from his portal with small bits of smoke coming off of him and from the portal. He was rather pissed as he had a small piece of rock jammed into his left arm. He pulled it out and throw it to the ground.

"He's rather lucky he's in hell now or I'd kill him," said Naruto sitting on a rock.

"What now and what happened to him?" asked Sakura.

"Was it a curse seal?" asked Kin.

"I doubt it. Naruto said it was a Freak Chip," said Sasuke as he started to bandage up Sakura and Lee while Kin took care of Dosu.

"Does it look like a small black chip with lots of wires in it?" asked Dosu as he grabbed the tape from Kin. "Show me your back," Kin lifted her shirt to show it to him.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto looking at him.

"It happened a while back. Just around the time Orochimaru ran from this village. He found an abandoned lab in Rice Country. It had just over 50 of those little black chips. Orochimaru used them sparingly and gave one to Gatou in hopes of mass producing them, but when the research failed Orochimaru let him keep it out of good faith for future partnerships," said Dosu as everyone looked at him in awe as he pulled out an eye patch.

"How the fuck do you know that Dosu-san?" asked Naruto as Dosu smirked.

"I have very good ears and love to listen to things going on around me, plus Orochimaru left some of his old Research in the Sound library," said Dosu.

"That complicates things big time," said Naruto.

"How so?" asked Kin as she covered her back.

"Well I knew that I destroyed a Chip back in wave after I killed Gatou and Zaku just now probably fired his chip with that explosion so that means that Orochimaru either put a few in his top Lt. or Sold them to the highest bidders. With our luck it's both. And since we have no way to track these things it will give us a harder time," said Naruto.

"Let's just go to the Tower," said Kiba.

"Agreed. Since we no longer serve sound," said Dosu as both he and kin took off their headbands and slashed through them. "We work for ourselves," said Dosu just dropping it, but Kin kept hers.

"Leave Lee Here. He'll be up in just about 10 minutes, besides Tenten and Neji will be able to find him," said Naruto as they took off through the trees. _"I just hope she can't link this back to me. Last time I pissed her off She… No Naruto don't cross into dangerous waters," thought Naruto. _

It was not 45 minutes later that Neji and Tenten Found Lee talking about pretty pink haired girls and spinning eyes and sound people.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HELLSING!!" Yelled Tenten.

(Outside the Tower)

Naruto shivered, which didn't go unnoticed. "Everything alright?" asked Kin wanting to get to knew Naruto.

"Just fine. I think my friend Tenten is planning on using one of her collectable swords on me," said Naruto hoping that was not the case.

Sasuke and Kiba pushed the door open and they saw a little poem on the wall. Naruto took out the Heaven scroll he had while Kiba jacked the two earth scrolls from Dosu.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK MUTT!!" Yelled Dosu getting up in Kiba's face.

"MAKE ME WRAPS!" Yelled Kiba as both of them received lumps from their respective female teammates.

"Boys," said Sakura, and Kin at the same as they both took an Earth scroll. Sasuke grabbed a Heaven scroll.

"On three we open them. 1.. 2... 3...," said Naruto as they opened them. On the scrolls was Kanji for Fire and smoke started to rise from them.

"Quick throw the scrolls!" said Sasuke as they all throw the scrolls.

When the scrolls hit the scrolls hit the ground two pillars of smoke came up. Appearing was two people. One was Haku with her med jacket unzipped and Yoko wearing a Chunin jacket, a short black skirt, and thigh high heel boots.

Yoko jumped on Naruto, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him. When she pulled back she gave him a smirk. "How have you been love," said Yoko kissing him again.

"Yoko-san what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be a normal civilian?' asked Sasuke.

"I did, but I got board and the kids go to school, so I applied for the position of Academy assistant for Iruka-san and low and behold I'm a Chunin," said Yoko as Kiba and Dosu stood up.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" they yelled together as Naruto, Sakura, and Yoko smirked.

"Life never is boys," said Sakura.

Haku smiled and walked up to Naruto before kissing him, making Dosu grin and get hit by Kin, this time in the gut. "What have I told you?" asked Kin.

"Don't ogle girls," said Dosu

"Good," said Kin.

"Well congrats to you guys. "Unfortunately you guys are missing a teammate so your disqualified Sorry," said Haku bowing.

Dosu sighed. "As long as I live that's fine," said Dosu.

"Alright then. You have three days to rest," said Haku as she gave Naruto one last kiss and vanished.

Everyone walked away intent on doing their own thing until Yoko grabbed Naruto's hand and gave him a sexy smirk. "Let me show you the rooms Naruto-kun," said Yoko.

"For some reason I like the sound of that," said Naruto as she dragged him to the upper levels.

**Warning Lemon**

Yoko pulled Naruto into an empty room that held a queen sized bed and kissed him full on the lips. Yoko jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto unzipped her jacket and found that she didn't have any thing under her jacket. Naruto pushed her into the wall and started to kneed her breasts while biting her ear lightly getting a small gasp out of her.

"You were planning for something to happen when I entered the tower," said Naruto kissing her neck.

"Ooooooooooh. Naruto-kun. I want lie. After you entered the forest I was just hot thinking about you. I want you to fuck my brains out," said Yoko as Naruto continued to kiss her neck.

Naruto stopped playing with her neck and laid her on the bed. Yoko sat up and pulled Naruto jacket off, before Naruto took off both his shirt and vest at the same time. Yoko pulled off her Chunin vest and was getting very eager. Naruto leaned down and started to kiss and suck on her beasts, getting a loud moan out off her. Naruto pulled back and kissed her on the lips. Yoko slipped her tongue into his mouth as she used one of her hands to rub the buddle in his pants.

Naruto groaned, before Yoko pulled back from the kiss and undid his pants and let his member free. Yoko then pulled Naruto into another kiss, before she got close to his ear.

"No foreplay this day Naruto-kun. I want you to fuck me," whispered Yoko.

Naruto hearing this grabbed both of Yoko's legs and held them up as he entered her roughly. Yoko let out a scream as Naruto pulled out and thrust into her harder. Both of them had sweat pouring down their bodies and Yoko felt herself on fire. Naruto pulled out to the tip and thrust back into Yoko.

"FUCK NARUTO!!" Yelled Yoko. _"Oh sweat Kami!" thought Yoko as Naruto did it again._

"Yoko you're so fucking tight," groaned out Naruto as he pushed back into her.

Yoko was starting to lose track of her thoughts as Naruto continued to enter her body with speed and power. Yoko's eyes widened as she felt herself about to cum. Naruto felt her walls clamp around him and smirked. He sped up his thrusts making sure she would hit her orgasm. Yoko could barely contain the screams of pleasure coming from her mouth as Naruto was going faster. Naruto leaned down and licked a soft spot on her neck. That was it for her as she yelled Out Naruto's name and cum with a small scream. Naruto thrust into her one last time before he himself came deep inside her. Their orgasms lasted for a minute before either of them came down from their high.

**Lemon end**

Both Naruto and Yoko panted. Yoko stood up and kissed Naruto. "Come on we'd better get dressed before someone comes by," said Yoko.

"Your right Yoko-chan," said Naruto.

Both Naruto and Yoko dressed as quick as lightning, but when they opened the door they saw knocked out Hinata on the ground with blood coming from her nose, muttering something about big meat. Naruto blushed a bit, while Yoko laughed it up.

(Time Skip- 3 days later)

All the teams that had passed the Second Exam were assembled. 1 team from Sound, sand, Stone and Cloud and 5 teams from the Leaf. 27 Genins were assembled for battle. Sarutobi stood with a pipe in his hand and he was rather excited. He had wanted to watch his surrogate grandson fight for a while now. Tsunade and Shizune had come as well to watch the battles.

"Welcome to the third stage of The Chunin Exams. I must tell you now you represent the best your villages how to offer in the way of Genin. I must tell you this now. The very first Chunin Exam was a substitute for war. Now I would lik…" started Sarutobi only for a man to appear in front of him bowing.

"Hokage-sama. Allow me to speck. I am after all The Procter of this Exam," said the man.

"Very well," said Sarutobi stepping back.

"My name is Hayate Gecko and… (Cough)… before we get to the third Exam we have… (Cough)… to cut the number down to size. On the board behind me your names will be randomly generated and you will fight one-on-one. If any one wants to quiet it just make my job that much easier," said Hayate

Kabuto raised his hand. "I'd like to give in sir. I'd rather not die today and my chakra is nearly empty as we speck.

"Your name is Kabuto right?" asked Hayate.

"Yes sir," said Kabuto nodding.

"Very well please exit the stadium," said Hayate

Kabuto walked out and Anko looked at the kid with narrowed eyes. _"Something's up with him. I'll have a few ANBU look into it later," thought Anko_ as the board began to spin. When it stopped these two names came up.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

"Will everyone, but the two combatants clear the floor," said Hayate.

Everyone began to walk away until Naruto stopped next to Sasuke. "Try not to use your Soul Sharingan to much Sasuke. We don't knew if it has any drew backs yet," said Naruto.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sasuke as Naruto walked up to his team in the upper levels.

Hayate raised his right arm. "If both combatants are ready then Let the 1st match or the Third Exam preliminaries begin," said Hayate dropping his arm

Sasuke started by activating his Soul Sharingan. He looked around and tried to predict what Akado would do, but he could not see the shadows and that worried him a bit. Akado charged at Sasuke and hit Sasuke with a massive tackle. His hands stared to glow a bright blue as he put it on Sasuke's head.

"What the hell? It feels like my Chakra is being taken from me," said Sasuke.

Akado chuckled. "Observant aren't we Uchiha? That's a skill of mine. I take Chakra and make it my own," said Akado.

Sasuke was losing it fast until he grabbed his arm and throw him up into the air. Sasuke saw him mold his chakra to the vital parts of his body to reduce the damage.

I'll show you," said Sasuke jumping behind him and making white flames appear around his arms and legs. "Your mine!" yelled Sasuke as he punched Akado in his back making him yell out in pain as his skin burned. The fire disappeared around Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke flipped around and slammed his left foot into his chest making him yell out again. Sasuke while steal above him kicked him in the chest again Sasuke then got into a good punching position cocked his arm back and slammed it into his gut sending him to met the cold unforgiving concrete floor.

"Fire Taijutsu style: White Lions Barrage," said Sasuke flipping over and landing on his feet.

Hayate just looked at Akado. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha," said Hayate as Sasuke walked up to his team.

When Sasuke got there he was meet with a fist to the jaw by Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" said Seras.

Naruto bared his fangs before grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "You're a bigger idiot then I thought. I warned you about the dangers of using something like that untested," said Naruto.

"I figured that I could use it to end the fight quicker," said Sasuke looking away.

"No! That's the Uchiha pride talking not Sasuke. Next time name sure you understand what your using," said Naruto as he pushed Sasuke into the wall.

"Alright," said Sasuke.

"Man Naruto don't you think that was a bit hearse?" asked Haku walking over.

"It's for the best," said Naruto.

"May I have your attention please? Will the next Combatants please come down?" asked Hayate as the board started to spin. When it stopped these two names popped up.

Shino Aburame vs. Kimimaro Kaguya

Kimimaro jumped down as did Shino.

Naruto smiled. "This should be an interesting match," said Naruto as the two sized each other up

"Shino Aburame vs. Kimimaro Kaguya begin," said Hayate.

Kimimaro loosened up his battle Kimono and then looked at Shino who brought out quite a few beetles. Both stared at the other before Shino charged at Kimimaro. Kimimaro seemed to predict then and reached behind him as if grabbing a sword. Shino was only three feet away.

"Dance if the Camellia," said Kimimaro in a neutral tone of voice as he brought his hand from behind his back and slashed at Shino.

Shino jumped back just in time and only got a small gash on his jacket that licked a little blood. Shino removed his jacket showing that underneath he wore a gray tank top. Shino was no fool and knew that any premature attack would be bad on his part so he would have to think.

"Flaming insect Jutsu," said Shino launching a few insects at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro used his bone sword to put them out and charge at blinding speeds. Shino moved trying to dodge most of the blows, but was hit multiple times in his chest, arms, legs, and face. Shino stepped back and fell to one knee. He was no fool. He had analyzed his opponent and saw no weapons or any indication of any real power. That was his biggest mistake.

"Do you yield?" asked Kimimaro.

Shino nodded. "These no point in death this day so I forfeit," said Shino.

"Winner Kimimaro Kaguya

Haku did her job along with other med-nins and took Shino away. Kiba looked at the boy who beat Shino in no time flat as the board began to spin.

"Sakura if you get an opponent from Sound be careful," said Kiba.

Sakura looked at Kiba. "Why? They can't be as strong as That Zaku guy," said Sakura gripping her sword tightly.

"Sakura your right. Their in a whole other league," said Naruto as the board stopped.

Tayuya vs. Sakura Hellsing.

Sakura walked down and meet her opponent. Tayuya who had worn a tan dress with black shorts underneath last time they saw each other wore a black form fitting shirt, with tan shorts. Sakura removed her jacket and prepared for a hard fight.

"Tayuya vs. Sakura Hellsing Begin," said Hayate.

Sakura removed her swords from their sheath while Tayuya brought out a silver flute. Sakura charged up and Tayuya did the same. They went past each other turned around and clashed. Sakura had a look of shock on her face. She figured that her swords would cut though the flute like a hot knife though butter.

Tayuya smirked. "What's the matter you ugly bitch!? Thought you could use those little bitty ass knifes to cut my shit up. Fuck that," said Tayuya kicking Sakura in the gut and sending her back.

Despite her frame Tayuya was quite strong. Could hold Jiburo in arm wrestling until he got pissed off. Tayuya put her flute to her mouth and directed it at Sakura. "Demonic Flute: Chains of Fantasia," said Tayuya as she began to play a small song.

The melody hit Sakura like a soft lullaby. Sakura fell to her knees and felt her arms become wrapped in wire. Slowly her skin stared to melt making Sakura scream out in pain. A tears of pain soon started to fall. She bit her lip hard dispelling the Genjutsu. Sakura glared at Tayuya.

Wind: Style: Cutting vortex Jutsu!" yelled Sakura letting off 8 small tornados.

The tornado's hit the ring and started going after Tayuya. Tayuya jumped out the way as the tornado's started to rip apart the ground. After they died down Sakura and Tayuya rushed each other. Tayuya head butted Sakura making her drop her swords. Sakura retaliated by slamming her knee into her gut making her drop her flute. Sakura throw a punch at Tayuya that Tayuya caught with ease. Tayuya throw out a kick Sakura caught with out problem.

Both girls smirked before they let each other go. Tayuya being a bit faster then Sakura got the drop on her with a punch and recovered her flute. Sakura pulled her gun from behind her back and fired off three shots. Two of the shots missed, but the last shot grazed Tayuya's check.

"Demonic Illusion: Hells nightmare!" Said Tayuya playing her flute.

Before Sakura could counteract she saw something that made her nearly throw up. There stood her mother watching as Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto raped her body and the worst part about it was that they were all smirking as she moaned.

"Did you really think I liked you as my sister Sakura!? No. I only wanted your beautiful body to do with as I please again, and again and again," said the Illusion Naruto.

Sakura clutched her head and fell to the ground crying. "It's not true; it's not true it's not true. It's not true. Naruto loves me and would never do something like that to me nor would Kiba and Sasuke! Kai!" yelled Sakura making the Genjutsu vanish.

(On this side lines)

Seras looked at Naruto, then Sasuke and Kiba. "What do you think she saw?" asked Seras.

"I don't know, but what ever it was it was pretty damn horrible," said Naruto.

"Must have been," said Sasuke and Kiba.

Naruto bit his lip. _"Sakura please be alright," thought Naruto_

(Back in the arena)

Sakura stood up and panted as sweat poured down her face. Tayuya laughed and rushed at Sakura. Sakura brought her guard up but that was broken with a well placed kick to the head. Sakura skidded across the ground and stood up.

Tayuya stopped smirking and looked at Sakura with a critical eye. "Forfeit," said Tayuya putting her flute near her mouth.

"Why?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"Because I don't like killing good opponents like you unless I have no choice. I have a choice now so quiet or else," said Tayuya.

Sakura grabbed both her blades and held them in a reverse grip. "I don't quit," said Sakura with a look of determination on her face even though it may cause her pain.

Tayuya shuck her head. "For what it's wore you were a good opponent. "Fail safe illusions: knockout blow," said Tayuya as she hit Sakura with a powerful Genjutsu that instantly knocked her out.

Sakura fell forward and hit the ground. "The Winner Tayuya," said Hayate as Tayuya walked away

Naruto appeared next to Sakura and picked her up as the medic nins ran out. "Hellsing-sama you must let us treat her," said the lead nin.

"No the best person to deal with Genjutsu trauma is a Genjutsu master. I'll take her to Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto appearing Near Kurenai. "When she wakes up check her out okay," said Naruto and all Kurenai could do was nod.

The board began to spin again and in mere seconds it stopped.

Kirabi vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Kira looked at Kirabi who was grinning at him. Kiba gulped until Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. "Kiba if you want to out we won't think any less of you," said Naruto as Sasuke nodded.

"I knew that, but I'm still going to FIGHT!" said Kiba jumping down.

"What is this kid serious? Kid I'm about to smoke you something bad.

"You talk big, let's see you back it up," said Kiba getting into a stance.

Kirabi vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Begin," said Hayate brining his hand down

Kiba rushed at Kirabi, jumped into the air, and did a spinning kick. Kirabi caught the kick in his left hand and smirked. That was all you saw as you heard a crack. Kiba yelled in pain. Kirabi grabbed Kiba's leg tighter, before lifting him up and throwing him clear across the ring. Kiba hit the wall leaving a large dent in it. Kiba stood up, but his leg buckled and fell holding it.

"What a wimp. I don't even need my blades for you. Lightning style: White lightning Jutsu!" Yelled Kirabi shooting a consecrated blast of lightning from his index fingers.

The blast came at Kiba fast. Kira started his hand signs as Akamaru prepared to jump in the path of the attack. "Fire style Fire wall protection Jutsu," said Naruto as he breathed out a large wall of fire.

The fire and lightning clashed, but both gave in the end causing a small explosion. Akamaru too most of the damage for Kiba, but Kirabi was frowning as he removed one of his swords. Kiba stood on shaky legs and prepared to attack Kirabi.

"Akamaru. Man Beast Clone, Beast mimicry, Man beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over fang," said Kiba as both he and Akamaru turned into two tornados and went after Kirabi.

They surrounded him and grazed him a few times, but it looked as if Kirabi didn't even feel all the damage they did to him. Kirabi grabbed Akamaru by the throat and slammed him into the ground Dispelling the clone.

Kiba came out of it and stopped in front of Kirabi and started to throw punch after punch into his gut and chest. Kirabi grabbed his hand and hit him in the gut, before throwing him back. Kiba landed hard on his bad leg and let out a cry of pain, before clutching it. Kirabi looked at Kiba and smirked before charging at him. Kiba jumped out the way as he brought his sword down and left a large gash in the ground. Kiba started a few hand signs.

"Earth style: Spiked Road Jutsu!" yelled Kiba as massive spikes began coming out of the ground and rushing at Kirabi

Kirabi smashed through the spikes and slashed at Kiba. Kiba took a massive hit to the chest and fell backwards coughing up blood. Kirabi then started to slash Kiba up across his chest something fierce, but the gashes were only deep enough to cause pain.

(Up in the stands)

Ino paled and tried to look away, Hinata and Tenten were both crying, while every boy was ready to jump in and help Kiba, but the worst was Naruto. He gripped the rail hard twisting it.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S OUT OF IT!!" Yelled Naruto ready to release his demonic powers on that bastard.

(Back in the arena)

Kirabi stopped after to slashed at Kiba about 50 times. Kiba was panting heavy and both of his eyes were glassy, but you could tell he was still conscious

"This match is done. Winner Kirabi," said Hayate.

"I'm not done… (Coughs up blood)… with this bastard yet," said Kiba.

"Shut up punk. Lighting strike," said Kirabi rushing through the spikes and cutting them down, while aiming to Kill Kiba with his attack.

Kiba's eyes widened in fear, but that stopped as a portal opened in front of him and Naruto hopped out with his sword drown

"Wind strike," Yelled Naruto blocking the blade of lightning with his own sword and holding strong.

Kirabi smirked. "I see you replaced that piece of junk you called a sword," said Kirabi.

"This is the same sword, at least half of it is. I used the one half in this sword and had the other repaired. This sword here has the fangs and Chakra of three. You won't break this one," said Naruto as they both let up from their deadlock.

"Combatant Naruto return to the stands," said Hayate.

Naruto stood over Kiba and grabbed his hand. "Naruto be careful if you fight him in the finals and if you do make him pay," said Kiba.

"You got my word that I'll take him down," said Naruto giving Kiba a small hug.

The medics took Kiba away and Naruto turned and glared at Kirabi. Kirabi smirked at Naruto before sheathing his sword and walking away. Naruto wanted to charge him, to hurt him, to kill him, but he stood his ground. Naruto walked back over to his team and sat down. The board began to spin again and then stopped on two interesting names.

Ino Yamanaka vs. Yugito Nii.

Ino gulped. The Cloud nins were no pushovers and just by looking at the way Yugito walked you could see the power rolling off of her. Yugito looked over at Ino and made her shiver in fear. The power of that look held was enough to make Ino's knees buckle.

"Proctor I give up," said Ino making many look at her.

"Ino why?" asked Choji looking at his friend.

Ino looked at Choji. "Choji when that… that guy fought Kiba he nearly ripped him into pieces. He felt like a living demon and this girl is giving off the same feeling he is," said Ino looking down.

"Because your family are emphatics you can feel things we'd normally miss. I agree with you Ino no matter what?" said Shikmaru pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Shika, Cho," said Ino crying a bit.

"Ino Yamanaka has forfeited. Winner Yugito Nii.

Yugito looked at Ino and smiled at her. "I'm glad you gave up. I don't like hurting people unless necessary," said Yugito as Kirabi glared at her.

"You are to kind to your enemies," said Kirabi.

The board once again began to spin and made everyone very excited. None of the stone nins had fought yet, nor had the Sand nins. The board stopped and two girls smiled wickedly.

Tenten vs. Temari

Both girls jumped down and got into their stances. Hayate looked at them both. "Tenten vs. Temari… begin," said the proctor.

Tenten pulled out a few kunai and throw them at Temari. Temari blocked them with her fan. Tenten removed a battle-chain and sword from a tattoo on her arm. She begun spinning the chain next to her at a fast rate. Temari opened her hand behind her. Tenten throw the sword at Temari. Temari throw it off with a wind blast, but failed to notice that Tenten had activated a seal on the sword. When the seal went off it created a large explosion that sent Temari rolling.

Temari stood up and prepared to attack with her fan until Tenten wrapped her chain around most of Temari's body. Temari got pissed off and reached into her hip holster and pulled out a mini version of her fan. She then created a small wind blade that cut most of the chain off her body. She then grabbed her big fan and glared at Tenten.

"Double Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu!" yelled Temari launching her little fan's power first then her big fans.

Tenten thought she could block the power of the whirlwind, but two whirlwinds was too much for her and sent her flying into the railing denting it. She hit the ground and was out like a light.

"Winner Temari," said Hayate as she put up both her fans and walked back to her brothers.

"Talho is not going to like this," said Naruto.

"AH!" yelled Sakura waking up. Naruto looked at her with worried eyes, but the Genjutsu image came back and she looked away from him

"I see your up," said Kurenai not even looking at her.

"What am I doing here with you Kurenai-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"After that attack your brother thought you would be good to have you near a Genjutsu specialist. It'd be better if you stayed with me for a few minutes," said Kurenai as Sakura nodded

"Please pay attention to the board," said Hayate as the Board spun and stopped on two random names.

Shikamaru Nara vs. Ira Yuta

Ira was a white haired girl, wearing a black battle kimono and held a large blade ring on her shoulder. She jumped into the ring as Shikmaru optioned to walk down.

(Up in the stands)

Naruto grinned while Sasuke looked at him confused. "Why are you smiling Naruto? Everyone knows Shikamaru is almost as bad as you were in the academy," said Sasuke as Naruto laughed.

"Alright Sasuke I'll let you in on a little Secret Shikamaru is a lot smarter then me and I'm physically more power. We're polar opposites. If we fought we'd probably fight for a while or end it in a few minutes and besides that… Shikmaru is the one person who could probably be a threat to me becoming Hokage," said Naruto smirking a bit.

Sasuke just shuck his head. "You'll full of shit," said Sasuke as Seras stepped near them.

"_Maybe not Sasuke," thought Seras_

(Back in the arena)

"Why is it always the girls I fight?" asked Shikamaru making Ira mad

"WHAT!! You should feel honored to face a beauty such as me," said Ira.

"Shikamaru Nara vs. Ira… Begin," said Hayate.

Ira charged at Shikmaru and smirked. She swung her blade only for it to phase through Shikamaru. She was so shocked she didn't notice the Shadow that grabbed her until it was to later.

"Shadow Possession Complete," said Shikamaru appearing near the far wall.

"What?" asked Ira as she dropped her weapon.

"Simple the thing that walked down here was a clone. I used my families shadow walk to follow the clone. Also I'm about to win," said Shikmaru taking out a Kunai with an Explosive note attached.

Ira started to sweat and raised her hand. "Procter I quit," said Ira.

"Winner Shikmaru Nara," said Hayate.

Shikamaru throw the tag and it went off, only it was smoke. "You would have lost anyway. That was a powerful knockout gas that would have left you to my mercy," said Shikamaru answering her question, before she said it.

All the Genins except for Gaara, Yugito, Choji, Kirabi, and Naruto jaws were hanging off their mouths. This laid back kid won in only 1 minute flat. The medics dragged her away.

"Do I need to say it?" asked Hayate as the board spun again. When it stopped you could head Lee and Gai shouting for Joy

Gaara of the Sand vs. Rock Lee.

Gaara transported into the arena. "This should be entertaining," said Gaara uncorking his gored

"Yosh," said Lee getting into his stance.

"Gaara vs. Rock Lee… Begin," said Hayate.

Lee started by charging Gaara and throw a punch at Gaara's face. Gaara just stood there. Just as it was bout to make contact a wall of sand rose up and protected him. Lee had a look of pure shock on his face, before he jumped back and prepared to attack again. This time he appeared behind Gaara and aimed for the back of his head. That didn't work either. Lee continued trying to get inside Gaara's defense for a few minutes, before Gaara got annoyed and used his sand to slam Lee around for a bit. Lee was able to pull back.

"LEE TAKE THEM OFF!" Yelled Gai

"But Gai-sensei you told me not too," said Lee

"This is an acceptation," said Gai

Lee nodded and flipped onto the statue and pulled off his legwarmers revealing weights that read GUTS. Lee took them off and dropped them. When they impacted into the ground they made a pillar of dust fly up. Lee jumped off the statute and moved 4 xs faster then he did before. He started the Combo of hitting Gaara's shield again, but this time he left only seconds after impact making the shield struggle to keep up. Then he kicked Gaara into the air. He kicked Gaara a few more times, before appearing behind him and grabbing him in his tape.

"Primary Lotus!" Yelled Lee spinning with Gaara and impacting the ground.

Lee was panting hard. Until Gaara started to crack and brake. Until it was just sand. Lee looked shocked, but didn't have time to be shocked as a wave of sand hit him over and over again. Lee landed in the middle of the ring and Gaara appeared behind him in a pillar of sand and wrapped Lee up.

"This is the end," said Gaara.

"Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest," Said Lee busting out of the Sand and kicking Gaara with his power.

"You swine!" said Gaara.

"I'm not done yet! GATE OF PAIN OPEN! GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!" Yelled Lee as his eyes became white and his skin turned red.

Lee Kicked Gaara into the air and started to smash him around like a ping pong ball. Lee wouldn't let up on the assault and Gaara's shield of sand began to crack open. Lee then wrapped Gaara in tape, pulled him towards him and slammed his palm into his gut; He pulled him towards him again and slammed him back towards the ground. Lee also landed on the ground, but his body was smashed and he knew that he was in trouble if Gaara was still up.

When the smoke cleared Gaara lay there breathing heavy. He used his sand and crushed lee's left arm and leg. Just as he was about to finish Gai interfered in the match stopping it.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Gaara.

"Because I care for Lee like a son," said Gai.

Gaara's eyes widened and he had flashbacks. "I don't care I quit," said Gaara

"Winner Gaara of the sand by DQ," said the Procter.

Everyone knew that it was against the rules to interfere in a match, but Gai did it anyway to save Lee. They didn't have long to dwell on it as the board was already spinning. When it stopped Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack so did many others?

Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing vs. Runa

Everyone looked at a grinning Naruto who then started to laugh out loud. Runa herself grinned and they both jumped down into the Arena.

"Hey Handsome how about a little wager," said Runa smirking.

Naruto raised a brow. "What kind of wager?" asked Naruto

"If I win I give you a kiss. If you win I'll become yours," said Runa smirking

"_She's up to something," said Alucard._

"_I noticed. I'll be careful," thought Naruto._

"Alright, but lets sign in blood," said Naruto making everyone gasp

When an agreement like that was made and in blood it bonds both signers to it.

"I'll… (Cough)… sign as the official witness," said Hayate pulling out a scroll and writing everything that was said down. Naruto and Runa both cut their thumbs and stamped it. Hayate wrote his name and both combatants were ready.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing, Vs. Runa… Begin," said Hayate

Naruto started off by charging Runa who got into a stance. Naruto throw a punch at Runa, but Runa grabbed his arm flipped Naruto over her shoulder and throw him at the wall. Naruto landed on the wall and pushed off, spun around and planned to Kick Runa in the face. Runa charged Naruto up and tried to punch him. The two collided and both pushed with all the power they had. A small crater started to form in the ground and Chakra became visible.

Naruto jump off and prepared to attack Runa. Who skidded and smirked at Naruto.

"Poison Style: Poison fog Jutsu," said Runa blowing a large amount of Poison from her mouth at Naruto.

"Wind Style: Vortex Jutsu," said Naruto clapping his hands together and dispersing the poison fog.

Runa started doing some hand signs and stopped on horse. "Poison style: Poison Spike Jutsu," said Runa as large spikes started to head towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged them and was smirking as he ran through his own hand signs. "Wind Style: Air bullet Jutsu," said Naruto firing off three air bullets that destroyed the spike You could see that the spikes were hollow and would excrete poison on contact with the bloodstream.

Runa stopped and charged at Naruto and started to throw a few kicks at Naruto. Naruto blocked and countered only for Runa to dodge them. Naruto and Runa both got a lucky hit in, but it was only a small gracing blow. Naruto caught a kick from Runa and grabbed a kunai and tried to stab her in the chest. When the Kunai struck Runa turned into a green mist that made Naruto cough.

"Why you naughty boy. Already trying to touch my chest and we haven't even found a bed yet. To bad that was my poison clone," said Runa as Naruto burst into smoke.

"A Shadow Clone Babe. Just one of my many talants," said Naruto attempting to hit her with a backhanded fist.

Runa ducked under it and kicked Naruto in the side, but Naruto retaliated with a punch to the chest. Both had to take a step back and just grin at each other.

(Up in the stands)

What the Hell is all that. Sure this battle is intense and all, but so far their having fun," said Sakura

"That's because they aren't fighting seriously right now," came the voice of a woman. She was as tall as Kurenai, wore an orange shirt with black armor over it, blue pants, long red hair, green eyes and a face shaped like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Kurenai

"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm Naruto's mother and I heard he was fighting," said the woman.

Seras, Shizune, Haku, Kurenai, Anko, Ayame, and Hinata all had one thought on their minds. _"Damn it! Now I have to go through her to get to Naruto-kun._

Yoko on the other hand was sweating bullets. I'm dead," said Yoko standing next to Kakashi as Kushina walked over to her.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean your dead?" asked Kushina suspecting something.

"Well it's like this…," said Yoko.

(Back in the Arena)

Naruto had just thrown Runa into the wall and was preparing a Jutsu for her when a shut caught everyone's attention.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT WITH MY LITTLE NARUTO'S CHILD!!" yelled Kushina.

Naruto was in shock.

--

Yo. How's that for a chapter? Long as hell and worth the wait.

I got a lot of inspiration from favorite match ups.

Later


	14. family

Hello everyone. Zaara here with you know Vida and Killjoy3000. Doing it big same as last time. I know some of you are wondering: What the hell: for some things so here is a little clearance.

You all wanted to know about the harem well here are the ladies of the Harem: Seras, Yoko(Kyubi), Shizune, Ayame, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Runa, Haku.

As for Kushina you'll find out what happened to her in a bit. That's all I got to say on the matter.

Well lets get started.

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

**Demonic/Vampiric influenced speech**

Enjoy the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(in the arena)

Naruto was in shock. His Yoko was pregnant with his child. He couldn't even think straight for a minute. That was just to great a thing. That gave Runa the opportunity to right herself and slammed him into the ground. before jumping into the air and coming down on his chest with her full weight making a small crater where Naruto was.

"Pay attention to me and not the woman carrying a baby," said Runa.

Naruto phased thought the ground and righted himself. "You know what to hell with this. I'm about to eat you **alive**** bitch!** finished Naruto drawing on his vampiric powers.

Runa started to get covered in a bright green chakra. **"Good that means your not holding back anymore," said Runa.**

The power the two of them were giving off was making cracks appear all over the place. Haku, Hinata, and Ino were all on there knees. Everyone else was barely standing even Sarutobi.

_What a terrifying power they have. It's exhilarating in a way," thought Anko as she began to feel a bit wet between her legs. _

Naruto charged first and punched Runa in the gut. Runa after recovering grabbed his head and head butted him hard. Naruto's head went back, but he spun on his heel and kicked her in the face with all his might. Runa went flying across the Arena, but righted herself in the air dug her hands into the ground and left deep marks in it.

Runa recovered and started some hand signs. "**Poison style: Poison Claw Jutsu," said Runa as her hand began glowing green.**

Naruto jumped out the way and pulled out one of his pistols and fired. Runa started moving around the bullets as if they were nothing. Naruto jumped back as she barely skinned him with her claw. Naruto charged up and throw a punch to her gut. Runa coughed up a bit of blood, but flipped over and kicked him in the face.

"**No more games Bitch. Releasing Restraint Controls to lv 3 until target is neutralized," said Naruto as he prepared to fire on Runa. **

Runa jumped back, but felt a bullet impact into her arm. Her healing powers would not close the wound unless all foreign objects were out so using a kunai she dug it out. She almost didn't notice Naruto slip into her defensive zone with the gun pointed at her chin.(1) Naruto pulled the trigger, but she managed to get out the way and only with a small scratch.

"_What's with this guy? A second ago we were fighting on almost even terms. Now it's like I'm fighting someone completely different," thought Runa _

Runa started a few hand signs. "**Earth Style: Earth Collapsing Cave Jutsu,**" said Runa as a massive amount of the ground rose up over Naruto and collapsed on top of him. Runa began laughing until she got picked up and smashed into the ground.

"**You think this is a game? I'll give you something to laugh about. I had this made for Kirabi, but you'll do for practice," said Naruto **as he pulled out a red gun that looked like his other two, but it had the word Kami on it as well as Kyubi in sliver lining.

"**What the hell is that thing?" asked Runa as Naruto pointed at her.**

Runa got up and jumped away and charged at Naruto while drawing two knives and throwing them. Naruto fired off two shots stopping the Bullets in the air. Runa charged again and throw a kick that Naruto easily blocked. Runa began to panic and started to claw at Naruto only for him to dodge each strike. Naruto jumped back and fired a shot at Runa. Runa jumped to the side only for her to move to slow and her leg to get hit making her fall and grab it in pain like no other.

"**What the he**ll is happing to my powers?" asked Runa as Naruto sealed his powers away.

Naruto held his gun up. "This gun was specifically made to take out Containers like you and me. It works damn well on others, but I'd rather use it on strong opponents. Believe it or not there are more then a few containers the world over. I'm not sure how it works just knowing it does makes me feel better," said Naruto looking at Kirabi with blazing eyes.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing," said Hayate.

"That's my boy!" yelled Kushina as Naruto appeared next to her.

"Excess me Miss, but who are you?" asked Naruto looking at her as if she was familiar.

Kushina smiled. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and your mother," said Kushina grinning like Naruto did normally.

Naruto was shocked, but quickly regained his image. "I got the feeling that I'm going to have a massive ass headache when this is over," said Naruto only to be smacked on the head… hard.

"OH! What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you curse around me young man," said Kushina.

"You know what fuck it. Go to the board," said Hayate as he was trying not to laugh at Naruto.

The board spun and again landed on two random names.

Neji Hyuga Vs Hinata Hyuga.

Both walked down the stairs and prepared for battle. The battle was quick and clean. It lasted for 5 minutes, before it was over. Hinata lost that Match, but not without Dealing Neji some damage.

The next Fight was Choji vs. Jiburo from Sound. It was more of a wrestling match then two ninjas fighting, but it ended with Choji losing all because Jiburo slammed him into the ground with a chock slam.

The fight after that was Sai vs. Vargo. The match was quite fast as all Sai did was send in a few waves of his Ink painting to make Vargo submit quickly.

The last battle was Kunkuro vs. Lisa of Stone. The battle was a rather boring one as both of them squeezed the other into submission. The fight was over.

"That's it for the Prelims. Will all the winners come down here," said Hayate as one, by one they came down.

After they came down Anko passed around a box While Ibiki read off names. When Anko passed Naruto she winked.

"Alright going from right give me your numbers. Don't bother with the names," said Ibiki.

"What does it take to be #1," said Naruto.

"4," said Jiburo folding his arms

"3. I don't like that number," said Yugito pouting

"I'm 2," said Gaara

"Fate has given me 10," said Neji.

"8," said Shikamaru

"I'm 11 players," said Kirabi smirking.

"I'm 5 a lovely number," said Sai drawing on a sheet of paper

"I'm 12," said Temari

"I got stuck with 7," said Tayuya smiling

I'm 9," said Sasuke smirking.

"Guess that Leaves me with 6," said Kimimaro.

"Alright then take a good look at the person who's life may be in your hands or vise-verse," said Ibiki showing them the board

Round 1

Naruto vs. Gaara

Yugito vs. Jiburo

Sai vs. Kimimaro

Round 2

Tayuya vs. Shikamaru

Sasuke vs. Neji

Temari vs. Kirabi

"Now that that's all said and Done, you have one month to prepare for the Chunin Exam finals Dismissed," said Sarutobi as Everyone prepared to leave.

Naruto was stopped by Kushina who was standing close to Yoko. Her look said Everything that he didn't want. Sure this woman was his birthmother, but she wasn't his mother persay.

"We Need to talk," said Kushina as they all walked out.

Sakura and Yoko stood back deciding that they would only add fuel to the fire if they went with them now. Both were board.

"You want to head to the hot springs?" asked Seras.

"Let's Go. After my fight i think i need it," said Sakura as Anko decided to join them.

(In Naruto's apartment)

Misato was board. She was reading a book her dad wrote for her before he left into the forest. Having spent a good month on it she was obligated to read it, but this would be her 18th time in the last week. The book itself was 300 pages, but with her fox abilities it didn't take that much time at all. Razen and the others were at School and she had the day off because her teacher was sick today.

"_When will Tou-san come home?" thought Misato _

As if on cue Naruto walked in. Misato bolted up from the couch and hugged Naruto.

"Tou-san your home," said Misato with a big grin on her face.

Naruto patted her head while smiling at her. "Hey Misato-chan how are you today?" asked Naruto picking her up.

"I'm good Tou-san," said Misato as Kushina walked in. "Who is she Tou-san?" asked Misato.

"That's your O-baa-chan," said Yoko while smirking.

Kushina's eye began to twitch. "I'm not old. I'm barely 32 years old," said Kushina.

"WOW! Baa-chan looks really pretty for someone old.

Kushina started to turn red. _"Cute little 7 year old or not I'll give her a spanking she won't forget," thought Kushina._

"Go to your room and go to sleep," said Yoko.

Misato was about to protest when she was hit with a sleeping Genjutsu that made her go into a peaceful dream world. Naruto caught her and took her to the back and laid her down. When he returned he sat on a couch and took out a toothpick. Yoko sat next to him, while Kushina sat across from them.

"Naruto Why is it that you…" started Kushina only for Naruto to cut her off.

"I feel that you should answer my question first. Where have you been for the last 13 years **mother**?" asked Naruto using his demonic voice at the end.

Kushina sighed. "It's a bit complicated. I had just given birth to you and my body was weak. Council woman Haruno walked in and told me both Minato and yourself had died. Now She and I had never gotten along so I thought she was trying to get in her blows while I was weak, but then Danzo and Fuguku Uchiha confirmed it. Like a fool I fell for it and driven into grief I used Stasis Jutsu on myself to put me into a never ending sleep that would not allow me to wake up ever until my body died, but three days ago A power surge so strong that it woke me up brought me back from the 'dead'. I went to see Sarutobi and found out that while your father died you lived. I spent the last little while recovering and planned to talk with you," said Kushina.

Naruto looked at her before standing up and walking out of the house. Kushina looked down in shame and regret. He must have detested her for leaving him alone for so long. She was thinking that until Yoko poured her some tea.

"I know what your thinking. Just give it a little time. You may think Naruto is pissed off right now with the way he just left, but he's confused as hell. We have a child on the way, he has not 1, not 2, but 3 Containers in the finals that he'll more then likely fight, and to top it all off you just come into his life at the most awkward time," said Yoko smiling.

Kushina smiled as well. "I guess your right. Maybe I'll talk to him later. For now I have to ask you… Is it a boy or girl," said Kushina smiling at the thought of grandchildren.

Yoko smiled as well. "Not sure yet, but I what to surprise Naruto with it.

They talked for a while before a Hawk appeared at the window. Kushina grabbed it and opened it up. "Looks like well have to talk later," said Kushina poofing away.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking down the street and was a little confused as what to do. He wanted to say so many things to his mother. About what happened, about Alucard, about how much he missed her in his life, but for kami's sake he couldn't say it. He soon came to team 7 training ground and Summoned Alucard to talk to him about what to do. The second he did Alucard walked over to Naruto and slugged him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell Alucard?" said Naruto standing up with a pissed off look on his face.

"Shut up. What do you think your doing running away like that?" asked Alucard knowing that he just pushed a major button for Naruto.

"What sis you say you undead prick! I don't run away from anything, not ever," said Naruto pulling out Joshua and aimed it at Alucard. Clone or not it would still hurt like a bitch to et your head blown off.

"Oh really? Did you not just walk out on a woman who called you her son, did you not just walk out on a lover who is carrying your child without so much as asking her how she feels about it? If that's not running away I'd hate to see what is," said Alucard looking at Naruto with disappointment.

Naruto pulled the trigger, but Alucard managed to dodge the bullet. Naruto throw a punch that Alucard easily blocked, before kicking Naruto in the gut with enough force to knock him down.

"You may be strong Naruto, but your about 2000 years to young to face me at full power," said Alucard.

"What am I going to do?" said Naruto in a whisper. I don't know how to be a son, I don't know how to be a father, I don't know how to protet everyone I love from that monster Kirabi. He's stronger then me a better container," said Naruto in a shaky voice.

Alucard grabbed Naruto's jacket and hosted him into the air so that they were face to face. "I can't believe we share the same blood. Your not a container, You're a vampire and in that regard your more human then that. Things like being a son and a father takes a lifetime to get right and even then you fuck up most of the time. Your told it's for your own good or it's for theirs. Let me tell you the same thing my father told me. You may not like what I'm saying but one day you'll be saying the same thing to your kids. I'm telling one of them now. So get up off your ass and go tell that girl you love her and your mother you forgive her and made her worry," said Alucard dropping Naruto and disappearing in a poof of black smoke.

Naruto stood up and sighed. The things Alucard said made more sense to him, but he was still confused as hell. He left the training grounds and entered town.

(With the Council)

The Council had been called together to discuss the Return of Kushina. Most of the Council was smiling because Naruto beginning the head of the Hellsing family was big, but with the head of the Namikaze family their they could use her to breed more powerful Shinobi. The only one who was not happy was Jade Haruno.

She had had her eyes on Minato years, before Kushina entered the village. He had the power to bring her family up to power over the Hyuga, but when Kushina appeared she gained a rival that would go against Minato's words. Minato seemed to like that. A dominant woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. When Haruno found out Kushina was pregnant with Naruto she nearly went ballistic That's why she hated Naruto, but wanted him at the same time. He was the last link to Minato and his vast wealth.

Kushina walked into the room with the Hokage, but Tsunade also walked into the room. Kushina and Haruno glared at Each other. Sarutobi took out his pipe and sighed. "As you all know I'm not a Young man anymore and it takes to much power for me to defend the village. So At the 3rd round of the Chunin Exams I'm stepping down," said Sarutobi.

"Will you finally join us on the elders council old friend?" asked Koharu smiling.

Sarutobi smiled back. "Yes I will," said Sarutobi.

"_Damn it. This could be bad for our plans," thought Danzo. _"Hokage-sama who will be replacing you?" asked Danzo hopping to get some information on a potential threat to their plans.

"Tsunade here is taking up rains as the Deputy Hokage as well as heading up the medical Training while Shizune and Rin handle the major Medical facilities. Kushina here will be the 5th Hokage after I step down," said Sarutobi.

Haruno and Danzo both paled a bit. Kushina may not have been as fast as Minato, but her title was just as fierce. She was Kushina of the red Ocean. She was called so because she was almost as good at water Jutsu as the 2nd Hokage, but for some reason whenever she used one it was always blood red. Most people thought it was a bloodline, but she never reviled if it was.

"That's excellent news. So when's the wedding?" asked Haishi.

Tsunade and Sarutobi looked at Kushina who looked at them. "What wedding?" they asked.

"The wedding between the Namikaze heir and the Hyuga main branch heir. Minato and I deiced on that back before he hand Hinata were born," said Haishi noticing Kushina's hand was twitching.

"_Minato better hope that Shingami-sama never lets him out or I'll kill him and send him back," thought Kushina. (2)_

"Right. Is their anything else?" asked Kushina as she was starting to get pissed off.

"Yes we of the Council wish to marry Naruto Uzumaki-Hellsing and Jade Haruno and since your still alive you can make Naruto marry her," said Danzo.

Kushina snorted. "Jade. That fucking whore. I'd never let a dog stick it's dick into her pussy let alone my Son. Sorry no," said Kushina.

Jade smirked. "Kushina. Until you reinstate as a Shinobi you fall under our command and our world is law," said Haruno.

"You got some kind of guts bitch! I'm ranked at inactive Hokage at the moment. I never liked the way you guys tried to fuck over the Hokages. I got the balls to tell you what they didn't. I'm leader, I'm defender, and I'm a individual, so if you pricks so much as look at me in the wrong way I'll dismantle the whole fucking Council and remake it. I don't even need to stress how important this is," said Kushina as she walked out.

"_I thought that bitch was taken care of. I knew I should have turned her son into a slave when I had the chance to," thought Haruno. _

(Naruto's house)

Kushina walked into Naruto's home to find Naruto sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him. Naruto smiled at her.

"Kaa-san," said Naruto giving her a hug. "I don't know how to be a son. I've lived a life alone al this time. I can only be the person I've been," said Naruto with a few tears falling out.

Kushina hugged Naruto back. "In the end that's all I can hope for Naruto-chan," said Kushina.

Thank you kaa-san," said Naruto.

"Don't mention it. Now what's this I hear about you sleeping with your Sensei?" asked Kushina as Naruto started to panic.

"H-how did you find out about that?" asked Naruto gulping.

"Oh a little doggy told me," said Kushina smirking at Naruto.

"_At least I know where I get it from now. I may have to kill Kakashi later ," thought Naruto._

Before he could reply to her Razen came into the house with Sakura, Shizune, Yoko, Sasuke, Seras, Runa, and Kiba. Misato just walked in from the back after letting the Genjutsu wear off. Kushina hit it off with the kids instantly and although she was wary of Sakura and Runa, but still excepted their presence in the house. For the night, for this moment in time. No battles, no worries, just family. All was right in the world.

(With Tsunade, Rin, and Jiraiya)

Jiraiya had just put out a cigar and was looking over at Tsunade. "Well what are we going to do. We all know that the Council is planning and we're still down on information," said Jiraiya putting the stub in the tray.

"Jiraiya-sama isright about that much," said Rin as Tsunade pulled out a slip and handed them to Jiraiya.

"Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Yugito, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Asuma… and 40 other Ninjas names. What the hell is this Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya, but It was Rin who answered.

"Those are the candidates to join a new Konoha Unit," said Rin.

"What Unit would that be? The council hasn't said anything about a new Shinobi unit coming into play anytime soon," said Jiraiya.

"That's because this Unit acts outside their control. This is the list of people who have what it takes to become the members of the Hellsing Organization," said Tsunade taking a sip of Sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) I was thinking Vash at the time

(2) a foreshadowed event.


	15. Finals Begen: Let the Demons Clash

Tom: Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. I know that I'm no longer on Cartoon network, but Killjoy3000, Vida, and Zaara are giving me the run of the show here. So give the guys thanks.

Sara: You know Tom Zaara, Vida, and Killjoy300 are all original Toonami faithful.

Tom 2.0: Sweet. I thought they abandoned us like the others.

Sara: I don't think so. They were nice enough to give us the Absolution mark 2 back.

Tom 2: Right Right. Well lets get to the story. (Presses few buttons and a trailer pops up)

(Disclamer: I don't own any songs that appear in this chapter)

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human speech_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

**_Demonic influinced speech_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Yoko was on his right side, Seras on his left, Misato and Razen sat in his lap. _"Guess Kaa-san, Sakura and Runa-chan are sleeping._

Naruto made a clone, used the replacement Jutsu and walked out onto the roof. When he got there he saw Runa there. She had changed her clothes. She now wore a black long sleeve shirt that had slits in the upper parts of the sleeves and hugged her body, blue jean pants and her sandals, the only thing missing was her headband.

Naruto was about to walk up to her when she turned to him and smiled. "Hello Naruto," said Runa as Naruto took a seat at the edge of the roof.

"Enjoying the view Runa-chan?" asked Naruto.

Runa smiled. "Yes Naruto. It's so different here then in Stone," said Runa.

Naruto looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Runa's smile disappeared. "In Stone if you have enough money you can have slaves. I am or was a slave. I was given to the Tsuchikage daughter as a gift. That bitch used me all the time. When she was pissed she'd do horrible things to me all to make herself feel better," said Runa wrapping her arms around herself.

Naruto resisted the urge to hug her. "If that's true then why did you make that bet with me?" asked Naruto

"I was to use a special lipstick to turn you into an obedient slave for her. After she heard about you being the Hellsing heir she wanted you badly. She wanted your power, your wealth, but most importantly she wanted one of the only things she couldn't have," said Runa falling to her knees

Naruto got up and hugged Runa. "Thank you for being honest with me Runa," said Naruto.

Runa smiled. "I have no choice. I'm your mate now," said Runa as she kissed Naruto.

"_ANOTHER ONE!" thought Naruto._

"_Hahahahahahahaha. You know people would say you have luck with the ladies, but this is too much," said Alucard._

"_Shut the hell up," said Naruto. _

The Sun rose up over the Hokage monument and that meant it was time to get to work. Naruto stood up and walked back into the house. When he was in he Saw Kushina standing there with two bokkens in her hands and a back pack.

"Come with me Naruto. I what to train you," said Kushina walking away with a cold look in her eyes that Naruto remembered all to well.

"She's definitely my mother," said Naruto as he followed her.

(training ground 5)

Naruto walked in behind Kushina and removed his coat and vest. She throw him a bokken and got into a stance that he didn't recognize. Naruto prepared to strike only for her to appear before him and thrust the Bokken into his gut. The force of the blast ripped away his shirt and made a fear scars appear. Naruto tried to hold his ground, but was blown away into a tree that he went halfway into. Kushina sighed.

"Your going to have to get a whole lot stronger. That was only a 3rd of the power to Element Zero: Pin point strike and if that was what it could do with a bokken then image what a real sword would do," said Kushina as Naruto stood up.

"What happened?" asked Naruto looking at his mother.

"This move is a bit complicated. It's like this. It takes a mass of Charkra and swirls it around and at the tip it's compassed to the point of exploding. It can stay like that for a while, but sooner or later you have to discharge it," said Kushina as Naruto nodded.

Naruto was about to responded when

"Hey Naruto the old man told me I would find you out here so we could do some tra…ining. Oh shit. Hey Kushina," said Jiraiya backing up as the woman closed in on him.

"Don't Hey Kushina me Ero-Sannin. I still haven't forgave you for peeking in on me and the girls before I was pregnant with Naruto. Your just lucky Minato wanted you at our wedding or I'd have killed you then. Now I'm making up for it. Konoha secret Jutsu: 1000 years of pain Element Zero style," said Kushina ramming her sword up his ass and sending him flying into a tree.

"Well Now that that's out the way lets get to training," said Kushina, but Naruto stopped her by making a clone with Alucard's

"Kaa-san this is Alucard. He is my ancestor, Alucard this is my mother," said Naruto as Alucard bowed.

"I'm charmed ma lady. But on to more important matter. We should start training Naruto, after all he has to face 3 contenders in a row," said Alucard.

"He's right. First of all I'd like to see how you do against three Kage level enemies," said Jiraiya as he got into a stance, Alucard pulled out a sword, and ,Kushina unsealed a straight sword.

Naruto smirked and drew his gun. "This should be interesting," said Naruto as all four of them charged.

(Time skip end of the month)

It was pitch black outside and Naruto was looking at the moon. He sighed. Tomorrow he would fight for his life. The three he would more then likely fight would make Yoko look weak in her current state. Naruto had gotten closer to Runa and Shizune and had marked them both, though Yoko was pissed off to all kinds of hell when she found out although it was nothing sexual in anyway. HE had also gotten closer to Ayame and overtime he saw her she would blush and Yoko would be ready to gut her. Yoko had told Naruto that she would only be pregnant for 4 months. Naruto smiled he was going to be a father just after his 14 birthday. Naruto laid back and was about to drift off to sleep when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. It was Yoko.

"Hey love. What are you thinking?" said Yoko kissing Naruto.

"I'm thinking about my future… our future… our child's future," said Naruto rubbing her stomach.

Yoko smiled. "The little one is doing well, but that's not why I'm up here," said Yoko

"Oh and why is that?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Believe in yourself and trust in your own Power Naruto-kun. Don't believe in the idol the kids see, don't believe in the son Kushina-kaa-san believes in, don't believe in the brother Sakura believes in, and don't believe in the lover I believe in. Believe in the Naruto that you believe in," said Yoko as Naruto grinned.

"Your right Yoko-chan. I'm going to fight like I always do and win," said Naruto standing up.

Yoko smiled _"That's the Naruto-kun I know and love," thought Yoko._

(The next day)

Kushina appeared next to Sarutobi and awaited the start of the Exams. Down in the satiuem all combatants except Naruto and Sasuke were there. On either side of the Hokage was the Kazekage and the Raikage.

It is good to see you Hokage-sama," said the Raikage. A large man who moved swiftly. He looked a bit like Kirabi.

"Hello Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama," said Sarutobi.

"Stop it Hokage-sama I'm to young to be considered your equal in anything even battle. After all The yellow flash use to kick my tail every time we met during the war," said the RaiKage(2)

"I too remember the war. A dreadful time, but we can put that behind us," said the Kazekage.

"Your right. Amplifier Jutsu," said Sarutobi. Attention Please. I have an announcement to make. I will be stepping down as Hokage this instant and Kushina Uzumaki will be taking my place," said Sarutobi as she downed a pair of Hokage's robes and sat down.

Many people were sad to here that, but the Kazekage was scared. The woman next to him could kick his ass any day of the week and still have something left in the tank.

(With the Others )

Seras sat with Sakura, Haku, Yoko, Rin, and Shizune on the stands. "How do you think Naruto-kun will do?" asked Shizune worried about what would happen to Naruto during his fight.

Yoko smirked. "Knowing Naruto he'll do something fun.

The arena turned dark and a small spotlight appeared in the middle. There stood Naruto with a gaiter in his hands. He started to strum a few strings until he got a good rhythm going. Next thing you know a few people appear with a couple of different instruments and begin to play.

(Disclaimer: I do not own "In the End " by Linkin Park)

_**It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter **_

A few girls began to cheer and many people clapped, but both Yoko and Seras heard things in the song that Naruto had hidden for years. Shizune, Haku, Sakura, and Rin were close to tears hearing the saddness in Naruto's voice.

(Up in the Kage stands)

Kushina was mixed between burning rage, sadness, and shame. Rage because of all the things the village had done to her son in her absence, sadness because her son was sad, and shame because she had let herself be tricked by the council into believing her son was dead and going into deep sleep.

(Back to Naruto)

After a brief pause Naruto began again.

_**One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I **_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter **_

(With the Girls)

Yoko was crying heavier then all the girls in her little group because she was responsible for the bad things that happened to him in his life. The beatings the times when he was shunned and picked on by the adults and the kids, and the times he was sold the worst things at outrages prices. No matter how many good things she did for him she felt that she could never make up for the bad that had happened to him.

She grabbed her stomach and started to cry. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun," said Yoko in a quiet voice.

(Back to Naruto)

"_Yoko-chan I can feel your emotions, but hang on for a few more seconds," thought Naruto._

_**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter **_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter **_

Naruto stopped and the clones disappeared Naruto bowed his head and walked over to the combatants. The new guy with a senbon in his mouth and his headband tied backwards smirked at Naruto.

"That was one hell of an entrance kid. I'm proctor for the third exams Genma. Your match is first up so be prepared for a fight. You're a leaf nin and that Gaara guy is no joke," said Genma

"I know and I'll keep that in mind Genma-san," said Naruto as he walked over to the other side of the arena.

Genma patted Naruto on the shoulder. "ROUND 1 NARUTO UZUMAKI HELLSING VS. GAARA OF THE SAND! CAN EVERYONE, BUT THE TWO COMBATANTS HEAD UP TO THE FIGHTERS BOOTH!" YELLED OUT GENMA.

Everyone walked up the stairs and when it was just Naruto and Gaara they stared at each other. Gaara with his arms folded and Naruto with his hat and shades. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

The sand started to swirl around Gaara like an enraged typhoon. "Your song… it held a lot of truth to it's words and in a way I can relate to. However I shall tell you this no matter what you say I shall not show you mercy," said Gaara

Naruto drew his sword. "That is alright I never expected you too anyway. I won't go all out, but I won't hold back either," said Naruto getting into a stance.

Both started to put out a large amount of power that could easly be Kage level and then some. Many people were starting to sweat from the raw power they gave off. The looks in their eyes said it all. "If you don't want to die stay the fuck out of the way!"

"Let the first battle of the Chunin Exam Comitnce," said Genma disappearing and reappearing next to the Kages.

"Get yo ass back down there and call the match," said the Kazekage.

"You crazier then a bull seeing red if you think I'm going back down there with them. They putting out mad power," said Genma glaring at the Kazekage

"It's true Kazekage-sama. Those two boys could probably beat us civen the chance," said Raikage

"Maybe," said Kushina hopping her son had the skills to back up that amount of power.

(Down in the arena)

Naruto charged at Gaara and swung the sword at him. The Sand blocked Naruto's blade so Naruto jumped over Gaara and throw a powerful kick that sent the sand flying before he tried another sweeper attack with his sword. Naruto ducked as Gaara lashed out with a fair bit of sand. Naruto jumped back and righted himself.

"Your strong Gaara. As we are now this would be going on for about three days and I'd rather get this over with quick," said Naruto grabbing Jackal and spinning it.

"Any restrictions?" asked Gaara realizing that even at max there were still 8 other people in the arena that could probably kill him and he didn't want to take any chances with his 'father' in the Arena.

"Just try not to let your powers get to wild and in the event either of us gets to out of control the other wins by default," said Naruto.

Gaara's left arm changed into a large sand paw. Agreed! Sand Style: Paw crushing Jutsu," said Gaara.

Gaara's sand arm shot out and Naruto jumped back while doing one handed hand signs. "Water style: Giga water cannon Jutsu," said Naruto firing off a large ball of water.

The ball crashed into Gaara's arm and turned most of it to mud. Gaara detached that part of the arm and regrew it, but with razor sharp blades. Gaara charged at Naruto and started to throw heavy punches that Naruto was having trouble avoiding. Gaara throw out a jab with his right arm that Naruto jumped on, and flip kicked Gaara. Gaara skidded back from the force of the kick and lanced his hand into the ground. While Gaara was stopped Naruto started gathering his chakra.

"Uzumaki style: Whirlwind Kick!" said Naruto as he throw out his foot launching a blast of wind at Gaara, Naruto then spun around and throw out a second kick, he finally jumped into the air and throw his last kick.

The first impacted Gaara's sand shield tearing it apart, the next hit him square in the chest, and the last one sent Gaara flying back. Naruto charged at Gaara with his sword at the ready. Gaara righted himself and was able to cut Naruto across the chest. Naruto was pushed back and grabbed his chest. Naruto growled at Gaara before starting another chain of hand signs. He launched a fire ball from his mouth that impacted into Gaara's arm Turing it into glass.

Gaara glared at Naruto before turning his other arm into sand and making another arm, both with blades on them. "Your getting quite annoying. I'm killing you now," said Gaara.

Gaara started to attack at Naruto wildly. Naruto dodged with minimal effect on his part, but even so this battle was far from over. Naruto readied his sword and flow at Gaara. Gaara blocked, grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed him into the ground, before lifetime him up and slamming him again.

"_That had to hurt," said an Amused Alucard._

Naruto chose not to respond. "Releasing control restrictions to level 5 until Target is incapacitated or neutralized," said Naruto as his dark aura appeared and he sheathed his sword. He then pulled out both Joshua and Jackal. Naruto then spun around and fired two shots from both guns. All the shots hit Gaara in the chest, but fell to the ground leaving a large cracks in the armor. A few pieces fell away

Gaara let Naruto go. Naruto jumped back and aimed at Gaara. Using his enhanced sight he aimed for Gaara's exposed chest. He crossed his guns and let the bullets fly. The shots hit Gaara making him yell out in pain as his sand arms fell away. He used his left arm to feel the wound.

"My blood… IT'S MY BLOOD… DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!" said Gaara in rage.

Naruto ejected the clips as they didn't have seals on them slammed a fresh one into both of them and cocked it back with his teeth. "I prefer it if you called me Hellsing Gaara," said Naruto smirking like Alucard.

Gaara made sand appear around him like a large orb and a small eye appeared above it. Naruto frowned at this. This meant that Naruto would have a hard time getting in. Naruto fired both clips into it, but all they did was bounce off. Naruto holstered his two guns and pulled out the red one.

"last time you saw this gun Gaara it didn't have a name. You've meet the boys Joshua and Jackal. Now say Hello to the Lady Julie," said Naruto pulling the trigger.

The bullet flow out, but when it impacted it with such force that it nearly tore a wide hole into the shell. Naruto fired another one that hit the exacpt same spot and opened it up. You could see something blast through the back and hit the wall. When it got up it was a mini one tailed demon.

"_**Your about to get yours Uzumaki. I wasn't planning on using this because I may have needed it later, but you tipped my hand Uzumaki. Forced sleep Jutsu," said Gaara as he fell asleep.**_

"_Not good," thought/said Alucard and Naruto._

Gaara's green eyes turned into stars with glod on thew outside. **"Huh huh…huh huh huh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm out baby," said the demon.**

"Shukaku. Fuck this. Summoning Jutsu: Panther," said Naruto as a panther the size of a liger appeared (1) he wore battle armor and had massive claws.

"ROARR! Damn it Naruto why did you summon me. I was relaxing in the middle of a nice field," said the panther.

"Sorry Konda-chan, but I need the help of a powerful warrior and I think you would kill me if I summoned someone os less power to deal with a powerful enemy," said Naruto.

The panther now named Konda looked rather prideful of herself. "True enough I am strong, but I want you to give me some raw stacks later for my help," said Konda.

"Alright then Let's kick some sandy ass," said Naruto.

"Panther style: Extreme speed," said Both Naruto and Konda as they both rushed at Shukaku with after images trailing them.

Shukaku looked around before being hit with a paw to the stomach, then he felt his arm get blown off. Shukaku looked around trying to pinpoint both of their locations, but he was having a hard time of it.

"**Stop running and fight like a demon," said Shukaku.**

"If you inset vermin," said Naruto appearing in front of him and upper cutting him into the air.

Shukaku was sent flying, but was knocked back down by a claw from Konda. Before he hit the ground Naruto appeared before him and kicked him in the chest and sent him into a wall. Konda appeared next to Naruto. Konda charged at Shukaku and grabbed it's arm and dragged it to the dirt. Shukaku used it's other arm to wrapp around her and slam Konda into the ground hard. Naruto appeared about Shukaku and unleashed a devastating punch to it's head. Shukaku and Naruto slammed into the ground, but Naruto flipped out of it as did Konda. Shukaku jumped at Naruto only for Konda to appear behind him, grabbed it by it's tail and slammed him into the wall. Konda jumped away and next to Naruto.

Shukaku got out the wall and growled at Naruto. **"Enough of this Taijutsu bullshit! Wind style: Wind Bullet," said Shukaku launching 5 bullets at Naruto.**

"Panther style: Shadow Ball Jutsu," said Konda

"Fire style: Exploding flower Jutsu," said Naruto launching hundreds of small fire balls at Shukaku.

The attacks collided kicking up smoke. Naruto jumped on Konda's head and she throw him up. Shukaku looked up as Naruto started to gather a large amount of wind and water in both og his hands.

"I'll show you big ass pile of mud. Water style: Water dragon assault," said Naruto throwing the water ball at Shukaku.

The ball Hit Shukaku turning his body to mud and making it soft.

"Fire and wind style: Hot ash," said Konda.

"Wind Style: Rushing wind Jutsu," said Naruto yelled Naruto.

The heat of the wind combined with the heat of the ashes forced Shkaku to retreat and let Gaara take over again. That was what they waited for. Konda rushed at Gaara and pinned him to the ground, before ripping his shirt off and finding the seal on his chest.

"Hold him for a few minutes," said Naruto pulling out a ink bursh and ink. What Naruto was about to do was very risky. He was about to use a combination of Demon, Vampire, and Human seal to keep Shukaku at bay.

Naruto quickly drew a seal that would suppress Shukaku's influence on Gaara. Naruto would catch hell for this later, but he needed to put an end to this battle now.

"Seal of the three worlds," said Naruto slamming his fingers into Gaara's chest and activating the seal.

Gaara's eyes widened before he feel into a deep sleep.

Everyone was scared that that freak demon would come back out, but Gaara remained on the ground. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Hellsing," said Genma as many people cheered as that was one up for the leaf village.

(Up in the Kage's booth)

"I'm impressed with your son's skill perhaps an political Marriage to my little Temari is in order," said the Kazekage. _"Damn most of my plans rested with Gaara and that sand demon," thought the Kazekage_

Kushina turned to him. "Sorry Kazekage-sama, but no," said Kushina as Naruto walked off the field and to a room assigned to him because of his statues as Clan head.

(In Naruto's Room)

Naruto's next match would not be fore a while and he planned to rest until then. That is until His door opened and both Shizune and Ayame walked in. Shizune was in a tight nurses outfit and Ayame was in a waitress outfit. Naruto blushed looking at them both.

"Ayame-chan Shizune-chan what are you two doing here?" asked Naruto looking at one of his mates and a girl he liked.

Shizune crawled onto his lap and helped him slip off his jacket. "Well you see Naruto-kun Ayame is here to 'serve' you and I'm here for the 'healing' you need," said Shizune as she kissed Naruto and shoved her tongue into his mouth. "Besides I'm a registered nurse that was assigned to take care of you and one of the many women who love you. Can you blame me. Watching you fight like that really turned me on.

**Warning Lemon**

Ayame grabbed Shizune's breasts as she kissed Naruto. Ayame started to suck on Shizune's neck while Naruto grabbed her ass. Ayame Slid back as Shizune got off Naruto and helped him out of his pants. She saw his erect member and licked the tip of it getting a shiver of pleasure out of Naruto. Ayame climb on Naruto and moved her skirt up reveling that she had on no panties.

"Time to eat Naruto-kun," said Ayame as Naruto started to lick around her womanhood, before shoving his tongue into her licking all around.

Ayame let out a silent Scream as he did this. She was feeling so good. This was the first time anyone had ever eaten her out, hell this was her first sexual experience ever. Ayame started to pant as she opened the shirt up and grabbed her breasts adding to her pleasure. Shizune was wrapping her tongue around Naruto's member and was enjoying th taste of it. She then deep throated him tacking him all the way to the base. She pulled out and started to lick again when she felt Naruto stiffen in her mouth. She pulled his member out and moved her hand up and down for a minute before he sprayed his full load on to her face and into her waiting mouth. Ayame arced her back as she cam and Naruto quickly lapped up her juices.

Ayame got off Naruto only for Shizune to lay her on the bed and spread her legs wide open before she started to finger her. While Shizune was fingering Ayame Naruto got behind Shizune and pulled her skirt up before teasing her with the tip of his cock. Hearing both Shizune's and Ayame's moans made him enter Shizune and brake her hymen. Shizune let out a rather loud moan of pleasure mixed with pain. Shizune buried her face in Ayame's pussy and started licking and sucking on it making the younger girl cry out in pleasure.

Naruto groaned out in pleasure. Shizune was a very tight. All three had sweat pouring down their bodies from the heat of it all. Naruto pulled out and rammed back into getting a load moan out of her. Shizune moaned into Ayame's pussy sending her over the edge and into orgasmic bliss. Shizune continued to eat her out as Naruto started going faster. It was not long before she yelled out and came hard. Nearly passing out. Naruto followed suit and cam inside her. Shizune was out of it, but Ayame was still ready to go. Pulling out of Shizune he walked over to Ayame who was positively glowing.

"Be gentale Naruto-kun it's my first time," said Ayame.

Naruto nodded. Naruto entered Ayame with a swiftness taking her virginity in one swoop making Ayame arch her back in pain/pleasure. Naruto hosted Ayame into the air making his member go deeper into her slick entrance getting a load moan out of her as she started to bite and suck on his neck. Naruto pounded into her repeatedly before Ayame arched her back and let out a small scram as she came. Naruto trusted into her a few more times before he emptied himself into her.

**Lemon End**

All three were panting and sweaty, So they took a quick (and I mean quick) shower with Shizune and Ayame getting back into their real clothes before walking away. They entered the Arena just as Yugito's fight came up

Yugito was facing the large boy from the Sound village and if his grin was anything to go by he was going to do something wrong. "Yugito Nii vs. Jiburo Began," said Genma.

Yugito wasted no time as she rushed at Jiburo and punched him in the face. The large boy acted as if he didn't feel a thing, before he gabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the ground. Yugito spang on her feet wrapped around his neck and arm and flipped him over beofr letting go and jumping away.

Yugito quickly ran through a few seals as Jiburo got up. "Lightning style: Lightning storm Jutsu," said Yugito launching at least 20 bolts at the large boy.

"Earth Style: Great rock wall Jutsu," said Jiburo as the Lightning bolts slammed into the wall.

Yugito didn't waste an time in charging at him. Jiburo thought he had he had the upper hand and throw out a massive punch, but Yugito caught it and then using her built up momentum along with her 120 lbs of weight throw her legs up onto his chest brining him down and holding his arm in a pincer lock that threaded to brake the arm. Jiburo was using all his power to brake the lock, but with orders no to use his curse seal and the fact that the girl had demon like strength didn't make things any easier. The it happened. With a loud crack his arm broke in 5 places.

Letting out a scream of agony Yugito let him up. Jiburo grabbed his arm and glared at Yugito preparing to use his seal. "You bitch," said Jiburo as he prepared to use his max Chakra.

"_Jiburo wait! Kabuto will heal your arm. I want my secret that for just a bit longer," came Orochimaru's voice_

"_Yes Master Orochimaru," thought Jiburo. _"Proctor I forfeit this match," said Jiburo.

"Winner Yugito Nii," said Genma

(In the Kage Stands)

The Raikage was laughing as he watched the fight. Kushina had a small smirk on her lips. "That was surely a match to behold. I practically raised Yugito. Watching her fight and win fills me with Joy like a father can only feel," said The Raikage.

"I know where your coming from. Even though I didn't get to see my child for a little over 13 years I'm still glad he grew up a strong man," said Kushina as Sarutobi appeared next to her.

"How are things going?" asked Sarutobi pulling the pipe from his mouth.

"Things are fine Sarutobi-sama," said the Kazekage as Sarutobi laughed.

"No need to call me sama. I'm just an old monkey," said Sarutobi with a kind smile.

Well the next match is going to start soon and I'd like to watch it," said Sarutobi.

(Down in the Ring)

"Will Sai and Kimimaro please report to the battle arena," said Genma as they both jumped down.

"Let's have a good match you small dick pretty boy," said Sai getting a glare from Kimimaro.

"I'll enjoy cutting you to ribbons," said Kimimaro loosening his right sleeve

"Let the third match Begin," said Genma as the two boys charged each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom: Wow. That was a long episode.

Sera: Your right tom it was pretty long, but rather good.

Tom: GOOD! That was crazy! Oh well. Guys remember to think the squad for giving us a second chance.

Sera: That's Right. Killjoy3000, Elizabeth Vida, and Zaara.

Tom: Later Guys.

(Zooms out of ship and shows the ship with a large sun in the distance)


	16. Invasion

(Opening Scene of the Absolution)

Tom: Hey every your old pal tom here. I'm getting Ready to bring you the Next chapter of Uzumaki of Hellsing. Brought to you by Killjoy3000, Zaara the Black, and Elizabeth Vida.

Sera: Tom I just got an announcement from the crew. Something about a Harem alert.

Tom: (Shifts his head a bit) Really? Well what is it about.

Sera: It seems that the Harem is closed. No Yugito, No Nibi, no other Women allowed. That's all it says, but theirs also a side note something about Gaara.

Tom: Major bummer. Sorry guys, but you might not be to disappointed.

Sera: They said there's a little suspire if they wait for a bit.

Tom: Sweet. Lets Kick this party off. (Presses a few buttons and a trailer pops up.)

Human/Vampire speech

_Human/Vampire thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

_**Demonic influenced speech/ song**_

Enjoy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the Arena)

Sai and Kimimaro ran at each other with the intent to do serious damage. Kimimaro throw out a punch that had a bone sticking out of his arm. Sai jumped to the side and throw a kick at Kimimaro's head. Sai's eyes widened in pain as he jumped back and grabbed his foot. He looked at Kimimaro to see that Kimimaro had bone on his face that fell to the ground.

"As you can see my bloodline the Dead Bone pulse. I can not only change the density of my bones, but I can also bring them out of my body and use them as weapons," said Kimimaro as Sai smirked.

"I too have a unique ability," said Sai pulling out a painting of a rather large Dragon.

"Painting?" asked Kimimaro as he had to dodge a flame that came from the dragon that came to life.

"I myself have a blood line. I have no clue what its called, but I'm able to bring my paintings to life," said Sai.

(up in the stands)

Naruto watched the battle with a critical eye. Something was not right the ninjas of the Sound were holding back a lot of power. He noticed that the large guy was going to use something powerful, but stopped and forfeited.

Naruto walked off to the side and was meet by Rin who wore a yellow jacket and red shoulders. "Rin you noticed it too?" asked Naruto.

Rin nodded. "I pulled some strings and checked out any info we had on Sound. We don't know where it is, who the Kage is, or anything like that. It's almost as if it's more of a large group that just wanders around and changes leaders. I have a few members running around the city in teams of 3 making sure nothing happens," said Rin smirking.

Naruto raised a brow. "Members of what?" asked Naruto as she pulled out a bandana with the Hellsing code of arms on it.

"It was made official by the third Hokage not a week ago.

Naruto grinned hard. "Perfect," said Naruto as he heard the sounds of battle ending.

(Back in the arena)

Kimimaro was having a tough time, because his body was starting to give out on him again. "Proctor I can no longer battle so I forfeit this march," said Kimimaro

Many people booed, but Kimimaro just walked off. Once in the hall he was greeted by his only real friend. He quickly collapsed into her arms as she felt his head.

"You jackass you pushed yourself to hard. You know what that could do to you," said Tayuya studying him.

Kimimaro starting breathing hard. "It's all that bastard's fault. If only I could rid you of that damn curse mark I'd kill him in a heart beat," said Kimimaro

Tayuya bit her lip. They had talked about this countless times. Orochimaru may have found Kimimaro, but it was Kimimaro who Tayuya followed. They had met after a raid on her small village by a few sound Ninja. She had to witness the rape of her mother. Kimimaro saved her from that fate if only for a few moments in time. They wanted to be free of Orochimaru, but after he marked her they grew scared, because unlike the first person he marked he could kill them if he thought they were disobeying him in anyway or form.

"Maybe, but I think that Hellsing can help not only me, but maybe help you," said Tayuya.

"Humhum. Please don't be naive. You and I both know I'm not long for this world," said Kimimaro only to be slapped.

"DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!! We're all we got left, so don't say such things," said Tayuya feeling tears in her eyes.

"Alright," said Kimimaro.

"You know Orochimaru-sama would kill you for saying such things Kimimaro and Tayuya. Tayuya he would have you raped by every soldier he has," said Kabuto walking out the shadows. "I might have to be the first," said Kabuto as He jumped out the way of a bone slash.

Kimimaro fell over and started to cough. "I'll never let you animals near her again. Not after what you did Kabuto…-nii-san ," said Kimimaro as Tayuya started to shake.

"You can relax. I'm not going to tell on you guys," said Kabuto.

"Why not. You had no problem raping me when I was 11 years old!?" asked Tayuya.

Kabuto pulled down his shirt. A curse mark appeared that they had never seen before. It looked like a snake wrapped around a skull. "This is why I raped you. It's a very rare Curse Seal Orochimaru uses on those he wants as slaves for life. It's been here for nearly 9 years. I was only able to counter act a bit of it. This will probably be the last time I'm nice to you guys before it takes over completely. For what it's worth I'm sorry I raped you all those years ago. Get those seals off as fast as you can. Orochimaru still plans on having the ultimate body and he plans on having everything," said Kabuto as he pulled up a hood and walked away.

"He really did care for us like in the old days," said Tayuya hugging Kimimaro

"Yes he does, but something's are unforgivable," said Kimimaro as Kin and Dosu appeared before them.

(Back in the Arena)

Many people eagerly awaited the next round.

Kirabi was grinning looking at the fight. It had been a while since he had a chance to really cut loose. He figured that that one Guy Naruto could give him the fight he was looking for. Kirabi was no fool. He knew that it was his pride as a swordsman talking, but even so he wanted to fight a worthy enemy. He wanted a battle that was so epic the very world would shake as the shur force of the attacks.

"_I feel like my dream is close at hand," thought Kirabi_

(With Zabuza)

Zabuza and a small team of Chunin were potraling the outer area of the City when something caught his eye. It looked like a sound Nin scooping the place out. Zabuza not one to take chances appeared behind the man and cut his head off. Zabuza went though his pockets and found a small detailed map of Konoha.

"Higo Get the ANBU. I think sound is planning something," said Zabuza as the left vanished.

"What's wrong Zabuza-sama?" asked a swordsman who was training under Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned. "Don't let your guard down today. I feel a storm coming in," said Zabuza.

(Back at the Staduim)

The whole crowd got loud in anticipation for the next fight.

Shikamaru walked down with a since of self value that took a long time to develop. He wasn't lazy like most people thought he was. He just enjoyed life in it's simplest form. No body could fault him for that. He noticed that the girl he was to fight was right in front of him.

"Tell the Proctor I Quit," said Tayuya.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Why. From the way I see it you could probably kill me if you wanted to," said Shikamaru.

Tayuya looked at him. "Your right I could, but there's something more important to me then this battle," said Tayuya as she began walking past him.

"What would that be?" asked Shikamaru.

"The life of the one person I love to death and beyond," said Tayuya walking away.

Shikamaru wasn't about to stop her. He just walked over to the proctor and told him what happened. The proctor told everyone what happened and everyone became quiet. It was getting stranger and stranger. All member of the Sound squad had given up, before they really had a chance to cut loose, but most didn't care. It was time for the battle many had wanted to see.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Neji Hyuga. An old rivalry. A clash of Konoha's strongest bloodlines. Uchiha vs. Hyuga, The all seeing eye vs, the Copying eye.

Will Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha Please come to the ring," said Genma.

Neji jumped into the ring while Sasuke and Kakashi appeared from nowhere. Sasuke wore a long blue jacket, a black shirt, white pants, and small squared glasses. He smirked at Neji.

(With The Girls)

They were all stunned to say the least. If he was put in a contest of cool, he would only make runner up compared to Naruto. Seras and Yoko both looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Hum bastard stole my look," said Naruto appearing out of no where.

"Hey Tou-san," said Misato and Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Misato. Anyway I'm not really mad. The look doesn't fit him, but he makes it work. He's not just wearing it so he can appear to be cool. Sasuke is at least High Chunin Level now. To think that in one mouth he could jump so far in power, It almost makes me wish I was the one to fight him," said Naruto

(Down in the Ring)

Sasuke and Neji glared at Each other before Sasuke took his glasses off and activated his Sharingan. Neji Activated his Byuakugan and stared as Neji.

Neji Hyuga vs. Sasuke Uchiha Begen," said Genma as both he and Kakashi moved out the way.

Neither boy needed to be told twice. Sasuke pulled out a 5 pointed skuriken out of his sleeve and throw it at Neji. Neji easily dodged it and charged at Sasuke who got into a heavy offensive stance. The second they were in range of each other both throw out a powerful attack.

Neji hit Sasuke's arm, while Sasuke hit Neji's side. Neji coughed up spit and Sasuke was having a hard time moving his arm now. Both jumped back from the other. Sasuke punched his arm to regain the feeling in it while Neji rubbed his side.

"You're a lot stronger then I thought," said Neji.

"You are as well," said Sasuke.

"However. A simpering Uchiha could never best a Hyuga," said Neji.

"We'll see about that. I wanted to save this for Naruto, but he'll have to understand that this fight could go on for hours. Soul Sharingan," said Sasuke as his Sharingan changed to it's new form. " I found out numerous things about this thing right here, but I like how it boosts my power. Fire style: White blaze Jutsu," said Sasuke charging Neji with a blazing fist.

Neji jumped to the side and started to dodged flaming fists. Neji kicked Sasuke in the gut and jumped back. "Unknown to most of the elders in our clan we were not only rivals because of our eyes, but also because the Hyuga were masters of water fighting. Water style: Pulsing palm Jutsu," said Neji as both his hands and feet were surrounded by water.

Both boys charged at Each other and Began a battle that was starting to look more like a dance.

(In the stands)

Yoko was smirking along with Runa. Naruto looked at the two of them. "What is so amusing?" asked Naruto.

"While both of them are using some power neither one is close to the full power of it," said Yoko.

"Besides, using it with their respective styles makes it predictable," said Runa.

"Your right," said Naruto turning back to the match only to see Misato sleeping in a sleepy Yoko's arm.

"_What's going on… I feel like sleeping… Damn it!" thought Naruto yelling out Kai_

Naruto's Kai woke up everyone with in 20 feet of him. He ran over to the rail and looked at Sasuke and Neji who both looked stunned. "Get your asses in Gear! An Invasion is happening," said Naruto as a Sound Ninja appeared behind him.

"LOOK OUT TOU-SAN!" yelled Misato.

Naruto slipped Joshua out it's holster and shot the man in the head.

(With Danzo and Haruno)

Both stood atop a building with pissed off expressions. "Damn that bastard. He jumped the gun. We need to take action now.

"Your right. My NE and all those loyal to our cause. We will take this village as we agreed with Orochimaru," said Danzo as Haruno took out a red flare from her bag and shot it into the air. It exploded into red smoke. Instantly a handful of Chunin from the Civilian side appeared. All of them wearing a robe with the leaf symbol having a scratch though it and instead of vests wore tan jackets with.

"Yes My lady," said the obius leader.

"Is everything ready?" Haruno asked with a slight lust in her eyes.

"Yes my lady. A unit is already after Hellsing, but we fear that Orochimaru might kill him first," said a warrior on the right.

"Relax Orochimaru knows out deal," said Danzo.

(In the Kage booth minutes earlier)

Kushina and The Kazekage exchanged quick blows before jumping into the air and up to the largest roof top they could find.

Yugito and Kirabi appeared next to their Kage. "Brother what are we to do?" asked Kirabi.

"Sound won't try anything. As we are guest it is Konoha's job to protect us. However should Sound try us we well kill them," said the Raikage.

(With Kushina)

Kushina stood in front of the Kazekage with a sneer on her face. "I should have known you'd pull some this shit Orochimaru," said Kushina pulling off the Kage robes revealing a suit like the one Sarutobi wore, but blood red.

Orochimaru pulled off his outfit and smirked at her. "I knew you'd see though me. It's a shame that I never got to play with you," said Orochimaru.

Kushina looked at him with disgust. "I'm going to kill you," said Kushina as Sarutobi appeared next to her as well as Jiraiya.

"Sorry Kushina-chan we got first dibs on this one," said Jiraiya

"Sorry kids, but this is my mistake and I'll be the one to kill him," said Sarutobi Kabuto appeared with 3 members of the sound 4.

"Where's Tayuya and Kimimaro?" asked Orochimaru.

"In hiding, but Ukon will take her place," said Kabuto as a large purple barrier appeared. Everyone prepared for the coming fight and it was apparent that it was about to be a hell of a battle.

Orochimaru charged at Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi intent on killing them both.

Kabuto glared at Kushina before pulling out a dagger and charging her.

(In the stadium )

Sakura, Shizune, Rin, Kakashi, Kiba, and the others were defending and killing Sound, Sand, and what appeared to be traitors to the leaf. Naruto was near the middle of town when he was surrounded by 6 Jonins. All Sound Ninja.

"We have you little leaf nin," said the one in front.

Naruto smirked as he pulled out his jackal and used the brother guns to kill his enemies. Naruto ducked as a earth Jutsu nearly got him. He saw a sand Nin attempt another strike only for that sand Nin to be hit with a Pryo gush. Naruto landed on the roof next to the man who did it.

"What took you so long Ibiki?" asked Naruto as He shot a man who tried to kill Ibiki.

"I had to kill members of my own division as they tried to kill me. The strange thing is that they were children of civilians," said Ibiki.

Naruto frowned as more people arrived. "Damn it's started already. Ibiki take 12 men to the east gate and be prepared to kill anyone who is acting the least bit out of place. Yugao take your unit of ANBU and take down as many ROOT units as you can, after that take out the ROOTS HQ, the rest of you head to the Academy and protect the kids and so help you if one child is dead. I want this done yesterday," said Naruto as everyone disappeared leaving only 10 men.

"Naruto-sama. This is a premiere location to send out information. I would like to be here for that," said a man who looked at least 20, but what caught Naruto's eye was that he had on a black vest.

"What's your name.

"Kodamo," said the Man

"Hellsing Agent Kodamo I give you tactical command of this area," said Naruto as he felt a barrier go up. "I need to go," said Naruto jumping towards the source of the power.

Naruto landed near ANBU units who stood waiting for the barrier to come down. Naruto looked down and saw a few Sound bodies and more then a few Sand bodies curtsey of Tsunade. He looked inside the barrier and saw his mother fighting Kabuto and it looked ike it was a stalemate. Sarutobi and Jiraiya were battling Orochimaru and between them it looked like that had the upper hand.

Fuck this. Releasing control restrictions to Level 4," said Naruto as he charged up a Rasengan and slammed it into the barrier. The barrier tore open and Naruto jumped I. The barrier closed right back up, but Naruto didn't care as he decked Kabuto hard enough to send him into Orochimaru.

Both men rose and glared at Naruto. "Again and again, and Again you stop me brat! If the leaving can't stop you lets see what the dead can do Forbidden art: Resurrection of the Underworld," said Orochimaru as two coffins rose from the ground with first and second on it.

"Sorry you bastard, but their won't be a Fourth," said Naruto as he stopped the last one from coming up.

"So what you stopped the fourth Hokage from returning, but you can't stop these Two," said Orochimaru as the lids fell away reveling the First and Second Hokages.

"What's the game plan Hokage-sama?" asked Sarutobi. _"It feels weird calling someone else Hokage," thought Sarutobi._

"Alright it goes like this Jiraiya will take Kabuto, Sarutobi the first. I got the second and Naruto get Orochimaru," said Kushina as Orochimaru let them make their moves. Naruto walked over to Orochimaru drawing his sword.

"Hold on now! Naruto is strong, but to face Orochimaru…" said Sarutobi worried about Naruto.

"Sarutobi I have fate in my son and so should you," said Kushina as she walked over to the second.

Now that everyone is ready let's dance," said Orochimaru as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto blocked his sword strike with a parry and shot at him. Orochimaru ducked to the side and used his tongue to wrapped around Naruto's arm. Naruto clawed at his tongue, but Orochimaru let go.

"Fire style: Dragon bomb Jutsu," said Orochimaru blasting out a few fire balls.

"Water style: Dragon Bomb Jutsu," said Naruto firing off his own.

While fire style burned, the water explosion turned to ice. The two attacks countered each other and let out harmless steam.

"I guess you're a lot tougher then I thought," said Orochimaru charging at Naruto.

While Naruto was doing this it was a different kind of battle for his mother. Her and the Second Hokage were doing something unheard off, they were using the water in the air to ride and battle each other. Kushina held her sword, while the Second held an Ice sword. When they clashed they lose the ability to slid in the air. They broke apart and began to battle over the area.

"Water style: Water bullet!" yelled Kushina as she fired off a large amount of water bullets. The Second dodged them and was to close for comfort.

"Water style: water Drill Jutsu!" yelled the second.

Kushina was hit with the attack, but instead of the normal one drill it was at least 5. Kushina blocked all her major organs as they hit her. The attack ripped thought her right pant leg, most of the upper body, but it was still clung to her as the most you could she was the top of her breasts. Kushina was still bleeding from her forehead and a bit from her stomach and arms. She charged at the Second with the intent to do damage.

(With Haruno)

Haruno sat in front of a young girl that was captured. She was no older then Sakura. Haruno bent down and started to unbutton her shirt. The girl screamed, but the men held her tight.

"You remind me of my daughter. She was my pet and I could do what ever I wanted. The same is true here. If your nice I'll make sure you live as my pet," said Haruno.

The girl had tears leaking from her eyes and closed them as Haruno started to twist her nipples. Haruno got no further as a fist impacted her face. Haruno looked up and saw Sakura there with a woman who she didn't recognize.

"Capture them both. I'll brake them so bad all they'll know is my loving touch," said Haruno with a sick lust in her eyes.

"Sakura wasted no time and started a chain of hand signs. "Wind style cutting wind Jutsu," said Sakura as she cut up two of the asslents.

The third wanted to run away, but found blood coming from his insides. "Blood puppet Jutsu complete. Now Crush!" yelled Rin as she killed him without a second thought.

Haruno got scared. She knew how to fight with a set of blade, but she didn't have one on her at the moment. "C-come on Sakura. It's me your mother. The woman who raised you," said Haruno trying to get out of death.

Sakura smiled before she punched Haruno in the gut. "You raised me alright. You raised me to be a fuck toy!!" yelled Sakura before she kicked her mother in the gut sending her sailing.

Haruno thought she could roll, but was meet with a knee to the gut. Remember me bitch? I'm one victim you let your buddies on the council fuck!" yelled Rin, before slapping her across the face making her land on the ground.

Haruno had blood coming from her mouth Haruno knew that she was running out of options. "Y-you don't understand! They said they would rape me if I didn't do what they said. Sakura I only did what I did to protect you and sweet little Rin. I'm sorry for what happened to you," said Haruno hoping they bought it.

Rin picked Haruno up and cut her across the face with a knife. "BULLSHIT!! I remember seeing that sick gleam in your eyes. Those men were your toys they did every vile thing you said. You don't think I remember. I was raped for nearly a week straight. I had no idea what was happing to Naruto, I didn't know if I was carrying a child of one of those pigs, and I didn't even know if I was going to live. I've waited to long to let you get away Haruno," said Rin

Haruno kicked her in the gut and stood up and readjusted her Kimono. "So what. Yes. I fucked you like the cheat little whore you are Rin. I also had a wild time with that ANBU bitch Yugao. I also fucked Ayame's mother Rajiko. She was a real good fuck. I made Sakura watch and eat all three of you out. She cried so much, but she knew that I would 'play' with her if she didn't have 'fun' with you three. I only ever wanted to have Power and Namikaze's child, but since that bitch Kushina took that from me I only had his son. Go ahead and kill me, because you'll never get back the last thing that made you surely pure. Your virginity," said Haruno with a smirk.

Sakura snapped as she pulled out her pistol and empted a clip into Haruno, before running up and punching her in the face. Rin wanted to do the same, but she tried to pulled Sakura off. She know that if Sakura killed her Haruno would win. Sakura knocked Rin off and continued the beating. Sakura raised her fist and held it there.

Sakura breathed heavy for a second before standing up. "As much as I hate you, as much I want to kill you, as much as I want to make you suffer for all the things you did to me over the years I can't. You're my mother," said Sakura.

"Thank you," said Haruno as Sakura pulled out a fresh clip and gave it to Rin.

"I can't kill you, but Rin can," said Sakura.

"I'm aiming right for her twisted and black heart," said Rin as she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit and Haruno screamed.

(With Zabuza, Shizune, Asuma, and Kakashi)

All appeared around the hospital and found a few traitors about to guarding the outside. That meant that somebody was inside.

"Water style: Water fall Jutsu," said Zabuza and Kakashi as they used water from the fountains to kill the traitors.

They quickly ran inside and up the stairs and found many dead, mostly sound and Sand, but a few leaf nins. Asuma looked around and Nearly paled. He was looking at the birthing ward.

"Everyone we have to go to the birthing ward," said Asuma.

Realizing what he meant they quickly ran into the ward and split up. Zabuza quickly checked the rooms and found most of them empty. He ran into a few Ninja, but quickly cut them down. He came to the last room on the ward and heard a woman scream. He rushed in and found a Sound Ninja standing over her and a baby boy in her arms. Zabuza didn't want blood to hit the child so he ran up and punched the ninja in the gut before dragging him into the hall and braking his neck.

Zabuza walked back into the room. "Are you and your alright miss?" asked Zabuza.

The woman nodded as Zabuza called on a Hellsing member. "Guard them both with your life," said Zabuza walking out.

(Back in the Barrier)

Jiraiya and Kabuto both held a kunai in their hands and were performing a deadly dance. Jiraiya had age and skill on Kabuto, but Kabuto made up for it with the stamina of youth. Kabuto jumped back and activated the seal on his neck, and then removed his glasses. His eyes turned red, and markings started to appear on his body. Jiraiya instantly knew that he was about to be hurt.

Kabuto charged with speed he didn't have a second ago and formally planted a fist in Jiraiya's gut. Jiraiya grabbed Kabuto by his collar and head butted him, before kneeing him in his gut. Kabuto held firm and hit Jiraiya in the face.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu," said Jiraiya launching a massive fireball at Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped back and rolled to the side. He stood, drew two Kunai and throw them. Jiraiya knocked them away and stared at Kabuto.

Sarutobi and the First Hokage were trading blows like nobody's business. The Blows were so strong that you could feel the waves ripple in the air. Sarutobi countered a punch with his own and kicked the first Hokage in the face sending him into the ground.

"I taught you well Sarutobi," said The first standing up. He charged at Sarutobi with a hook ready

"Sensei? You can speck?" asked Sarutobi ducking under a punch and upper cutting him.

"This body may not be mine, but the mind is still strong. Sarutobi you must right the world in our battle or the village, our dream will fall," said the first.

Sarutobi stared at his Sensei. "I'll protect your dream Even if I have to kill you Sensei," said Sarutobi summoning a staff from his arm as the first made a staff of his own.

Naruto and Orochimaru held each other and twisted around each other trying to break the lock that they held each other in. Naruto began to pissed and even with level 4 activated he was still only holding the Sannin. Naruto jumped back and started to tap into Alucard's power.

"_**I'm tired of this game snake. With 20 percent of Alucard's power I'm already as strong as my mother, but I'm putting a snake down for good! Releasing control restrictions to Level 3," said Naruto as the boost became a mixture of black and blue.**_

Orochimaru didn't even see the fist that hit him in his face. He went sailing towards the shield. Ukon seeing this lower the power a bit so Orochimaru went though it. Naruto followed after Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned in the air and started a sword battle with Naruto. Orochimaru and Naruto pushed each other back. Until they landed on the roof of a building.

Orochimaru went thought a long chain of hand signs. "Earth style: Earthly vortex Jutsu," said Orochimaru as a small hole opened up and stopped Naruto. Orochimaru ran up and cut Naruto across the neck only for him to go up in smoke.

Naruto appeared above Orochimaru and smashed his fist into his face. Orochimaru despite the pain grabbed Naruto by the jacket and slammed him into the ground. Orochimaru then jumped into the air and let out a great Breakthrough that Hit Naruto hard. Multiple cuts appeared on Naruto's body, but Naruto held back a yell of pain. Orochimaru then came down hard on Naruto's gut. Naruto let out a yell that was like music to Orchimaru's ears.

Orochimaru then reached into Naruto's jacket and pulled out Jackal, before aiming it at Naruto's head. "I don't know what you are boy, but this body would be perfect for me, but your will is to strong. No matter. I'll just kill you and take a sample of blood. I'll also turn all your little wives into my pets," said Orochimaru with a grin as he pulled the trigger.

Time slowed down for Naruto as Alucard appeared before him. "Naruto listen and Listen good as this I can only do this for a few minutes. You need to stop holding back. Unleash the power you did before," said Alucard.

"I can't," said Naruto and Alucard glared at him.

"Your are the heir to two of the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth, so open up your mind and unleash hell!" said Alucard Disappearing.

The world speed up, but Naruto caught the bullet in his hand and shoved it down Orochimaru's throat.

"_**I'm not dead yet," said Naruto punching Orochimaru in the gut, before grabbing his arm. **_

Naruto ripped Off Orochimaru's arm making him scream out in pain. Naruto then Kicked him in the face so hard that he sent him into the dirt. Orochimaru grabbed his arm and tried to run, but a well placed bullet stopped him. Orochimaru got up and summoned a large snake. Naruto smirked as two shadow panthers appeared. Unlike his summon panthers these were by far a lot more dangerous as they responded to his will. They were both at least 15 feet in length and were bulky, their black hur was streamlined and gave them a domestic look Their eyes were the same color as Naruto's, but they held a ferial look about them. Many people stopped to look at the obviously dangerous animals as they slowly walked away from Naruto and to the snake. Naruto raised his hand and they shot off.

They both charged at the snake and ripped it to pieces, not even giving it a chance to return to the summon plane. A dark shadow appeared behind Naruto as well as an eerie blue glow. Orochimaru back up as all you could see was Naruto's left eye and it was a powerful blue that make Orochimaru want to die.

"What are you!? I cut you, I hit you, you bleed, but won't die!" Yelled Orochimaru.

"_**I'm a being that should have died centuries ago. I'm apart of an ancient race that has no place in the new world. I'm a creature right out of HELL! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing. Heir to both Dracula and Integra Wingates Hellsing. Most importantly I'm the one who well send you into oblivion. That's Right, no Heaven, no hell, just nothingness," said Naruto as he pulled he trigger.**_

Just as the bullet was about to hit him a Root member jumped in the way as another two picked him up and ran away. "Orochimaru-sama the plans gone astray. Danzo-sama has had another squad retrieve Haruno-sama. The other forces await your order of retreat," said a Ne

"Understood. Even though we failed, we still crippled the leafs power," said Orochimaru laughing.

(With the others)

Kabuto felt the mental backlash of his cursed seal going off and left with the four barrier members leaving The first and second to fight his battle. The first and second prepared for battle.

"This isn't good. I think that they can kill us," said Kushina as she was breathing heavy from her bout with the second.

"I always wanted a crack at the first Hokages," came a voice from the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a man standing on the top of a large antane. He looked like Naruto, but without the whiskers. He also had on a Jonin outfit along with a long white jacket with Short sleeves.

Kushina started to tear up just by looking at him. She wiped them away and looked at him. "It's been a long time Minato," said Kushina.

"B-brat? You dumbass I thought you died," said Jiraiya.

"Minato I maybe overjoyed right now, but I'm kicking your ass after we get done here," said Sarutobi as Minato smirked.

"Fair enough," said Minato as he appeared behind the two former Hokages and took away the seals. Being a seal master he was able to take away the seals quite easily from the two men.

"That was easy," said Minato only to be glared at by three people. He then started to rub his head like Naruto did. "I got some explaining to do huh?" asked Minato.

At their nod he sighed.

(With Gaara)

Gaara held His sensei by the throat. "This is going far enough. ALL SAND NINJA RETREAT! THE SOUND HAVE ABANDONED US!!" Yelled Gaara as every ninja left the area. An ANBU Unit surrounded him and his two siblings.

"Holt," said Anko jumping in front of them.

"It's alright. I'm the current commander of the Sand Forces and we surrender," said Gaara taking off his gored. Temari dropped her fan and Kunkuro dropped his puppet. All three were cuffed and taken to the Konoha jail.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood in the center of town with his pistols crossed over his chest and he had a look in his eyes that made may question what he was thinking. He was happy at the moment. He could feel that all his mates were alive and well. So were his friends. Naruto fell to his knees and his guns clattered to the ground as he let out tears of joy and relief. Many Leaf nins who were around him smiled as they understood what he felt. They knew that he was probably the only thing that had helped them live though this. A bold Jonin pumped his fist in the air.

"Hail Naruto the defeater of Orochimaru!" He yelled out.

Many shared his statement and cheered for Naruto.

"_Thank you," thought Naruto as he passed out_

(In a cave somewhere)

Nine figures stood in a cave. All appeared to be shimmers. A man with rings in his sliver eyes spoke. "The Containers are weakened, we can fufell our goals now," he said.

"Hai Leader-sama," the other eight said together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom: That was a crazy episode.

Sera: I have to agree with you on that one Tom. Although the fighting was a bit extreme.

Tom: (Flings arms out) What! Babe that was some cool action this time around.

Sera: Your right, but it was still extreme.

Tom: Alright what ever you say. A big shout out to the Dream Team Elizabeth Vida, Zaara the black: And Killjoy3000. Later.


	17. Snow Arc Pt 1

Tom: Hey everyone.

Sera: Tom You should have been and started the show.

Tom: (Waves arms around) Alright alright. Oh by the way We are owned by Cartoon nework and not the Dream team of Killjoy3000, Elizabeth Vida, and Zaara the black

(Rolls Clip)

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demo/Boss speech**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

_**Demonic influenced speech**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In the Council Chambers)

Minato, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina stood before the civilian members of the Council who all had a ANBU member behind them ready to kill them. Kushina was glaring at each of them. They all knew they were about to die and their replacements were watching including the new Head of the civilian Council Ichiruka, and his friends Talho and Takashi.

"Why?" was the only thing to come out of the mouth of Tsume.

A fat man glared at her. "Why? I'll tell you why bitch, we run the village, Orochimaru offered us power and money that you bastards held out on us. We know that it would only be a matter of time before you killed us," the former Council man said with the others nodding.

"If you had stopped being so damn arrogant and helped the village instead of yourselves you wouldn't be here right now," said Kushina as she raised her hand and dropped it. All the ANBU quickly killed them.

"Haishi sighed. Now that that bloody mess is handled we need to talk about our forces," said Haishi.

"I agree. 30% were traitors, 5% percent was killed, and another 15% was heavily injured. Other then that were alright," said Nara.

"That's all well and good, but how is it that your alive right now Minato?" asked Sarutobi thinking that he would only get to see his old friend in the next life.

Minato scratched his head. "This is a bit complicated. You see the seal that was on Naruto was designed to hold the Kyubi at bay. The contract was that as long as Kyubi was held at bay I would be trapped in the Death god, even after the jailer was dead. However something happened a few mouths ago we both felt the connection to Kyubi vanish. You see while the seal relayed on well to hold back most of the power, it was still powered by my soul and the Death gods power. We felt another presence take Kyubi's place. After that I realized that the contract was broken and I could go. The Death god was reluctant at first, but understood that it was only fair. However we came to a little snag in our plan," said Minato.

"What was the snag?" asked Kushina.

"I didn't have a body. Now I'm not sure how, but he was able to whip up a body that would last for a longtime unless I died again," said Minato as Kushina grabbed him and kissed him.

"Who cares about that? I'm just glad your back," said Kushina as Jiraiya started writing in his notepad.

"Heres another snag. I can't use that Jutsu again. No do overs, no repeat, no second chances. The next time I douse it I will be nothing, not even a soul in his gut," said Minato.

"No shit human. You went and played in the Gods Realm. I'm surprised that you're still alive," came a voice from the shadows.

Everyone turned to see two people walk out of them. One was Alucard and the other was Yoko. Alucard glared at Minato as Kyubi walked up to him and slugged him in the face hard. Minato hit the ground and stared at her.

"That was for putting me in the Damn sea for nearly 14 years," said Yoko, before she kicked Minato across the floor. "That was for killing yourself," Yoko said As Alucard grabbed Minato by his collar.

"And this is for leaving my descendent with such foolish villagers," said Alucard head butting Minato. Minato's head went back and nearly fell over with blood coming from his nose.

"Okay. I get it. I was an ass of a father for doing that to my son, but it's as much your fault as it is mine," said Minato staring at Yoko.

"I know that, but Naruto forgave me. The question is will he forgive you?" Yoko said crossing her arms.

Minato looked away. "I don't know, but I'll do everything in my power to get his acceptance," said Minato.

Yoko smirked at him. "Good luck father-in-law," said Yoko walking away with Alucard following like a phantom.

Minato was in shock. "I really have been gone a long time," said Minato

(In the hospital 2 days later)

Naruto opened his eyes just as Sakura, Yoko, Seras, Kimimaro, and Runa walked in. Naruto sat up in bed and growled before grabbing his head. He knew that using so much power would hurt like a bitch, but he still used it anyway. If he ever used that much power again he'd smack himself.

"What have I missed?" asked Naruto looking at everyone.

"Well love Hellsing is now starting missions and you are to report to the Hoakge's office with in the next hour along with Shikmaru Nara, Sakura Hellsing, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuga," said Seras giving Naruto a kiss.

"Tell me is that bastard Orochimaru dead?" asked Naruto looking at Kimimaro.

"Sadly no. If your wondering why i'm here, I along with three other runners from sound are Ninja on probation here in the Leaf. We are ordered to report to the Hokage every week for the next 3 months. However I need you to remove this curse seal on my neck, Anko-sempei's neck, and Tayuya's neck," said Kimimaro.

"It's not that simple. I need time to research each of your curse seals," said Naruto as He briefly looked at the seal on his chest.

"Understood Hellsing-sama," said Kimimaro.

Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed that she was wearing a black vest open over her normal outfit with the jacket over it and the Hellsing code of arms on the left breast. Runa too wore a black vest.

"I see your both members of Hellsing," said Naruto as Sakura and Runa bowed.

"I'm sorry commander Hellsing," said Sakura and Runa.

"Calm down I'm still Naruto to you two girls. Anyway might as well go see what Mother wants," said Naruto standing up only to realize he was wearing nothing. Runa, Yoko, and Seras all fainted from blood loss.

Naruto chuckled before Sakura throw him a scroll and opening it up. He summoned his black pants, blue muscle shirt and his long red jacket. Naruto pulled them on, before walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a holster that held all three of his guns and sword before putting it on an holstering all his weapons.

"I'm not looking forward to this meeting with the fourth Hokage," said Naruto as he opened a portal and grabbed the girls.

(In the Hokage's office an hour later)

All the people mentioned stood before the Hokage. She had a hard look in her eyes. Many gulped just looking at her. The rumors going around Konoha was that Kushina was as strong and fast as the second Hokage. Even the teachers were wary of her. Minato stood to her left, Sarutobi on the far left and Tsunade to her right.

"Alright here's the layout. Your all relatively powerful and are worthy of Chunin, however Sakura you have been drafted into the medical program as has Hinata Hyuga. Shino, Neji, and Shikmaru you are all being promoted to Chunin. Naruto given the things you did you are being jumped to Special Jonin as well as head of The Hellsing organization with Tsunade as the Go between and Official for myself," said Kushina as everyone was handed a vest. Naruto's vest was black with a white shoulders. He slipped off his coat and then put his coat back on and pulled out his shades.

"I make this look good," said Naruto smirking and winking at Seras.

"Yes you do," thought Seras licking her lips.

"Anyway Naruto we already have a mission for you. You are to lead a 5 man team on an A-raked mission. You can chose the last of your team, but Kakashi must come with you," said Minato sighing. This was a high level mission and to give it to a rookie fresh of the boat was not what he wanted to do.

"What's the mission Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto already trying to figure out the best plan.

"You are to protect actress Yukie star of the 7 colors movie from harm as they shoot in the land of Snow," said Minato trying not to piss of his son in anyway.

"I see. I'll take Haku, Zabuza, Runa. I need these three. With Zabuza's skill with a blade made him a good fighter to have on any mission that has a chance of combat, as well as his expertise in chilled climents. It would be good to have him. Haku is an ice wilder so she is ideal for this mission and Runa is a poison master. With her we can identify any poison and protect Yukie that much better," said Naruto as Minato and Kushina nodded.

"You are to meet your client tomorrow at noon," said Kushina.

"Naruto I would like a word with you," said Minato staring at Naruto.

Naruto just gave him a blank look. "Fine there's something I want to get off my chest since the moment I saw you," said Naruto as they walked out and onto the roof.

Minato looked over the village. "It's still the same, but you my boy have grown," said Minato.

Naruto bared his fangs. "Save it. I don't want to here about the greater good. You fucked me over Minato-san, basically left me for dead in this village. Only the elders and Shinobi protected me and even then there were those who wanted my guts all over the pavement. Your no father of mine," said Naruto.

Minato gave Naruto a sad smile. "Your right. I am no father and I don't expect you to forgive me that easily either. But for what it's worth I'm sorry," said Minato as Naruto began walking away.

"At least you got that much right. You are sorry. A sorry excuse of a father and a Kage," said Naruto leaving Minato to look over the village with a tear in his eye.

(Naruto's office)

Naruto sat down in a chair in the main office of the Hellsing organization. Naruto bought out a large warehouse and had it converted into a base. His office was simple. It had a desk a few chairs and the other things needed in a base. Sitting in a chair before him was one of his many the few commanders that were under him. Rin was looking ready to chew him out.

"Why didn't you ask for me to be on that mission? My skills as a medic rival Tsunade-sama's! said Rin. Despite what she said Rin was very worried about what would happen to Naruto on this A-ranked mission.

"They need you right now Rin. If I didn't way my options right we could be in trouble. I had time before my meeting to look over the members of Hellsing. I'm going to tell you this once Rin we are not The ANBU, we go in and do our job the best we can, failure or not," said Naruto as Rin nodded.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Naruto got up and walked away. Rin was about to follow when she saw a pile of paperwork on the desk. A vain grew in her head and she yelled.

"NARUTO!!!!" yelled Rin standing up.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was smirking. Sure he left Rin with the paper work, but hey he never wanted to do it himself. Naruto stopped as he felt the ground rumble. He jumped up as a woman on a horse passed him. Naruto looked down and saw she had eyes that were filled with sorrow. Her hair was blue and pulled just flowed behind her. She had on a long purple jacket as well as a black shirt with blue jean pants. Naruto landed on the room next to his teammates. All but Kakashi wore a black vest. Zabuza wore his over a white shirt.

"Kakashi that's her," said Naruto.

"Yes. It also looks like she's being chased," said Kakashi.

They all looked and saw a group of men following her. They all wore black full samurai armor. Naruto was already off and saving the girl and the mission hasn't even started yet.

"Runa hit them with your best paralyzing poison. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku question them. I'm going after Yukie," said Naruto taking off.

"Oh why didn't he want to spend anytime with us?" asked Runa in a playful tone as the horsemen stopped and started talking to the client.

"Well this can't be too good," said Haku as they walked over.

(With Yukie)

Yukie had ditched the horse and entered a bar. She took a set next to a blonde and red haired man. "Hey can I get a drink?" she asked with a bit of rudeness.

"Make it a double. The stuff in this village needs a little kick," said a man sitting next to her.

"Thanks, but I only need the single," said Yukie as she got her double.

"You smell sweet," said the man as she nearly choked on her sake.

"What are you some kind of sick prev!?" asked Yukie.

The man laughed. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant the you smell like a rare flower that only blooms in cold wet places like the most beautiful snow country," said the man.

Yukie blushed the whole time and lowered her head a bit. She hadn't heard anyone talk like that since… forever. "What's your name stranger?" asked Yukie.

The man smiled a toothy grin, before pulling up his shades reveling his purple eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing. Your bodyguard for the trip to Snow," said Naruto smirking at her.

Yukie jumped up and realized she had been set up. She was about to run away, but Naruto appeared behind her and tapped her neck. Yukie spaced out for a second before she fell backwards. Naruto caught her and picked her up bridal style.

Naruto had a short laugh. _"It seems all sorts of women fall for me,"_ thought Naruto as he walked out the bar.

(A few hours later)

Yukie awoke in a bed in a nice room. Naruto sat in a chair not to far away. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping because of the glasses. She sat up when the door opened and a man with brown hair in a ponytail and glasses walked in. It was Yukie's manager, Nadare Rouga.

"Nadara can you please give me some water. My head is killing me and it feels like we're swaying.

Nadara gave Yukie the water. "Your quite correct Yukie-san. We are swaying. We're on our way to The land of Snow," said Naruto taking off his shades. "And I've been awake for about the last 2 hours,"

Yukie jumped out the bed and ran out the door, only to see people setting up the scene for a movie. Naruto walked out as she yelled out in terror. The director walked over and smacked her on the head lightly. She gave him a glare, but he didn't care all that much. He walked up to Naruto looked him up before nodding.

"We could use you for this movie," said the director.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto and Yukie looking at the director while the other members of the team laughed.

"It's true. We been looking for someone to act the part of a drifter who joins the group in the fourth movie, but we scrapped it as no one was good enough, but you, you have what it takes. Go get into costume. Both of you," the director said.

"Hold your horses old man. I'm not a actor! I'm Yukie's bodyguard, not one of your actors," said Naruto as the director began pushing him to wardrobe

"You can protect her better this way," said the director.

"He has a point," said Haku glaring at the man for cutting time with her Naruto-kun.

"Fine, but I do this under protest," said Naruto as they dragged him off to change.

(half an hour later)

Yukie was dressed as Princess Gale while Naruto was dressed as a wander. His hair was pulled out of hits normal style and made straight. He wore a blue Chinese shirt that fell to his knees that was open without sleeves, white pants with a black tiger on the left leg, and a strew hat. In his hand was a pike. The staff of the pike was 4 feet long, while the blade was a good 2 feet long.

"I feel like a dumb ass," said Naruto as Yukie looked at him with a blank look.

"You get use to it kid," said Yukie as they walked onto the set.

"This will be good," said Zabuza smirking at a glaring Naruto.

"I sign your checks Za-bu-za," said Naruto as Zabuza quickly hid behind a laughing Haku and Runa.

A man laid down and pretended to be bleeding to death with numorus stab wounds, and a sword in his gut. Yukie stood over him with a few fake tears in her eyes.

"Quiet on the set. Lights, camera, Action," said the director.

"Princess… Gale… I'm sorry… that I wo…n't be able to accompany you to the rainbow," said the man playing Sun

Yukie looked ready to truly cry and that fact was not lost on Naruto. "NO! Sun please stay with me please! Your one of the only people I have left in this world!" yelled Yukie.

That was Naruto's que to enter. "You might as well let him die. Even if he survived he's not long for this world Gale," said Naruto as the Camera fell on both him and Yukie.

Haku and Runa we're both in awe at his acting skills. They'd have to test them out later. They thougth all this while blushing hard.

Yukie narrowed her eyes. "Who are you!?" she said with hate.

Naruto smiled and stepped up. "I'm a drifter. You may call me Zane," said Naruto.

Many were stunned at Naruto's performance.

"Zane… I don't know… who you are, but… I ask you… to (Coughs up blood) to protect Princess Gale… where I could… not," said Sun as he fell dead.

"I give you my word," said Naruto as he stared at he man before closing his eyes and removing the sword in his stomach before putting it on his chest and his hands over it.

"Why? Why did my best friend have to die for a destiny that I didn't even want!?" Yukie screamed to the world.

Naruto gave her a long hard stare before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "That's just how the world is sometimes! Get use to it Gale. I did a long time ago," said Naruto dropping her as they walked off set.

"Cut! That was beautiful. My boy you were born to be an actor," said the director. As Naruto looked over the pike in his hands.

"Woe Naruto-kun that was amazing," said Runa giving Naruto a hug.

"No it wasn't. That was just me being me," said Naruto walking to his cabin and laying down.

Yukie was doing the same, but her thoughts were on what Naruto said. The way he said it let her know that he wasn't acting. Almost like she did when he said he would die.

(Next morning)

Naruto woke with a start as some dun bass yelled out 'land hoe". Naruto got up and grabbed his jacket before walking outside. He saw that there was a large iceberg in front of them. They decided to set up to shoot a scene here. Naruto was dressed and appeared with the others. He was ready to start, but he concealed his fighting cloths.

They all got into position and prepared for the movie battle. "Princess Gale welcome to your death. I'll soon send you to meet your beloved servant Sun," said the man laughing

"You bastard!" yelled another man name Sha

"Calm down! If you let your emotions get in the way you'll only wend up a corpse," said Naruto.

"Shut up Zane! You may be here, but you can't replace Sun!" said another man named Zhu.

"Listen to me! I may not know you like Sun did, but I gave my word that I would protect Gale no matter what. I never go back on my word even if it means i have to destroy myself," said Naruto holding his pike ready for battle.

"Admirable words for such a fo…," The man was interrupted by an explosion.

Everyone looked around and saw three Shinobi with strange armor and wearing the headband for the hidden snow Village. The leader was a tall man easily Kakahsi's height, the other was a pig of a man with a large metal left arm. The last one had short pink hair. All three stood on what looked like the tips of the iceberg.

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome back princess Koyuki, to her rightful home in the Land of Snow," said the man bowing in order to mock them.

"Sandayu!" Yelled out a glaring Kakashi.

"You know that fruit loop Hatake-san?" asked Zabuza as Naruto removed his acting cloths.

"Know him, Hell! That guy and his two pals nearly did me in the last time I was here during the Rebellion. That bastard killed a member of My Squad," said Kakashi preparing to use the Sharingan.

"Glad you remember me Kakashi," said Sandayu.

"Kakashi take that bastard out, Zabuza handle the girl, I'll take the big guy. Haku get everyone back to the ship, Runa protect Yukie! MOVE!" yelled Naruto.

They quickly sped out and prepared to fight.

(With Naruto)

Naruto appeared before the large man and glared at him. He was foul to the core. Naruto took some of Alucard power instead of releasing his own. Naruto charged at the man and quickly drew his sword. The man stopped the blade with his hand. The man tried to break it, but it was too strong.

Naruto kicked the man in his face with enough force to shatter his jaw.

The man pulled back and throw a massive punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack, only to find a knife in his shoulder only inches from his heart. Naruto fell over and glared at the man before falling down.

The man took a snowboard from his back and charged towards Yukie who was frozen in her spot. Just as Runa prepared to defend Yukie. Runa pulled out three throwing knives that were coated in poison, before throwing them at Mizore. Mizore throw them off like they were nothing. Before he was up in Runa's face and was about to punch her with tremendous force. Naruto appeared out of no where with his eyes a dark red as he stopped the mans metal hand,. He grabbed the blade in his chest and crushed.

"_**That hurt you bastard. Allow me to return the favor," **_said Naruto as they started a game of mercy. Only the thing was that the man was matching Naruto's demonic power.

(With Zabuza)

Zabuza didn't want to waste anytime so he started some major hand signs. "Water style: Great water ball Jutsu," said Zabuza

The water ball never connected as Fubuki jumped out the way. She landed on the ground with cat-like grace and charged at Zabuza.

Zabuza brought down his sword, but Fubuki was able to stop it with just her right hand. After she did that she kicked him in the gut and sent him flying back. Zabuza was able to stop himself and glared at the woman, before making a few water clones.

"Hold her back for a few minutes. I'm ending this fight now," said Zabuza as he starting a long chain of hand signs.

Fubuki didn't look worried and let the clones charge. It didn't take her more then a minute to take them out, but that was all the time Zabuza needed.

"Water Style: underworld mist jutsu," said Zabuza as the mist started to appear, but instead of the normal while it was pitch black. "Don't get to confident. This Jutsu makes it hard to use chakra," said Zabuza

Fubuki smirked. "It don't matter. We snow ninja are just to strong for you mist boy," said Fubuki

(With Kakashi)

Both Kakashi and Sandayu held Kunai in their hands as they battled it out. Kakashi was a bit younger then Sandayu the last time they met, but this time Kakashi wasn't the same inexperienced brat.

Kakashi blocked a kick that was aimed at his ribs and throw out a punch. Sandayu blocked with his arm and jumped back, before both started forming hand signs.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu," said Sandayu as a large dragon appeared made of ice from no where.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Kakashi as another dragon appeared.

The two Dragons collided and destroyed each other. Kakashi jumped back and glared at him. Kakashi expected his dragon to take down Sandayu's. What was going on?

(With Naruto)

Naruto pumped a little more power into his arms, before he was able to throw Mizore back. "FALL BACK!" yelled Naruto as he swept yukie into his arms. "Kakashi cover us!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi appeared next to him already though with his hand signs.

"Water Style: Giga Tsunami Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi as a large wave appeared out of no where and crushed the island.

Once the wave resided and they were back on the ship, they noticed a small balloon leaving the area.

"Kakashi please tell me who those three wore," said Naruto.

"Those 3 were some of the best damn Jonin that Snow once had, but Snow has been caught in a sort of rebellion fighting the old Samurai. That was what my mission was about. I was sent to aid the Shinobi, but later found out that it was a trap to over though the Royal family so I switched sides," said Kakashi as Haku walked over.

"It won't matter now. This is a problem. We're about to take on foreign Shinobi on their home ground," said Haku.

"That's were your wrong Haku-chan. This is the reason I asked for you on this Mission. With your bloodline you have a natural advantage over them. Be prepared for a fight you guys. This mission, just got a hell of a lot harder," said Naruto as he looked out over the sea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom:…….

Sera:….

Killjoy: dude what the?

Zaara: I think it was really good?

Tom: You know guys that was a pretty good Chapter.

Sera: I must agree to that, nut it was a bit more then normal.

Killjoy: yeah oh we thought of making the movie here a spin off so we need your vote if you want us to make a spin off of the movie vote for yes or for no.

Zaara: Yeah what that guy said. It's all good around here.

Tom: Later


	18. Snow Country arc pt 2

Tom: Dude. Last chapter was a little wired, but what now?

Zaara: I got no Clue? (Looks up and a halo appears, before pushing Tom into the Engine room and locking it)

Killjoy: Oh if only you knew(devil horns pop out)

Sera: Both you boys are silly

Tom: Hey I just want to see where this goes?

Sera: We'll Just have to see. Rolling in three… two… one.

(Rolling Clip)

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

**Demonic Influenced speech**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(On the ship)

Many people sat around a table. The director, the Konoha nins and Nadare Rouga.

"Someone better explain what the hell is going on before I lose my temper!" said Naruto standing on the wall.

"I might be able to explain. You see Nadare Rouga isn't my real name. My real name is Sandayu Asama. The man you meat was the real Nadare Rogua. I was once the adviser to the royal family as well as their strongest retainer, both in political matters and with a sword. The person who started the Rebellion was Koyuki's Uncle Dato," said Sandaya making Yukie look down and Zabuza's eyes widen.

"What is it Zabuza-chan?" asked Runa acting like a child.

"Doto the Black Ice. A known master of Black ice Jutsu. Rumor has it he has stood toe to toe with a former member of the SSS, but i can't say for sure who it was," said Zabuza.

"The rebellion happened so fast that we were barley able to help Koyuki get away. With the help of Kakashi and his ANBU team most of our samurai were able to escape without harm. It was later that rouga took my name and became more of a hit man then an adviser. I've hated how my name has been used for evil deeds these last 13 years," said Sandayu bowing to Naruto. "I beg you to please help restore Koyuki to her throne.

"Quit worrying about it Sandayu-san. I give you my word that she will be restored to her throne," said Naruto as Sandayu bowed and started to cry.

"Thank you Naruto-dono," said Sandayu as Naruto left the room.

(With Yukie)

Yukie lay in her bed with tears in her eyes as she forced herself to stay awake. She had done this before when her memories became to much. She would force herself awake until the memories resided. Yukie looked out the window, but felt a presence near her.

"You can come out of the shadows. I know your standing there," said Yukie as Naruto stepped out of the shadows and in front of the bed.

"Those are some nice skills you have Yukie-chan," said Naruto as Yukie looked away.

"You don't be an actress for so long and not run into people who want you dead," said Yukie as Naruto took a seat on her bed.

"You shouldn't let the past hurt you so much Yukie-chan," said Naruto patting her head. Yukie tried not to cry, but she was doing a poor job, until Naruto pulled her into an embrace. "Let go of all the pain you've felt in your heart, let out the tears of loneliness, just let yourself feel sadness instead of self-hatred," finished Naruto.

Yukie couldn't hold back and let everything out. She let out her years of pain, the betrayal of her uncle, the hate that came with being an actress! She let it all out in her tears and wails.

"I hate my life! I hate it! I never wanted to be alone, I never wanted to run away from my country, I NEVER WANTED TO SEE MY UNCLE STAB MY FATHER IN HIS HEART!!! I never wanted any of it!" said Yukie finishing in a silent sob.

Naruto rubbed her head. "If a person can't confront their demon's then they will never know peace," said Naruto as Yukie fell asleep hugging Naruto.

Naruto laid her down and walked out the room and found Sandayu sitting near the front of the ship with a cigarette in his mouth. Sandayu took it out of his mouth and stabbed it out in his left hand. He didn't seem to be phased by the act at all.

"Naruto-Dono please help Yukie. Make sure to protect her no matter what," said Sandayu.

Naruto took out his shades and put them on as the sun was very bright. "You have my word that she will be safe, even if it means my death Sandayu-san" said Naruto sitting down.

(A day later)

The crew moved as fast as they could though a long cave. Haku looked out the window along with Runa, while Naruto looked and Zabuza were shaping there blades. Yukie sat next to Kakashi who was reading his porn.

"Excuse me, but is this cave man made?" asked Naruto looking at Sandayu.

"Why yes it is Naruto-dono. It was made for the trains. If you dig though the ice you can find the rails, but it woul take a few hours just to find one track," said Sandayu.

Haku looked confused. "What's a Train?" asked Haku looking at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged,. "Don't look at me little lady. I have no clue," said Naruto

"It won't matter the things are frozen," said Sandayu.

Naruto closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep. He soon found himself in the land of the living much to his annoyance as a stage hand woke him up. He looked at the young woman as she told him he was to be ready in 15 minutes. Naruto walked outside and conversed with his team when someone ran out saying that Yukie ran away again.

Haku frowned. "That ding-dong. She needs to stay near us if she wants to live," said Haku as she started using the snow to try and track Yukie.

Naruto took a few steps forward. "I'll get her. I can smell her blood from here," said Naruto vanishing into darkness.

( in the forest )

Yukie ran as fast as she could. She didn't care that her lungs burned even though it was cold, she didn't care that her legs felt like they were jelly. All she cared about was getting away. She was in such a hurry that she tripped on a rock and landed in the snow. She didn't move. She looked at the snow with a painful expression on her face.

"No wonder you took up acting. Your so good at being fake you don't realize that it's real," said Naruto appearing before her and picking her up bridal style.

Yukie looked away. "I don't understand it I confessed myself to you. I gave you my true heart. So why do I still fear what's to come?" asked Yukie.

"Because you still have no way of knowing what is to come be it death or salvation," said Naruto

He continued walking for another 20 minutes. He was closed to the rail way entrance when a small blizzard hit. He took off a little ways until he came upon a small cave. He walked in and laid her down before starting a small fire.

"We'll rest here until the blizzard ends and then we can…," said Naruto only to pull Joshua out and aim it at the darkness.

Yukie stood up and looked into the darkness. "What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Yukie.

Naruto didn't answer but walked forward. With his sight he was able to see in the dark. What he saw unnerved him. A large man. With blonde hair, glasses, a large scar on his face, wearing a black coat, a gray priest suit, white gloves and in either hand was a large curved blade. Naruto lowed the gun when he noticed that he was frozen solid.

"_Dead?" thought Naruto as he walked closer,._

The man was larger then Naruto by a whole head. Naruto touched the ice only to jump back as the eyes of the man flow open. Naruto summoned his sword and held it in his left hand and his gun in his right. The large man broke through the ice as if it was cheap paper

"Hello Vampire. I don't know how long I've slept, but if your kind is still walking on this world then in the name of god and all that is holy I will kill you," said the man cracking his neck.

The man charged and slashed at Naruto. Naruto blocked with his katana and jumped onto the wall before jumping off and stabbing the man in the chest. The man smirked before hitting Naruto with his blade seeming him out into the felt his chest burning and looked Down and noticed a scar. Naruto knew that Silver didn't hurt him like other vampires, but that still hurt like a bitch. Naruto glared at the man as he ran out, his scar still healing up.

"_Ha-ha-ha. I see even after all these years he lives," said Alucard. _

"_Who the hell is he? He seems to know vampires pretty damn well" asked Naruto dodging another blade attack._

"_His name is Alexander Hamilton. He was my Rival of sort's. he was a member of the Vatican of the former country Rome. Alexander is what we call a Regenerator. Be careful, he heals as fast as you do," said Alucard._

"_Thanks for telling me. Anything else you want to add?" asked Naruto as he thrust his blade at the larger man._

"_Yes watch out for his white magic. It can stop your Vampirc Powers cold," said Alucard._

Naruto jumped out the way of a slash and shot Alexander in the head. His head flow back before he hit the dirt. Naruto knew that he would be up in a minute so he made two blood Clones and they quickly made a prison seal around him. They finished just as the bullet ejected from his head and he jumped up only to be zapped as he tried to leave the triangle.

"Crude, but effective," said Naruto as the clones vanished.

Alexander growled. "Let me out of here you hell spawn so i can finish you off," said Alexander only to be fried again as he tried to move.

Naruto sheathed his sword, and sat on a rock, just as Yukie ran up to him. She quickly looked him over and noticed a bleeding scar on his chest.

"Hellsing-san are you alright?" asked Yukie.

"Hellsing?" whispered Alexander to himself.

Naruto looked at Yukie. "I'm fine. Silver doesn't poison me like other vampires, but it still has an effect on me. I never thought it was this bad though," said Naruto pointing to the still healing scar, more then likely it was going to stay after it was done healing.

"So you're the spawn between That bastard Alucard and Integra," said Alexander. Naruto frowned before making a clone and letting Alucard appear.

Alucard glared at him, before punching Alexander hard enough to shatter his jaw, which healed up, before Alucard broke it again. "Watch yourself Human. I'm still powerful enough in this fake body to kill you. This young Boy is Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing, the Heir to the Hellsing family and Leader of the new Hellsing Organization. You and I have been gone a long time my friend. My kind no longer walk the earth fading into nothingness," said Alucard.

Alexander smirked. "At least my dream of a pure world is archived. I knew the Holy father wouldn't let that happen," said Alexander.

Naruto smirked at him. "Don't have an orgasm just yet old man. Your text no longer exists. Hell the only remnant of the old world is money, and the feeble tech we have. Humans no longer need protectors in the dark, we are the dark. Nearly every human on this planet is going to hell," said Naruto.

"Lies! You are the Devil incarnate!" yelled Alexander.

Naruto stood up and pulled out a cigar. Naruto knew he wouldn't get hurt by it and Alucard told him Integra had a thing for them. He rarely blazed one himself, but only for special times like now. Naruto put it in his mouth before taking out a lighter and flicking it open before blazing it and taking a puff. Naruto pulled it out and let the smoke roll around in his mouth for a minute before he blow it out.

"Believe what you want it's true. Currently I'm one of the more powerful people in the world. Although I don't feel it at times," said Naruto.

Alexander growled before setting down. "If it's all true then I no longer have a purpose," said Alexander as he held his blade to his throat.

Yukie looked a bit frightened by this. "What are you doing?" asked Yukie backing up behind Naruto.

"Regenerators can't heal from self inflected wounds. When he cuts his throat he will die.," said Alucard.

"It's true. We we're built to kill ourselves," said Alexander as he was about to drag the blade Across his throat.

"Before you end it, how would you like to join up with Hellsing?" asked Naruto taking another puff of his cigar.

Alexander smiled. Something Alucard had never seen before. He'd only seen the insane smirks. "Thanks for the offer son, but I was meant to kill demons from hell and vampires, but seeing as there are no more I no longer have a purpose," said Alexander.

Alucard began to laugh. "So that's it then , your taking the easy way out of life my old nemeses. I never took the easy way out. I was a monster, but I still live on," said Alucard as he vanished.

"That bastard wouldn't understand," said Alexander as he ripped the blade across his throat.

Yukie buried her face into Naruto's chest. "As a warrior he felt that his work was done, but as a man he knew that his life was complete," said Naruto looking at the man.

Yukie looked up at Naruto. "What a sad fate," said Yukie as Naruto let her go. He took out a lighter and throw it on the body before it began to burn.

Naruto looked away from the inferno and grabbed Yukie's hand. "We should go," said Naruto as they began to leave.

They began to walk along the forest until they came to the cave. Naruto huffed Yukie onto his back. Yukie protested, but Naruto didn't hear any of it. Yukie finally quieted down about 3 minutes later. They walked through the blackness for nearly 30 minutes before Yukie began to talk again.

"Tell me Naruto-kun Do you have anyone waiting for you back in Konoha?" asked Yukie blushing a bit after asking a personal question like that.

Naruto remained silent for a minute. Yukie thinking that she had offended him was about to apologize when he spoke. "Yes. Two women as a matter of fact. One of them is already caring my first child," said Naruto. Naruto felt something almost like a smile, and it came from Yukie.

"Congrats Naruto-kun," said Yukie.

"There's something I want to ask you Yukie. Why do you go from bastard, to Hellsing-san, to Naruto-kun?" asked Naruto making yukie laugh.

"It was a nasty habit I developed as a young child. I use to spend a lot of time around the workers, servants, and their kids that I started to do it out of habit," said Yukie as Naruto laughed.

"Ha you think that's a bad habit. I use to use shit bombs on a normal basis," said Naruto making both of them laugh.

"Hey tell me something, do you think I have what it takes to be a ninja?" asked Yukie.

"Honestly, You already are," said Naruto.

"What?" asked Yukie looking at his back.

"You have the heart of one. You also have some stealth skills and for a civilian you have a good amount of Chakra. Almost high Genin," said Naruto.

Yukie closed her eyes. "Glad to know," said Yukie as they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

Soon Naruto noticed that Chakra was beginning to melt the ice and the rails were free. Naruto and Yukie turned their heads and saw a large train approaching them.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto as he began to run as fast as possible.

The train was closer and Yukie was getting worried. "Naruto Leave me. If you continue this you'll die!" yelled Yukie as Naruto began to speed up.

"No way Yukie. I made a promise to protect you. And a promise I shall keep!" yelled Naruto as his feet left the ground and he began to fly forward.

Yukie was in pure. "What the hell!? Your Flying?" asked Yukie.

"Don't look at me I'm just as surprised as you are!" yelled Naruto as they could see light.

Naruto rocketed out the tunnel and to the side just as the train stopped. Naruto and Yukie both panted as everyone looked at the train and a tall man who must have been Doto appeared out of it with Nadara next to him and as a small group of no less then 5 men. Naruto took out Joshua and pulled the trigger hoping to kill the bastard with one shot. One of the men noticed and took the bullet, before he was pushed off. Doto looked at Naruto and smiled. Pissing off the blond. After that a small army led by none other then Sandayu appeared and looked ready for War.

"Koyuki-sama this is for You!" yelled Sandayu as he charged with the others following.

Doto raised his hand and the crates of the train opened. Naruto knowing what was about to happen grabbed Yukie and forced her into his chest. Yukie struggled to get free, but Naruto only held her tighter. Yukie finally managed to get free, just as the launched the Kunai. She watched as men fell. Many tried to get back up and continue the battle, but they continued to get hit. Doto finally stopped the assault when it became clear he won. After that he unloaded nearly 100 men onto the field to clear up.

When they approached a thick mist rolled in. Many stopped in their tracks as Naruto smiled, before calling his family sword. In the next 5 minutes all anyone heard was the screams of mercy or "let me live! When the mist cleared their stood 5 people. Bodies had been decapitated, burned, hit with Senbon, or been frozen to death. Doto growled as he prepared to give the order for another Kunai assault. Naruto pulled out Jackal and opened the chamber before taking a special bullet from his pouch. It was heavy blue. Naruto slipped it in before aiming and pulling the trigger.

The bullet flew true and hit Doto, but not in the head. It hit his arm nearly blowing it off. Doto yelled as he grabbed his arm and glared at a smirking Naruto.

"Oops I missed," said Naruto as Doto's men began to attend to him.

"Nadara, give the order," said Doto as he was lead inside.

"Yes Doto-sama. Detach and retreat," said Nadara jumping into the hatch before closing it up.

Naruto sighed, before holstering his gun and looking at Yukie who wass crying. He was about to walk over to Yukie when the large man from before came out of no where and grabbed Yukie, before grabbing a ledder of a blimp.

NARUTOOOO!" yelled Yukie as it began to get further away.

"YUKIE!" yelled Naruto jumping into the air as it began to get further away. Naruto pulled out a rope and throw it onto the ship before climbing up.

(in the ship with Yukie)

Yukie stood before her uncle who had a kind smile on his face, but she knew better. She knew that that smile was a fake. "Uncle. It's been a long time," said Yukie as Doto moved a bit closer.

"indeed it has child," said Doto.

"What is it you want uncle?" asked Yukie preparing her guard.

Doto's smile as a medic rushed over and started to work on his arm. "To the point just like your father. Alright I want the family treasure, but in order to obtain it I need the key around your neck," said Doto as the medic walked away. Doto's arm was basically fully restored, but was supported by a new type of body armor.

Yukie back up and grabbed her necklace. "You'll never get your hands on this Uncle!" yelled Yukie as Doto reached up and grabbed her arm.

"I beg to differ Koyuki!" yelled Doto before he ripped it form her neck and throwing her to the ground.

Doto began to smile. "Set a course for the Rainbow valley," said Doto.

"WATER STYLE: MEGA TYPHOON DRAGON JUTSU!!!" came to extremely loud voices as something hit the ship

"What the hell?" yelled Doto as they were about to pass over a mountion. He saw it was the group from Konoha. "BASTARDS!! ALL TROOPS DESTORY THEM!!" yelled Doto as many men and his top three fighter jumped the plan.

Doto removed his jacket showing black armor, before he picked up Yukie and busted the window. Flying out. Naruto soon followed using his darkness power to help him follow as he summoned a darkness fox to ride in the air.

"No matter what I'll follow you and kill you!" yelled Naruto

(On the mountain)

"Did anybody get a count of the soldiers?" asked Kakashi removing his headband.

About 50 or so," said Runa messing with her long hair.

"Alright I'll take care of the grunts. Kakashi, Haku, Runa you deal with the big wigs," said Zabuza as he charged the large group as the others rushed their targets without even thinking about it.

Zabuza jumped over a pike thrust and kicked a man hard enough to shatter his jaw, before blocking another attack with the large hilt of his sword. Zabuza spun around and cut a massive amount of people. He jumped onto a frozen river and could feel the water rushing under it.

Zabuza went though a few hand signs before glaring at the men. "Water and wind style: Great Typhoon Dragon!" yelled Zabuza as a large amount of wind and water circled each other before it smashed into the people. He quickly followed that up with a hidden mist Jutsu, before ending all their lives.

(With Haku)

Haku had chosen Mozire to battle. Mozire glared at the ice wilder before he chared her with his full weight and speed. Haku took out two Senbon needles and throw them into his legs. Mozire stopped and glared at the girl. He was mostly incapable of using most Jutsu, but he was still a power house. He tore the two needles out of his leg and charged at her agin only a little slower this time. Haku jumped over him and kicked him in the back of his head, before spinning around and forming one handed signs.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal ice mirrors," said Haku as nearly 20 mirrors appered before her.

"WHat the hell you bitch!?" yelled Mozire.

Haku held up a sword made of ice before smiling. "Normally I'd torucher my foes, but I'm in a bit of a rush," said Haku before she started to slash him to bits.

Haku jumped out the mirrors and when they fell all that was left was a large body that had been cut to ribbons.

(With Runa)

Runa ran along the trees and was dodging the woman as she continued to try and cut her with her bladed wings. Runa spun around a tree Brach and throw a few Kunai from a handstand. Fubuki blocks the attack, but noticed the seals heading towards her. She throw up her guard as the seals exploded, sending her crashing to the ground with Runa smiling at her.

"Your starting to bore me," said Runa as green chakra began to leek from her body.

Fubuki glared at the girl, before charging her with a punch. Runa stopped the punch, turned around, and slammed a palm stirke right into her face.

"Poison style: Death palm," said Runa.

Fubuki began to scream as if she was on fire, she began to roll in the ground before her body began to shrivel up and die.

Runa looked at her before spinning around and putting her hands behind her back. "What a boring old lady," said Runa as she began to walk away.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi and Nadara's fist collided, before they both jumped back. Nadara began a string of hand signs that ended in dog.

"Ice style: Frozen wolf!" yelled Nadara as he saw Kakashi charge up an attack.

Kakashi held out both of his hands and both had viable lightning in thenm"15 years ago you got the better of me, but now you'll see Who's left standing!" yelled Kakashi as he blow throw the wolf and hit Nadara in his chest, before he seemed to drag him up into the sky about a 100 feet with a zigzag pattern. Kakashi then got another 10 feet above him before he came charging down and hit him in the chest. With both of them heading to the ground below. If you looked at it from a distance it appeared as if a lightning bolt had just been cut in two.

As They landed Kakashi glared at the man that had hit the ground in pain. "15 years is a long time!" finished Kakashi as he took out a kunai and slashed Nadara's throat.

(With Yukie)

Yukie and Doto landed in the valley before Doto throw her to the ground and inserted the Key into the pedestal. "At long last I have the power of the most powerful weapon in all of the Shinobi world," said Doto laughing.

Yukie stood up and charged at her uncle. Doto turned around and grabbed her by her neck, before he lifted her up into the air. Yukie saw the straight sword strapped to his belt, before she used her feet to kick it free, before she spun kicked him in his chest. Doto let go. After she hit the ground, she rushed over to the sword and unsheathed before getting into the stance she used in the movie.

Doto laughed before he charged. He throw out a powerful kick that Yukie just managed to dodge, before she slashed him across the chest. Doto backed up and frowned. Koyuki was an actress, not a warrior so haw was she able to use a sword so well. He didn't have time to ponder as Yukie rushed him and tried to stab him. Doto jumped back, but caught a jump kick to the face, before Yukie slashed at his arm. Doto finally had enough of these games and kicked her hard enough to send her into the wall near the pedestal making her drop the sword.

"Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu!" yelled Doto as a large black Dragon flow at Yukie.

Yukie closed her eyes hoping for a swift end. "Fire style: hell's fire storm Jutsu!" came a voice.

Yukie opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her. "Doto I'm here to finish the job," said Naruto as Doto charged at him.

Naruto blocked the first strike with his forearm and throw out a punch that sent Doto back a bit, before he charged Naruto and kicked him in the gut. Naruto gasped, but managed to grab Doto's leg and slam him into the ground. Naruto jumped back and began a chain of hand signs as did Doto.

"Wind style: cutting vortex Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as large blades of wind began to fly at Doto.

"Ice style: 1000 ice bullets Jutsu!" yelled Doto as 1000 small ice balls began to fly at Naruto.

The two attacks canceled each other out, but Doto took that time to charge at Naruto. Naruto throw up his guard and jumped back as Doto began a taijutsu battle that was on the level of Jonin. Doto was starting to get pissed so he backed up and glared at Naruto, but stopped as the ice began to melt. Naruto took that moment to slug Doto half way across the ice.

"What is happening!?" yelled Doto as Yukie began to laugh.

"This is my father's dream. The ultimate weapon was to bring ever lasting spring to this country," said Yukie.

Doto began to growl. That's it! Ice style: Double Dragon blizzard Jutsu!" yelled Doto as the Dragon's begun to tear across the ice at Naruto and Yukie.

Naruto pulled out Jackal and grabbed Yukie's hand and placed it with his before he slipped in a special bullet. "Doto! Your control over this country will end here and now!" yelled Naruto as the dragons were only half way away now.

"Uncle I can never forgive you for the pain you caused me or the people of this land, but I Yukie Ruler of Spring Country will see that you pay!" yelled Yukie.

"DIE ALREADY!" yelled Doto as the Dragons neared their victims.

The sun hit the large pillars and a massive rainbow could be seen. It was a sight to behold until it landed on Naruto and Yukie's gun.

"Ultimate Style: Bullet of the rainbow!" Naruto and Yukie yelled together just as the Dragons was upon them. The pulled the Trigger and a spiral of power shot out and right through the Dragon destroying it. The bullet flow at Doto as his eyes widened in shock.

The bullet hit him square in the chest. Doto held out for a second before the force of the attack began to grind into his armor and pushing him back. After a minute his armor broke and he was sent flying. Doto screamed as his body began to disappear and all that was left was a rainbow followed by nothing but spring.

Yukie fell over, but Naruto caught her. Yukie smiled at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun, for everything," said Yukie as Naruto laughed.

"I didn't to a thing to kill him. I made the bullet sure, but it was your intent that gave it the power it had and the color it was," said Naruto as they both looked at the sky.

It would be a beautiful day in the country

(With the crew)

The camera crew cheered as that was probably the best damn moive they ever made together.

(A week later)

Yukie had just token the sword that her father held when he was the ruler. On her right side was Naruto dressed in formal robes along with Zabuza, Kakashi, Runa, and Haku. Once Yukie stood she glanced at her friends before people began to cheer, before she silenced them.

"People of Spring. I will not lie. I was once so sad that I thought I could end it all, but a kind man named Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing saved mee from that hell. So Naruto if you would kindly come forward and kneel," said Yukie.

Naruto did as asked and kneeled before her. "What is it you ask my lady," said Yukie as she pulled out the sword.

"In the honor and defense of this land I Yukie hear by dub you Honory Knight of the Court of spring," said Yukie as Naruto rose and took her hand before kissing it making her Blush.

"The honor is all mine Yukie," said Naruto making many women jealous of Yukie.

"Please enjoy the rest of the festivities," said Yukie as people began to party.

"Yukie I forgot to ask you where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Naruto as Yukie smiled.

"It's simple. Before the movies began all members had to learn how to really fight with the weapons we used," said Yukie.

"Fair enough Yukie," said Naruto.

"Oh one more thing Naruto-kun. The prepare to the movie is in a month so would you like to accompany me?" asked Yukie.

Naruto smiled. "Sure," said Naruto.

Just as He was about to walked away when a blushing Yukie leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto was surprised at first, before he kissed her back. The kiss ended with a blushing Yukie and a smiling Naruto. Naruto walked away as they had to prepare to leave in the next morning, but he would talk to Yukie later.

Just as Naruto was walking to his Room he saw a man posted up near a tree. "I was thinking about your offer Hellsing. If what you say is true then your going to need all the power houses you can get on your side," said the man.

"I thought you died Alexander-san," said Naruto as he looked at Alexander.

Alexander smirked. "A bit of white magic on my part," said Alexander.

"Meet us at the boot tomorrow at 7 a.m. or your getting left," said Naruto as he walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom: Okay that was cool.

Sera: agreed.

Zaara: This play is going to be interesting.

Killjoy: Alexander is on there team one of the best Ideas we had and yes there will be a bit of tension between Naruto and Alexander but it will workout.

Zaara: I liked that part with the rainbow bullet. That was a better Idea on our part.

Killjoy: I agree but stay toned when we come back things are going to get even more interesting.

Tom: Well I guess we're out Fan fiction faithful.

Sera: be prepared for the next chapter as you never know when it will pop up.


	19. This is just a vendetta

Zaara: (takes a seat next to Killjoy) So what should we do next?

Killjoy: Tom what you think?

Tom: Hey don't look at me. I'm just the host.

Zaara: More like a big toaster.

Tom: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!

Killjoy: Hey where is my toast?

Killjoy and Zaara began to laugh

Sera: I'll just start the episode.

We don't own Naruto or hellsing in anyway.

Human/Vampire speech

_Vampire/Human thought_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Boss/Demon thought**_

**Demonic Influenced speech**

Enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Two weeks after Hellsing commander's return)

Naruto was for lack of better words pissed off right now. He had put Alexander in charge of a small unit of 4 men. He had sent them out on a mission to destroy a bandit camp that had been messing with a village in Eagle Country. Standing before him was The leader of that Unit wearing his new Hellsing vest and bandana. Both his blades hidden some where on his person

Naruto turned around in his chair and glared at Alexander. "Tell Me Alexander why I have a report for 16 destroyed homes, a damaged restaurant, and a request for a name change to Anderson!? The name alone makes 10 pages of paperwork you asshole!" yelled Naruto as Alexander just looked at him.

"The Vatican always got the job done no matter what the cost Hellsing. The name change is just a little bonus on my part," said Alexander smirking at naruto.

Rin who was the deputy commander of Hellsing growled at the tall man. "We're not the damned Vatican you came from Alexander-san! This is coming out of your pay for the next 10 missions!" yelled Rin standing up.

Alexander looked at her. "You be daft woman! I didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Alexander.

Naruto wrote him out a check and gave it to him. "Get the hell out of my office before I get Tsunade on your ass!" yelled Naruto. Alexander left as Naruto sighed.

Rin was making him stay off missions for the next little while as he was needed at home to do his commanding duties and be a family man. Half The Hellsing Organization were now patrolling the borders near Rice country, a quarter were on missions in other Countries, and the last were on Defense in and around the village. Naruto looked at his watch and noticed it was 10 to 1. Naruto stood up and grabbed his jacket before he walked over to the door.

Rin looked at her boss/ little brother. "Where are you off to Naruto-kun?" asked Rin.

Naruto looked at Rin. "I have a meeting with the Hokage at one. I also have to get Misato from the civilian academy as they get out at 1," said Naruto as he walked out the door.

(With Misato)

Misato was reading a book. A nice little book that her o-baa-chan had given her. Misato smiled at the last part of the last chapter she read. It was almost like she was reading something her Tou-san wrote. She marked her page and closed the book before putting it in her bag. She walked up to the front only to run into a bully named Jacob and his thugs. They had all gone to the ninja academy for the first 2 years, but had gotten weeded out. They were on their last year here making them all 13 years old and moving on up., but what made Jacob bad was that his dad was a new member on the Civillian Council and he ran the public schooling so he never got in trouble.

Misato glared at him. Even though she was in human form and didn't like to fight Misato was still pretty strong. "What do you want Jacob?" asked Misato.

Jacob smiled at her. "I want your book Misato-chan," said Jacob.

"Go away Teme. My O-baa-chan gave it to me," said Misato making Jacob mad.

"You brat!" yelled Jacob rising his fist only to have it caught by someone.

"Hey now that's not polite," said Alexander from behind him.

"I agree. I'm already late as it is," said Naruto.

"Uncle Alexander. Tou-san," said Misato as Alexander smirked at Naruto.

"You hear that Boy? Top billing," said Alexander as Naruto smirked right back at him.

"You hear that old man? Last one to get called is favored more. Anyway I'll be talking to your parents later. Alexander you mind taking her to Yoko?" asked Naruto as Alexander nodded and picked her up before they both vanished.

(With Kushina, Minato, Sarutobi, and Tsunade)

The highest ranked people in all of Konoha awaited their last member for this was a special meeting. It didn't take Naruto long to appear.

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick up Misato," said Naruto making everyone smile.

"It's alright Naruto I remember I was where you were once," said Sarutobi.

"Well what's this meeting about Kushina?" asked Minato.

"It's about this," said Kushina placing a scroll on the table.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's from Orochimaru and his two cronies. They've been stirring up problems lately. Naruto you may not know this, but a small group of yours was hit within the borders of Light Country. Basically their using rebel tactics. That means we did more damage then we thought," said Kushina.

Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe. "From the Information that Kin, Dosu, Tayuya, and Kimimaro gave us it seems that Sound has a few bases and one main village somewhere," said Sarutobi.

"It seems that they have more then that. They only know of a few bases, but not the main village. Kushina I request permission for a Recon mission," said Minato.

"With all do respect Tou-san your more suited for the battlefield. Hellsing has the people to take this kind of mission," said Naruto making Kushina look at him.

It was a tough call. on one hand Minato had more experience then Naruto did, but Naruto was the head of the Hellsing Organization a group that was almost as dangerous as the ANBU black ops. Not to mention all the hate that Naruto currently had for Minato. She would have to get those two to open up to each other, even if she needed to trick them.

"Minato-kun your request is denied for. We don't need to be sending any people out on Missions at the moment, espcally since we are low on people," said Kushina.

"Yes ma'am," said Minato.

"I know this is a hard time for us all, but we need to do what is best for the village," said Tsunade.

Naruto stood up and began to leave. "If you'll excuse me I have to leave now. Ayane is watching Razen, Konohamaru, Mogi, and Udon today," said Naruto as he vanished.

(Ayane's home)

Naruto walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered he knocked again. Naruto pulled out his spare key thinking that they we're sleeping or something. When he opened the door no one was there. He looked around and was starting to panic. He searched again until he felt a Genjutsu on the walls. Naruto took out his com and keyed it to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama you'd better get a squad of ANBU here and call Seras, Alexander Anderson as he wants to be called, and Sakura here," said Naruto as he started to pace.

What was going on? Ayane had a few friends in the village, but most were Ninja. Also it looked like an inside Job. Nothing was messed up as if nobody was here. It didn't take long for the people mentioned to arrive. Along with an addition. Kimimaro and Tayuya. Both wore Hellsing attire as well as headbands of the village.

Naruto glared at them. "I didn't request you two," said Naruto rather coldly.

"Sorry Hellsing-sama, but we know more about operations of this nature as we had to deal with a few of them ourselves," said Kimimaro.

Tayuya stepped up. "Besides I'm not letting the man I love go fight alone in his condition," said Tayuya.

Naruto looked away for a second. His worry over riding his anger. "Alright can you remove this Genjutsu?" asked Naruto as Tayuya nodded.

Tayuya examined it for a second before she took out a kunai for her dagger and throw it at the wall. A metal sound went off, before it disappeared, reveling a scroll. Tayuya picked it up before handing it to Kushina who opened it and began to read aloud.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_If you are reading this we have captured your little slut and the brats  
if you want them back you, Sakura, Kimimaro, and Tayuya are to meet the 40 Sound ninja waiting at the edge of the fire country you are to bring 1 or 2 people extra at most to bring them back you and those mentioned are to go with the sound teams. 10 of which have the curse seals 5 of which have it at level two. Hope to see you soon and don't worry you won't be hurt by them. I can't wait to have your children at least two will be trained by Orochimaru-sama himself._

_With love  
Jade Haruno_

Naruto growled before he started to see red. He let out a roar that made many in the village fear that he was out for blood. How wrong they were. He was on a War path. He looked at Kushina who only nodded. Naruto bowed before he looked at the assembled Hellsing Members.

"We're moving out in 1 hour. Our mission is to rescue those Ayane and those kids. Hellsing was made to protect the people, not the village. It's time to prove our steel.

"And our secondary objective?" asked Seras as she had seen Naruto's eyes like this only once.

"Kill everyone there," said Naruto as they prepared to leave.

Kushina looked at the scroll again, only just remenbering thetraitors. "_Damn Danzo and Haruno! I almost forgot they know the village weak points as well as some of the other members of the Council," thought Kushina_

(edge of fire Country)

A boy named Sai lead the mission to capture the kids and that girl. He had a lv 2 seal and was the only one with the experimental lv 3 seal that Lord Orochimaru had been working on. He had ordered his men to stay away from the captives, because he knew that if anything happened they would probably die by the hands of an infuriated Hellsing. Sai had no wish to die and he wanted to get this over with. The ones he worked for all had pretty fucked up ambitions, but because of the way he was raised he had to obey, no matter his feelings on the matter.

"Please let the Children go! If you do I'll do what ever you want!" said the girl Ayane

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. Not yet," said Sai as Razen growled at him.

The boy had Sai on edge for some reason, but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the way the boy stared at him. If the old saying about eyes being windows to the soul, then the boys soul was pure hate at the moment. Sai had seen people with eyes like that before. From sisters of brothers he'd slain, Children of Fathers he murdered, and survivors of whole clans he's wiped out. This was the only time he'd been worried about being killed.

Sai walked out and ran into his second in command. "You know he will come with hate and rage," said the other man.

"Which is why I hold all the cards," said Sai

(Back in Konoha)

Naruto was locked and loaded. He had all three guns on him for this one. He figured that if his special gun could stop a container, then it could stop a curse seal user. Naruto had forgone his usual jacket and clothes in favor of a tight black shirt, black pants, a black leather jacket that stopped near his knees, his Headband wrapped around his head, his sword strapped to his back, and all three guns visible with a seal case that held a over a 30 clips in three sections for all his guns and the rest for ninja gear.

Seras, Alexander, Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Sakura appeared all ready for war. Naruto nodded at them. " You already know the odds are not in our favor, but I won't let them get away with this," said Naruto as they sped out the gate.

( Two days later near the border)

Naruto and Alexander stood by a fire as it was their turn for watch. Both men we're quiet. In the last little while they've known each other they had been constantly auguring. Alexander was a strong member of Hellsing only second to Runa and third to Naruto. Naruto sat near a rock and looked at Alexander.

"Tell me a bit about yourself boy," said Alexander out of no where.

"Me?" asked Naruto looking at the larger blonde.

"Yes you boy. All we do is disagree. i think we'd understand each other a bit more if we talked like gentelmen," said Alexander.

"well I've been treated as nothing all my life. I've only ever had my dreams to keep me sane and safe," said Naruto.

"You've never had anything else?" asked Alexander.

Naruto had to stop and think for a second. "Your right I had more. I have my sister, my friends, my lovers. My mother and father have returned, though i'm pissed at my fatehr right now. What are you getting at Alexander?" asked Naruto as Alexander sat across from him.

"Cherish them boy. Once you lose them, all you can feel is a void deep in you that never leaves. Sometimes you talk to yourself. I could have done this better, or I could have given them more of that. Just live with them. I know about you and Your father. Forgive him in time, but don't wait to long. You don't want to spend the rest of your life hating him," said Alexander looking in the fires.

Naruto looked into the fire, before glancing at Alexander. "It's sounds like your talking from experience Alexander," said Naruto.

"Aye. Before I joined the Vatican I was a happy man with a son of 5 and a daughter of 9. I didn't get along with my own father, but we still respected each other enough to be civil. One day a man came to our house and slaughtered my family! It was weak vampire! He drained them dry in front of me own eyes! He gave me this scar on me face! I swore vengeance on his kind for all eternity! That's the reason I became this thing. To avenge them," said Alexander with fire in his eyes, and iron in his blood.

Naruto smiled. "I think we understand each other a little more now," said Naruto as Seras and Kimimaro cam and took over the reminder of the shift.

"Aye. That we do," said Alexander

(Next day)

The Hellsing members approached the camp and looked as their leader, a boy around Naruto's age walked up with what appeared to be the commanding officers. Naruto noticed that each was prepared for a fight as they all had at least half of level 1 active. Naruto and the leader approced each other.

"Greeting I'm Sai, Uzumaki-san. I would say good morning, but for you there is nothing good about it," said Sai.

"Let them go," said Naruto with a heavy threat in his voice.

"I can't do that. At least until you come with us for Haruno-sama," said Sai looking dead into the eyes of Naruto.

"Are they hurt in any way?" asked Naruto worried sick about them.

"No. I made sure of that personally," said Sai as he saw Naruto sigh in relief.

"Anything else?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I need all of you to follow us into the camp. The men are ordered to kill them if you try anything funny," said Sai.

"Understood," said Naruto following with the others.

In a tree not far away Alucard smirked Naruto's plan had been a smiple one.

_Flashback._

"_Alucard This is a one person plan so I'm counting on you," said Naruto._

"_What is it Naruto?" asked Alucard as Naruto brought him to life._

"_As you know when we get there we're in for a heavy fight," said Naruto._

"_Yes I know that," said Alucard as long as Naruto had his trump card he was alright. _

"_My trump card won't work. I normally use your power and the 5 tails I have. Since your not going to be there we may be in a bit of a bind," said Naruto._

"_What what do you mean Naruto?" asked Alucard._

"_Once the chaos starts I want you to get them through a portal and as far away as possible," said Naruto._

_Flashback end._

"_Damned fool. And people thought I was crazy," thought Alucard as he sank into the shadows. _

(in the camp)

Naruto looked around many of the people there looked at them with weapons raised and ready for a fight if it came to that. Kimimaro was close to Tayuya who was shaking a bit, while Sakura stood close to Alexander and Seras. Sai lead them to the center of the camp where they were.

"Kon, Mogi, Udon, Razen, Ayane-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Tou-san," said Razen.

Naruto-nii-san!" yelled Konohamaru, Mogi, and Udon.

Ayane's eye's widened. "Naruto-kun!" yelled Ayane.

"Are you all alright?" asked Sakura.

Ayane nodded, unaware of her shadow. "Sai-san has watched out for us," said Ayane.

Kimimaro looked at Sai. Kimimaro was sure that the boy was at least at his level if not higher. Kimimaro put his hand over his mouth as he coughed. He needed to get checked out later. Ayane stood up and gathered the children as two people stepped up behind Naruto, Sakura, Tayuya, and Kimimaro each.

Sai sighed. "The other two are free to escort them back to Konoha and I give you my word that they will be alright," said Sai knowing that the others would obey him.

"I feel honor in you, but for your master you will throw it aside. I don't fault you, but I can't allow you to live past this day. ALUCARD!!" yelled Naruto as the shadows in gulped Ayane and the children before they vanished.

Tayuya grabbed one of the people behind her before she throw him, spun around and punched the other in his throat hard enough to cave it in, giving him a slow and painful death. Sakura pulled out her pistol and shot the one on the right in the head. The other one grabbed her before she flipped him over and lithe his chest up.

Sai jumped up and into a tree and held out his right are, before snapping his fingers. Instantly everyone with a curse seal began to flare up. Naruto, Seras, Kimimaro, and Tayuya didn't waste anytime in powering up. Sera's teeth grew into fangs, Tayuya and Kimimaro powered up to level 1, Naruto activated his vampire powers, but left the restrictions on, before he pulled out his red gun with he recently named J.R.I.P (1). They stood back to back, preparing for the worst.

Sai smiled before he let his hand drop. The normal people ran in first, but Naruto was in no mode to deal with them. He started a long chain of one handed signs, before he stopped.

"Wind Style: Giga Tornado Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a large Tornado surrounded them and cut up the normal ninjas.

Sai smiled. Now that they were out the way he could really cut loose. Sai stood up and looked at Naruto. "Hellsing is mine. I'll bring him back. Your orders are to capture the intended targets the others are just a bonus if we get them alive," said Sai as

Sai charged at Naruto and drew his sword. Naruto drew Joshua and began to unload rounds on Sai. Sai either cut them up or jumped out the way. Before he was upon Naruto and slashed at him from the left. Naruto brought up both his guns and blocked the attack, but he was still skidding across the ground a bit. Naruto held fast, before kicking Sai off him. Sai landed in his starting position before snapping his fingers and the others charged whle he and Naruto began their deadly dance at high speeds.

(With Alexander)

Alexander began to laugh as he had gotten two warriors all to himself, then again 5 of the remaining 15, (not including their leader) stood back as if they were waiting on orders. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted to prove himself to God. Alexander took up his usual fighting style as they appeared on either side of him. He didn't waste time before he hit the one on the left with a stab to his chest making him growl. The other thought he was open before he was nearly decapitated. The other pulled off the blade, but found the power of the curse seal retreating form their body.

"What's happening?" he asked as he started to spit up blood.

Alexander smirked at him, before cutting his head off. "It seems that the Curse seals are weakened by my magic. I'm going to enjoy this battle," said Alexander charging the other.

(With Sakura )

Sakura knew that she was in for a hard fight. She wasn't as strong as her brother or any of the others, but she still had her skill. Sakura jumped out of the way of a kunai and brought her hands together in a rapid number of seals.

"Fire style: Flare explosion Jutsu!" yelled Sakura launching a large ball of fire from her mouth.

The ball aimed right, but the one it was targeted to jumped, but the resulting exploded sent him back. Sakura smirked as she grabbed her sheath and blocked Sa kunai strike. Sakura held before she drew both her kodachi and slashed at the offender. The person who held the Kunai glared at her before he jumped back.

"Sound style: Thunder gong Jutsu!" yelled the member of sound clapping his hands together.

The waves blow Sakura back, but she held her ground. The other appeared to be doing hand signs as well before he launched a large ball of fire at Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms, but got the full blast of the attack into her arms. Sakura hit the ground before the two sound members began to laugh. Sakura got up and glared at them. She started another chain as the two sound members began their own.

"Genjutsu: Thousands blade," said Sakura in a whisper as the world began to go black around her opponents.

The two nin backed up together. Neither was good at Genjutsu and they were trapped. Then it started. Both began to feel small cuts until they began to get deeper and deeper until they both felt like they were slabs of meat used for samurais testing their swords on pigs. Both tried to block their vitals, but soon it became to much and both fell to the ground dead. Sakura appeared nest to them and began to breath hard as she hunched over. That battle had wasted a bit of her chakra, and the burns and bleeding that was on her body didn't help. She had gotten lucky. She didn't think there would be a second time.

One of the off fighters smiled before he stepped up. He was the tallest, black hair, and wore the Sound uniform of Orochimaru's body guards. The smallest fighter glared at him. "Dounro Remain where you are. Sai-san has not given us any orders and we have otehr orders," said the smaller one.

"Relax Crow-san. I got orders from Haruno-sama to bring her back and if I do I get rewarded. Haruno-sama misses her toy," said the man as Sakura glared at him.

Sakura got into her stance with both swords at her side. "If you take me to that bitch I'll kill her slowly and then i'll come for you," said Sakura charging.

Dounro smiled, before charging back at Sakura. They meet in the middle with Dounro's fist raised and Sakura's blades at the ready.

(With Seras)

Seras was dealing with Two of the tougher members, but her experience with vampires gave her some well to do skills for dealing with more then one enemy at the time. Seras grabbed the first one by the neck before she snapped it like a twig and the other was smirking. Seras groaned smirking bad guys was never a good sign.

Seras jumped back as a kick nearly took her head. She looked at the man's who's neck she snapped. He had recovered a little to fast for her liking and that got her worried at least until she saw that he too had fangs. Seras growled. He was just another Freak. She didn't waste any time and charged the freak before jumping up and kneeing him in his nose, before using the last of her momentum to kick the other in his face sending him skidding back. The Freak grabbed her leg before slamming her into the ground. Seras got herself free jumping back.

Seras started a long chain of hand signs before glaring at the Freak. "Blood style: Blood Rain Jutsu!" yelled Seras as the blood of the fallen men began to rise up into the air and turned to needles before flying at the two men.

The freak held up his hand and stopped the attack with a barrier of some kind. The Other ran up to her and punched her in her throat. For a normal person that would be the end, but Seras with her lightning reflexes was able to stop the punch with her chin. She lashed out with a kick that sent him into the freak. Taking on both of them was taxing. If she went into her berserker stage she could win, but it was next to impossible for her to control without someone who she cared for nearby. Her train of thought stopped as a body landed with the other two.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Seras as he got up.

"What's wrong lass, in a spot of Trouble?" asked Alexander appearing next to her with his blades at the ready.

Seras glared at him. "Don't think that I've forgiven you for stabbing me in my throat when I was 19," said Seras as she pulled out a Kunai.

"Awe, but I only ask forgiveness from god himself," said Alexander.

(With Tayuya and Kimimaro)

Tayuya and Kimimaro had worked over the ones they fought easily enough as they were novices in the use of the cruse seals. The others however were not. The ones who stood in the back had to have had them for some time at least a good 3 years. The next two stepped up. Both stood around a good 5'6", wore a black shirt, with Oto Uniforms over them, one had black hair, the other gray.

"Ola and Gray," said Tayuya glaring at them.

Ola smiled at her old friend. "How's it been Tayuya-chan? I hear you fell from grace," said Ola with a wicked smile.

Gray glared at her. "Cut the bullshit Ola. We need to bring them back alive," said Gray.

Kimimaro tore off his vest and made his bone sword appear before he charged at Gray. Gray blocked his attack with a dagger, before he spun around and clocked Kimimaro in his face with a hard right. Kimimaro held firm. The punch didn't phase him, but it broke the skin. Gray was the first to draw blood.

"Not bad Gray, but your still no match for me," said Kimimaro getting into his best stance

Gray smirked. "Better then I was before Kimimaro-sempai," said gray stomping the ground and making a double sided blade appear.

Tayuya and Ola went into a pure Taijutsu brawl. Tayuya seemed to have the upper hand in the battle. Ola was getting beat, but she was holding her own in this battle of might. Ola ducked a kicked to the face, and got a blow into the kidney. Tayuya gritted her teeth in pain, but still bent over, only to get hammered in the spine. She hit the floor and turned around in time to she Ola do a heel drop. Tayuya blocked the attack with her arms, but got pushed into the ground.

Tayuya brought her hands together and glared at the woman. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Tayuya launching a massive fireball upwards.

Ola took the blast to the body, but flipped and landed with one hand on the ground and one leg outstretched. Ola knew that Tayuya had chakra and power over her, but she wasn't about to get beat. She began to blast her power to max at Lv1. Ola charged at Tayuya, but Tayuya wasn't having it.

Summon style: Arm of the beast," said Tayuya as a monster appeared with long bangs and a messed up claw. Tayuya put her flute to her mouth and the beast attacked as she started a melody. The beast charged, but Ola took it in one blow.

"I'm tired of this fight. Let's kick it into the next level!" yelled Ola as her body began to change. Her skin turned blue, before to large spikes shot from her elbow on the right.

"Yeah Let's!" yelled Tayuya, as she took off her cap. Her hair lengthened, her eyes turned yellow, and she grew horns.

The kid gloves had come off and now it was time for a dance to the death. Tayuya started the battle off by charging Ola. Tayuya throw a powerful kick at Ola that was blocked by Ola's forearms. Ola felt her bones crack under the pressure of the attack, before she let go and punched Tayuya in the face sending her flying.

Ola took out a few Kunai and throw them at Tayuya. Tayuya blocked the kunai, and flipped so she would bounce off a tree. Tayuya sped towards Ola only for Ola to match her in speed. Both hit each other in the face before backing up. Tayuya was bleeding from the mouth, but she narrowly missed getting hit by a kunai in the face

Both started a long chain of signs. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu," the two women yelled.

The balls of fire collided and Ola looked ready once the sea of flames dropped. Once the sea of flames dropped Ola glared at Tayuya until she felt something sharp twist into her back. Ola began to cough up blood until someone behind her spoke.

"Funny thing about fire Jutsu," came Tayuya's voice as she began to twist the metal deeper into Ola's back. "It obscures your peripheral vision. I made A Shadow clone and moved as it stood in my original position. I got behind you and here we are," finished as she pushed it all the way in through her heart and then jumped back before pulling out 8 kunai with explosive tags before throwing them and ending her life.

(On the sides)

A small female around 13 jumped onto a rock and crossed her legs before looking at their leader who had his eyes closed. She had green hair, a yellow right eye and a green left eye. "Big Brother this is getting boring! When can we leave?" said The young girl.

The boy removed his hood showing a boy with messy black hair, and green eyes, he looked around Naruto's age and on the right side his face was a tattoo of a dragon.

"We have our orders. Despite what Sai-san's mission is we came here to get an accurate measure of their power Bara-chan," said Crow.

The girl puffed out her chest before crossing her arms. "No fun at all!" said the girl.

(With Kimimaro)

Kimimaro was more or less on equal footing with Gray. They both were experts in the art of the sword in their own family styles. Gray the heavy style and Kimimaro the Flower style. Both stood near the edge of a small lake. Kimimaro had forced some of his bones to form armor around him and held a long sword. He was bleeding from hits he had taken and was more or less close to being out of Chakra.

Gray was in the same boat, but he had a bit more chakra in his system. Kimimaro had broken 5 of Gray's swords already and didn't look like he was about to stop. Gray was starting to lose it. He was better then that traitor, but he also knew that Kimimaro was running out of time.

"Time to end this!" yelled Gray as his body began to change. His left arm exploded leaving the forearm and hand, his muscles budged, and his skin turned a grassy green. "Are you ready to die motherfucker.

Kimimaro's mask slipped from his face as did his armor, before he coughed up a large amount of blood. He glared at Gray with two trails of blood running down his face. He was at a large disadvantage. If he used anymore of the curse seals power he would only speed up his death, but if he didn't use it Gray would kill him and Gray had been one person to rape Tayuya on a daily basis. Wiping his mouth he smiled, which caused Gray to grow scard. Kimimaro was a cold person, for him to smile that meant that he was going to become a real Demon.

"This is for you Tayuya-koi," said Kimimaro as he began to flare his power to max and then began to push past his limits. "GRAY I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!!!" yelled Kimimaro as he began to change.

(With Tayuya)

Tayuya was trying to find her love when she felt his power flare. She cursed. She and Ola had moved away from Kimimaro and Gray, as they began to fight. She guessed that they had moved as his chakra was half a mile away from her position. She knew that Gray had a sick love for her and had been her main rapist, but she made Kimimaro swear never to fight him at max power. Tayuya didn't have any more time to waste.

_"Kimimaro if you fight at this level for to long you'll die," thought Tayuya._

(With Naruto and Sai)

Naruto and Sai appeared 10 miles away from the Original meeting point. Sai looked at Naruto before pulling out his katana, while Naruto grabbed his katana and prepared to shot Sai.

Sai charged at speeds that Naruto was sure that he shouldn't have. Naruto opened fire on Sai, but Sai slashed the bullets in two. Sai was upon Naruto as slashed at him from the side. Naruto blocked with J.R.I.P, before attacking with his katana. Sai jumped back as Naruto ejected the clip and slapped in a fresh one. Sai charged and slashed at Naruto's face. Naruto blocked with his Katana and fired his pistol at point blank range, but some how the bullet was blocked. Naruto throw Sai back after taking one last slash at him that cut his shirt off.

On Sai's back was to long claw like tentacles. Sai laughed before the two claws wrapped around his arms. "This is the true power that they gave me Lv 3. A minor side effect, but still," said Sai as he began to laugh.

Naruto looked at him disgusted before he grabbed his shades and slipped them into his pouch. "You've become a monster," said Naruto.

Sai looked at Naruto. "You're a monster yourself," said Sai.

"No. I'm a vampire," said Naruto as his fangs began to grow and his eyes turned blue, instead of the normal red that came with Alucard's power.

Sai flared his power to max at lv 1, before he charged and clashed with Naruto in a test of strength. "Then let us see who is stronger. The monster or the Vampire!?" said Sai.

Naruto throw him off before he flared his chakra. "With Pleasure you twisted bastard!" yelled Naruto as they charged at each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom, Killjoy, Zaara and Sera: HOLY SHIT!!

Zaara: (Zaara began to clap) NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FUCKING SHOW!!!

Killjoy: Damn good

Tom: I agree. Man the way Tayuya fought was nice.

Sera: I think Alexander stole the show.

Zaara: No way it was Sakura the whole time.

Killjoy: Helll No it was Naruto and Seras!

Tom: Whatever still my girl had it.

Sera: ( Glares at Tom) What do you mean your Girl? I'm your girl!

Killjoy: OOO that was the wrong thing To say.

Zaara: Bad move bro. (Starts to fake cry and Music starts to place) We gonna miss you when you dead and gone.

Sera points a Laser at Tom.

Killjoy: Run Fucker Run!!!!!!!

---------------------

A/N

(1) The Gun's name is Just Rest In Pieces.


	20. Friend, Foe, Fight!

Zaara: (running down the hall) Damn this is going to be close.

Killjoy: A little too close.

Tom: I thought I was always late.

Sera: You still are from time to time.

Zaara: Fuck off. I was off yesterday. So I had a couple of Bottles of Sake.

Killjoy: yeah right 10 is a couple?

Zaara: At least I can hold my liquor

Sera: Transmission Begins in 3...2...1...

------------

Vampire/Human speech

_Human/Vampire thought/ Flashback_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

**Demonic influenced speech **

Letter

Enjoy

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(With Kimimaro)

Kimimaro had just grown his tail, spikes appeared out his back, his skin turned brown and a drill like weapon grew out his left arm. He glared at Gray who stood just about 6 inches taller then him, but Kimimaro still had the skills to back up anything he had.

Kimimaro charged and brought his drill up. It was spinning at a rapid rate. Gray jumped out the way of the attack and started a chain of hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" yelled Gray unleasing a massive fireball at kimimaro.

Kimimaro blocked the attack with his drill, before firing out a large spear at Gray. Gray grabbed the spear and broke it in two. Gray charged and tried to punch Kimimaro in the face, , nut Kimimaro moved to the side and kicked him in his back. Kimimaro jumped into the air and shot out a large amount of spikes as Gray. Gray moved out the way and Kimimaro landed on the ground. Gray appeared before Kimimaro, before punching him hard in the gut and sending him flying. Kimimaro landed hard on the ground and coughed up blood.

"_What the hell? He didn't hit me that hard, unless… DAMN! I'm running out of Time," thought Kimimaro._

Gray jumped up and slammed a mighty foot into Kimimaro's chest making him scream in pain, before he began to grind his foot in. Kimimaro lost his constriction and reverted back to normal. Gray began to laugh as he started to stomp his chest In. Every time his foot came down Kimimaro would scream. Kimimaro coughed up blood and glared at Gray.

"Once I'm done with you. I'll have so much fun with Tayuya. HAHAHA I'm make that slut have my children, but before that happens I'm going to make you watch every ti.net/u/1671602/

me we have fun, her moaning my name over and over again," said Gray Laughing loudly

"Don't (Coughs up blood) you dare, touch a hair on Tayuya-koi!" yelled Kimimaro feeling his power returning.

Gray was about to say something, but felt two bodies slam into him. He looked and saw it was two of Tayuya's Demon puppets. He slugged one, and the other jumped away. He stood and looked at Tayuya who stood in front of Kimimaro.

Tayuya looked at Kimimaro. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you again. I swear it," said Tayuya with fire in her eyes and ice in her voice.

Kimimaro tried to stand, but fell. "Don't you dare try to fight him Tayuya!" yelled Kimimaro more afraid for her then himself, before coughing up blood.

Tayuya smiled, before shaking her head. She took off her Hellsing vest. "It's my turn to protect you Kimimaro-koi," said Tayuya as her chakra flared, before she glared at Gray. "AND UNLIKE KIMIMARO I HAVE NO LIMIT!!!" yelled the enraged girl as she charged at Gray.

Gray was so shocked at the level of his toy that his jaw was broken before he knew it. He skidded across the ground and righted himself. Once he was back on his feet. He quickly reset his jaw. He wouldn't underestimate her again. He quickly formed hand signs that she knew, before she started with a few of her own.

"Earth Style: Cushing rain Jutsu!" yelled Gray. A large chunk of earth flow up, before it started to fall to the ground in multiple little pebbles at high speeds

"Wind style: Barrier of Kaze Jutsu!" yelled Tayuya as a large amount of wind wrapped around her.

Tayuya broke off the Barrier and charged at Gray with her abnormal speed. Gray moved his head out the way as she throw out a roundhouse kick, before she followed it up with another. Gray blocked that one, before slamming a palm into her chest and sending her flying and knocking her out. Gray walked over to her and gave her a lust filled look. He reached down and tore off her shirt leaving her in only her bindings. He grinned at her.

"I think i'll take you in front of kimimaro-koi," said Gray licking his lips

"Dance of the Willow!" yelled Kimimaro as he appeared out of no where with two long bone swords in his hands.

Gray jumped back as he was nearly decapitated, by the enraged man. He continued to jumped back as Kimimaro spun and slashed at him. He got a few cuts and gashes that were unavoidable. Kimimaro stopped as his left leg buckled. Gray took this chance and grabbed Kimimaro, before throwing him into a nearby tree. Kimimaro smashed into the tree and yelled out in pain. Kimimaro got to his feet and glared at Gray.

He throw away his swords, before making a new one appear. This one was at least 4 feet long. He held it out in front of him, before putting his hand near the tip.

"Dance of the Rose!" yelled Kimimaro as he flew at Gray.

Gray jumped to the side, but didn't anticipate Kimimaro digging his feet into the ground, spinning around and slamming the sword of Bone into his right collar bone. Gray yelled in Pain, before punching Kimimaro hard enough to send him to the dirt.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" yelled Gray, launching a massive fire ball at Kimimaro.

Tayuya jumped in front of him and was doing hand signs. "I told you Baka, That I'll protect you this time! Water style: Aqua blast Jutsu!" yelled Tayuya as a large just shot out of the nearby river and hit the fireball head on.

The water stopped the fire, but Gray charged though the smoke and throw a punch. Tayuya ducked under it, before she grabbed his arm and throw a kick into his chest, before wrapping his head and arm in her thighs.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this! To make you pay for every time I felt your filthy hands on my body! You treated me like a whore! But now I can square the books you pig!" yelled Tayuya.

She squared her legs as hard as she could until she head a crack. She felt Gray go limp. She pulled out three kunai and throw them into his heart, his head, and his manhood. She smirked to herself. Even if he lived through the other two he would never hurt another girl like he had her, ever again. She ran over to Kimimaro and helped him up.

"Are you alright Tayuya-koi?" asked Kimimaro holding his chest.

Tayuya smiled. "Baka I should be asking you that. You basically crippled yourself," said Tayuya.

Kimimaro smiled at her, before kissing her forehead. "It's alright. As long as I have a reason to fight, I'll find the will to move," said Kimimaro.

Tayuya did something she thought she'd never do. She began to cry, not in sadness, but in pure joy at his words. "Your still a big baka to me," said Tayuya as she began to retreat from the battle field.

(With Sakura)

Sakura jumped out the way of the large fist that smashed into the ground. Dounro. Sakura spun around and tried to chop off his hand, but he jumped away. Sakura pulled her pistol and opened fire. Three bullets impacted his chest. He laughed as the bullets fell down. He charged at Sakura again, and kicked her in the gut. Sakura's eyes went wide, before he punched her hard enough to send her flying. Sakura rolled on the ground, before stopping. She had a few scraps, but nothing major.

"Fire style: fire ball Jutsu!" yelled Sakura launching a massive fireball at Dounro. The fireball hit him, but he stepped out the flames like nothing had happened.

Dounro laughed, before charging at Sakura. Sakura stood up and brought out her two swords preparing to defend herself. Dounro throw out a massive punch. Sakura prepared for the blow only for it to be stopped by a hand. Sakura looked in front of her to see Seras standing there. Seras had a pissed off look on her face that Sakura knew meant trouble for Dounro. Seras, throw his hand to the side before jumping and spinning around before kicking him so hard he was sent at least 30 feet across the ground.

Sakura smiled," Seras-chan!" said Sakura.

Seras smiled at Sakura as Alexander appeared. "come on Sakura I know this one little bastard isn't giving you trouble? Your Sakura Uzumaki. Little sister of Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing ," said Seras.

Sakura got a determined look to her eyes. "Your right. I am Naruto's sister and I won't fail him here!" yelled Sakura as She charged at Dounro.

"What difference does it make who's sister you are!?" yelled Dounro.

"To me… IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD! Hellsing style: Hell Breaker!" yelled Sakura charging at Doruno

Dounro held up his arms to block her onasloshgt, but Sakura dished out so much froce in her first attack that she not only broke his guard, but her sword and wrist too. Sakura whinced, but brought her other sword to bare, before slashing off his arm. Dounro screamed in pain, before Sakura delivered 5 rapid kicks to his head, before sending her broken sword into his skull, ending his life.

Sakura fell to the ground barely concusses. Seras helped her up as Tayuya walked Kimimaro over.

"Is everyone here?" asked Seras looking around.

"Naruto-sama is not accounted for," said Kimimaro.

"He must still be fighting Sai," said Sakura.

Tayuya groaned. "That's about all we fucking need. Fearless leader is probably dishing out a good ass wiping on that bastard Sai," said Tayuya.

After those words left her mouth a large amount of power could be felt. It was as if two forces from hell decided that earth would become their battlegrounds. One felt like Orochimaru's foul aura. The other felt like it belonged to history that had passed millennia's ago. It seemed that it was more evil then even the Kyubi.

Alexander began to laugh. "I never got to fight Alucard at his fullest, but if it was anything like this I'm sure I would have been killed in moments," said Alexander with the craziness in his eyes.

(with Crow and Bara)

Bara was in awe of the power she was currently feeling. "Brother can I fight him!?" asked Bara making crow smile before patting her head.

"Not yet Bara-chan. This is one of the best fights I've felt in a long time," said Crow smirking at his little sister. "Besides it's rude to inturup someone else's fun,"

Bara crossed her arms. "Okay brother, but when we do fight i get the fist attack," said Bara donig a hand stand.

Crow laughed a little. "As you wish My dear Bara-chan," said Crow making her cheer with joy

(With Naruto and Sai minutes prior to the power backlash)

Sai charged at Naruto and lashed out with his sword. Naruto blocked the attack, before aiming JRIP at Sai's head. Sai moved his head just enough for the bullet to pass by. Naruto jumped back and holstered his gun, before removing his hat and shades.

"Enough games Sai. We both know that skill will not decide this contest today. So I suggest you release your full curse seal, before I decide to become hell," said Naruto as his body began to glow black and yellow.

Sai's own body began to push out a purple power. As they both started to have a chain reaction. The two forces collided and seemed to attack each other with no mercy If you looked close enough you could see a snake battling a fox.

"Releasing Control restrictions to Lv 2 until target is eliminated," said Naruto as his jacket was basically shattered from his body, leaving only his blue blazer and black pants. His eye's changed from purple to red in his left eye and blue in his right. His fangs grew and he got a mad gleam in his left eye that seemed right compared to the clam storm in his right eye.

Sai roared as his body began to grow. He now stood at 7' even, his skin became ghost white, as his sword shattered and two blades emerged from his right hand. Multiple tentacles ripped from his back and began leaving large gashes in the ground. His eyes had changed from the fearless black to the mad yellow.

**"Join me in this dance to the death Hellsing!" yelled Sai as he seemed to grin. **

**Naruto grinned at him, before rising up into the air a little. "I thought you'd never ask for a dance Sai-san!" yelled Naruto.**

Naruto's aura turned red and black, while Sai's turned purple. Both flow into the sky at incredible speeds, before clashing into each other. They both jumped back and clashed again. Naruto sheathed his sword, before drawing both Jackal and Joash, before unleashing a hail of bullets that took on a black aura. Sai screamed as all the Bullets impacted his body, but that pain quickly subsided, before he rushed at Naruto and tried to decapitate him. Naruto slipped back enough as to only get a gash. Naruto throw out a falling roundhouse, that smashed into Sai's shoulder. Sai retaliated, by blasting Naruto at close range with a raw chakra cannon. Naruto took the blut of the attack, and moved away with a few scars across his arms and legs. He ripped what was left of his blazer off and glared at Sai. Like it or not Sai was a good opponent.

Sai launched all his tentacles as Naruto, but Naruto, Dodged them and flipped out of their way only to be cut in the leg by one that had slipped his notice Naruto, slipped Joshua away and pulled out his katana, before flying at Sai. Sai laughed as he fired out multiple fire balls. Naruto slashed though them as if it was nothing, only to get Sai to stab him in his, gut with 4 of his tentacles. Naruto jumped back and began to bust with Jackal. Sai moved out the way of the demonic bullets only for them to turn around and shatter his tentacles.

Naruto flow higher into the air, before Sai followed. Naruto looked below him, before stopping and flying at Sai with such high speeds that he seemed to turn a new shade of red. Sai stopped and through up his guard, but Naruto impacted him with both guns, before firing bullets into his face. Sai screamed as all the bullets hit him. They neared the ground, before Naruto grinned at him.

"**This is my stop asshole!" yelled Naruto before letting Sai go.**

Sai hit the ground hard enough to put a Elite B rank earthquake Jutsu to shame. The crater was deep and Sai was barely holding on to life as it was. He had a large spike-like bolder impaled in his stomach, multiple broken bones. Naruto landed next to his the scar across his face already healed and his long red coat hanging over his shoulder. In his left hand was JRIP. His other two guns holstered and his sword in a special sheath that looked like a dagger. Naruto aimed his gun at Sai's head.

"W-wait… Di-did I provide a-a ch-challenge to yo-you Hellsing," asked Sai hoping that he at least gave a good battle.

Naruto had to think before pointing it squared between the eyes. "When you get to hell you'll have your answer," said Naruto as he proceeded to shoot Sai in the face.

Two figures ppeared near him. "Who are you two?" asked naruto as his coat appeared and was mostly fixed, thanks to his power.

Crow closed his eyes. "Forgive me Hellsing-san. "i'm Crow. No last name to speck of. This here is my little sisterr Bara. She too has no last name," said the man now identified as Crow.

"That was Amazing Hellsing-kun!" yelled Bara jumping around.

He was just another of my enemies toys that got broken, playing his masters games," said Naruto.

Naruto began to walk away. "They say that those who die in the service of their masters are the most happy people in the world," said crow as Naruto began to pass him and Bara.

Naruto stopped for a second. "I weren't know. I have no master and only look out for my families happiness," said Naruto irritated that a boy who followed someone else's will dared ask him such a question.

"And neither do we. Orochimaru is only a means to an end. Don't get me wrong Hellsing, our paths will cross again," said Crow as he vanished along with Bara.

Naruto held up his JRIP as he blocked a straight sword, that came from his right. He had to dropped his coat to stop a large axe that Bara held. He throw them both off. Bara flipped and landed on her feet. Bara charged again, but Naruto blocked her attack while throwing out a kick. Bara danced out the way of the kick. naruto thrust his sword forword as Crow appeared and tried to stab him. Crow blocked the strike, only to follow it up by throwing a knife, Naruto batted the knife away with his right hand, as he rolled as the axe came down from behind him. Naruto drew Joshua. He fired at them, but Crow sliced the bullets in half. Naruto got up before they both picked up their clocks and set them around themselves. Bara looked a little to excited about something and he knew instantly that they both trumped Sai in power, even if they only used a little of it.

"That was fun hellsing-kun," said Bara returning to her playful self

"Make no mistake Hellsing-san we are not enemies, but nor are we allies. We seek only one thing in this world," said Crow as he locked eyes with Naruto .

"And what would that be?" asked Naruto, before he was kissed by Bara. Naruto throw her off before she landed on her brothers shoulder.

"_What the hell I didn't even see her move. Could she really be that fast?" thought Naruto._

"You'll know in time Hellsing-san, until we meet again," said Crow as Bara hopped off his shoulder and waved at Naruto.

"Bye-bye Hellsing-kun," said Bara as they both vanished.

Naruto was pissed off. It seemed that the stage and the people on it had changed drastically. And to add Insult to injury there seemed to be two more powerful players that made things more interesting. Bara and Crow, both worked for Orochimaru, but claimed that he was not their master.

(With the others)

All the kids cried as the others arrived. Kimimaro was knocking on death's door and Sakura was doing everything in her powers to keep him alive. Alexander and Seras tried to keep the kids clam, but was having problems.

"Ayame, you must be strong," said Alucard.

Ayame glared at Alucard. "How can I be strong when the love of my life is fighting something that even a kage would have problems with!?" yelled Ayame.

Alucard smirked. "In life I was called Alucard, but I went by two other names. Vald the impeller and Dracula. I was one of the strongest vampires alive. Naruto is much stronger then I was in that level. I'd be pressed to beat him if it truly came to blows between us, but Naruto doesn't know that," said Alucard.

A small portal opened and Naruto appeared next to them with his jacket on. He looked around, before settling on Kimimaro. "Come we have to go to Konoha and get him treatment or else he'll die," said Naruto as the kids ran over to him.

"We knew that you wouldn't abandon us Tou-san!" yelled Razen as he cried

Naruto smiled at him before ruffling his hair. "Of course Razen, Udon, Mogi-chan, Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru. I'll always come if your in trouble," said Naruto.

They began their long track back to Konoha.

(Hokage tower)

Kushina and Minato Namikaze sat in her office. She had been confused before, because she was relived that her husband was alive and that her son was also alright, but now that things were less confusing she was about to put him in the dog house.

"Minato while I'm glad that your alive I have to ask you… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING OUR SON TO THOSE BASTARDS!!!" yelled Kushina.

Minato may have been a deadly Shinobi, but like almost every husband the world over he was whipped. "Kushina I have faith in this village," said Minato.

Kushina seemed to see red. "Faith? Faith? That's all!? Minato I have the reports from all of the attacks that Naruto had suffered in the last 13 years of his life! Most were civilians, but some were borderline assassins, from our Own village! How could you have such faith in this place?" asked Kushina.

"I have such faith, because Konoha is the place I was born, the place i was rasied, the place I wanted to die protecting. And I was hoping my son would be the same way," said Minato.

Kushina shuck her head. "Minato putting fate in such a place. You might as well have told them that he was just another orphan who was nothing specal, at least then he could have had a chance to grow up and be the man he wanted to be," said Kushina.

Minato looked down. "I thought a request from me would be enough," said Minato.

Kushina leaned back and sighed. "It wasn't nearly enough for hearts full of hate and sorrow," said Kushina.

(With Rin)

Rin was pressed up against the wall by Kakashi and was kissing him. Kakashi and her had been sitting down eating lunch in her apartment and one thing lead to an argument, which soon lead to angry yelling and then kissing. Rin pulled away from Kakashi.

"Kakashi we have to stop," said Rin as her lust was starting to get the better of her.

Kakashi began to twick her hard nipples on her unbuttoned shirt. "Why? You've wanted this since we were Genin, so just a little moan for me Rin-chan," said Kakashi.

Rin regained enough control to slap Kakashi before she straightened herself, before buttoning her shirt. "Look Kakashi that was years ago! I'm not that girl who would whore herself out to the best, just because he was good at fighting. I'm a better person then that. I no longer see you like that. I have a person who is precious to me and I don't want to drive him away, because of something like this," said Rin

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't been denied by a woman in weeks, even ones in a relationship. "Rin-chan I want to be with you in more ways then one," said Kakashi as he touched her hair only for his hand to be knocked away.

"Kakashi it's best if you leave now, before I hurt you," said Rin as Kakashi sighed.

"You know you'll want me soon, and then I'll make everyone of your desires real," said Kakashi licking her ear, before walking out of her house.

Rin glared at a picture of her old team, before setting it down. Kakashi was an ass back then and he was an ass now. That would probably never change about him.

Rin locked her door, before walking to the office. She had paperwork to do after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: AWWWWWWW! I wanted her to smack the taste out his covered mouth!

Killjoy: maybe later.

Tom: that's mean guys.

Sera: It could be that Kakashi is only into one night stands… Like another person I know.

Tom: What do you Mean?

Killjoy: Zaara?

Zaara: Don't look at me you two. I hit it off with Tenten just fine and this would be our 5th time.

Killjoy: Dude Tom your an ass!

Tom: Hey I will marry her soon.

Sera: Whatever Tom. Transition end


	21. New mission

-1Zaara: Where is Tom at?

Tom: Right here what do you want

Killjoy: Dude we just got this transmission

Zaara: It just appeared out of No where

Tom: Must be junk mail?

Sera: Oh really? Well it's an old Transmission.

Killjoy: I want to find out what It says

Sera: It will take time to translate as it's in an old encrypted version.

Tom: Then let's get to it.

------------------------------------------

Vampire/Human speech

Human/Vampire thought

Demon/boss speech

Boss/Demon thought

----------------------------------------

Kushina sighed. It had been two days since she had sent the team on a retrieval Mission for those kids and Ayame. She was worried for Naruto more then the others. She was about to go home when Ibiki appeared in her office and bowed to her.

"What is it Ibiki?" asked Kushina.

"Hokage-sama it's urgent. The team has just turned up at the gates, with the hostages," said Ibiki.

Kushina smiled at the news. "That's great," said Kushina only for the smile to leave upon seeing Ibiki's face. "What happened Ibiki? Are they alright?" asked Kushina. Even though she was the Hokage she was a mother first.

Kimimaro is in bad shape. He's lost a lot of blood. Naruto is injured, but is mostly healed up, Sakura too is low on Chakra, everyone else is relatively fine," said Ibiki.

"Get Tsunade down there and help them," said Kushina.

"Rin has already started on Sakura, and Naruto is already resting. Tsunade is on her way now to look at Kimimaro," said Ibiki.

Kushina frowned. "Why was I not informed of this?" asked Kushina.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, I'm not just a ANBU black ops anymore. I'm also a member of Hellsing," said Ibiki vanishing.

(At the hospital)

Naruto was leaning on a wall. He had his jacket and shirt removed so it could be bandaged with his jacket handing off his shoulders. Sai had left some nasty wounds that Naruto didn't even feel at the time of battle. The kids had all been set up in a room as had the others. Naruto leaned in the wall before looking at the medical room.

Kimimaro was in there fighting for his life with the help of Rin, Shizune, and Tsunade. Across from Naruto sat Tayuya who was depressed. He understood that those two loved each other very much. He could still see remnants of Tears in her eyes.

"You should be proud of him," said Naruto as Tayuya looked up.

"Proud? The man I love is dieing in there and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" yelled Tayuya as she stood up.

"You can pray. He is a strong person. Not physicality, but mentally and Emotionally. He chose to use his vast power to protect you from darkness," said Naruto.

"He didn't have to use that deadly power," said Tayuya.

Naruto sat down and drew out Joshua. "He didn't have to… he wanted to," said Naruto as Tsunade, Shizune, and Rin walked out of the room and sighed.

"How is Kimimaro-kun?" asked Tayuya looking at tsunade hopfully.

"Well it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. He seems to be harder to kill then Naruto here," said Rin smiling at her Boss.

"We had to isolate the virus in his chest, and it was only made more difficult by the Curse Seal. We Contained most of the Virus, but Now it acts like the 8 gates. If he uses the cruse seal he'll eventually die. Other then that he'll be just fine.

Tayuya smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder before she turned around and cried into Naruto's chest. Whispering thank you over and over again, as Naruto patted her back. After all it wasn't everyday that you discovered that the person you loved more then life was going to live.

(Hellsing Headquarters- 2 weeks later)

Naruto had recalled all Hellsing Agents to the main base and had them rest for the day. He himself was resting in his office. Rin was sitting next to him writing out a report for Tsunade to deliver to Kushina and the Council about a project that The Sience division was going to carry out not to long from now.

"Hey Rin I have a question why have you been so tense when Kakashi is sent to deliver a message?" asked Naruto making her flinhce a bit.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Rin laughing slightly.

Naruto leveled his open eye at her. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but make no mistake I care for you because you are important to me and if that bastard hurt you in anyway, I'll kill him," said Naruto as a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter," said Rin

Zabuza entered the room with Haku and Sakura next to him. Zabuza was head of the blade training as well as leader of squad 15. Zabuza placed a scroll on Naruto's Desk and Naruto began to look at it, before he stopped mid sentence.

"Is this some sort of JOKE!" yelled Naruto.

"No Joke. You'd better get down there now, before they do anything," said Zabuza as Naruto vanished.

"What was on that paper anyway?" asked Rin lifting her cup.

Zabuza looked at Rin. "An open proposal to declare War on Hidden Sound," said Zabuza.

"Rin dropped her cup and looked at Zabuza. "Are they out of their minds!" yelled Rin.

"Clam down Rin-san," said Haku hoping that she haden't upset the older woman.

"What's so bad about declaring open war on Sound? They attacked first," said Sakura.

"You two are tfar too young to remember the horrors of war. To put it shortly. It's the thing that nightmares are made of," said Rin.

(Council Chambers)

Naruto just appeared in the Council Chambers looking at the two sides auguring.

"They infiltrated the Village and managed to take our young!" yelled Tsume.

"That's your fault! You should have been more alert after what happened at the Chunin Exams!" yelled an Elder.

"Everyone clam down," said Minato only to fall on Deaf ears.

Naruto let a bit of his power Show._** "ENOGUH!**_ This is pointless. You want to rage open war on an enemy that we don't have a clear location as to where they are," said Naruto

"Not true. Jiraya-sensei sent us initial that they are stationed in the land of Grass and the Land of Rice," said Minato.

"Okay that narrows it down, but not by a lot. Also we have to remember that We don't know who Grass stands with, Rain is in the middle of a civil war, and Waterfall is Neutral," said Naruto.

"He's right. If we take steps before we have any more information on our foes then we might as well be trying to destroy an entire country and how would that look on us?" asked Sarutobi.

"Pretty damn bad old man," said Jiraiya sitting in a seat that was reserved for him.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kushina raising a brow.

"Giving a little initial. I've recently discovered a group of ninja who are out to destroy war altogether," said Jiraiya.

"And this is good because?" asked Haishi.

"Their main target is a Group called Akatuski, which just so happens to have connections to Sound, Orochimaru, Haruno, and Danzo. Though a member of my network has told me that they've agreed to have a meeting with Konoha, but they only want 5 people to appear as that is how many people they are bringing," said Jiraiya.

"Do you know anything else about this group?" asked Kushina.

"Well. It's just a rumor, but it says that each of them are Kage level Ninja," said Jiraiya shocking everyone.

Naruto looked around. "Hokage-sama allow The Hellsing Organization to lead this mission. This is right up our ally," said Naruto looking at his mother.

Kushina seemed to think about it for a second. "I was inclined to allow Hellsing to act as heads on this mission, but the stakes have been raised. Minato will Lead this mission. He will pick his team for it as well," said Kushina.

"Well I'll be taking Kakashi and Rin as both are invaluable to have on this mission. I'll also be taking Miss Runa as her skills are high as well as Naruto," said Minato.

Naruto glared at Minato. "Hold on Minato-san. Two of those named are members of Hellsing. Meaning they fall under my command. Not yours!" yelled Naruto. _"Who the hell does this man think he is ordering my people to accompany him!" thought Naruto._

Minato sighed. "You and yours are the best. Miss Runa is almost as strong as you are if you unleash restriction 3. I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama gave me run over this mission and you are to accompany me along with those mentioned," said Minato.

Naruto growled. "Is that an order Minato?" asked Naruto letting his fangs show.

Minato's eyes steeled as he looked into his son's eyes. "Yes it is. Until this mission is done you are my subordinate and you won't take a piss without my knowledge or permission," said Minato.

Naruto pulled out jackal and vanished in to darkness, while Minato became a flash of yellow. The two appeared in the center, but Naruto had his own gun to his face and Minato had his Kunai at his throat.

"Be at the gate at 5:00 and tell Runa and Rin as well," said Minato dropping the gun to the ground and walking over to a stunned Kushina who didn't think her son would be this agitated.

"We're not Done here!" yelled Naruto glaring at Minato.

"ENOUGH! Commander Hellsing, please go to my office and wait. I will talk with you in a few moments. Namikaze Sama I must remind you that you are No longer Hokage and the Unit of Hellsing is an independent organization that falls under the Hokage's Control, but work differently," said Kushina glaring at Minato.

Minato nodded, before bowing.

(In the Hoakge's office)

Naruto stood before Kushina who was looking relaxed. "Sit," she said in a way that made it sound like both an order and a offer. Once Naruto took a seat she glanced at her son.

"Naruto I understand that you and your father currently have problems, but I can't give you the go ahead to lead this mission," said Kushina.

"But why kaa-san?' asked Naruto looking at his mother.

"Well for one good Reason. Minato is a veteran Ninja, years beyond you in skills and expireince. I'm not saying that your not powerful son, I'm just saying that this matter is a bit more delicate," said Kushina.

Naruto nodded. "I understand kaa-san," said Naruto.

"Good. Go home son. You have a mission to pack for," said Kushina as Naruto walked out.

(in the Hall)

Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out his Jackal, before aiming it. He holstered it before walking away to his home to pack. Once in his home he saw Seras cooking something. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Welcome home love. What's got you so down?" asked Seras, leaving the stove for a few moments.

Naruto removed most of his weapons and jacket, before sitting on the couch. "I have to go on a mission with that bastard Father of mine," said Naruto glaring at the wall.

Seras kissed his cheek, before getting up and walking over to the stove. "well it's a good thing I was frying some of my famous fish," said Seras.

Naruto smiled. "My favorite," said Naruto kissing Seras.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower Seras," said Naruto.

Sreas smiled at Naruto. "Well you better hurry love. I want to give you a _good _night that you won't forget," said Seras.

Naruto got out the shower after 20 minutes, and returned wearing a pair of red shorts. They sat down for a nice dinner, before they both went to bed. Seras had on an all black night gown, that showed off her breasts, and long legs.

**Warning Lemon**

Seras got on top of Naruto and kissed him. Naruto kissed back, before grabbing her ass and squeezing it getting a moan out of Seras. Seras pulled back and removed his shorts, before Naruto lifted her night gown off of her. Seras leaned down and kissed Naruto on the neck, before grazing it with her teeth. Naruto groaned, before he flipped them over so he was on top. Naruto went down to Seras's breasts and began to suck on them making. Seras throw her head back and allowed her teeth to lengthen slightly as she grabbed Naruto's head.

Naruto stopped his sucking of her mounds and positioned his manhood at her entrance. He entered her and Seras let out a slight roar of pleasure, before she bent up and bit his neck and began to suck on it. Naruto moaned as he thrust into her. Seras released his neck and began to lick the wound sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto stood up and pushed Seras onto the wall, before he began to thrust into her harder.

"AH, AH, AH! FUCK NARUTO!! OH I'M CUMMINGGGG!" yelled Seras, just before she bit down on Naruto's neck again.

Naruto opened his own mouth and bit down as Seras walls tightened around him, before he emptied himself inside her. Both panted as sweat poured down their bodies. Naruto pulled out of Seras and looked into her eyes, before kissing her.

"Come on love. There's a hole a want you to fill with that rod of yours," said Seras. Naruto smirked at her before she got on to the bed with her ass in the air.

Naruto rubbed his cock along her slip getting it wet and making her moan. Naruto lined his cock up with her ass, before he pushed in. Seras screamed in pleasure, as Naruto filled her all the way. Naruto pulled out and pushed back in.

"AH!! NARUTO-KUN!! JUST LIKE THAT!" yelled Seras every time Naruto pulled out and slammed back in.

Naruto leaned down and bit Seras on her neck getting a scream of pleasure. Naruto continued to enter her as he drank in her sweet blood. Naruto was felling the final buildup and came inside Seras. Seras moaned and had her own release a second after his.

**Warning lemon end**

Naruto pulled out of Seras and placed her in the bed. Naruto climbed in behind her and gently bit her neck, getting a soft moan from her.

"I love you Seras Victoria," said Naruto.

"And I you Naruto Uzumaki Hellsing.

Just as they were about to sleep the door opened and Rin walked in.

"Naruto I just got a request for a mission and I…," sarted Rin only to blush and run out the door

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto looking at the door.

Seras laughed a bit. _ I know what it's about, but she doesn't, at least she won't admit it to herself," thought Seras as she and Naruto drifted off to sleep._

(With Rin)

Rin sat on her couch with her shorts down pushing her fingers in and out of herself.

"Oh… fuck Naruto-sama… Ahhh. Naruto-sama I'm cumming!" yelled Rin as she came. She leaned back and realized that she had just masturbated to one of the few people she cared for like family.

_-----------------------------------------_

Zaara: (Comes out from terminal he had been working on) Tell me I'm not a bad ass Genius?

Killjoy: your a bad ass but why genius?

Sera: What's got you excited Zaara?

Tom: Come on and spill.

Zaara: Well the transmission was so damn old that Sera had trouble deciphering it.

Killjoy: Yeah I remember.

Sera: What about it?

Zaara: I was able to up your translation level by 65 %

Killjoy: Nice work man

Tom: Lets fire it up and see what we get

???: We are the end and we are coming. We will silence all other races

Everyone: (Silence)


End file.
